Magischer Kriegers
by RedRat8
Summary: In one lifetime Nanoha would have walked alone as she took the first steps of being a Magical Girl, but in this lifetime she is accompanied by a young boy who also had magic as well. His name, was Soma Yu, the son of Haruto, Kamen Rider Wizard. Now Yu fights alongside Nanoha as none other then Kamen Rider Warlock. see the challenges they tackle head on! Read and Review please!
1. The Meeting Of Future Heroes

**Magischer Kriegers**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life.**

 **The world is a wonderful yet cruel place as we all know in passing history of war to the personal despair of loss felt by many over sons, daughters, parents, relatives, and etc. But even that cannot compare to the horror known as the Sabath Ritual, in which many humans both the young and old alike were forcibly transformed into mimicries of themselves known as Phantoms and the land ran black with the river of despair. But even so in the ever consuming darkness there stood a man; that knew despair and through the promise he kept to his dying parents he kept his hope and doing so stopped his transformation into becoming a phantom himself, and as a result became capable of doing magic. The man, who's later revealed to be Hauto, then went on a long journey to fight these phantoms, restore hope to the despaired, protecting people, made new comrades, grow stronger, and then defeated the one responsible for the ritual.**

 **After He defeated the one responsible he went on another long journey till he decide to rest and went back home. There he met by chance one of the few people who could do magic like him, a woman by the name of Mayu who like him overcame her despair; and as time pass as these two interacted they begin to feel something deeper than friendship. What they begun to feel was love, and then they married with all their friends and loved ones there and eventually had a son by the name of Souma Yu in respect to the doughnuts guy that made plain sugar doughnuts that Haruto obsessed over. (Much to Mayu's annoyance at having her precious son named after a doughnut maker) The two parents later learned much to their surprise and horror that their son also had a phantom by the name of Knight, as it turns out when two magic wielders get together they subconsciously create the means for more magic wielders to be born and because Yu is the son of two of them he has strong potential to become stronger than Haruto or Mayu. After some investigating and discussion with the Knight as it turns out he as a Knight will never harm anyone and that goes double for Yu (much to his parent's relief) but he stated that Yu needed to be trained so he won't go rampant, and it is with great reluctance that Haruto Mayu consented to train their son in the ways of magic. After a couple or so year the Soma Family moved to Uminari City and it was here the future Knight of Hope would meet the one that would become the White Devil in the future.**

 _A man is seen rushing towards a certain café but stops as he waits for his family to catch up. "Hey you two hurry up I heard this café is supposed to be one of the best bakeries around the city." The man spoke like a child waiting to see Santa._

 _Only for a woman to glare at him and say "Haruto we were supposed to be exploring the city to get a feel for it," she said calmly as she exploded "NOT GET YOUR FREAKING DOUGHNUT ADDICTION SATISFIED!" she finish as Haruto looks sheepish over his obsession_

 _"But Mayu a good café is important when knowing whether or not this place has good karma" Haruto pouted only to look more serious, "and besides I heard the family that runs the café has a kid Yu's age and with having a good friend and good food to grow up around he'll become a spectacular man" he finished with a serious pose_

 _As Mayu begun to rub her temples at her husband's nonsensical stupidity a little kid with black hair and brown eyes with a somewhat tanned complex popped out from behind her legs looking very shy asked "mommy is that true?" with a tone of wonderment_

 _"No sweetie, your daddy is being very stupid again" Mayu answered sweetly while glaring at Haruto who then sweat dropped a bit_

 _"a a at any rate we're here already so might as well check it out" Haruto stated nervously as they family walked into the café and saw a couple working there with a brown haired girl just sitting on the table swing her legs._

 _"ah honey look more people" the woman spoke kindly with a smile as the husband looked up as well and smiled " hello there my name is Takamachi Shirou and this is my wife Momoko and my daughter Nanoha" he finished with pointing at his daughter as she also looked up to see the new arrivals_

 _"ah hi there I'm Soma Haruto, and this is my wife Mayu and my son Yu" he said as he pointed to his family and then continued "me and my family are kind a new around here and we were exploring the place as we heard about your café" Haruto finished as his wife then rolled her eyes and spoke_

 _"Only because this idiot of husband of mine is completely and utterly obsessed with doughnuts" she finish with a smirk at Haruto who then begun to sulk as the couple laughed in good humor at him_

 _During this time Nanoha was eyeing Yu with interest and with a single push jumped off the table and walked towards Yu who at this rate was shyly looking at her as well._

 _"my name is Nanoha as my dad said already but I like to know you personally" Nanoha said with a smile as Yu stuttered out " m m my name is Yu nice to meet you Nanoha" he finished somewhat lamely_

 _Nanoha then frowned at him "come on speak up and talk louder will you!" she exclaimed with a hint of annoyance as poor Yu was being force to speak up and then it delved with Nanoha and Yu speaking up and finally talking normally as they interact their parents observe them_

 _Mayu spoke "well this is the first time Yu isn't being shy, guess you were right after all Haruto" she finished as Haruto looks triumphant at his victory and Momoko and Shirou both looked amused at what happened so far_

 _"Well at any rate it looks like we might be meeting up more in the future, because those two seem to get along very well already" Momoko said with a hand on her cheek looking very happy, to which Shirou only nodded._

 _The two kids tried hard to talk but considering one's a boy and the other person is a girl, it is really hard to find common ground to talk about anything really. Then Yu talked about how busy his parents were at times; something that Nanoha also caught onto s well. As during her childhood her father was hospitalized and her mother and siblings all tried very hard to pay off the hospital bills and the payment for other important needs as well. So the two debated about what could have happen and hard it is being lonely at times._

 _As the two families talked and talked over the next three hours Mayu suddenly looked at the her watch and grabbed Haruto out of enjoying his fourth plain sugar doughnut, much to his displeasure, and her son who was speaking normally for the first time in a while, He was rather sad about was saddened to leave the café and not speak to Nanoha who cheered up as Mayu reassured him they will talk again later, and as the family was about to leave only to stop suddenly as Nanoha shouted "Yu-kun, don't worry we will meet again, cause we are friends now!" she finish with a toothless grin_

 _As Yu looked in awe at her and smiled toothlessly as well and shouted, much to his parent's surprise, "We will meet again too Nanoha see you soon!" as he finished and delivered a thumbs-up which Nanoha returned as well before the family decided to finally leave._

 _Yyou know Haruto" Mayu spoke up once they left the café "what Mayu-chan" he asked playfully only for her to sigh but replied "today was a good day" only for Haruto to flash her his playful smile as he finished with "of Course Mayu- chan we made some new friends, Yu is starting to speak up, and he's made a new friends" Haruto finish as the Soma family walked back home to enjoy their quiet evening._

 **Author's notes**

 **Here is the prologue to my story and how my OC meets Nanoha and the background of the story so you readers know what happened in my version of things that goes. For now this is a one-shot until I can get several more chapters ready and I will not be updating regularly as I'm in college and I will be going over each chapter to see if it's good enough to be released. Anyways have a great day and hope you enjoyed my story for now.**


	2. The Secret Revealed

**Magischer Kriegers Chapter One**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life.**

"Ah it's been a while hasn't Nanoha-san?" Asked Yu as he was kicking the soccer ball over to the brown-haired girl in pigtails who could only look up at him in confusion as she dribbled the ball over to another one of her team mates.

"Been a while since what Yu-kun?" Nanoha asked the boy in total confusion as they were in the middle of a soccer game for P.E class

"It has been about four years since we first became friends haven't we Nanoha-san, four years since I was silly kid hiding behind mommy and you coming up to me and declaring we will be friends." Yu stated with a bit of joy yet confusion

"Ah so that's what you mean Yu-kun," As they were passing the ball and scored another goal for the team, "well it has been that long, but why are you reminiscing about it all of a sudden Yu?" as Nanoha asked as they pass tricked the opponents into going for her but at the last second passing it to Yu who then passed it to team mate who scored ending the game in their favor.

Yu who at this point shrugged but smiled at her. "If it wasn't for you, I still be a shy bookwork just reading books all the time." He finished but his smile then suddenly became mischievous "and besides if we didn't meet so early I might ended being roughed over and beaten up like Alisa-chan," he teased as Nanoha suddenly became very red and pouted at Yu

Nanoha who at this point was just embarrassed about cried "Yu-kun! I did what I thought was right at the time and it is not like I beat up people all the time just so they can become my friends! Beside Alisa was being mean to Suzuka at the time and you and I both can't stand people bullying each other" she finished with a satisfied look in her eyes as Yu also looks somewhat sheepish as well.

"Ahahahahah, I really can't argue with you on that, but you do have to admit it was funny in its own ways as well right?" Yu pointed out as Nanoha looks deep in contemplation and nodded in agreement as well which made the both of them snicker at how ridiculous it was.

"At any rate done for now see you after school Nanoha." As Yu started to go to lockers with Nanoha replying "see you after school as well." As she too went to her lockers and started to change into her other clothes,

(Afterschool is over at the gates)

We see three kids hanging around as Yu was rushing to meet up with them, and only stopped to take a breath as he caught up with them. "Sup guys how have you been?" he asked with a pleasant smirk as everyone else look at him with mild amusement in their face as they all answered positively to his question. But change gears as they discussed the topic in class today.

"So what do you guys want to do as a future job in your life?" Yu asked with a hint of curiosity as Both Suzuka and Alisa both nodded smiled as they answer his question

"As both of my parents are company mangers I will work hard so I can succeed them, that is what I plan to do."

"Since I love working with machines and gadgetry, I might want to take a path in working on them, so engineer is the way for me." Suzuka answered

"How about you Yu-kun, what do you want to do?" as the three girls turn to the only boy in the group,

"Well I really don't have a dream job right now honestly." Yu answered truthfully as everyone stared at him in shock, which is understandable as he is one of the smarter kids in the school.

"Ehh, why not Yu?" Nanoha asked with some relief in her eyes but more curious as to why he has no dreams, to which he answered.

"Well I really don't know what I want to do in the future, but according to mom that's okay because before I do anything she said I must grow into a person capable of achieving their dream." Yu finished, earning impressed looks from everyone.

"Become a man worthy of achieving your dream first huh?" Suzuka mused

"Well it definitely suits who you are Yu." Nanoha answered happily as everyone else mummers in agreement.

"Now then how about you Nanoha, is there anything that you want to do or become as a future job?" Yu asked only to notice as Nanoha look down and replied sadly.

"There is a path that I can follow but I feel as if I can do something more." She moaned "I guess there is nothing special about me after all." Only to receive a head chop courtesy of Yu who looked at her with serious eyes.

"Now, now Nanoha, you don't start thinking like that, that's below you. I f you can't figure out what you want to do yet then do what I do and simply start working on becoming a person worthy of accomplishing whatever it is you want to do in the future first." As he finished stating.

"That's right Nanoha, you are one of the smartest girls in the whole school and you have so many useful skills set, so your future is not set in stone." Alisa finished

Suzuka quietly replied "the future is not set in stone so don't worry about what you want to do or not to do in the future, we still have a lot of time to decide what we want to do; after all we are just kids."

"See Nanoha you don't have to worry about what you want to do yet." Yu finished with a supporting smile all of which seems to lift up her spirits her as she started to smile again.

"Anyways we got to get to cram school, and we are kind of late already guys; here's a shortcut that we can take to get to the place faster." As Alisa pointed to beaten up old path on the side of the road.

Normally none of them would have taken it as it looks kind of creepy, but they were late and they saw people going in and coming out of there just fine, so they all agreed to sprint towards that path and try to get to cram school on time; at the same time Yu is having a silent conversation with his mind buddy.

" _Well my host I did not expect to be so eloquent in dealing with people's feelings perhaps there's hope for you yet"._ His phantom Knight teased him about as Yu so elegantly tells him, "Shove it, no one needs to hear your annoying prattle."

" _Oh my host my feeling are damaged beyond repair"_ he so fake heartedly put a hand over his chest in his underworld only for him to grow serious. " _Yu you must remember we have to train tonight in the magic arts, but only the mental concentration as we cannot do magic at Nanoha's home_."

The reason why Yu is staying with Nanoha and her family is because both of his parents are being called around the world to deal with any supernatural problems as part a government agency called Section Zero, an agency that specializes in dealing with magic.

"Yeah I know Knight, just wish uncle Nitoh was available to help train me you know?" Yu annoyingly reminded himself and Knight, as he too was busy with freelance work for Section Zero.

" _You and I both know what you and your family does is important, but I think you are just more upset about having to deal with Momoko and Miyuki hugging the ever-living daylights out of you again... for the 235th time._ He pointed out with a smirk on his non-existent face.

Yu groaned inwardly as the reason he's not so fond of going there all the time revealed as it's true they keep doing this to him and more often than not, he wonders if they are unknowingly trying to suffocate him just so he sleeps over, as both the matriarch and the sister finds him just 'to adorable to not hug.'

Thankfully the Patriarch and Kyouya Nanoha's older brother mange to pry him out of the hugs, only for it to get worse when either of them hinted Nanoha's attraction to Yu and Shirou automatically makes him spar Kyouya as a reminder not to date his daughter. Not only that as Kyouya is stronger and tougher than Yu, he often ends up with a lot of bruises much to Knight's amusement and to Yu's compete annoyance.

As Yu is twitching in remembrance over the 'beating' he gets only to stop in complete confusion as he heard something, as did Nanoha as well.

As both he and Nanoha stopped, the other girls looked back and stopped in confusion as well, "Hey Yu, Nanoha what are you guys standing around here for?" Alisa asked.

When Yu focused his attention to the signal he heard surprisingly someone other than Knight talking to him telepathically much to Knight's confusion as well as he thought he was the only capable of communicating with Yu.

Then Yu heard "please help me I am hurt and need help." As it repeated itself over and over again and Yu focused on where the source was coming from and much to his surprise found Nanoha pointed in the same direction and both started sprinting towards the source over the yells of both Alisa and Suzuka and then came across a small crater coming to a stop. Peering what's inside and to both of their surprise to see a wounded ferret which was wearing much to Yu's confusion some kind of jewel around it.

By then Nanoha started sliding down and running towards it and picking up the wounded ferret and Yu followed with the rest of the girls following suit. As they gathered around the poor animal, Yu heard for one last time a plea for help… coming from the ferret and Yu narrowed his eyes at it knowing full well at that moment the ferret was magical in nature. With Knight warning his to tread lightly on this matter.

By then he returned to the conversation with Alisa finally saying "look we have a wounded animal here and only a veterinarian can treat it and I know a close nearby so let's go guys!" and they all started to sprint to the Vet's place to get the animal treated and waited for a bit and then when the vet came out they all started to crowd asking to many questions.

"Is it okay?"

"Will it recover?"

"He's not going to die is he?"

"Will the Ferret be fine sensei?"

As the doctor calmed all of them down, "the ferret will recover." Much to the group's relief "but he will need to say here overnight to rest and recover, also children it is getting late so you should go home now." The vet finished off with. Then much to the group's dismay they skipped a cram class session so they are going to get it from their parents (save for Yu as his parents are working, but is going to get lecture by Nanoha's parent anyway). So they all rushed back home to their parents in order to get their punishment and lecture over and done with, but Yu took one last look at the ferret and placed under 'suspicious' for now.

(Late night at Nanoha's home)

Just like that both Nanoha and Yu got lectured by Shirou for skipping cram school and managed to avoid being punished due to Nanoha and Yu pointing out they were helping save a wounded ferret and Momoko's obsession with cute thing took a turn and babbled over the cute ferret and told Shirou not to punish them after smiling serenely but leaking a bit of killing intent shutting him up for good which Yu only face-palmed at how today's event ended up like.

Later that night he discussed thing with his Phantom. _"My host that creature over there that took the form of a ferret is magical in nature."_ Knight answered seriously "was it a phantom?" Yu asked with some wariness, only relax as Knight explained _"no it is not a phantom but something else entirely, when I try to sense it instead of feelings all I got were_ ** _formulas_** _."_ "Formulas" Yu asked in confusion as all magic is based off some sort of emotions and to hear it based off of no emotions caught Yu's interest but also increased his wariness as well. _"Yes Yu it appears that the creature's magic is based on calculations and math from what I could sense"_ Knight elaborated on.

"Do you think its arrival is some kind of omen of sorts?" Yu asked _"I do not know but I would be cautious when dealing with it, so it may be wise to being_ ** _those_** _out to help."_ much to Yu's surprise as he does not want him using his powers to fight yet, much less get involved into something potentially dangerous. So it must be more serious than Yu thought.

"At any rate we will figure this out tomorrow, and try to find out what wants." Yu declared to which the Knight also pointed out _"don't forget your lady-friend Nanoha was reacting towards its psychic call for help as well this may be proof that she is a_ ** _Gate_** _like I said she was."_ Which Yu flinched to as he does not want her to get involved with the world of magic at all.

Just when Yu was about go to sleep he heard that cry for help once more, only far more frantic. As Yu got up and went up to his stash holding 'those' he found Nanoha sneaking out and running to where the veterinarian's place is.

Cursing he sneaked out as well and only to hear the plea come from an different direction and moved himself to where the park is and where Nanoha and the wounded ferret were and to his small surprise the ferret was talking,

"Ah good, both of you are here I did not know what was going to happen, but there is not time for that now the situations is escalating." And was about to move when Yu got into his way with no traces of amusement on his face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What is going on here?" Yu demanded as the ferret looks up nervously at him only to be rescued by Nanoha

"YU-Kun don't be mean to Yuuno!" Nanoha shouted as Yu narrowed his eyes at one thing.

Yuuno the ferret's name was Yunno and it was desperate to send out an SOS.

Just when Yu was about to argue with Nanoha, they heard a large thump. Only for it to get louder and louder

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CRAAASHH!

Just then a big blob like monster appeared and roared at them terrifying all of them. Then launched several blob like attacks at them separating Yu from the other two.

Just then Yuuno shouted to Nanoha to use the staff it has called Raising Heart and to get ready to use it at the same time Yu debated internally and furiously with himself over to use 'those' only to see the blob going after Nanoha and not wanting to be useless threw a rock which diverted its attention from her to him.

" _Be ready my host it is time to do battle, though Nanoha may be dragged into the world of magic it is the only way to protect them."_ Knight said solemnly as he never wanted a child to fight if possible.

"Yeah your right we have to fight to protect Nanoha, and get information from that talking Ferret." As Yu pulled out a dark blue ring then he put it near his waist.

 **Driver On Now!**

His belt buckle shouted and diverting attention from Yuuno and Nanoha to himself. Then he shifted the belt buckle which then begun to chant much to Yuuno's surprise and Nanoha's confusion.

 **Get ready to change now!** **Get ready to change now!** **Get ready to change now!**

As Yu then calmly despite his pulsing heart shouted the one world that describes the legend that is about to be born. "HENSHIN!" then put the ring in front of the buckle.  
 **Change Now!** With jazz music playing at the end while a dark blue magic circle appeared to his side as he shoved his left arm towards it.

 **HI HI HI HI HI HI HIIII!**

Only for the circle to surround him and revealed a fully armored warrior, with a dark blue skin suit underneath red fiery armor and covered in a black overcoat with red runes appearing all over it and his helmet looks like a typical Knight helmet with hints of red to the side and on his shoulder was a symbol Knight riding a Horse looking toward the distance, then the circle vanished as steam appeared from the armored buy who then twirled around and pointing another ring toward the buckle as it shouted

 **Connect Now!**

And a magic circle appeared once more and he shoved his arm through picking his main weapon, the Solomon's Cane which then exploded in fire and shifted into a silver blade with red runes appearing on it and then pointed it toward the creature as Yu declared

"Kamen Rider Warlock Appearing! SAAA Showtime!

END

 **Author's Notes**

 **So yeah I won't be using any carbon copies of any rider and decided to make my own custom Rider with influences from Haruto's power**

 **Remember Yu has a different Phantom so things differ a bit here and there.**

 **Please review so I know what to improve and the next chapter will be the fight scene which will take a while so please be patient I am new to Fanfiction after all. See you Later!**


	3. First Battle Start!

****Magischer Kriegers** Chapter Two**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

As the dust started to settle the tension between Warlock and the Blob monster started to increase as they stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first strike in this duel to the death; which begun when the monster started to charge Warlock and he responded in kind to the challenge.

Nanoha's POV

'What's going on here? Why did Yu suddenly transform into an armored warrior calling himself Warlock? What is that monster? Why is there a talking ferret? Heck what on earth is going on here?' Nanoha thought to herself as the events of the past few hours began to catch up to her; and she begin to wonder if she's going crazy at this moment. Only to be distracted by Yuuno telling to get ready to fight or something as begun to fiddle with Raising Heart to do what Yuuno told her to do.

Yuuno's POV

'I don't get Earth was said to have no magic users and now there is apparently a magic user that uses no formulas and uses a different device to fight.' Yuuno thought to himself as he too watch the battle between the Jewel Seed monster and the Warlock. "doesn't matter for now, can get to that later, need Nanoha to wield the power of the staff, and then we can get more information later' as he then begun to shout "Nanoha!" which startled the confused girl (not that Yuuno could blame her at the moment) "get ready to seal that thing, but you need to make a contract with Raising Heart!" as he continued to instruct her how to use the staff, the fight was started to get heated up… literally.

Yu's POV

As Yu dodged another hit, he retaliated by slicing it chest which burned part of it, causing it to hiss and retaliate even further by launching those blob thing again only there was not enough time to dodge so he brought another of his ring in front of his buckle and shouted **Defend Now!** Which made a magical ward shield made of flames protecting him from the attack. He then advanced further under the cover and took the time to deliver a spin kick, chest punch, then three slashes wounding it further and causing it to back up for now to regenerate.

As he took the time to recuperate, Knight Spoke out " _Yu I have no idea what kind of being it is to simply shrug off so many attacks within a short time but please keep in mind you are not used to fighting so seriously so watch yourself and examine your foe, see what he does, notice how it feels, and most importantly assume it's stronger than you. Not only that but I can sense a huge amount of magical energy from it so it may have more tricks up its sleeves."_ Knight finished with a contemplating expression on its face.

'Yeah I know that so that means we have wear down huh?' Yu thought to his partner, so then switched up another ring **Bind Now!** As chains started to appear the monster restraining its movements which allowed Yu to call up another ring **Explode Now!** Causing a massive explosion to hit the blob monster knocking it out further and just as he was about to strike it down pink light shined out behind him taking his attention away to see… Nanoha dressed up in her school uniform with a staff along with some frills giving her a magical girl feel.

… no words can explain how stumped both Knight and Yu are at the moment even as Yu desperately asked Knight what's going to which he replied " _magic_ " and continue to dumbfounded by this turn of events. Then their attention turns towards Yuuno who was shouting at her.

"Alright now that you have the power and the monster is now weaken all you have to do is seal it away!" Yuuno shouted giving hope to Knight and Yu that they will be done soon and get their answers. Only for it to crash as soon as it came when Nanoha shouted "I don't know how to use this thing at all!" which given the circumstance neither could blame her only to face palm when it turns out all she had to do was point in the direction and shoot a spell causing the monster to disintegrate and leaving behind a source that according to Knight was the same source as the monster. Then both widened their eyes as the thing was sealed into Nanoha's staff as it announced [Recipient # XXI Sealed] as the staff then went to sleep with its duties done for the moment.

"Well that was anticlimactic" joked Yu only for everyone's eyes to turn to him making him nervous, but heard sirens and shouted "Talk later, Leave Now, Police soon, you home!" startling everyone there but understanding the point Yu was making. So they all packed up and left the place before anything else happened.

(Nanoha's residence)

As soon as they all got back near her home Nanoha finally asked "What is going on here? First I hear your voice inside my head not once but twice, second some monster came out to try and harm us, third best friend Yu transformed into some kind of Armored warrior called Warlock, fourthly I was somehow able to use a staff to transform into what I think into some kind of magical girl, and lastly said monster dies and become some kind object which the staff sealed it away I think; so I think it's reasonable to ask WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!" Nanoha finished her tirade with a shout causing both Yuuno and Yu to look sheepish.

"Well then I guess I will go first then I guess." Yuuno volunteered as he then started his story "First you guys have to know that I am not from this world at all, I am what you guys would call an alien." Causing both kids' eyes to widen at that info, to which Yuuno continued his story "I am archeologist working for the Space Police Program known as TSAB or otherwise known as Time &space Administration Bureau, and how I got here was a complete and utter accident." Yuuno then described how the TSAB worked, how he discovered the artifacts known as jewel seeds, how there was an accident along the way scattering the jewel seeds, how he chased after it despite he could have waited for back up on the off-chance some else found it cause havoc with it, how he used up most of his magic to survive the fall, but was too weak to do anything so he sent a psychic call for help so he can recover, leading up to events just now.

Yu just rubbed his head at all the information he had to absorb since Knight confirmed there was no lie in it, and started ask him again just to keep check of everything he said. "So Yuuno you are basically a civilian contractor assisting this TSAB?" to which Yuuno nodded. "Right now there possibly twenty other lost logia that has the capability to destroy the known world as it is?" Yuuno nodded again "Not only that you went chasing after it headfirst with no back-up to prevent misusage of it?" to which he nodded sheepishly "very brave of you by the way, but now stuck on this planet which has been unmonitored due to no magic wielders here and apparently every planet under TSAB control has some kind of magic with little to no magic, no back up, no resources, with two kids to basically help you out to prevent what could be the end of the world at some idiot's desire really." Yu finished with Yuuno looking very sheepishly for not apparently thinking this through, but perked up at the two kids help mentioned.

Yu sighed at the sheer obstacles that appeared in his path but knew this needed to be done and with great reluctance (with some encouragement from Knight) turn to Nanoha to ask her, "Nanoha" causing her to turn to him, "it appears that you are the only one who is capable of sealing these seeds away and now you have been dragged into something far beyond and over our heads, so I ask will you help me and Yuuno seal these logia away?" Causing Nanoha's eyes to widen before she smiled widely and enthusiastically responding "Of Course I would help you and Yuuno out with this problem!" before she smirked and finish it up with "besides someone has to be there to make sure you don't do anything reckless and stupid; Yu-kun." Causing him to pout a bit, Nanoha to laugh and Yuuno looking up and think 'they may be kids but they could do wonders in dealing with this problem especially Yu's magic, which reminds me'

"Yu-san?" Yuuno asked causing both kids to turn their sight towards him, "how did you do magic back there, when the TSAB examined this planet they found no traces of magic at all; so how could you use it? Perking up as Nanoha asked too "yeah Yu, you never mentioned you could do that?" only for eyes to turn watery as she asked "is it because you don't trust me? How cruel of you Yu-san!" causing him to panic and hastily explain only to catch Nanoha laughing at him "ha Yu-kun so easy to trick." Causing him to pout once more and Knight to laugh heartily at him as well before he then decided to explain.

"Tell me Yuuno how does your magic works?" confused but Yuuno answered

"Our magic works by using our linker core which is the invisible organ that produces magic and we use devices such Raising Heart to work the magic from the core to the device and then we used complex formulas to work the magic into workable spells that can exist in reality," Yuuno then asked "Why, does terra's magic work differently?" to which Yu explained.

"Yes and no at the same time." Seeing the confused looks on their face Yu elaborated a bit on how it works. You see it similar in how there is some kind of core that produces magic and much like your devices my rings work to shift the magic into something usable, but that is where the similarities end." Yu took a breather then continued on "my rings not only help absorb the magic but it also has a preset up spell for us to use so no formulas needed." Seeing the astonished look on Yuuno's face he then also added "as a result our magic is simpler to use and stronger magic spells require stronger emotions to work them as well, so to access stronger spells require stronger feeling." Seeing the understanding look on Yuuno's face he then decided to demonstrate it as well, by pulling out one of the familiar ring, Yu then activated. **Hound Now!** To which then to the amazement of both Nanoha and Yuuno a series of plastic sheets appeared and reformed itself into a small dog to which Yu finish it up by placing the ring on it, then the hound prance around all over causing Nanoha's eyes to wonder in joy, as she then turn to him again and ask "do you have any more Yu-kun?" to which he nodded and got out the rest of his familiar and called out **Falcon Now! Golem Now! Shark Now!** To which three other familiars formed as well dancing around and causing Yuuno's eye to widen in amazement and Nanoha to smile very happily in pure bliss over the 'cute pets' causing Yu to smile a bit before Yuuno ask the mood breaking question. (In Yu's opinion)

"If your magic is so easy to use how come there not a lot more of you?" to which Yu sighed before replying

"Because the way to gain such magic isn't so wonderful." Yu said solemnly to which Yuuno picked up the mood change and focused as well as Nanoha; as she noticed Yu's sudden mood change.

"the only way to obtain such magic initially was that you had to go through a horrible despair in which there is no chance to recover from normally and if you don't you will suffer a fate worse than death." Much to the shock of the two, as he continued on "You see there are people with hidden magic potential known as gates and if they give into to despair their magic then takes the form of a monster known as phantom." The way he said it send chills down their spines.

"if you do not keep onto hope in such despair you will killed from the inside out as the phantom emerges and kills the soul of the gate and takes the identity of the gate that fell into despair." Both of their eyes widen in complete horror now at the price paid, which Yu paid no attention to as he continued on.

"But if a gate manages to hold on to hope then he/she will be able to suppress the phantom and gain the ability to use magic." Causing Nanoha to question to which Yu cut off immediately "I did not go through such an event to obtain my magic but I will explain it later, just be patient Nanoha." To which Nanoha silently nodded before Yu went back to his story.

"You see a long time ago there was ritual known as Sabbath in which an eclipse would forcibly convert over a thousand people into phantoms." Causing both of them to look up in shock and horror. "The incident killed all but one person, because that person was able to hold onto hope in the face of total despair." Causing them both to look amazed at such an event. "That man would then use the power he gained from such despair to protect gates from falling into despair and fight the phantoms so others would not suffer what he had suffer, that man would become my father and a hero by the name of Kamen Rider Wizard." Causing Nanoha and Yuuno to look at Yu sharply and in surprise as he continued his story. "Eventually as my father fought he would make many comrades and people he consider to be family, and meet other people who was the same as my father such as my mother, who fell into despair when a phantom revealed itself to be using the looks of my deceased aunt to reveal that she was the one responsible for her death, but the memories of good time my mom spent with her sister cause her to gain strength and pushed back despair." Yu said taking a break from talking and looking at the two to see their reactions to which they can see astonishment and sympathy, 'kind emotions so far' Yu mused as he started to tell his story again.

"As my parents went on the journey to defeat other phantoms they eventually found the man responsible for the incidents and stopped him and defeated the other high in command phantoms, during which my father went on a journey to fight the remaining phantoms and came back to Japan to rest only to meet my mother once more and the longer they talked the longer they found out many similarities between them to the point they fell in love and started dating to get married and have me." Yu finished with a happy smile and much to his joy the other two were cheered up by such thing happening, and Yu took another breather to finish the story.

"It was during my early years that I showed promises of magic and learned that I too had a phantom inside me as well." Seeing the horrified faces of both of them he decided to quickly quell their panic, "my phantom is different as naturally-born one he is peaceful and my phantom is based off a Knight so he is also chivalrous and honorable as well so no need to worry." As Yu noticed they both begun to calm down, "as a person with active magic blood inside me, it awoken my dormant magic and would have great potential to become a magic wielder, however with two and one being one of the strongest magic users my phantom woke up early and I have the potential to surpass both my parents, and my parent reluctantly started to show me how to use magic so I don't accidentally hurt myself." As he took a final breather he finished up his story.

"Both my parent and I do not consider ourselves to be warriors or heroes, but we do consider ourselves to be who we are and we will fight to protect the last hope of everybody and anybody that needs our help; but I like to say that I will fight to protect the smiles of everyone." Yu finished with grin that could split his face.

Yuuno's POV

Yuuno for the first time in a while was simply speechless at how magic users were born, what one rag-tag team of misfits mange to do, what they fought for, and what they have accomplished, and only to come to one realization, they were just as dedicated to protecting people like the TSAB and if they ever deicide to join up TSAB would have been proud to admit them in. 'it seems I have gain a very capable ally' Yuuno thought happily.

Nanoha's POV

Nanoha was shocked at the story Yu just told them, but when she stopped to think about it makes a lot of sense as to why Yu's parent aren't around that much, it explains why Yu is so quiet about such thing, it explains why Yu was glad to have her as a friend, growing up without such people around but only surrounded by adults must not have done his social skills a lot of good. It somewhat explains why she was drawn to him, they were the same, they had different circumstances but they were the same in how they were lonely. Not for the first time in her life was Nanoha grateful for having Yu as her friend, she would have grown up the same but just more isolated and smiled happily at understanding her boy more… Wait where did that thought come from did?!

Yu's POV

After some contemplation on their side I had a mental talk with Knight who wanted to meet them in person as well and I agreed to it, in which Nanoha spoke up "truly I have one of a kind of friend here." To which Yuuno nodded as well She smiled happily looking just as wonderful as always, 'wait a minute I did not just found her attractive did I?' the only response he got to that was Knight laughing once more and talking about young love.

"Anyways guys thank you for accepting me as I am and not thinking I am a monster of sorts and for that my phantom wants to talk to you guys as well." Earning surprised looks form the both of them but eager as well to meet my source of magic, so they nodded to accept my invitation.

Then I asked if Yuuno can connect us telepathically again so they can hear him as well to which he accepted and they were surprised to hear another voice that none but I knew about. " _Greetings friends of Yu, and I must Nanoha it is a pleasure to finally meet, and I must thank you for keeping Yu company over the past four years and Yuuno I do hope you won't put them in extreme danger otherwise I will find you and hurt you badly._ " Knight finished off with a threat to Yuuno and went back to sleep, to which I found a paling Yuuno and a giggling Nanoha, who once more stated.

"Truly I have some of the most unique friends in the world," And I could not help but agree with her on that one.

 **Author's notes**

 **Mostly just exposition here to explain stuff to our magical girl and talking ferret and some relationship building between Yu and Nanoha here.**


	4. First Mission

****Magischer Kriegers** Chapter Three**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

"At any rate since the three of us now know one another's 'origins'" Yu pointed out sarcastically diverting attention to himself once more.

"We should find some way to track down those Jewel Seeds before they can do any more harm." Which both Nanoha and Yuuno nodded to.

"Well even though there is more to earth magic than I assume, we should be able to track down those Jewel Seeds pretty easily as Raising Heart was made to track and capture such dangerous items in the first place so we should be okay there." Yuuno pointed out causing some relief for Yu and Nanoha.

"Even so, that would still mean that Nanoha still has to fight and… let's face it she's unused to fighting and magic in general." Yu pointed out earning a pout from Nanoha but a grumbling nod in conformation, to which Yuuno gave an easy solution to.

"Ah, don't worry Raising Heart also has a mental training program with a series of spells that she can learn how to use, so she could spend some nights studying on how to use said spells and she should be able to do most of them as Raising Heart does say she has pretty good magic reserves and potential." Earning a relived look from Nanoha and an understanding look from Yu.

"Good, well that settles everything for the night so let's turn in and rest and get ready for training tomorrow; as there is no classes tomorrow anyways." Yu finished but Nanoha wasn't about to sleep until one question on her mind remaining was answered.

"Ney Yu-Kun?" causing Yu to look at her in confusion, "judging from what you spoke about how magic works here, could it be possible that I too am an a Gate?" causing Yu's eyes to widen and a massive debate with Knight discussing that possibility with Yu deciding not to keep knowledge that she deserves to know from her.

"In all likelihood you most definitely are a Gate" causing Nanoha to pause for a bit.

"But according to Knight you won't be developing a Phantom anytime soon due to how different you magic source developed now… which. We. Just. Found. Out. Now." As Yu slowly finished and looked at Nanoha in shock, causing the girl to look nervously and blushing a bit at how intense his eyes were.

"W, w what is it Yu-kun?" Nanoha asked nervously, a few minutes later, only to be caught by total surprise when Yu-kun broke out into one massive grin and starting hugging and twirling her around embarrassing the poor girl to no end.

"Ah sorry about that Nanoha" Yu spoke up embarrassedly once he realized what he's done and Knight just laughing at his 'courage', "it's just that due to the way you magic source developed now, you are no longer in danger of ever getting a Phantom." "AHH." Yuuno and Nanoha both understood now why he was so happy.

"You have to understand Nanoha, one of the major reasons why I did not want you involved with the Magic World was so that you don't ever found out about these kind of horrors, nor did I want to oust you out to Section Zero; who keeps tabs of such people in the events they display magic."

"Ah, so you did this for my sake then Yu?" Nanoha asked shyly? Taken aback by such a reaction, I ignored it for now to continue my explanation; and for some reason Knight is pounding on the floor laughing… meh I'll get to the bottom of that later.

"Yes Nanoha, you saw what happened in today's battle that's why I did not want you involved with this; but considering circumstances once more, I guess that practically flew out the window and burned spectacularly." I finished very much annoyed.

"But anyways we should try to get some sleep now, it is like 2 in the morning you know?" Then we proceeded to get into our respective beds with Yuuno sleeping on the spare pillow Nanoha's parents had around.

But all I could think was that we are in for one heck of a road trip in tackling these Jewel Seeds, but hey if our plan doesn't work then we will make much of it up on the go then; now I just need to figure out a training session that will work for Nanoha, guess I could get her started on the meditating part so she can focus clearly and learn spells while she at it, kill two birds with one stone.

(Next Day out in the Dojo)

During this time with no Jewel Seeds active Yu and Yuuno did everything they could to catch Nanoha up in her usage of magic and much to the surprise of Yuuno she had a very deep learning curve in learning how to fight, with Yu providing an opponent to spar to test her spell; which normally would have woken people up except for the fact that all of Nanoha's family were under a stronger than normal sleep spell, courtesy of Yu and his sleep ring.

"Photon Buster!" **Defend Now! "** Divine Shooter!" **Teleport Now!** "Cross Buster!" **Explode Now!**

So yeah Nanoha was practicing a variety of spells courtesy of Raising Heart and Yuuno, while Yu act as a target to help improve her skill in fighting but mostly on the defensive with occasion fighting done on his end.

It was also during this session that not only was Nanoha a natural-born genius, she excelled at shooting spells in general so Yu and Yuuno had her focused on that since Yu was no slouch in CQB, courtesy of Nanoha's older brother and father, so they can have YU focusing as bait while Nanoha is the catcher.

'All in all it was a good set-up to work with' Yuuno thought as he saw these two sparring once more after their five minute break. 'But seriously even rank AA magic wielder won't be able to do what these two can do, and they're only nine or ten; these two will become serious monsters in the future.' Yuuno concluded as the two finished their last spar and started to work on the mental aspects of using magic.

'What's more interesting that Yu's magic looks like a variation of Ancient Belka and Mid-Childa magic in the fact that he uses both melee focused attacks with range focused attacks with more focus of melee, if fact it could be compared to Modern Belka magic preserved by the church.'

'Another interesting thing to note about Yu's magic is that it relies heavily on devices in the form of rings, in that they have a pre-cast spell ready in them and all Yu needs to do is to put the ring over the catalyst signal and there goes the magic. Granted it would be a waste of devices, but that means they don't have to wait as long as we do to cast our own spells; so overall if Yu and Nanoha were to fight each other seriously it would be in theory Mid-Childa's versatility vs Earth's magic speed; and sometime speed determines the winner.' As Yuuno finish recording his thoughts on Yu's magic system in its pros and cons. Just then which both kids finished their training for the day and took the rest of the day off in the events that Jewel Seeds go active.

"Well that was one educational fighting lesson." Yu said as he took a long gulp from a bottle of water.

"True I think I have a better idea of what I can do now and what would work in the situation that we are in." Nanoha said as she was resting on the couch fanning herself a bit.

"Point, but remember Nanoha these Jewel Seeds are completely wild so we have to remain on guard furthermore there's something that Yuuno mentioned that disturbed me a bit actually." Yu warned Nanoha.

"What do you mean Yu-kun?" Nanoha questioned, before Yu started to go into a tirade about the circumstances.

"Think about it Nanoha, it just so happens that Yuuno was transporting 21 dangerous objects and it just so happens to crash on a planet not administered by the TSAB, in which the normal response would have to fall back and grab support, while the seeds are just there doing nothing until picked up or desired by another person?" Yu pointed out each point and Nanoha started to connect the dots.

"So you're saying that someone sabotaged Yuuno's ship to try and steal the seeds?" Nanoha asked to which Yu nodded, "Of course this could be just a coincidence, but it is better to be safe than sorry Nanoha." To which Nanoha agreed with as well, but she wondered who would do it and why they would try to steal them.

(Next Day)

{Jewel Seed detected 4 blocks northwest from here} Raising Heart announced much to the surprise and relief of the gang as they rush to get to the seed before the situations escalates to arrive at the local pool. Only to stop completely when said Jewel Seed turned into some kind of water tentacle monster out of a hentai anime, not that these two would know what hentai is(bless their innocent minds), stealing…underwear from females of all ages.

At this point Yuuno collapsed due to nose bleed and Nanoha's face turned tomato red and started wobbling a bit, while Yu just felt a massive headache forming with a strange desire to ram his head against the wall. While Knight who hadn't spoke up in a while since that death threat, save for the constant laughter at Yu, and was actually kind of pissed off seeing that thing.

" _My host I demand we destroy that, that abomination and burn it to the ground so it will never annoy or hurt anyone ever again, NOW!"_ Yeah Knight was pissed beyond measure, then again as much as of an annoyance he can be at times, he was a Phantom that is based off the knights and so he has a strong sense of chivalry after all.

"Nanoha get ready to take down that perverted monster!" Yu then shouted out bringing Nanoha out of her embarrassment and now looks determined to fight, as I ready a water ring for times like these.

"Henshin!" I shouted as Nanoha started to be surrounded by pink light once more. **"Change Now! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!"** As I then transformed into a knight with blue armor, sea symbols, this is Warlock's Water Spear form! Then Solomon's Cane then transformed into a black harpoon with blue runes running all over it. Then Nanoha and I charged at it intending to destroy it.

Dodge, slash, "Divine Striker!" stab, **"Liquid Now!"** as me and Nanoha attacked the thing Nanoha got to a respectable distance and just started pelting the damn thing with so many spells… huh I did not think Nanoha could go that fast, then again she probably was just as offended as Knight was.

Normally I would be worried about being pelted with spells of considerable strength from Nanoha, but I am currently liquid right now so I won't most of them. I struck at the legs hoping to trip it up, using my explode ring to knock it back and then used multiple strikes to punch and kick at it to disorient it a bit, just as Yuuno, who just got back up, says we are almost there and Nanoha just needs to perform a long spell to finally kick back to its seed form.

Nodding in understanding I readied one of my final attack spells **"Kick Strike fabulous!"** then a torrent of water surrounded me disorienting the seed monster even further just as Nanoha finished her spell and we aimed our power at it.

"Divine Buster!" "Aqua Vortex!" we both shouted as the same time as my kick powered into a watery drill blast it damaging the damn thing then Nanoha's spell then finished it off just as Raising heart went towards it and sealed the Jewel Seed away.

Just as we finished fighting, I looked around and realized that we were surrounded by female underclothing and Nanoha at this point realized it to and started staring into the ground. Deciding to spare the girl any further embarrassment I walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder, to which she finally looks up and see me.

"I will deal with the memory spell so no one remembers this and you try to quickly return the underclothes to the lost and found and we will never ever speak of this incident ever again, okay with that?" I asked Nanoha, and she nodded furiously and then we set up to clean whatever damage we could to make it look natural.

(Back at Nanoha's house)

"Well, that was something." I started and finished lamely, and to my surprise Nanoha just agreed with me, while Yuuno looked completely embarrassed, understandable considering he just fainted when he saw the half-naked girls and all the underwear about. So I decided to change the topic, much to the relief of Yuuno and Nanoha.

"So Nanoha you got any of that sprinkled doughnuts around in your café still?" I asked with a bit of a gleam in my eyes, to which Nanoha looked surprised, but smiled and nodded and brought me to the storeroom for almost all their goodies, but there was without doubt the greatest treasure the world has ever known, _**rainbow-sprinkled doughnuts**_. Even better there were five of them just waiting to be devoured by yours truly, then I dashed towards it and ate it like it was the nectar of gods.

Nanoha's POV

I couldn't help but giggle a bit as I saw Yu tearing into the doughnuts like there was no tomorrow, but honestly I would never have expected that he has inherited Mr. Soma's obsession with doughnuts, something that Mrs. Soma was aggravated by to no end whatsoever, but he didn't inherit the same taste for plain sugar instead going for sprinkled doughnuts; something that shocked Mr. Soma to no end but amused Mrs. Soma as she happened to like sprinkled-doughnuts a lot.

It was honestly something that made feel better considering the circumstances of our situation, it just feels nice to have some semblance of normalcy around even if said normalcy is just one cute kid watching- Wait minute where did those thoughts come from? She totally did not crush on her best friend was she?

Yuuno's POV

Seeing these two kids interact made me feel better about myself, even though they were in a dangerous situation they were still be able to interact normally and feel childish still. I honestly blame myself for many of my mistakes, but one of my bigger regrets was involving two kids in this mess in the first place, I mean they're kids for goodness sake! They should be playing games, having fun with friends, going to school, and be kids. But they are now involved in something bigger and something extraordinarily dangerous. If these two ever get hurt because I involved them… I'd probably never forgive myself; that's why we need to finish this quickly before the situation escalates and so these kids can go back to being kids.

Yu's POV

As I was digging into the amazing food of the gods known only as Sprinkled Doughnuts, Knight was having me go over the battle to see what we did right and what we did wrong and he admitted that we did pretty good for our first battle, but he and I both knew we had many more battles to go through and there was also that question of who was behind the sabotage of Yuuno's ship, ah well we work that out later right now I need me some Sprinkle Delight in my stomach.

On one of the skyscrapers there was a little blonde haired girl who looked so stoic that she could have passed off as a doll, who was going over the battle that she manage to witnessed and examined quietly without anyone noticing.

"Fate, Fate, Faaaaate, hello Fate you in there!" someone shouted out finally knocking the girl out of her concentration mood only to see a red haired woman with clothes that do not leave much to the imagination, while the girl now known as Fate could only sigh. "Alph what do you want now?"

"Fate you've been stuck here since you saw that other people were gathering the Jewel Seeds but I don't see what is two mages to be so worried about." The now identified Alph pointed out.

"Even if they are just two mages, they could pose a threat to our mission, furthermore one of the mages has display advance levels of magic indicating she could be some sort of prodigy, and those kind of people can seriously hamper our mission." Fate pointed out, to which Alph reluctantly agreed with the assessment on. While showing the Nanoha pointing Raising Heart at the enemy, only to shift to Yu in Warlock causing multiple explosions using one of his rings.

"Not only are our opponents just a prodigy, which could be dealt with due to the fact that I too am a prodigy as well with apparently more experience. One of the important thing to know is that the second person, a boy shows an unusual form of magic style." To which Fate then grew very serious as she spoke out her next words.

"That would make him an unknown Wild Card, only the other girl; we only have some of his magic spells which are apparently pre-cast and easy to handle with no formulas at all and as much as I hate to admit it sometime speed determines the winner." Fate admitted to the potential danger Yu posed, while also finishing her last assessment on him.

"Not only does he have an unknown magic style, which can be very fast, we also have no ideas as to what his limits are, can he summon multiple familiars to help him? Is he a combat expert like I am? Can he get stronger? What else can he do with his magic? And finally how many are there that are just like him waiting to see what happened?" Fate finished with a contemplating expression.

"No Alph we cannot rush this when you consider all these variables around, we have to watch and examine him so we can see any potential weaknesses he has so we can take advantage of it in the future where we will confront him and her over possession of the Jewel Seeds they have."

To which Alph finally nodded reluctantly over the possible dangers that now face them in their quest for the Jewel Seeds.

"Besides Mother might take an interest and she might finally start to love me again despite all my failures." Fate added in silently but also sadly as well, causing Alph to frown deeply at the thought of that woman, whom she cannot help but despise with every fiber of her being; but keeps quiet for Fate's sake.

"So for now Alph let us continue our search for the seeds while we also observe how this wild card affect how thing will go for us." She finished and then turning back to where the city was, she floated upwards and flew to the city searching for any possible seeds, while Alph just stayed back and sighed sadly over how cruel her master was treated.

"Sometimes Fate I wish you could just walk away from this danger." She murmured sadly before hardening her eyes in determination to help her master, but thought one last thing, 'unknown mages if you do get in our way we will show no mercy and I will not stop till we get what we need; so I hope you are ready for the fight of your life.' Alph vowed as she jumped down and transformed into a red dog and started sniffing for the Jewel Seeds.

Back at Nanoha's Home

Both Yu and Nanoha felt a cold shiver up their spines but ignore it in favor of the game they were playing right now with the rest of Nanoha's family. While Knight sensed the chill and stared deep into the underworld wondering what ill omens could befall his host and his friends.

End

 **Author's Notes**

 **So yeah here was their first battle against another such monster and we see a bit of training with the kids as they prepare for the conflict and in the meantime we see Fate observing her rivals and ready to take them on in the possible future.**


	5. Next Mission

**Magischer Kriegers Chapter Four**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

It has been a couple of days since the…tentacle monster incident, and the rest of the gang are starting to get ready for the next Jewel Seed to appear; but they have something more important to do and that is to get ready for school; in which we see the two heroes struggling to keep up with their workload from the teacher.

After School Ended

"Hey Nanoha, I'm going to be a bit delayed a bit for a while, you can go home without me."

"Oh why are you going to be delayed Yu?"

"Don't you remember? I promise I would help her out today."

"Oh, right… her." Nanoha said with some realization.

"That's right Nanoha, even though we are supposed to be busy with the hunt we still cannot just drop everything like that and not expect people to notice. At any rate you should go back home to studying and understanding you spells a bit more."

"That's right unlike your magic I need to study and ready it a bit more, though I do wonder what your linker core is like."

"Who knows? Maybe we will check it out later, see you Nanoha."

"See you Yu"

Later at the local grocery store when he walked around it, he was greeted to the sight of a wheelchair bounded girl pushed around by a tall black haired woman with a serious expression.

"Yu, you're here" the girl started, only to smirk "But you're later than you normally are so I win the race this time!" she finished with a bit smug grin to which Yu cannot help but sigh at.

'Then again being late is nice once in a while, just reminds me nobody's perfect.'

"Yes, yes your majesty whatever shall this humble servant do for you?" he spoke as sarcastically as he could only to further the girl's giggling even further.

"But anyways sorry Hayate, one of my classmates left a notebook behind and I just so happen to found it while lost on the road of life."

"Humph, aside from the road of life joke there I can see you helping out people when you don't need to just as ever right Yu?" the now identified Hayate huffed and pouted at.

A couple months after Yu and his parents moved in, Yu had a chance encounter with Hayate when they were both grabbing food for themselves and got to know each other well enough that during the times when Hayate's guardians were not around to help Hayate out Yu volunteered to assist the girl out, on Mondays and Thursdays, with gathering food supplies, something that Hayate initially objected to at first but grew comfortable with eventually. Only for them to go further as Yu brought the girl to her home and learn the fine arts of cooking from Hayate so he can cook food as well, and according to Hayate Yu might be a prodigy of sorts at cooking. The woman is someone new who he never met before until a couple weeks ago, according to Hayate she is a guardian of sorts for her that has been assigned to assist her when she leaves her place. Although according to Knight she's not normal and has a combat pose ready at all times; furthermore he thinks she might be a guardian spirit of sorts and warned me not to offend it, to which I happily agree but I cannot help but look at her with some wariness and she too seem to sense it as well and narrowed her eyes at me in response. But now to happier events that have occurred!

Later on as Yu updated her on current events from finding to the wounded ferret and taking care of with his friends, while of course omitting the whole space magic, alien, and monster hunt thing, and then ending his talk with her; him promising to show her the ferret later on and left her at the handicapped wheelchair bus lane to go back home.

He was about to go home after stopping by the cake shop for some goodies for thanking Nanoha and her wonderful Sprinkled Doughnuts only for Knight to call out to him.

" _My host I sense a great magical energy source being activated, I believe it to be one of those Jewel Seeds that you, Nanoha, and the outsider are looking for, and it's coming from that way!_ " he pointed towards the north at the current location of the Jewel Seed.

At the same time he checked his phone time and believed that Nanoha should be finished with her cram schooling; while Yu does walk with them to cram school he does not actually attend it, and just walks there so he can spend more time with his friends.

Then he felt a familiar mental probe into his head and he let it through. Then he set his groceries somewhere close enough so he can find once he finishes the battle.

'Yu did you sense that, I think a Jewel Seed has activated!'

'Yeah I sensed that and I am right in front of it, I will try to hold it off for now until you get here and seal the thing got it?'

'Yeah, I understand see you there soon.' Before the connection cut out as Yu readied his rings to fight the beast-like Jewel Seed monster.

 **Driver on Now! Get ready to Change Now! Get ready to Change Now! Hi-hi-hi-hi-hi!**

"Henshin!" Yu shouted once more to change into the faming armored warrior as he readied his Cane into a sword to fight the monster.

They charged at each other with Warlock slashing and dodging swings from the arms of the demon, then kicked in its chest knocking it back a while more, before the demon sprouted spikes on him and launched them at Yu, caught off-guard by the sudden range attack, he was slammed several times across the chest and his arms before being pushed back even further from the demon who got back up and flexed itself checking for any serious injuries before glaring back at Yu. Who got back and used his rejuvenate ring to fix up the nasty bruises, before picking up a new yellow ring.

"Alright since you seem hardier than the last couple monster me and my allies face let see you take on this form!" before Yu attached the ring to himself before putting in front of his driver.

 **Change Now! Don-don-don-don-don-don!**

Then Yu changed his red armor into yellow armor that was thicker and gloved that looked more suited for punching, then his cane transformed from a sword to a giant hammer (for a kid at least) This was Warlock's Earth Hammer style!

Before he then slammed the hammer into the ground causing a massive shockwave and disturbing the creature balance sending flying and crashing onto a tree branch causing him to moan in pain. Before Yu charged at it once more and slamming his hammer into the demon launching it onto a branch before Yu used his bind ring to hold it in place, at the same time Nanoha and Yuuno arrived on scene; and needless to say they were both shocked and impressed at how well Yu was handling himself refocusing on the objective to seal the demon.

'Quick Nanoha change into your Barrier Jacket and ready yourself to seal than Jewel Seed!'

'A-a-ah right!'

Then a mini-explosion of bright lights and rainbows and pink light occurred Yu as he was smashing at way at the demon signaling to him that Nanoha was here and ready to fight besides him, as the demon then jabbed at Yu's chest before Yu blocked using the handle of his hammer, but knocking him back a bit next to Nanoha who just finished changing, as the demon got up ready to fight once more only to notice there were two fighter, causing it to be more wary as he just went through an epic butt-whupping from the armored one, and it has no idea as to what the pathetic looking girl could do.

'Nanoha, ready the barrier to separate us and the world so we can keep collateral to a minimum and some low powered Divine Buster spells to use once we manage to push it far enough.' Yuuno ordered as he set up the link among the three of them again.

'Understood' Nanoha squeaked while setting up the barrier

'what do you want me to do' Yu asked 'I want you to continue the smash and back so we can get set up here' 'roger that' as the two begin setting up for their orders. Meanwhile Yuuno was examining the battlefield and seeing what possible weakness the creature has,

'Hum, the Jewel Seed has a more solid form this time, which means it has probably possessed a body of sorts, while that does increase its ability to do damage it also means we can hurt it more effectively judging from the way Yu's hammer was able smash and injure it. It has spikes that it can launch, able to pinpoint other threats, and also adapt to situation at hand. That means this a close to medium range fighter with the intelligence of a wild predator; tricky but not impossible especially with Yu keeping down for now and with Nanoha prepping those Buster spells we should be able to keep it from causing any more damage.' Yuuno thought to himself before hearing a massive crash to his side.

Yu's POV

'Dang this is getting harder to deal with' Yu thought as he barely dodged another attack from the monster as he swung his hammer downward only for it to dodge and then strike him at the side, knocking him down a bit, before getting back up only to be at the end of a dozen spikes which he then pulled out his defend ring once more to create a barrier for him.

' _Yu you have to be careful this time, even though you have your strongest form out, you need to manage you mana carefully, I can only do so much from here' furthermore I estimate you might last another ten to fifteen minutes in your Earth mode, luckily you have Nanoha assisting you here, but one problem you need to deal with is its intelligence. Even if Lady Nanoha sending down the final strike if it dodges it we will not make it here with some serious injuries_ ' Knight forewarned Yu about his own limitations to which he responded ever so elegantly.

'Yeah, yeah, tell me what I don't know oh so great warrior, and besides Nanoha should be done soon and I just have to bind it once more and just in case her finishing attack are not enough I will just use a finishing ring as well'

Nanoha's POV

At that time Nanoha finished calculating the low level buster spell which were really hard for her as she would pour as much power she could but reminded herself that would bring unnecessary attention and possibly hurt Yu and Yuuno in the process as well, thankfully she was able to transform faster as she and Yu discovered her ability to naturally transform without saying the entire line she had said to activate, surprising Yuuno to no end as it takes prodigies to do so. Even more astonishing, was that Yu mange to help her improve certain spells and add variations as well, considering how different their magic works; well it was mostly Knight who helped explain it and Yu just showing it.

(Flashback)

' _So Nanoha, what can you tell me about your spells so far?' Knight asked after that one training session.'_

'Well if I had to describe it would be very taxing as trying to remember those formulas and spells are rather annoying to deal with after all.'

' _Yes that would make sense after all you are just a child and most of these from what I remember when Yu's dad did certain mathematics for something that Yu called advance calculus.'_

'I know but I wonder… do you think it's possible to add variation to my spells so they won't just blow thing up?'

" _I believe it is possible but for someone using that kind of magical system it would be rather hard to use and probably even more difficult to initiate in general.'_ Knight concluded his analysis after some minutes of contemplation.

'What do you mean by that Knight-san?' Nanoha asked curiously as to why it would be difficult to do.

' _Well remember the first thing about math and formulas in nature is that while they are often correct and can deliver powerful strikes and all during fights, their main weakness are they are not as malleable like emotions so they can move a lot.'_ Knight said first off sounding like a school teacher all of a sudden.

'Um can you explain a little deeper, I think I am missing the main point here.'

' _Of course Lady Nanoha, think of your spells as a rain gutter; consistent, flowing in one direction, and solid; that is the simplest way to describe your spells as a way of strong foundation, but more often than not very solid and unchanging like a rock foundation yes?'_ To which Nanoha nodded as that sounded like the best explanation so far.

' _But Yu's magic while not as potent as yours in terms of power our magic specializes in flexibility and mobility, so if you want to compare our magic system to something it would be more akin to that of a medium-powered water hose. The way you can twist the hose to move around and get around gives its flexibility while the water hose can squirt out in different directions based on how you move your hand over it, you can have squirting two to three ways, upwards, downwards, rain dropping, and so on; and that is what our magic is all about.'_ Knight concluded

'I see now so you're saying I can't make variation in spells because of the way my magic works?' Nanoha asked sadly to which Knight then refuted quickly.

' _No Nanoha, it does not mean that it just means in order for your spells to have variety you in theory just have to alter the formulas a bit.'_

'Alter the formulas a bit what do you mean by that?' Nanoha asked

' _Well you know how in math you have subtract and add to get lower or higher number or sue different number to get the dame results right?'_ to which she nodded.

' _Good now think of your spells like this in order to make variations you have to change the numbers and some of the equations to make it work, so instead of going for a 36 plus 36 to get the answer to your formula, you have to make the numbers lower like 8 plus 8; and to add variations to it you have to do something like 9 plus 9 times 3 divided by two to get 26 correct?'_ to which Nanoha finally understood it

'So basically I have to change the numbers and equations a bit in my formula to make variations to it is what you're saying right?'

' _Correct Nanoha, but even so it would not be easy to accomplish it and furthermore you need someone to be there to make sure you don't hurt yourself too badly and like I said, it is only theoretical in nature, the reason why our spells are so varied is because emotions are far more flexible and changing constantly to help us with it; in Yu's underworld I gave myself horse legs, winged cape, gauntleted arms, and a dragon's tail because we are simply that flexible, but works in the same as they are characteristic that can be found in Knight's stories such as horses, dragons, armor, and etc. so while this can be hard challenge I believe that you should invest some time in it when you have the opportunity.'_

'Okay thanks Knight!'

' _Anytime milady'_

(End flashback)

'At any rate now that demon is chained up we should finish it and get the Jewel Seed' Nanoha thought to herself as she ready the now perfected low-level Divine Buster spells and fired it and the demon exploded and the demon was barely clinging on to which Yu finished it off with another one of his rings.

" **KICK STRIKE FINALE NOW!"**

To which Yu then had the earth rumbling from underneath him and reached a certain height before the earth then exploded him into a drop kick stance with the explosion of magic accelerating his speed to which the Jewel Seed demon was struck in the head into the ground and then leaving a crater underneath it impressed at the power of this spell. To which she diverted her attention from to the Jewel Seed which then separated itself from the identified animal which turns out to be a hedgehog which makes sense as to why it had spike for it to shoot. She then sealed away the Jewel Seed into her staff and both she and Yu took a moment to breath in relief before both undid their transformation.

"I don't know about you Nanoha but I could go for some Sprinkled Doughnuts right now,"

"Only you would care about Doughnuts after such an intense battle like this Yu."

"Hey I am just like every other kid liking their favorite treat you know."

"And how many other kids happen to be practitioners of magic spells, while also fighting monsters and collecting artifacts that could hurt a lot of people Yu?"

'…Okay you got me on that one. But still Doughnuts especially Sprinkles."

"Fine we will get some doughnuts along the way home."

"Yay today was a busy day and we get to cap it off with the world's greatest treasure!"

Along the way while Yu and Nanoha were going back home they were unknowingly watched by a pair of adults that turns out to be Nanoha's parents and her father could not help but sigh at what is happening right now.

"To think that Nanoha is wrapped up in all this, I wish we could do something for them but they are the only one capable of dealing with this mess, the best we can do as honorary agents of Section Zero is to cover up as much of the mess we can from the rest of the world."

"Yes Honey I know that but don't forget that our dear little Nanoha is protected and assisted by Yu, who is not just a magic wielder but more importantly a Kamen Rider, after all they would never allow their loved one to be hurt." To which Shiro's eyes twitched at the word 'loved'

"Yes that boy maybe a Kamen Rider but he still just a child, he should not have to deal with this you know Momoko? Wait don't answer that we both know that, and we can't call Haruto or Mayu as they are both dealing with the leftover phantoms and that disgusting organization Foundation X." Shiro said with a snarl, to which Momoko nodded darkly as they had both seen the damage and suffering that Foundation X has caused over the years.

"At any rate when do you think the other riders are going to come out of the woodwork? They would not leave something like this alone."

"You forgot that while Foundation X is dangerous there is also that cockroach of an organization around called SHOCKER remember dear?" to which she then glared furiously at the ground, as Momoko lost several friends to SHOCKER during her teen years and caused her much grief as well.

"At any rate this should be contained rather easily with Kougami Foundation's help and I heard that Haruto and Mayu will be returning soon, so hopefully we should have this mess cleared up soon."

"Yes dear this nightmare will hopefully end soon and we can go back to our lives and see Nanoha safe once more." 'ah who am I kidding Nanoha will never leave this alone and she will jump into the secret world that so many find themselves into.'

END

 **Author's Notes**

 **SO yeah I had Nanoha's parents be Section Zero agents as they are associated with Haruto and Mayu and instead of wiping their memories they decide to open up to then and explain the secret war that riders fought, in order to protect people for over forty years and this is why Haruto and Mayu often leave Yu in their care.**


	6. What Adults Must Do

**Magischer Kriegers Chapter five**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

Several weeks after the Jewel monster fight

In the middle of their class time, we see our two favorite heroes currently discussing on their next move to take telepathically.

'So Nanoha, currently we have about 9 Jewel Seeds overall, some that we managed to find after the attack by the big monster fight and we have yet to see anymore Jewel Seeds around, even though such things would bring attention.'

'True Yu but at the very least none of the fights have escalated to the point where anybody is getting seriously hurt or worse killed.'

'I know that it is just I'm worried about the calm right now it worries me that none have been seen in the last week or so.'

'Oh Yu you are just overthinking it, besides I'd be more concerned about today for you, you know?'

"Oh what do you mean by that Nanoha?'

"Oh for! Yu your parents are coming back home today and that means we can't spend as much time together, so we won't be able to train as much!'

'Oh yeah; you're right about that, but wait Nanoha you weren't actively training without me or Knight watching after you were you?' he added in suspiciously

'Um no I haven't Yu.' Nanoha added in nervously which Yu did not buy at all.

'Okay then Nanoha if you aren't doing that then tell me why are you wearing your pajama pants on right now?'

'What! I'm wearing my pajama pants right now.' Nanoha shrieked at such a thought and looked down… only to see she was wearing her skirt and nervously looked up to see Yu glaring at her.

'Ordinarily if you were not so tired you would have rebutted with certainty that you were paying attention but you weren't paying attention at all, and you were dozing off a bit today; why Nanoha do you keep pushing yourself so hard?' Yu asked with concern, frustration, and worry laced into his question which served to made Nanoha to feel guilty about it.

'Because if I don't keep up then I am afraid that someone will get seriously hurt and it would have been my fault, and not only that but I cannot afford to let up and let you take all the burden of the main fighting by yourself.' Nanoha replied sadly to which Yu softened his eyes at knowing full well that Nanoha still has some serious self-esteem issues. Along with the fact that both him and Knight are more adapt to dealing with this kind of lifestyle made her feel insignificant in their achievement in magic and fighting skill; just as he was about to reply it was knight who answered and gave the comfort that she needed, so she can actually rest.

' _Lady Nanoha, please do not underestimate how you are right now, it is true that me and Yu have years of experience to fall back on and more thorough understanding of our magic, but you have according to Yuuno progressed very well that he believes that you are a prodigy of sorts in his field of magic. Furthermore please do not compare yourself to me or anyone else but remember this saying "If you compare yourself to someone better than you than you will face disappointment, if you compare yourself to someone lesser than you then you will grow arrogant." Please remember that everyone has their own paces and you have progressed splendidly for someone who just about a month ago entered our world. You may feel useless but you are far from useless. Unlike Yu your spells have more power to it and secondly you have the ability to seal the Jewel Seeds unlike Yu or me. Also did you not think that Yu have doubts about what he can do as well? The bond you two share is a beautiful and wonderful one, you two keep yourselves from pushing each other to hard and you manage to keep each other grounded. So for all our strengths we can only make it this far with you as the same goes for you as well. So please Nanoha do not ever think so lowly of yourself it makes me sad and it upsets Yu as well._ ' Knight finished so wonderfully that it left the two stunned for a moment before they gather themselves again, with both looking happier now.

Nanoha then spoke out her thoughts telepathically 'Thank you Knight for reminding me what is truly important and Yu I'm sorry for worrying you and I promise to try to cut down on the amount of time I'm training. It won't be so successful but I will try my hardest to relax.'

'Thank you Nanoha and thank you so much Knight of conveying my desire to help her. Besides Nanoha is one of my precious people after all.' Yu said without thinking about only for Nanoha to look surprised at him and surprisingly started blushing. With him curiously think why she would do it, only to realize the implications of his words and started blushing as well and both looked away from each other too embarrassed to look at one another.

Knight found this extremely amusing and thought to himself how adorable it looked and said only one thing. ' _Young love, such a precious joy._ '

(Nanoha's Home after school ended)

In which we see the two still looking embarrassed at how they care for each other a lot (they are kids after all) in which when they finally reached the door to Nanoha's home only for the door to open widely and a white blur passed Nanoha so fast that she blinked and turned to her side to see Yu being hugged by the woman in white.

"Let go of me, mom I'm fine so no need to hug to death you know!" yes the person that is hugging Yu very hard is Yu's Mom, Mayu.

"No I have not seen you for about two months and now I get to be here with my little dragon and make up for all the time we missed with you!" Mayu quickly replied only for Yu to blush red at his mom's nickname for him with Nanoha snickering to the side a bit.

"Ah Mayu let the poor kid breathe before you accidentally knock him out, and I want to see how my boy is doing not being suffocated to death." Haruto then spoke up from the entrance looking more than a little amused at the scene here.

"All right fine, I let him go but we got to have some family time to spend together and hear on the latest from Momoko and Shiro on what's going on so far." Mayu finally said after reluctantly letting Yu go who took a moment in breathe after dropping to the floor.

"Well let's get on in I am pretty sure that you guys have a lot to tell us especially since according to Momoko found an injured ferret and then decided to take it in you two." Haruto then said to the two kids.

After the two got into the house Yu and Nanoha explained the circumstances of what happened and then after the explanation the two families decided to have and spend some time together only to realize how late it was then the parents send the kids off to bed, only for the mood to grow very serious.

"Okay now that we know our kids are lying to our faces what can you tell about all the strange occurrences that has been happening here in this city?" Mayu asked very seriously

Then Momoko and Shiro nodded and gave the full report and by the time it ended both Mayu and Haruto were on the couch just sighing at how ridiculous it was for all of this to happen.

"You know if it was just some magic monsters and I'd be okay with it, but from you guys tell me not only are these monsters artifact of immense power but they are also alien in nature as well, that brings up the question of who made them? But more importantly why are they needed right now?" Haruto concluded

"We have no idea on the former but from the latter you know very well why they are needed." Shiro said gravely eying Haruto in particular who only nodded acknowledging why people would need them, after all he also had to deal with Foundation X after all.

"So for now we should try to keep damage control to a minimum and keep an eye out for those Foundation X scum along with any Shocker gang member while our kids deal with this." Mayu concluded only to raise a hand to Shiro and Momoko's protests.

"We know full well that they can handle this by themselves and we know that those scum want that kind of power and me and Haruto already dealt with a few teams of them along the way here." To which both of them raised their eyes in alarm. "So we know they are coming here but we need to take care of them so they don't get any of these artifacts and as much as it pains me to say that is all we can do at the moment as we cannot allow them to get into the city." Mayu said seriously only for the two parents to nod reluctantly.

"Hey it's better than having to deal with the monsters, the merchants of death, and Shocker. So we should do all we can to keep this city safe." Haruto spoke up only to get a kiss from Mayu.

"That's Haruto for you looking at the best aspects of what we can do, at times like these I remember why I married you." Mayu spoke up happily only to get smile form Haruto as well.

"Well if that is all we are going to do than lets go to bed I'm tired and we have a very busy patrol to do tomorrow." Shiro said as the two couple went off for bed.

(Next morning)

'Yu, Nanoha, I detect a massive Jewel Seed reaction coming from the block to your right!' Yuuno shouted into their minds as the two were walking only to rush and see a massive tree spurting out branches and breaking roads and some building, the damage would have been greater but the tree seem to put out its own barrier so none of the people were caught in the damage.

"This is kind of ridiculous but this much easier to deal with than a bunch of monster right Nanoha?" to get no response he turned and saw that she looked very mournful.

"If only we got here faster that maybe this damage would not have occurred." Nanoha lamented only to get a smack on the head from Yu just as he finished transforming.

"Nanoha now is not the time for that! You can beat yourself up later, but there is no way we could have predicted this could have happened so we both take responsibility for it now let us destroy it and be done with it." as he held out his armored hand to Nanoha who them took it and transformed to take it on. So then Yu got to hacking and burning all the roots and branches he could while Nanoha set off on finding the Jewel and discovered it in the center to which Yu blew a way through by using a finale strike slash and burning it through the wood to which Nanoha then sealed it away.

"Man that was a rather annoying seed to put down eh Nanoha... Nanoha, you there?" Yu looked and turned back to see Nanoha sadly looking down and remember she was in her self-pitying mode right now.

"Hey Nanoha don't worry about the damage here, we got here as fast as we could furthermore we also manage to prevent anyone from getting hurt so please don't be sad, after all we can only do so much; and the fact we can do this much by ourselves is an achievement." Yu comforted Nanoha who looked and smiled and hugged Yu for comfort, who was taken aback by the sudden action but hugged her back as well with only one thought on both of their mind. 'Warm.'

(Another day has pass by the two, as they set off to find yet another jewel Seed)

Boom! Clash, Shatter, Clack, Clack, Foom!

A nasty cat-like monster being burned and thrown back from Yu who was just moments ago being beaten up, and then Nanoha saved his butt.

"Boy this one is a persistent little bugger isn't he Nanoha?" Ah Yu breathed hard to get calm his nerves.

"Tell me what I don't know Yu." As Nanoha prepared another Photon Lancer spell. Then blasted it into the creature which then begin to give and release the host it was using and then popped out the cat, then she begin to seal it off only for the sealing beam to be blasted off by a yellow beam much to her surprise.

Then she and Yu got struck by the beam and got knocked to the side and both immediately got back up and started searching for the new intruder only for a voice to speak up to them.

"I believe that you should go and leave me the Seed now." A rather soft voice spoke up to them. Only for the duo to look up and see a blond haired girl with an empty expression on her face and skin pale as if not exposed to any sunlight and a body so delicate looking that one can almost call her doll-like face which is belittled by her firm but hard eyes and her black clothing which one would almost call goth-like, and the way her axe- spear seemed pointed at them indicated experience and readiness. In short a rather deadly opponent to face and she too wanted the Jewel Seed.

"Once again, I ask you to step away from the Jewel Seed or there will be violence invoked." The young girl spoke with a hint of steel in her soft voice."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, you see we have to collect all these Jewel Seeds and make sure nobody misuse them for the sake of the world and… stuff." Yu started off impressively and ended somewhat lamely only to get struck by a sudden thought.

"Wait, how did you know about the Jewel Seeds?" Yu asked suspiciously and when Fate looked down a bit, it confirmed what he was thinking.

"So you were the one who shot down Yuuno's Ship weren't you?" As he then got a sudden flinch form the girl which confirmed his thoughts.

"Once again, leave and let me take the Jewel Seed." The girl said once last time.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." Nanoha spoke up since the first time they met, and the Fate's eyes narrowed in anticipation and so did the two tensed up in anticipation.

"Very well then, let us fight!" Fate shouted before launching two photon lancer spells at the two which cause them to dodge and away from each other, before Fate then face Nanoha, and Yu was about to fight only to get kicked to the sides and see a red haired mature wolf like woman bearing her fists and teeth at him.

"Name's Alf, and I'm going to beat you up!" she all but snarled, with Fate also nodding and introducing herself as well, "My name is Fate and you will lose." Before they got right back into the fight that was starting.

First Alf and Yu charged at each other with their respective sword and claws slashing and clanging at one another, then Alp used her legs to kick the guy in the guts which knocked him back a few yards and jumped and did a downward slice only to be blocked by Yu's sword who then punch her back in the guts to push her and then leg sweep her and slashed at her side only to be blocked by her tough claws. Then she jumped back when she noticed the sword coming for her head and both immediately regained their ground and then charged once more with Yu attempting to use his rings only for Alf to wing her legs at him every time he tries to do so and then resorted to fighting with his sword and blocked and kicked each other around the whole field.

"You know when we first saw you two gathering the Seeds, I really wanted to charge you but my master was rather cautious and decided to collect the other Jewel Seeds and see what you were capable of. Alf finally spoke in the middle of their fight which took Yu by complete surprise and then Alf took the chance to kick him in his sides which gained him some distance.

"At first I was really annoyed that I won't get to fight you anytime soon, but I was also curious as to what you were capable of and to my surprise you were really capable, but I now know that your rings are the core of your spells and as long as I get to you before you switch them, it won't be that much of a problem." Alf commented offhandedly which worried Yu as she would then be aware of most of his arsenal save for one style which he had on reserved just in case they needed additional air support but unnecessary. Due to the fact that Nanoha does most of the flying range support.

'Oh well now's a good time as any and by the looks of it those two are really going at it.' He commented offhand as he saw the two attempting to blast each other. 'But how am I going to use that ring if I can't get past her guard?' as he dodged yet another swing from her claws. Then backed up a bit only for Alf to rush him once more and attempt to side kick him only to fall short as she over extended her reach. 'Chance!' Yu thought eagerly as he then grabbed Alf's legs and flung her far from him over to the side crashing into a tree disorienting her for a bit giving him the chance to pull out his final style ring for now.

 **Change Now! Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!**

Once more his armor changed to reflect that of his new fighting style, now the red is replaced with green and the sword shifted into a crossbow and the wind around Yu became slightly stronger; this was Warlock's Air Gunner Mode!

"So Alf, you ready to face the unending force of the wind!" Yu spoke up suddenly, as Alf regained her conscious only to see a new unidentified form, with Yu already floating in midair.

'Frack! I got careless and let him enter a power that seems to be letting him fly around, furthermore if he does this then most of my attacks are useless.' Alf thought to herself as well as cursing herself for letting her guard down just because she seem to be winning, not only that they have no idea as to what fighting style this one has. But Alf made the obvious assumption that this must be a ranged mode judging from the crossbow that is now equipped to him.

'Nevertheless, I will persevere for Fate!' Alf thought to herself as she charged in once more, only with vastly different results. As she was now blasted around with what appears to be air bullets and every time she attempts to dodge it she get blasted with air bullets from the side, to front to, her legs, and her back; as she desperately attempts to find out how is he doing this.

Only to come to one conclusion, 'air' she thought angrily, as long as he is in that mode he can change the direction of where the bullets hit and the fact they are only visible thanks to the fact that as a familiar she had better sight so she can see the wind currents a bit better than most gave her the chance to at least dodge some of the strikes. 'But now the battlefield is in his advantage.' She thought to herself, and had to admit despite being enemies this kid was rather cunning, adapting to the situation and forcing the field to work in his advantage, and taking advantage of her one opening in that split second.

Yu knew that he was facing a vastly talented foe as she was able to see air currents and dodge some of his shots which most would not have been able to see and knew that while Air Gunner Mode gave him versatility, and the power to fly, it was by far in comparison his weakest mode. 'She also seem pretty durable as well being able to endure a dozen fatal kicks and punches that would leave most people knocked out, but then again she is working with the one able to knock out a ship and a young girl who is like Nanoha in fighting style.' He thought grimily to himself, 'so in other words she is my counterpart.' He concluded as she was a rather melee offensive warrior like him. But right now he had to play this card so he can at least get the drop on her, and now he's in control of the battlefield as the two continue their deadly battle of grace and wind.

Once more he manage to knock her out and decided to bring out the big guns literally by using his Big Ring but rather than use it on himself like his dad has done he put it on the crossbow and the results were a more terrifyingly powerful tornado like shot which mange to send Alf flying into the air for a few moments and then used his Strike Finale Ring to launch four rapidly speeding tornado shots at Alf who was unable to take much more damage and then FOOOOSH! She was blasted into a rock and was knocked out with a bit of blood coming out of her mouth ending the battle in Yu's favor as he switched his attention to the confrontation between Nanoha and Fate and rushed there immediately passing by Alf who he feels a bit bad for leaving like that but his best friend was in danger and that takes all precedence in his mind. But mot before saying a silent sorry in his mind for his opponent.

Nanoha's POV

'Fast and powerful!' Nanoha marveled at the skills of her opponent Fate, as they once again launched Divine Buster spells at each other and then switched to Photon Lancers, and then immediately switched to low level attack spells in hopes of overwhelming her with sheer numbers only to put up some kind of shield barrier similar to what Yu used during their spars, and Nanoha knew for all her effort; Fate was still winning as she has the experience and power to back her skills up, furthermore unlike Fate who just entered the battle recently and was therefore full of energy. Nanoha wasted a lot of energy trying to stop that dang tree and was not so full of energy herself, so right now Fate can easily win in the battle of attrition and she desperately needed to finish the battle.

' _You are letting your emotions control you Nanoha_.' A sudden voice spoke into her head and immediately recognizes it as Knight's voice. 'Knight are you there where are you is Yu okay?' she asked in rapid fire tangent only to somehow feel his smirk and then FOOOOM a mighty tornado came out of nowhere and blasted Fate to where Alf was, and surely enough by Nanoha's side she saw Yu's newest form a dazzling green and white form with tornado like patterns and a mighty crossbow at his side. For the moment she felt relieved, for now they had a chance of beating her and winning.

Fate's POV

She was sure she thought out the attack as best as she did and countless weeks of observation led to her seeing their flaws, strengths, and talents but apparently that was not enough and now Alf was currently disabled and she was outnumbered two to one. She felt bitter that she could not do much against them, she wanted to continue her fight with the pigtailed girl but now she was in a bad situation, and the objective has already been secured, 'so about five more to go' Fate thought despondently and then decided to cut her losses here and now by activating the Earth Shatter spell now, and did a wonderful job distracting them before she grabbed Alf and turned her back into a dog and left as quickly as she could. 'Next time I won't lose to either of you, and I will get the rest of the Jewel Seeds.' She vowed to herself as she flew off into the night.

Normal POV

"Well that was a certainly quite a thing." Yu said the first thought that came into his mind after the rather stressful battle.

"Really? That's all you can say after we manage to find out who sabotaged Yuuno's transport and finding out not only has she been gathering Jewel Seeds as well but also observing us without our notice and almost mange to beat us if it wasn't for pure luck, and that's all you have to say?" Nanoha asked a bit shocked by Yu's nonchalance

"Well it is true that all those truths are worrying but we manage to win nevertheless and that means we have to improve more and worrying about the what ifs and what they plan to do with the Jewel Seeds is a bit pointless when all we have to do is collect them." Yu pointed out to which Nanoha grudgingly admitted was true.

"But any rate there is something far more important that needs to be said." Yu said very seriously all of a sudden grabbing Nanoha's attention only to be shocked again when he grabbed and hugged her causing the poor girl to blush as red as a tomato.

"I am so glad you weren't hurt badly in that fight, if you had mange to get hurt while I could have done something I would not have forgiven myself, so thank you for being safe; but more importantly thank you for staying with me throughout all these challenges." Yu said rather softly.

"U-u-u-um thank you for thinking so highly of me Yu, but can you let me go now?" Nanoha asked meekly to which he nodded and let her go much to the girl's relief and her longing for that feel. To which Knight at the time can only smile happily and think ' _Young Love is truly wonderful._ ' He mused to himself before going back to sleep for now.

"At any rate lets go back home before the police arrive here and more importantly our parent don't ask where we were for the whole afternoon." Yu spoke up and Nanoha nodded racing to get back home as quickly as they can quietly and unnoticed.

Just as they Got back home they did not notice that they were being followed by a griffon like familiar, and through the eyes we see a young man with wild hair and a camping bag camping in the woods on the skirts of the city, who was eating some kebobs with strangely enough mayo on it, as he found their interaction rather adorable. But thought to himself, 'well this ought to be rather fun and who knows what kind of excitement there might be.' He mused before pulling out a ring with the symbol of a lion on it.

"I will see you soon Yu and then you are going to have to explain to me what have you been doing on your adventures in the city with your girlfriend, after all I am your Godfather." The man said as he finished the last Kebab and packed up and started walking towards the city looking forward to the upcoming excitement.

Meanwhile at a Police Headquarters

A young man was working on some paperwork only to stop as a woman in a business suit came in with reports in her arms.

"Tomari-san there has been reports of a massive disturbance at Uminari City."

"That has what to do with us Kiriko?" the now identified Tomari asked before Kiriko looked around and whispered into his ears

"It has everything to do with us, because the one asking for help is from one of the veteran riders." To which Tomari perked up as she continued her discussion.

"He's asking for us to leave to him and try to keep a look out for any Shocker and Foundation X members since they are trying to keep this secret from the public." She finished after explaining the gist of it to him as Tomari simply crossed his hand in deep thought.

"We will do that for now, which should be easy as Chief Jun is in charge now but let them know if they ever need help me and Mr. Belt will help them out, as riders help out fellow riders." He concluded to which the woman nodded and left.

Back at Nanoha's residence

Nanoha and Yu are currently enjoying a rather relaxing game of Uno as their parents look at them when they think they are not looking, and everybody found the kids to be relaxing a rather good thing considering the foe they manage to see they were facing. But they cannot help but wonder when these relatively peaceful will end. But decided to make the best of it by supporting them in their own way like keeping other more vicious criminals away from them.

End

 **Author's Notes**

 **So yeah we have a rather nice action scene here, we see why the parents cannot help the kids as much as they are dealing with other dangerous threats and we will soon see Beast making his reappearance soon, and we get a rather nice Drive cameo, I loved that series to no end and the ending made me feel really happy and now looking forward to what Ghost has to offer, and we get to see an adorable AAAAWWWW moment between Yu and Nanoha. So yeah hope to see you guys soon with another chapter guys. So good luck and leave reviews so I can improve.**


	7. The Wild One Appears!

**Magischer Kriegers Chapter Six**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

A few days after the battle with Fate and her familiar, both Yu and Nanoha were updating Yuuno on the situation and the possible threat that their new opponent holds.

"Well when I was fighting her familiar she was really adapt at hand to hand combat, so it was kind of hard to fight her." Yu said while scratching his head, "One of the more troublesome thing was she was experienced and had a tough body that can easily fight with me in my transformed fire state and could probably take me on in my earth state." Then he had a look that was almost… disturbed? Is what Nanoha thought, as Yu finished his recollection of how the fight ended with him. "But I was able to outlast her when I went for my air state, and I think she would be dealt with easily in that state or if I used some of my more powerful rings, but she prevented me from using them and admitted that she and her master was watching us so she will be a troublesome foe to fight." Yu concluded as Nanoha started her recollections.

"Well Fate seemed to be a very capable fighter and she was tougher than me, that's for sure, but I had the advantage in speed and was able to make it out of there with Yu's help but overall she and I were evenly matched in the fight." As she put in an extra afterthought. "Another thing that I noticed she sad and empty." Only to attract looks from Yu and Yuuno their expressions wanting an explanation as she elaborated "When we were fighting each other she was not so serious and her eyes just seemed so lonely and sad." Is what Nanoha had to say with both males looking on in contemplation at her words. Yu knew better than to cast aside Nanoha's feelings about her, not only was she very smart she was also quite a good judge of people's traits about how people are, that's why she can find friends and know what to say to them or beat them up. 'Besides herself." Yu thought sadly. Before Yuuno spoke up.

"Well that doesn't matter, for now we should worry about the Jewel Seeds then we will worry about whatever issues this Fate girl has." Yuuno spoke seriously and without any emotions and it was a cold thought to both kids but Knight understood that he's more concerned about them and getting them out safely than he is about some girl who caused them to be in this situation in the first place. Then Knight remembered an important piece of info that Yu forgot to mention early on.

' _Host, you have forgotten that your Godfather is coming in today and he will be taking care of you while your parents have been called in to work with the government._ ' Knight reminded him as Yu froze in shock s the other two were curious as to why he just froze as Knight relayed his words to the other two and Nanoha this time froze in shock as well. While Yuuno has no idea as to why this is a major cause for concern, as Nanoha then explained it to Yuuno.

"Yu's godfather is a rather eccentric man, with very eccentric tastes." Nanoha begun as she shuddered in fear of having to eat typically good food only to be ruined by Yu's godfather's weird obsession, with Mayo no less! Yu then begun to look very green as he turned to Nanoha in desperation.

"Do you think your parents can stop him this time?" Yu asked with a minor- scratch that major hint of pleading, in his voice while Nanoha can only shrug in uncertainty as the Yu then remembered a very important detail that could get them in serious trouble. "Oh in addition he's a wizard as well." To which both looked shocked at, as Yu continued explaining "Nitoh is an archetype welder of the Beast magic, furthermore he can sense any magic and consume it. So he will obviously know that something is up and that means we have to let him know." Yu finished as Yuuno looked on in contemplation as to having a team mate that is actually experienced to which Nanoha still looks a bit uncertain at the thought of involving him around. But Yuuno wanted a more thorough explanation, so Yu told them about his Godfather and what he's done and the story left both of them in shock and awe, but more importantly ideas for reinforcement to assist them, but was heavily concerned over the nature of Chimera; before Nanoha spoke up.

"W-w-w-well we could use the back up." Nanoha pointed out, but Yuuno played the devil's advocate, "even so it is dangerous to let someone else know about the Jewel Seeds especially if the Phantom is exactly as Yu said him to be." Yuuno warned, with both pausing at the disastrous consequences if Chimera ate one of the Jewel Seeds and the kind of horror that could emerged from the power of a Phantom fully backed by a fragment of almost limitless power assisting it. But they eventually decided with much reluctance on Yuuno's part to enlist Nitoh to assist them in their quest for the Jewel Seeds and to help deal with Fate and her familiar, but mostly so Yu and Nanoha can fight against them without fear for what would happen to the city while Nitoh deals with the monster so they could try to understand what is Fate is like (kept secret from Yuuno as he would no doubt protest the stupid action but both of them were rather curious as to why Fate was doing what she did what she done but curious as to why someone who flinched at hurting people is doing this) so the two got to sleep and waited to explain everything to Nitoh.

(The Next Day)

We see a wild looking guy on a motorcycle stopping in front of Nanoha's residence only for the biker to take off his helmet and revealed Nitoh as he walks up to the door only to see his favorite godson Yu (only godson and Nitoh decided to get himself a bike so he can actually be called a rider) who then grabbed by his arm surprising him and managed to drag him around the backyard where Nanoha and Yuuno were as well and stopped there after managing to get him there, and taking a really long break, Nitoh knowing about events of the attacks in the city decided to play dumb with them so they wouldn't know about how far he's been keeping watch over the kids.

"So Yu now that you manage to stop dragging me around will you actually let me say hello?" Nitoh spoke up with a hint of mirth in his talk as Yu turned red in embarrassment before nodding in acceptance As Nitoh greeted Nanoha and Yu then hugged both of them in happiness to which both kids were rather happy about the comfort they derived from the hug that Nitoh gave them.

"So how is my favorite Godson and his little girlfriends doing so far?" he said with a hint of teasing and the results were fabulous as both kids turned red as a tomato and vigorously denied they were into each other. To which all Nitoh could do was laugh in amusement which ended once Yu and Nanoha got embarrassed enough to kick him very hard on his shins. Resulting in him sprawling on the floor crying out in pain as the two kids looked on impassively at his pain.

Then the two kids started to explain everything that has happened in the city from Yuuno's arrival, to their first Monster fight, to Nanoha's use of magic, all the foes they face, the nature of the secret that Nanoha is now of aware of, some details roughly explained by Yuuno about the TSAB and the Jewel Seeds (Something that surprised Nitoh at first), and then the confrontation with the mysterious girl Fate and her familiar. Then they explained why the Jewel Seeds were so important and why they had to be sealed away and they did not tell Yu's parents because they were busy with work (which from what Nitoh last heard now means preventing any bad guys from getting into the city to steal these Jewel Seeds) and they also explained they needed the extra help as well. To which Nitoh now has more info on the situation but also saw it as an opportunity to see if he's good enough to wield the **Blood Knight rings** as well. By that time the pain in his shins finally left and then made his decision on how to approach the situation while nervously cautious of accidentally setting off the kids again into attack his shins.

"A-a-a-anyway, I'll help you guys out with this problem and don't worry I will keep this quiet from your parents as well." Nitoh stated as soon as he got right back up which also relieved them. "So the plan you guys want to do I'm assuming is to fight that girl while I deal with the monsters of sorts?" Nitoh asked as both kids nodded as they are still curious as to why Fate fight.

Ah well they could figure that out later; right now they need to focus on dealing with the Jewel Seeds and making sure the collateral stays in the very low range. For the now they were going to enjoy the rest of the day with their godfather and have some moment of respite from the rather harsh battles they have been fighting.

(Somewhere on the outskirts of the city)

Then we see a bunch of dopants being beaten up by Wizard and Mage as both readied to finish the rather annoying seventeenth confrontation with these people.

 **KICK STRIKE FINALIE PLEASE!**

As then Haruto launched another vicious finisher onto a rather annoying Dopant, just as Mayu slashed up the remaining grunt dopants as well. Then said foes exploded leaving them by themselves in a forest; then both took the time to revert back to their normal forms.

"Haruto I'm rather worried as to how these dopants manage to get this close to the city. But I'm worried that our son and Shiro's daughter are getting themselves into more danger the longer this keeps up." Mayu stated worriedly as Haruto hugged her to comfort her. "Don't worry Mayu, Nitoh is in town now and he has been using his familiar to keep an eye on those two kids and he's involved now. So we don't have to worry that much about them and Momoko and Shiro are also watching them as well ensuring the news does not report any of the magical creatures seen throughout the city." To which Mayu started to look less worried and more comfortable at the state of the situation right now.

"Thanks Haruto that does make me feel better." Mayu said as they both got back into their motorcycles they left to the sides and went to patrol the area looking for more Foundation X spies lying in wait for an opportunity to steal the dangerous Jewel Seed artifacts for their goals.

(Back to the city the next day)

Nitoh and the kids were rushing to the next location to where a Jewel Seed has activated and just as they got there; Fate and her familiar was there as well. The tension was high between the two but both sides knew what they had to do. So as Yu and Nanoha henishined to their combat form charging at Fate and Alf, just as Nitoh dealt with the jewel creature this time around. He then got out his ring and started to Henshin.

 **DRIVER ON!** "HEEEENSHIN" **SET! OPEN L-I-O-N, LION!**

Then a magic circle passed through Nitoh covered in gold and black armor with lion motifs turning him into the Feral Beast Mage Beast! "I am the Feral Mage, Kamen Rider Beast! SAA Lunchtime!" as he announced himself and both Fate and Alf cursed their bad luck at their new foe who looked very dangerous. But they could not worry about that as they are dealing with their respective opponents as Beast then went off to deal with the Jewel Seed creature. As Nitoh then did what he did best; kicking monster butt.

As Nitoh charged at this monster he noticed it was very similar to a giant wolf with very sharp fangs and claws with powerfully built muscles. He dodged one of the swings and bites and then pulled out his dice saber and started to strike it down from the sides and the thrust it forward into its eyes; causing it to recoil in pain and backing up a bit. As then, Nitoh decided to use a little extra power to finish it off by pulling out his Buffa ring and putting on the Bull mantle and activating the Dice Saber handle to get a five and then five bulls came charging at it. The powerful impact caused to fell off and the Jewel Seed started to separate which would normally be at full force; but the extra energy was absorbed by Chimera causing the Jewel Seed to turn inert. Then Nitoh picked up the artifact before anyone else could get to it and when he turned to see how the kids were doing. They have already won because both Fate and Alf could not believe that anyone can simply absorb the excess energy and live; and in their shock they left themselves wide open and once more; did they had to retreat from superior numbers and skills. Then after they left the two kids were looking at Nitoh in awe which kind of embarrassed him a bit, until Nanoha remembered what she had to do and then got her staff up and sealed it away.

After that though, Nanoha was looking at Nitoh in complete awe as she never thought that it was possible to absorb all those energy from the Jewel Seed safely. To which Nitoh explained the concept behind Chimera and revealed as a mass of energy in its purest form he can absorb as much as needed. But Nanoha couldn't help but snicker a bit when he heard Nitoh's belt announcement, it was honestly kind of silly and kind of uplifting as well; well considering that Nitoh (according to Yu) is a veteran fighter with many years of experience on his belt she felt a little justified in feeling less worried; thought the announcement was still very funny in her mind.

Then when they went back and told Yuuno about what happened, he was obviously very shocked and impressed at what these phantoms can do and how useful it would be in absorbing any excess dangerous energy. But it does make him wonder as to how powerful can these earth mages be? Yu proved himself to be a rather competent mage at such a young age along with Nanoha; but Nitoh's talents and skills allowed him to overwhelm the monster within minutes. To do something what Nitoh could do, takes a lot of skills and talent to be able to do that; even then it would not be a complete and utter beat down like without any injuries on excessive planning and Yu and Nanoha were exceptions among exceptions. But that is something he can investigate once this mess was over and done with. Oh! He also had to check to see what kind of core are these phantoms are later as well; best add that to list of anomalies to look into as well.

(Meanwhile with Fate)

Once again she cursed herself for being weak, but honestly who would have thought there would have been another mage who was even more capable coming out of nowhere? Adding to that, this new magus is very much like the ring boy in terms of style so she wouldn't be able to tell what kind of spells he use till he use it. But honestly having out a device that sings lion? It was something she really could not help herself stop herself from giggling very silly in her mind when they were leaving.

However the biggest surprise was the fact he was able to absorb all the energy from the active Jewel Seed without any troubles and that actually caught her off-guard. The reason why Jewel Seeds were so dangerous and put away was because they had far too much energy to be safely used and having a magus capable of absorbing all of that energy without any trouble lead to some disturbing conclusions in her mind. It was either the Magus was much more powerful than he let on, or he was a magus so capable that dealing with artifact like Jewel Seeds were not much to him; either conclusions were far too disturbing to contemplate at the moment so for now she would fix Alf and herself up before resting then going out again to accomplish their objectives so far they manage to get a few more Seeds along the way which means soon they will be actively fighting each other and that was not something she wanted to deal with; so far heal and plan their next move.

So when she went to the room where Alf was and found the one person she loves and fears the most in her life. She was understandably shocked, when her mother came around, and judging from the displeased look in her remaining eye; she did not look forward to what was coming next. Then with a voice that was cold and furious and covered in sickly sweet tones she spoke.

"So, Fate I heard you encountered some trouble and did not manage to remove them." To which she could only nod as she continued, "not only that they were able to gather many of the Jewel Seeds as well, the artifacts that I sent you to collect?" to which she can only nod once more and gulp a bit in fear. "Furthermore, you manage to get you and your worthless familiar injured and lost not one but two Jewel Seeds to them in a fight despite understanding how that boy's ring magic worked and understanding how strong that girl could become." Then she sneered, "of course considering how worthless you are I'm surprised they haven't killed you yet." She said with drawl, causing her to flinch; as she then spoke up. "Moth-"SMACK! Only to get punched in the face causing to fall to the ground whimpering. "Absolutely Pathetic, you useless, fragile, and worthless, Worm!" her Mother roared, "and I told you not to call me mother, I. TOLD. YOU. TO. CALL. ME. PRECIA! She spitted out as Fate quickly nodded in fear to which she calmed down a bit. Then she smiled so sweetly that if Fate did not know her any better it would have been a loving mother's smile (at least that what she remembers from her memories), "So Fate you are going have to do better and remember your place." As she then pulled out a nasty looking whip to which she tremble at.

"Now, Now Fate; this is part of your rehabilitation exercise so strip and bend over for me will you dear?" to which Fate quickly and quietly removed all but her underclothing to which Precia then administered the whipping. Fate would have left, but she still loved her mother and hoped these Seeds can help her so they can go back to the good old days where they smiled and laughed a lot. But that did not help her stop from crying a bit when the whipping were going on, so quietly and tearfully endured this horrible beating in hopes of curing her mother's madness.

(END)

 **Author's Notes**

 **Well that was a rather F***ed up ending, Now we see the cruelty of the person Fate has to serve, who is apparently her own mother show enjoys torturing her. Well Hope to see you guys soon and please continue to support me and leave reviews please, they help a lot actually and see you layer.**


	8. Some Off time, Maybe

**Magischer Kriegers Chapter Seven**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

"UUUUUUgh" Alf moaned as she got up from the couch and then she quickly took note of her surrounding and relaxed immediately knowing they are in their safe house of sorts.

Then as she got up checked on her wounds and nodded at how expertly Fate managed to fix herself up and then stopped. As she remembered how badly Fate hurt to causing her to panic once more.

"FATE! WHERE ARE YOU!" she howled and she rushed to the room where she sensed her link was from and was treated to a horrible sight that caused her to gagged a bit as she calmed herself down so she can assessed the damage.

Fate was laying on the ground almost nude if it wasn't for her underclothes that she wore but that wasn't the worst bit, the worst bit was she was covered in whip marks all over her back and limbs and her wrist were red where the chains holding her to tightly and most horrifically of all. She was curled up in a fetal position whimpering a bit.

Knowing exactly who would do this to her master she turned her head around and saw HER! All looking smug and pleased with herself and she snarled so venomously that if it was anyone else they be backing and running very quickly. But on no, not her because she couldn't her at all for two reasons. One was the fact that she was a powerful mage she stood no chance against, and secondly she knew Fate wouldn't want her to do this no matter what happened.

"Now, now wouldn't want my precious daughter to be sad because you attack me now do you?" she asked so damn smugly and arrogant that Alf had no choice but to back down with Precia looking rather pleased now as she walked towards them.

" I am rather disappointed that you two failed to gather the seeds so far, but you just need to gather them and I will be pleased; so retrieve them and kill whoever gets in your way." She ordered as she kicked Fate in the stomach again as she left; leaving an enraged beyond all belief familiar and a whimpering girl as she then tried her best to comfort and fix up.

'Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you Precia! Fate I really wish we could leave someone as kind as you do not deserve this.' Alf thought angrily at first then sadly as she set out to fix her master up and as best as she could before she use her own magic to fix herself up.

"(Back at Nanoha's place)

Just as the kids were up to date on what happened with the last fight and what Nitoh could do, the two kids then separated from Nitoh and Yuuno as they went off to describe what Nanoha think when she fought Fate.

"So Nanoha what was Fate like? Why did she do this?" Yu asked as both he and Nanoha at some point believed there was more to Fate than meets the eyes, as Nanoha confessed to feeling that Fate felt so sad and Yu himself noted that Fate seem conflicted at time when they were talking. But more importantly Yu knows that Nanoha had an amazing sense of people and their emotions at times that it made him wonder if that was her main magic focus.

Shaking that thought he listed as Nanoha once again explained that Fate just felt so sad at times and she wondered what happened to her and she felt she was once more coerced into this and didn't want to do this just as much as they do. Which raised Yu's suspicious meter and once again both secretly made a promise to try and reach out to her. For Nanoha it was because she was a nice girl and wanted to help everyone, whereas Yu wanted to help because he too wanted had no desire to see this girl fall into despair as well.

Despite Knight saying that they should ignore that in favor of focusing on the battle but even he wanted to help Fate out underneath when he urged them to "meet again on the fields of battle and hear out their soul." Which was his way of meet the girl again and try to hear her side of the story. But they were rather curious as to how strong one could be when they trained a lot so they went back to Yuuno and Nitoh.

"Wait you want to know how strong you can be?" Yuuno asked as Nanoha and Yu both nodded in response and Yuuno signed a bit before calculating the figures in Nanoha's favor. But Nitoh stayed silent as he was also curious as well so he waited with the kids before Yuuno answered in response.

"Well based on what I've seen so far you have the potential to become very strong, you are a very fast learner and you already outstrip some adults if not fight on par with most of them, so if you continue at the rate you're going at you will be a monster at some point" Yuuno answered which amazed the three of them at Nanoha's potential.

Before then Yu turned to Nitoh as well "So uncle Nitoh as strong could I possibly be?" Yu asked which shocked Nitoh a bit before he thought about his potential and how strong both his parents were before answering as well.

"Well based on your training and how strong you could be at times and the strength of your parents as well you could also be a powerful magician in your own right, already you managed to master the four basic forms of your magic to an even higher degree than what Haruto was capable of and as you grow older and stronger you most likely outclass Haruto when he's using his four basic forms."

"I would also guess that you have a form that could take on Nanoha if what Yuuno said is true about her potential as well but the best person to ask that is your Phantom Knight." Nitoh concluded as Yu then started to talk to Knight about his potential.

' _My host even though you are strong and have a lot of potential you are still young and being able to work these powers is a sign your own growth and that is what you will have for now._ ' Knight answered which led him to question if he can evolve like his father to which Knight wince and said no very quickly.

'But why can't I evolve, I mean I'm already strong enough to handle powerful warriors but why can't I evolve?' Yu asked Knight to which he responded ' _because evolving is not a simple task to do Yu, to enter the next stage of your evolution which is the Blood Warrior forms and that name by itself is enough for me to not say anymore but if you are truly insistent on knowing why, it is because you evolve through your emotions your magic is based on the strength of your resolve and emotions, Blood Warrior is access to more power but that means being in contact with you feral side, your primal instincts. It is a power that you cannot wield right now because you have no compatibly with yet, it is too much for you right now._ ' Yu nodded in sadness but Knight understood why he was upset and sought to comfort him.

' _My host you have so much power for any child of your age and not only that you wouldn't be able to handle it because you are not strong emotionally nor are you truly in synch with your rage or feral side if you can accomplish any of that that I would consider it but you might not be able to take it, furthermore the power will not yield to you just yet; so train and be stronger then we can see about it._ '

Yu then nodded in understanding and relayed to what Knight told him to everyone and everyone reactions were different. Nanoha was obviously distressed as to how he has to become stronger, while Nitoh nodded in understanding most likely to dealing with his dad and having a thorough understanding of his magic worked. Whereas Yuuno was obviously trying to understand the magic and remembered that Earth magic seems to work on how they feel at times and how they desire it.

"…and so for now I will be using my current forms to fight." Yu concluded as everyone else nodded but Yuuno also understand that when it comes to magic variety Earth magic is extremely adaptable at times while it is true in Yuuno's mind that Nanoha is the superior hitter of the duo, Yu has variety that Nanoha does not and the major reason why she loses more than half her spars against him. But Yuuno understood that they are both monsters in their own way and he shuddered at what they could do into their teen to early adult years. But he put that aside and focused on the mission which is going really well and now they have to confront that girl who they call Fate in order to get the rest of the Jewel Seeds she had, but they couldn't do that as apparently both Yu and Nanoha are going to the Hot Springs to relax and cool down a bit.

Nitoh will also be going and Yuuno knows he'll be going regardless and he might as well relax from the general worries about the battles and secrets they have to hide. He also never been to a hot spring as well so this might be a fun experience for him. Besides this was apparently the Golden Week of Japan and they do need a rest from thinking about the conflict for the Jewel Seeds.

"So Nanoha mind telling us why you keep looking out the window?" Suzuka asked Nanoha as she was looking out the window, to which Alissa immediately responded to the question.

"Most likely because she was looking for her boyfriend am I right Nanoha?" Alissa asked ever so slyly that it caused the poor girl to sputter and blush bright red as she try to explain herself to Alissa. "It's not like that, me and Yu are not together!" she cried out to which her fiends continue to giggle at as she desperately tried to convince with absolute no success; much to her horror.

During that time, Shiro who was in the front driving the car had his knuckles tightened a bit while oozing an aura of killing intent to the one boy his daughter seems interested in; whereas Momoko found the whole scene adorable and giggled at the sight of her daughter being teased like while finding her husband's reaction to the while thing to be more adorable as he's constantly muttering death threats to Yu. Of course the major reason why he's not there right now because there was not enough room in the car and Nitoh is currently riding him there on his motorcycle while Yu is holding onto Yuuno. Most would find it unsafe but Nitoh has a sidecar for these kind of occasions he needs to take Yu somewhere when Haruto and Mayu are far too busy.

(At the Hot springs place owned by Suzuka's family)

Once they finally got to the hot springs Momoko brought the girls with her to the changing room to their side of the hot springs while the males went to their side and Yu and Yuuno were done of sorts and left to go enjoy the hot springs. Meanwhile Nitoh and Shiro stayed back to update each other of the events that has happened and what might happen soon enough as well. But Shiro said something that surprised even him beyond belief.

"What? Are you saying the Kougami himself is coming into the city soon enough!" to which Shiro nodded as Nitoh thought and contemplated such a reason someone as eccentric as him would come before coming to one conclusion. "I'm assuming it has something to do with the Jewel Seeds as they are similar to core and cell medals after all, or he's very happy of the events of space and wants to congratulate your daughter's birthday as a magical girl of sorts, am I right?" to which Shiro nodded once again, this time his face heavily strained and both pinched their noses at how obsessed he is with the "beauty of birth and desire" so to say.

Mind you it is not as if he's bad company, it is the complete opposite as he is so enthusiastic about things he finds amazing that it is almost impossible not to like the guy even if in interests are skewed at times. Shiro and Momoko actually owed a lot to him as he's the reason why they have a good café to begin with as he blesses their union with a free café with everything they needed. While Nitoh himself got the current motorcycle he uses from him as well as he believes that a Masked Rider is not without something to ride in or on; and he planned on getting an awesome bike for Yu when he's old enough to do what is family do. They more worried about the kids being influenced by him, as he is… scary at times with what he believes in.

"Let us hope he doesn't give us too much of a headache but considering how enthusiastic he is at times, he is known for being extraordinary shrewd and most likely have something that would be needed for the kids to adapt to fighting or maybe a welcome reprieve of sorts." Shiro hesitantly said but both have their doubts, he most likely would just bring a bunch cake and some rings to deliver as well.

"Be glad that Gentaro is not here, imagine how he would react to the thought of meeting aliens from outer space." Nitoh pointed out but both could not help but smile fondly at the Astronaut Rider. He's overenthusiastic at times, reckless, impatient, and dumb at times. But when it comes down to it he's the one guy you want watching your back no matter what, and the two them remembered how excited he was to make friends with him and how happy Yu was when he first met him and instantly got a friend from that amazing guy.

"But yeah I'm assuming Nanoha's other friends know about his coming as well?" to which Shiro nodded, both of Nanoha's friend's parents were former members of Kougami foundation as Alissa's parent were one of the many backers behind it founding and later split from the company as Kougami celebrated their birth to walk their own path in life, naturally they know all about the World behind the Veil. Suzuka's parents were involved in refining and designing new models for their motorcycles and can-roids, and assisted with helping maintain some of the Birth's technology and weapons for the user to use. Both of them were well aware of what goes beyond the world and tried really hard to keep it that which was exasperated by the fact that a Masked Rider family was here along with their support, shaking that thought out of their heads they went in to enjoy the hot springs for now.

'Ah this hot spring is so relaxing, no wonder you guys enjoy it so much.' Yuuno spoke telepathically as he is swimming in the hot spring in a bucket. They switched to telepathy to make sure no one heard him speak and convincing the lady in charge to let them bring Yuuno in was rather easy considering that all Yu had to do was doing the one attack that every adult could not resist no matter how strong their will may be; the dreaded puppy dog eyes is powerful force to be reckon with.

'Yes I know this is the best part of being in the hot springs, you just feel all your troubles melt away and it just gets you ready to be refreshed doesn't?' Yu replied as he too was sitting in the hot springs enjoying himself though he did wondered how Nanoha was doing on her side. Yu had heard the relentless teasing from her friends when they got off and knew how Alissa and Suzuka are when they are discussing romance and prayed that Nanoha was okay. Also he felt some killing intent from Shiro when they got off, he had no idea what that was about but hopefully uncle Nitoh can solve it with much difficulties; hopefully.

(At the ladies' side)

'Well that was rather relaxing and comforting' mused a certain she-wolf as she left the hot springs. Despite all that has happened this week, Fate wanted her to be comfortable and they admitted they both need a fresh charge before starting anymore fights with those three. So Fate decided to get some reading done for her pleasure whereas Alf decided to go to the hot springs. She tried to convince Fate to go there but she was kind of a bookwork at times and she was self-conscious about her scars as well, so she did not push very hard; causing her to frown at the rather dark thought just now.

'We will defeat those three and no matter what happened I will protect Fate to the best of my abilities.' Alf once again reminded herself of the reason she fights. Then she noticed some people were walking by and froze as she recognize one of them. But she knew she was not in the best place to fight with those civilians around her. So she left to get ready and saw the adult who defeated the Jewel Seed Monster with little effort with another man glaring at her.

She knew she was screwed but for some reason he was not shifting into his battle stance and surprised her when he said the one thing she never thought she would hear her say. "We wish to talk with you." To which she flared at in responses.

"Oh and why should I talk with you?" she spoke rather venomously at the duo.

"For One, this place is to awesome to destroy just now, two if we had any intention of fighting we would have done so, and three this is place is guarded by many security officers all hidden under our command waiting to stop a fight from occurring." He finished, to which Alf had to admit the reasons he gave out and decided to listen to him before any bad thing could occur at this rather awesome hot springs; gods know that their service is beyond anything she ever had before and she'll be damned if she losses it.

"So what do you two want?" Alf demanded as they sat on the massage chairs, to which Nitoh responded "we want this conflict over and done with, so we will have Nanoha challenge your Fate to a duel, stakes are all Jewel Seeds each person have." Nitoh finished to which Alf was surprised at. Then Nitoh continued "I and Shiro over here want this nightmare over and done with and we both do not want to risk their safety anymore, you are free to accept or deny it, just send us a message to a dueling field of your choosing. But I just want those kids safe all in all." Nitoh finished to which Alf was pretty impressed by how caring these two can be, which made her wish Precia was more like these two men.

In all honesty she didn't care about the Jewel Seeds as much as Fate does. But since she cares she will care about them because it is important to her and she will do anything to help Fate. Not only that this is the quickest way to gather all the remaining Jewel Seeds without much trouble on their part. True they could lose all their Jewel Seeds but Alf is very confident in Fate's abilities and the only reason why that other girl won was because she had help in both conflicts. In a one on one duel she would most likely be able to win against her, but she needed to field to be where they cannot set it up or trap it to their advantage, till she remembered where they first fought.

"… All right, we do this in five days at the field where we first fought each other, not the one with you Beast but the one where we first fought the other two kids." She turned away and started to leave but looked at them and could not help but ask. "You two will keep your promise won't you?" to which the two nodded in confirmation and Nitoh explaining one important thing, "We riders keep our promises." Nitoh confirmed before Alf nodded and left the spring leaving two men to relax in preparation for the coming conflict.

"Wow Nanoha you look amazing in that outfit." Yu commented off-handily causing her to blush and her friends to giggle at her very hard as Momoko had her own serene smile as well. Nanoha has yet to recover from all the teasing her friends have done and continued to do in the hot springs, it did not help her much when her mom decided to join in on the teasing as well, causing her to cover her face in embarrassment. Then as the group settle down and Momoko took the other girls to grab some snacks which left her with Yu as they discussed Fate once again.

"She seems so beautiful, yet her eyes are so sad at times, I wonder why she's so sad when we fight." Nanoha commented on Fate, Yu knowing full well of how Nanoha can be, let her finish what she was describing, "she is sad and yet she's beautiful like you Yu, you both shine so brightly yet whereas Fate's shrouded in sadness, yours is shrouded in hope." Which led to him raising his eyebrows at her description of him, then she finished. " there is more we could do for her, I want to be her friend yet her sadness may drown her, you might be the one to save her from the sea of despair she's in.' Nanoha finished to which Yu looked down very curious as to why he would be the one to save her; Nanoha at times has this unique ability to know people that Yu at times wonder if she was an empath at times with way she talks almost prophetically. But Yu knows just as well as Nanoha does there is more to her, but the real question is who does Fate serve if she doesn't care about the Jewel Seeds?

Later when they left the Hot Springs Yu and Nanoha were surprised to find out that Alf was here and that Nitoh managed to set up a duel between them and Fate. Not only that, but they are now betting all their Jewel Seeds and with the way there are few more undiscovered Seeds and how the search is going it might be a major relief to them. During the Golden Week they managed to get a few more and the Jewel Seeds with excess energy were dealt by Nitoh and they also found out that Knight could do the same as well and when one of Seeds monsters was going active and critical Yu, in a moment of stupidity and bravery, decided to try and seal the thing himself and used an engage ring and had Knight absorbed the energy. But the jewel Seed kind of stuck to Yu from that point on, and vowed never to do something stupid like that again after being lectured form the other three for three straight hours.

Then one day as Yu was assisting Nanoha's parent with the café during the rush hour and having nothing to do due to no Seeds going active. Nor does Nanoha have time to spend considering that duel is coming Nanoha is training with both Nitoh and Yuuno to prepare. Leaving him to help her parents after helping out Hayate a couple more times as well, and confessing a bit of stress with the events going on. He heard the bell form the door ring.

"Sorry we are closed for now." Only to strangely hear some rushing and tripping and a moan. Quickly going out to help and was shocked to see Fate on the floor groaning. Then when she got up and saw him gawking at her, she ran again and tripped hitting her head again while moaning and leaving her skirt upside down. Yu at this point could not help but pity her and helped her up which Fate was understandably cautious relented at how Yu pointed out the duel is coming and they are both under a temporary truce.

After Yu finished treating her cuts, he then heard a large growl from fate which caused the girl to glow red and on her porcelain white skin great contrasted. Which cause him to smile in amusement at her. "So I'm assuming you might be hungry, just wait here and I will get you some food." Yu spoke up in which the girl was once again surprised by him. Then as he left his smile turned into a frown, 'Knight did you notice something off?'

' _Unfortunately, yes my host, I noticed some scarring on her arms, they be faded but they look rather recent when we last encountered her. That by itself makes me to believe that whoever it is she's serving has no qualm about hurting children._ ' Knight snarled rather viciously, in which Yu nodded darkly in agreement. Now they have to save her, no matter what the cost they suffer. 'But for now we will not talk about it, it may be too soon and it may break the truce.' To which Knight nodded very reluctantly, in not wanting Fate hurt any more than Yu does.

' _Best we give her some comfort, and hope for the best then my host._ ' Yu did not want to leave her there but he knew this was beyond his hand and after getting the meal ready and grabbing some sprinkled doughnuts for himself they sat down and ate in peace and quiet for now. Then he noticed Fate staring at him curiously after finishing the meal he had prepped for her. Her eyes seem to be wondering why he had done this for her even though they are enemies in the end. To which he just shrugged, "well it would be bad manners to let a girl to starve and I did say we are under a truce after all." Then Fate immediately nodded and started on her second dish to which he smiled at her messiness and cleaned some crumbs off her which surprised her once more.

Then by some weird coincidence Fate also cleaned off the crumbs from the doughnuts as well causing him to laugh and her to giggle at the weirdness of the situation before them. Which was honestly a relief to Fate as the stress begin to die down and she felt at peace for once here.

"Well that smile looks radiant on you Fate, you should try to smile more often." The compliment caused her to blush red and hide herself from Yu's eyes which confused him but made Knight laughed so hard at his host unexpected Casanova skills at time. It was also during this time that Alf walked in on Fate trying to find her and all she sees is Fate hiding herself and some scratches on her person. Causing her to get ready to fight and charge at the fool who dare harm her master.

"Wait Alf he is not here to harm us." Fate said to calm her down. "He hurt you though master." Pointing to the nasty scratch now bandaged up. "That was my fault when I was rushing and tripped down." Causing her to pout and sit down as both are now eating some sprinkled doughnuts right now. Then the both of them set up to leave before Fate turn around and asked, "Can I have some of those Sprinkled Doughnuts to go please?" At this Yu mentally fist pumped in success of converting another one to the sacredness of sprinkled doughnuts. As Knight just sighed and face-palmed in frustration at his master's obsession with the sprinkled doughnuts.

Again there are very few times in Yu's short life that he truly feels scared, being glared down by both Nanoha and Nitoh is one of those few things that scared him a lot. Being held down by a restrict lock spell and being glared down by Yuuno, Nitoh, and Nanoha made it to the top of his list of being scared completely.

"So not only did you let Fate-san in you also fed her without even bother to notify us and then proceeded to send her off with some doughnuts right?" the ominous tone from her did not make him feel better, considering that he fed her rival of sorts and may have put himself in danger.

"Oh come on I wasn't in any danger from Fate or Alf when they came in." Yu tried to defend himself to which both Yuuno and Nitoh lectured him again.

"Regardless you should have been more careful, and you do not let strangers in the café when it is closed Yu." Nitoh cried out, as he was more concerned about his safety then he being enraged.

"Well at least you're okay and you should have been more cautious Yu!" Nanoha cried out before undoing the spell binding on him letting him stand and stretch now.

"Well at the very least I now have some form of connection with Fate so we could try to use that and try to talk with her." Yu whispered to her as both Nitoh and Yuuno left to get some water to calm their raging headache at Yu's recklessness.

"Well that's a good thing." Nanoha smiled before noticing Yu's frown and worried what he might have learned, before Yu clued Nanoha in on his suspicion of what Fate might being going through. Naturally the girl was horrified to learn what Yu has hypothesized and vows to reach out to Fate in her own way. Which Yu jokingly called it "beating them up violently" much to her embarrassment. But still she vowed to do what it takes to be her friend and help her, to which Yu also nodded in agreement and then both went off to enjoy the rest of their Golden Week.

During that timeframe both kids sparred with each other a lot to see who was stronger with Nitoh and Yuuno acting as judges. Suffice to say both were really impressed with how fast they were advancing at times.

"I swear the amount of mana and accelerated skills that Nanoha has is beyond any prodigy and something more out of a legend!" Yuuno exclaimed at Nanoha's skills before turning to Yu.

"But despite his disadvantage in lack of attack spells Yu's wide variety of spells ranging from attack, detect, distract, bind, and other such spells that he can easily overwhelm Nanoha at times. These kids are something out of stories and myth!" Yuuno finished with Nitoh chuckling a bit remembering how some rider achieve that status most commonly known was Kuuga. The current one last he heard was spending some time in France with his fiancé Jeanne.

"Well Yu does come from two of the strongest and among only mages I know and both were pretty experienced in their own right as well, so it's natural for him to pick up some of his parent's fighting traits and Nanoha however. She's like one of those ancient heroes of awesomeness and she being pushed by Yu to accomplish more so she can stand by his side. Imagine that Yuuno, the Amazing Yu and the Wonderful Nanoha!" Nitoh laughed out catching the other two's attention as they joined the fun as well.

"And joined by the mysterious ancient magic teacher Nitoh!" Yu started out only to be finished by Nanoha. "Alongside our awesome sidekick Yuuno!" as she lifted him up into their all of a sudden much to Yuuno's distress and embarrassment while fake swooning at him. With all of them laughing at the fun they're having, as they eagerly await for the battle with Fate while enjoying their together time.

(Few Days Later)

During those days they have been training Nanoha and sparing and hunting down all the Jewel Seeds that have yet to be recovered with only one left now according their count. Now they walked towards the field to where they first fought her, and soon enough there she is with Alf. Then both Nanoha and Fate walked to each other while equipping their barrier jackets and then the tension rose between them as both of them shouted, "IT's Time to Duel!" before charging at each other.

(END)

 **Author's notes: Yeah here a long interlude of sorts and yes I will place the fight scene next chapter, and I must thank all those who supported me, and yes a few shout outs if you pay attention and hopefully see you guys next time! BYE**


	9. Nanoha vs Fate

**Magischer Kriegers Chapter Eight**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

Immediate after they declared their intentions, the two girls clad in magic charged at each other like two bulls eager to get the first strike into their confrontation. Then Nanoha got the first strike in with her staff knocking Fate a few feet back, who then regained or composure by using her magic to right herself up into the defensive pose as Nanoha then started striking at her with all her might. Then the advantage shifted towards Fate as Nanoha overextended her reach and immediately she then kicked Nanoha a few feet away as then she struck with her scythe like device and forcing Nanoha on the defensive now. But then they both backed away and both started readying their spells for deployment against each other as they let loose a storm of lights bolts against one another. Even so regardless of the storm of rays it was not enough to shy these two away from the battle with fierce determination burning into their eyes as they analyze the field to find their chance point to strike at one another.

/

"Wow they are absolutely amazing!" Yuuno crowed in awe of the many B to A class spells displayed by the fighters as the two girls begun their assault anew.

"Indeed, it is something to be properly in awe of, and a testament of the skills that Nanoha and Fate both have. If they were not fighting right now I would have them furthered trained under Haruto and Mayu to pull their true potential out." Nitoh replied as he focused on the battle in both sorrow and awe, as the two shouldn't have to fight, but have to and leave him quite amazed.

"… They are amazing yet sometimes I wonder what Nanoha said is true, if we can bring Fate over to our side this time." Yu whispered as he and Nanoha knew that Fate did not do this willingly and both Yuuno and his uncle want to solve that after the threat of the Jewel Seeds are done before pursuing her.

Don't get him wrong he want Fate over to their side as badly if not more so than Nanoha as she like sprinkled doughnuts like him and wanted to help her in any way possible. But even he would admit to finding a bit of difficulty trying to convince Fate over to their side. Yet Nanoha seems to be able to do it in her own way of beating her down, which left him in doubt of what he can truly do to help her. He has never been good at making friends like Nanoha, she was the one making friends all the time. She never doubted herself despite being in this work for several months already, and she knew what she wanted to do and is determined to reach to Fate by any means necessary. But at times he cannot help but question if he was truly worthy of living up to his father's legacy as the ringed magician of hope, as all he seems to do is to fight but never bring hope as Nanoha's the one who is doing all the work here. It is not as if he was jealous like that he was envious that Nanoha can do more for Fate than he could right now.

Nanoha was an expert of mastering so many powerful C to A class spells whereas he can only do C to B class spells according to Yuuno at the moment. If he could get stronger then so could his spells as well but he could not do it due to the lack of resolve or emotions needed to trigger the evolution of sorts. However unlike Nanoha whose spells are suited for combat in general, his spells were more diversified which allowed him to keep up with her for the moment. But all he really wanted to do was be able to do more for her and battle alongside her, but he would be lying if he did say he was not envious of how strong Nanoha has become in a couple of months where it took him years to get used to his powers and understand them very well. But that was not important, as Nanoha's friend he would always support her even if it meant being left behind while she advanced beyond him.

/

'This is getting harder and harder to work with.' Nanoha thought as she launched another barrage of spells at Fate as she too launched her own barrage, and both dodged and caught up in a massive dust storm. Which she took the chance to ready a few more spells and then she waited and saw her figure and launched it right at her as Fate was then struck by Nanoha for the first time since the duel begun and now Fate's been struck. Now Nanoha pushing her advantage launch many C to B level spells not for power but for quantity to overwhelm her to which Fate hastily put up several layers of defense to block most of the strongest attacks but still getting hurt by the smaller spells that slipped past her defenses.

At the same time Fate while gritting her teeth managed to get a few spells readied and launched it at Nanoha. Who was so focused on launching barrage at her and vision obscured by the dust storms that she got hit from the side and then Fate pressed her advantage as well. The after a few more spells hitting her Nanoha used a shield spell and a personal creation spell to blind and distract her allowing her to gain her composure back. Then once again the two were in a massive standstill between the two. As both tried to regain their breath and ready themselves for the next fight. Then both of these girls readied a powerful Divine Buster spell and hit each other with all they got which caused them to be knocked back but not unconscious as the training from the spars made her really resilient. Then both continued their storms of spells while flying around as they try to strike one another down in hopes of winning this duel and the Jewel Seeds each one have. But still they persevered and continued to strike one another down with spells, melee attacks, and vigor.

It was times like these she was so glad that she sparred a lot with Yu and Nitoh and took so many lessons from Yuuno in preparation for every confrontation with Jewel Seed monsters and Fate. But she was most grateful of all towards Yu who has been supporting her since the beginning and helped her create new spells based on some of the spells he has used and helped trained her to be physically active in their fights. Thinking about Yu brought some sadness to her as at the beginning of their missions Yu was the superior one and the one to teach and help her a lot. But now he was the one being left behind and doing all the back up and support work, even more so since Nitoh got involved. She knew full well that Yu doubted his usefulness to the mission at times and wanted him to stop altogether so she can take care of the mess and be useful somewhere else. But she knew that Yu would never accept that and he has trained and trained and done everything he could to catch up to her so he would not be so useless. Yu is a determined boy who would never stop once he gets into the mood, which is why she admired him so much. Despite the fact that he does not have many powerful attacks and that she outclassed in every way in terms of magic, he still continues to win against her at times and is so determined to support her. Nanoha found that to be very touching as if Yu was saying, 'No matter how far you go, no matter how strong you are, no matter my lack of strength. I will be supporting all the way no matter what Nanoha!' which made her really glad as there are very few people who can keep up with her and Yu's own determination outshines her. Which is why she tries so hard to push herself to be the best possible mage ever and why she consider him to be the best friend out of all her friends. Yu was not strong because of his skills, he was strong because of his endless determination to succeed no matter what happens. Which is why she needed to win this fight right here right now, not just so they can reach out to Fate but to help Yu in his own way as well. As she then picked herself up from breathing very hard and launched Photon Lancers spells at Fate aiming to strike her down.

/

Fate was really finding this battle to be rather annoying as time dragged on, not only was her opponent very skilled she was also very resilient as well. Which is something that she does not need in order to win the Jewel Seeds for her mother right now. But still she could not help but admire her opponent's tenacity to win because she saw those eyes burning with fierce determination to succeed, and that is something to respect. Even if they were trying to blast each other out of existence, and not only that the other two were rather skilled and formidable in their own ways. That she could not help but be envious of her opponent for being surrounded by people who care about, people who would encourage her after failures, and people that she can smile with as she could not do with her mother.

But she was most envious of her for having Yu by her side, as he was a very honorable and kind but weird guy in his own way. The way he obsesses over sprinkled doughnuts always seems to bring out her own laughs at time. She still remember the temporary truce they had that day where even though she was an enemy he treated her kindly and fixed up some of her bruises and fed her delicious food. It was one of the few recent memories she cherished and the fact he complimented her made feel happy as mother didn't give her any of those and had to watch out for herself. But most of all when she asked for some sweets he did not hesitate to give those to her and gave her a nice amount of food and sweets, something that she had not had for a long time. But now she had to purge those thoughts to focus on the fight as she then dodged the girl's Photon Lancer spell and countered hers with her own spell.

As she then readied some defensive barriers and several Divine Buster spell and then she fired it at the girl. Causing her to dodge and misfire some of her own spells and causing her to get aggressive and inflicting more spells at each other. Then they begin to get into close combat and swung at each other with their devices, which then degenerated into a brawl of who has more reserves left and the better endurance. Then they got back into their storm of spells war and tried everything in their power to make the other submit. But Fate was not willing to submit and neither was her opponent going to submit to but they were rather drained and tired from the amount of spells they were using already. Then they got ready for another attack when all of a sudden a rather bright light came and blinded the both of them and nearly stunned her. Then she turned her attention to where the light was coming from and saw a serious looking boy with black hair and a black customized TSAB uniform.

"Halt! In the name of the TSAB all you mages put down your devices and surrender you are under arrest!" said the very serious agent which cause Fate a lot of concern as she did not need to deal with this right now. Then immediately her opponent got a restrict lock spell placed on her and she managed to dodge of few spells. Then in pure bad luck the boy used a stronger stunning spell at the same time her barrier jacket was dispelled and the spell was heading toward her heart much to her horror. When all of a sudden a chant was hear **DEFEND NOW!** 'It is a spell used by Yu!' She thought as a magic circle came up and protected her as she then took the opportunity to flee the crime scene. But that one time she will never forget as the boy in black and white defended her, like some kind of Knight protect his Princess. She then blushed at the idea, but her respect for that buy grew, 'if only we were not enemies.' she thought sadly to herself as she fled with Alf. At the same time while the TSAB agent was distracted and the guardian was sealed she manage to steal back all of the Jewel Seeds she had wagered that was scattered from her staff so nothing was gain but nothing was lost so far.

/

"Why did you protect that criminal?! We could have had this problem dealt with and little trouble as well!" the agent of TSAB now identified as Chrono shouted to the now bounded Yu as he continue berating him for interfering with Police work. Yu just stood there very calmly waiting for his rant to be done and over with, and as soon as he finished he took his chance.

"Because the perpetrator you were after could have been seriously harmed." Which caused Chrono to look confused as he continued, "You were using a rather B to A level stunning spell which can stun most people, but when you fired it at her, the perpetrator's barrier jacket went off. In doing so you could have seriously wounded the girl or put her in a coma, furthermore it won't get you to who she is truly serving." Yu finished and mustering as much courage he can to an obviously high class mage warrior of sorts. Of course having a demon of sorts that represents all the awesome qualities of what it means to be a Knight gives a little boost in courage as well.

By this time Chrono has sufficiently calm down and look very thoughtful and paled at the idea harming someone really badly but he also notice something else as well. "Wait, what do you mean who she is truly serving?" Chrono interrogated Yu for, as he replied "Someone who has been ordering Fate to steal these Lost Logia as you guys call it and been punishing her hard." Yu finished at the end of his sentence feeling a bit sad at describing Fate so impersonally. But knew that if he spoke as if he knows her very well then the organization Chrono represented would have him away from her due to the nature of their sort of friendship they had. So for now this is all he could do for her and hopefully divert most of the blame from her as well.

"Hey guys I know you are discussing something rather important," Nanoha called out and Yu realized the others were still there, "But can you get me out of here! This position is kind of giving me a wedgie of sorts here." She cried out, as she's being pulled up in an uncomfortable position. "Yeah I would like it if we were unrestrained too!" Nitoh cried out as he and Yuuno were bounded as well. To which Chrono took a long look at the four of us and just sighed before ordering some reinforcement to take us in to what was their spaceship of sorts, and I had to admit I was really excited to the idea of heading off into space or "the final frontier" as Gentaro would say. My goodness Gentaro would be bouncing up and down at the idea of meeting aliens, I wonder how Chrono would react to meeting the very excitable big brother that is Gentaro. "Perhaps you should bring them to the command room after you guys get on." A voice transmitting from the transmitter com that Chrono was holding, it was an adult female of late twenties to early thirties is what Knight could tell from the voice.

…I must admit this was not what I expected, it was even better than I expected as I walked around with chains on my arms as I looked out the window trying to absorb every little detail. There was so much here that I wish I could take the time to see their holograms, their uniforms, their tools, everything was awesome, as soon as Chrono grab hold of me again as I pause to look out the window for the thirtieth time.

"Will you please just stop standing still every time we pass by a window or something technical here?" Chrono growled as he tried to remain composed but was failing epically with Nanoha's constant questioning, Nitoh's need for food, and this annoying boy's need to stop and gawk at everything. It was seriously getting his nerve and he knew this was probably going to be the easiest part of the whole day he can tell. But Yu did not really listen as he passed another fun looking hologram device and seeing Earth from a spaceship. Which pissed Chrono again as he grabbed him then finally to his relief they finally made it to the command room where the boss should be.

"Greeting people from Earth." A smiling woman with mint green hair and jewel like markings on her forehead acknowledge them. As Knight noted she has more power than anyone else on the ship and concluded she must be the one in charge, furthermore she has several high ranking military markings on her uniform which was designed to be elegant but practical. Unlike Chrono's which was designed to be practical above all else in uniform design.

"I am Admiral Lindy Harlaown of the TSAB and I welcome you to the Battleship Athra." She introduced herself, confirming Knight's hypothesis when Lindy started speaking again. "At any rate you people seem to have gotten yourselves involved into some serious dangers and not only that, you guys manage to seal some of the Jewel Seeds away already and apparently found out there was another layer to the case we are in." just highlighting how serious the situation is as she gives some rather stern looks to the Yu, Nanoha, Nitoh, and Yuuno as two them look kind of down while Yu stood up straight and Nanoha hid a bit behind him.

Then all of a sudden Lindy just started to smile brightly, "so welcome to the Command Room of our ship and hope we can work well together." She chirped causing all those worried to be relieved while Chrono just tripped and look rather incredulous at the actions of the Admiral. Then he started to protest, "Admiral, I don't think we should be welcoming these people in, beside the one in chains help a criminal escape in the first place." To which Lindy calmly countered, "In doing so we may have another chance for the mastermind to come out and we gain people who know how she fights, along with the fact that your high level stunning spell would not have put her in a coma making her useless. Thus we would not have all this information here and I believe our guests will fill us in on what happen, won't they?" Lindy asked with a smile to which Yu and Nanoha both nodded very quickly, and Lindy looked back at Chrono who finally relented then Lindy snapped her fingers which undid the chains on Yu's person much to his surprise. "Please tell us everything that has happened from the crashing of the Jewel Seeds to the fight you and that other girl was in." Lindy asked gently to which Yu and co. nodded and told their stories to the crew while also telling their names as well.

/

Lindy was honestly surprised and speechless for a very long time in her life, not only did these kids plus the adult manage to deal with many Jewel Seed monsters. There was apparently a small magical community among the world as well but there were admittedly small by Nitoh's standards as she got to know these people's names. But not only that there were many cases of technology that were pretty advance for this world as well as having several other species of intelligent beings that are apparently monsters that would harm people for food and giggles. But the one she is most surprised with is probably the one about the amount of disasters that this planet seems to receive a lot, there was almost several monster attacks almost every week and they somehow dealt with it. But she had to admit she found the idea of what Masked Riders to be and what they represent to be amazing in their own ways. To fight against numerous foes and persevere to protect the people sound like something out of fairy tales but here was Nitoh who was among the many Riders that fought to protect others no matter what happens. Though for some reason they sound really familiar to her. Wasn't there an empire that was destroyed when they headed to this planet now she thought about? Also wasn't there some Space Sheriff from the Galactic Police Union here few years back as well? 'Maybe there was more to these people then we thought.' Lindy thought as she listened.

The more and more she heard about their tales and the background of what the secret world is like, the more and more she like these riders she's been hearing about and not only that, But the boy Yu was also interesting as well, despite being weaker than the girl Nanoha, he still manage to persevere and defeat her many times and that was something to be in awe of as Yuuno mentioned she can easily outshine most adult mages. But still there is something about the way his eyes burn whenever he mentions something related to helping Nanoha and the way his stance shifted aggressively a bit when Nanoha was scared. Most would have been scared but not him, he took in aggression in order to protect her and he was not going down without a fight, she cannot help but respect that kind of vigor and is honestly curious as to how he will turn out.

So when she was about to dismiss the kids, she also reminded Yuuno to change back and when he did change into a ten-year old boy, well that open a new can of worms for him. "You are a boy." Yu pointed out at the obvious, while Nanoha, the poor girl, was having trouble computing this thought. "Y-y-yeah this is my natural form of sorts, I was only a ferret to help conserve energy and recover quickly." Yuuno said while rubbing his head embarrassedly. At this point Yu was the first to recover and turned to Nanoha, "I am so glad I was the one responsible for taking care Yuuno, imagine if your sister was the one doing all the caring." He spoke softly to which Nanoha nodded heavily in agreement, causing him to fell a bit more nervously. "At any rate, you are going to tell us more as we go to the cafeteria to grab food." Nanoha declared as she dragged him and Yu by the arms and rush to the cafeteria with Chrono following them to make sure they don't mess anything up. Meanwhile she turned her attention back to Nitoh, "So would you mind telling me the true depths of this world? I am honestly surprised we missed such a thing when we were doing a survey." To which Nitoh sighed and nodded before telling the story.

One Massive Story and series of Explanations later.

At first I was really curious but the more and more I heard about this world the more and more I got really confused. I mean warriors and monsters spanning the time period of the World's humanity and not only that but relics and possible Lost Logia with tremendous power, Time-traveling Trains (She decided to ignore that one as it is something that she cannot deal with for the sake of her sanity). But most of all the history of these Kamen Riders and Super Sentai of sorts doing their own thing protecting humanity from the shadows was rather eyebrow raising. But it would explain a lot about why some previously dangerous alien species and civilizations went missing many years back and to think they gather around this world. But still despite hearing it again from him made me wonder what other secrets this world has to hide. Though she was somewhat interested in the boy there, the more she heard about his parents and what he does. For some reason or another she felt that he may be the key to this case and her intuition's never been wrong before either. Sometimes when she was off-duty with her son, he jokingly referred her ability to judge people and circumstances as Clairvoyance sometimes.

/

Chrono has no idea what to feel about the kids that he was currently monitoring right now. As the two kids and Yuuno were grabbing some cafeteria food to eat he was observing how they are and what they are like, as he monitors them (Self-Appointed BTW) he notices at how almost ridiculously happy and cheerful they are at times that he can't understand why they were carefree, but at least they are strong in some sense to deal with the Jewel Seeds. But still that boy over there interfered with the arresting process and should be locked up still of it wasn't for the fact he brought up several good points.

"Hey you are Chrono correct?" pulling him out of his musing as he turned to face the girl 'Nanoha was her name' he thought which he nodded causing her to come closer and ask him all about the TSAB which he answered all that he could about them. To which Yu then came up to him, and asked "What will you guys do to Fate if she's shown to be manipulated?" causing Chrono to pause but reply, "If she is truly being manipulated then she won't be in any serious trouble but put on probation for a while." Causing the duo to breathe in relief. "But at any rate the TSAB will be taking over the case and unless you mention to the admiral that you wish to stay for the case you will most likely be sent back to your home for your own safety while we also inform your parents as to what happened so far as well." Chrono pointed out causing the two kids to wince at the possible scolding they will get form their parents amusing Chrono a little bit.

/

"We know." Was the first thing to come out of Momoko's mouth as Lindy explained the circumstances to the parents that were at the café when she arrived, surprising her a little bit before regaining her composure. "Oh, how did you guys know?" she could not help but ask to which Haruto responded "I am pretty sure that my boy told you that there was magic users and it just so happens me and my wife are among them, furthermore how do you think we managed to keep the secret of all the incidents caused by the Jewel Seeds to be quiet?" to which Lindy has to face-palm at her foolishness then Mayu spoke up.

"Not only that but me and my husband were also taking care of the foes that try to enter this city who wish to use the Jewel Seeds for their malevolent purposes while we left Nitoh to assist the kids in whatever is happening as he updates us to current circumstances as well." To which Lindy now has an understanding look as all the things Nitoh knew and hinted mentions several other assisting him in this mission. "But you two forgot that Kougami is coming and he will definitely want to meet Lindy and the TSAB you two." Shiro pointed out causing everyone who knew him to wince confusing Lindy a bit; to which Shiro explained what Kougami is like and needless to say she winced as well.

But still she managed to secure additional help and government backing here on this local planet which should be very useful indeed. As well as the fact that Kougami Foundation makes a lot of useful tech that can have some strong value on Mid-Chidia that they are willing to trade 'so this makes for a rather profitable meeting.' Lindy thought to herself as she prepared to meet Kougami and in all his eccentricity and tackiness, who quickly grew on Lindy with his enthusiasm at meeting new people and his cakes to celebrate "THE BIRTH OF A NEW FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN HEROES AND POLICE OFFICERS OF THE TSAB! ."

END

 **Author's Notes**

 **So yeah here is the next chapter and sorry I am so late guys I had to deal with so much schoolwork during November and just now was able to upload this during Thanksgiving Holiday, and I don't think I would be able to upload another soon due to my finals coming very soon. But at any rate please read, review, and like to help me out and have a wonderful holiday to enjoy! See you all next time here on this story.**


	10. The Eccentric One's Advice

**Magischer Kriegers Chapter Nine  
**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

At first, Nanoha did not know how to be any more surprised than she already is right now. But it seems her luck demanded that she is to be incredibly surprised, in one day no less! First she gets to duel Fate, but that got interrupted by the TSAB and she escaped to fight another day, assisted by Yu no less. Second she saw Yu stand his ground and managed to get out of any serious trouble and explain some things of interest to Admiral Lindy and got her to let him go. Thirdly, she then had to tell her parents everything that has happened only to find out that they and Yu's parents already knew and were working behind the scenes to keep all the trouble hidden away and keep out any dangerous criminals that wanted the Jewel Seeds for their own malicious purposes.

At this rate the poor girl was already overwhelmed by everything that was happening, only to get even more overwhelmed when it turns out that their parents knew each other before and worked on several cases before with her parents supporting Yu's parents. Well at the very least Yu was taking it much better than her and he was only very surprised but otherwise calm; as their parents now finished their ranting about the dangers they were facing and what they should have done. The lecturing would have normally gone on longer but since they managed to get Nitoh involved they decided to tone it down a bit, but still very scary and once they were done both of them were kind of paled and then slowly turned to each other.

"Nanoha?" Yu asked somewhat very nervously "Yes Yu?" Nanoha replied equally nervously, "Your parents are quite scary at times. To which Nanoha replied, "So are yours, guess we both have scary parents huh?" to which both Yu and Nanoha nodded in agreement thankful that the lecture was over but left a bit high strung. Now they have to get ready for the hardest part of their day.

Apparently Kougami decided to drop in to visit the kids and see what is there to offer in terms of seeing wonderful desire and to drop in something for Yu. When Nanoha was curious as to who he was, was in for a shock when it turns out that Kougami was the reason why they had their café in the first place along with wonderful medical coverage that helped her father out a lot. Along with various other circumstances related to making her general life better; she was absolutely nervous at the prospect of meeting the one who helped her family so much.

He wasn't at all what Nanoha thought him to be, the man was a walking ball of weirdness that seem to outmatch Nitoh's obsession with Mayo on every piece of food he eats and Yu's obsession with sprinkled doughnuts. He was dressed in a purple suit with emerald green outfit and a red tie that all clash horribly with each other and the first thing he done when they met him was to shout HAPPPY BIRTHDAY! Then he pulls a cake out of nowhere (Still very good cake though in her opinion) then proclaims this the birth of the meeting of one of the newest Rider with the Magical Girl.

Then he decided to get serious a bit now. "When I heard the reports of powerful artifacts such as these Jewel Seeds being powered by desire I had to know more about it!" He spoke very flamboyantly.

"Um Mr. Kougami, while I know of your obsession with birthdays and desire is it really that important?" she didn't think it was considering the amount of damage they can do.

"Of Course it's important Nanoha! You think that this world ran on people being nice and all? NONSENSE! The whole world is being run and filled by people's desire to see thing happening. All the advancements, all of our dreams, all of our wishes, and so on: are the results of our desire to accomplish them! He spoke with insane look in his eyes as he said it.

But even so Nanoha can't really deny that thought, people have their own dreams and wishes that they want to achieve, and they are fueled by that desire to accomplish it. Some people take it too far and do whatever they can to take it, while other work on it their entire lives to accomplish their goals, and there are some people who pass their dreams and wishes on to the next generation.

Then Yu asked the important question that was on my mind. "So you're saying that you are here because you want the Jewel Seeds for yourself?" he said with a hint of worry that I share with him as well.

Then to both our surprise he just started laughing as if Yu told him an amazing joke that he had to bellow all his laughs out. "Me? With the Jewel Seeds Yu? Why that is absolutely preposterous! I am here because I want to see the whereabouts of what these artifacts can do Yu, I want to know more will the world be saved by desire once more or will it be destroyed by it?"

Which left both of us very uncomfortable with the idea of world destruction, neither of wants it of course. It just reminds us if we or the TSAB fail here then that would happen. Then Kougami did a complete 180 as he then faced Yu, who looked rather surprise, with a massive grin on his face.

"Now the other reason why I am here is because I have something important to deliver to you Soma Yu." Which made him look worried but also very curious as he then pulled out a small box? Which he then opened and shed a brilliant Blood red ring with the mark of a knight and immediately I knew it was the ring that should allowed Yu to access his Blood Warrior mode.

"W-w-w-where did you get this?" Yu asked a bit in awe and curiosity as he was about to reach it, I snatched it out before he could. I knew his thought process and I know very well that he wishes to do more, but I don't want Yu hurting himself for me! as I thought back to the conversation with Knight and the dangers of using the Blood Warrior mode for Yu.

Then he looked surprise and betrayed at me which sting a bit, "Why did you take it from me Nanoha? With that ring I could fight on par with you and Fate so why?" he asked curiously knowing full well that I wouldn't do something as impulsive as this. While Kougami just looks at us curiously wondering as to how this confrontation will turn out.

"Because Knight said that if you use it you will hurt yourself remember Yu?" To which Yu remembered and nodded. "Even if you are not as strong as I am in terms of magic power that is still no reason for you to just put yourself at risk!" Just as he was about to argue back she look at him and notice he had a surprised look in his face as she was pleading with him. "Please Yu don't use this power, I don't want to see my best friend getting hurt just so you can catch up with me."

Yu looked uncomfortable for a bit, but then look as though he ate some of Nitoh's food and swallowed it, as he then look back up to me and nodded. "Very well Nanoha. I- I won't use the power." Which made me smiled a bit. But it dimmed a bit when she heard him whisper. "But that does not take away the feelings of powerlessness, nor my urge to help you in any way possible." He looked truly upset.

With that my heart yearned to reach out to him. I know full well that Yu really wanted to do more but the fact is he is simply not strong enough to do so. Sure he can take on Jewel Seed monsters and Alf. But against another mage of me and Fate's level it is simply not possible anymore. The fact is Yu is weaker than me and does not have many support spells like Yuuno does, so he can only not get in the way when Fate and I fight.

"Heh you must not have much faith in your friend and ally do you Nanoha? Quickly turning to where Kougami was, I became quickly offended when he raised his arm to silence me. Then he gave me a serious and solemn look on his face that made me quit whatever I was planning on saying.

"A long time ago before you were and Yu were born, there was a group called Shocker." Which confused us both but we decided to hear him out, if the look Yu was giving me was anything to go by. "They were a terrorist group whose desire was to reign supreme over the world and kidnapped many people and committed many sins that no one would have been sad to see them go. Then one day they kidnapped a man by the name of Takashi Hongo, he was genius man and athlete and for that purpose Shocker wanted to use him as a brainwashed slave."

Taking in the looks of horror both of us had as he continued. "Takashi managed to get away and he knew that if Shocker was to continue their goal they would have enslaved everyone. Knowing full well of that Takashi set out and became the first Kamen Rider and fought for the freedom of humanity." Which amazed and awed us both, but I still don't get what he was trying to say. "Takashi despite being all the odds against him continued his war against Shocker and there he met another one who would suffer his fate as well but he too escaped and became another Rider like Takashi as well. So the two became known as the Double Riders and took on many villains and monsters that sometimes people wonder why they fight for them." Then he developed a strong and respectful gleam in his eyes, as I figure this is what he want us to hear.

"One FBI agent who was working with said "'won't you believe in him? Even if there is no God or no Buddha, there's still Kamen Rider."' As he concluded his talk he looked back to me and I know why he was talking about it. He wants me to believe in Yu, he wants me to believe in his potential as well. "Nanoha it is true that Yu may be weaker than you right now but even so. You should believe in him, believe in his desire to become stronger. Believe in the unlimited possibilities that Yu's desire possess; while for now he won't be using it, I know he will need that ring someday." As he then looked at me with pleading eyes as he made a tough request of me. "So Nanoha won't you believe in him? The powers of a Rider and what Yu could do?" as he finished his request he then turn to the door and nodded to the both of us and left. It was quiet, but it was a nice and peaceful quiet that we enjoy. 'Won't you believe in him?' those words continue to rattle inside my mind, but surprisingly I can't help but believe in that, believe in Yu.

* * *

Well that went as well as I suspected, at the very least Nanoha wasn't to put out by Kougami at the very least. But now this is getting irritating, now that the TSAB showed they are going to take control of the entire investigation. Then Kougami showed up with the ring that could help me out but Nanoha took the ring.

While I do understand where she's coming from it still hurt to know that she didn't believe in me. Then Kougami stepped and all but begged her to believe in me; I really don't know how to feel about that in all honesty. Considering the kind of guy he is, he will have some ridiculous things to discuss with Admiral Lindy when they meet.

Then all of a sudden Nanoha looked up and faced me, knowing her eyes she probably has a question that she wants me to answer. "Hey Yu I have a question if you don't mind me asking." Like that I am correct, as I nodded to her waiting for her question; she too a breath before asking me. "Why do you want to become a Kamen Rider? I mean I know why you want to but is there any other reason why?"

It is a bit weird but I can understand I guess, she has always been one trying to find out her own path in life, and was probably curious as to how I choose to be a Rider. "Okay Nanoha, as you very well know both my parents are Riders yes?" to which she nodded in confirmation.

"It all started during one of my family trips and all, and we were having a rather pleasant day. But then dopants came out and started attacking people and terrorizing them." Taking in the look of horror she had before he continued. "While my parents were able to transform and fight, there were still some people who did not make it through." I spoke with a haunted look now on my face."I saw the terror, the fear, the pain, and the agony that they delivered, and all I could do was do nothing to help them. It was then one of the dopants charged at me and took me hostage. It was the most terrifying moment in my life, but my father stepped and rescued me then."

Now with a worshipful look in his face. "I wanted to be strong like my parents, and I have the power of a Phantom within me as well. I could have walked away, I could have said I wanted nothing to do with It." then I look at her with steel in my voice. "But I know that as long as there people willing to do evil then there will be others who will be just as terrified as I was during that time, so I desired to become a Rider. If not to protect people, then at the very lest it is to prevent others from feeling the terror I felt during that time."

To which Nanoha looked amazed at my dream and conviction. "I want to be a Kamen Rider so I can protect others and I have the power to do so. So why should I walk away from this situation when I was born into it?" I concluded and I think just maybe Nanoha understands me better now as to why I try hard to catch up to her.

"Even so Yu that doesn't mean that you should take the opportunity to become stronger without thinking." Nanoha admonished my as I nodded guilty. "Even so, I now know why you try hard to catch up to me Yu and for that I am very grateful." which surprised me a bit as I looked at her and for some reason she was smiling. "I know you tried very hard to catch up to me so you wouldn't feel like a burden. But how can you put yourself down espicially since it was you who gave me my initial training and sparring practices?"

Taking my silence she continued to go on. "I would not have made it this far without you Yu, you are strong in your own way and even when we still spar despite me being stronger you still win a third of the time so Yu don't look down on yourself please." she asked with those strong pleading eyes that I can never seem to resist. then rather reluctantly I nodded then she smiled and then she left to grab some food to eat. 'sigh I hate how I fall for her kind and pleading look every time." i thought to myself then all of a sudden Knight decided to talk to me much to my annoyance.

' _Yes and you enjoy looking at her every time indeed my host who's now starting to develop love and crushes on two different girls._ " he spoke very seriously and filled with mirth at me which frustrates me and cause me to blush a bit. 'I do not love Nanoha or Fate!' I shouted mentally back at him, them all of a sudden I noticed he has a very scary and laughing face even though I can't see but feel it. ' _Whoever said it was Nanoha or Fate host? I think you just admitted you like them! oh this is to precious.'_ as he left to laugh at me and the situation, all I could do was sigh and think how much I hated Knight at times.

* * *

"Well that was a rather thought provoking story we learned didn't we Chrono?" Lindy said as Chrono made his way into her office as she was compiling a report in everything they learned from the non-administered planet locals. she also made a reminder and note to have the fools in charge of scanning this planet look over on how could they possibly miss any of this. especially since she got a report from the Galactic Police Union confirming the reports about dangerous threats approaching Earth multiple times.

The Galactic Police Union is a active police force that deals with many of the criminals in space and other colonies, but due to the amount of criminals they deal with practically everyday, they have been overworked till the TSAB was founded. The TSAB was supposedly founded over eighty years ago by two powerful people and help from the Union. the two organizations made an agreement to help each other out and be allies; and on occasions unite to fight extraordinary threats beyond any of their capabilities. Since their founding the Union agreed to allow them to handle all the mage and science related cases as they have a better understanding of how it works while the Union deals with other threats.

"Indeed Admiral, who would have thought that the Union had a presence here at some point and that there are many mysteries that our scientist and researchers would drool to look at." she had to admit that as well, there seems to be so many interesting subjects that would be of great interest to the Bureau. such as their transforming gear made by ZECT, Yggdrasill Corporation, Kougami Foundations, and Smart Brain, which no longer exist as many of the Board of Directors were corrupt and reforged into Future Brains. there is also the fact that they somehow have magic and technology that can travel through time and other realities. if they can get their hands on the travel tech it would make their timing a lot better.

In other words Earth has a lot of potential treasures and other mysteries that they should try very hard to get their hands on.

"But we can discuss and worry about that later Admiral, right now we need to discuss the current case that is going on here and how to deal with the criminal Fate and the Jewel Seeds." Chrono spoke in his no nonsense voice, and Lindy can understand that this rather serious right now.

"Indeed Chrono, but for now we have no lead on where the next Jewel Seed might appear nor do we have any idea where Fate is, Right now, our technicians are trying to pinpoint where she might be, but it would take some time to do so." Which Chrono nodded in response, while it is true they have no clue on where she is; that doesn't mean they could use the help of the local magic practitioners here.

"Say Chrono." which caused the boy to turn and face her, "What do you say we call upon the power of the local mages here to assist us in closing the case on the Jewel Seeds?" That thought caused his eyes to widen and shake his furiously in response. "Oh? why do say no to the idea of asking and using their help?"

"With all due respect Admiral while it is true they are skilled in combat the girl morose, but this is the work for the TSAB and they lack the experience needed to deal with this. Not only that but I believe that the boy Yu will prove to only be a obstacle and drag us down. he is impulsive, rude, and weak compared to us." Chrono spoke rather stiffly and rudely before reeling a bit from his mother's angry expression.

"Chrono it is true that Yu may be all this but he has gotten further on this case than the TSAB has, not only that he has identified a possible Mastermind behind it and you are being very rude to him. What did he do to deserve your ire besides that first time incident and keep in mind he is only nine years old." I stated firmly, I just couldn't let him badmouth the kid like that. In addition to what I said I believe that him and Nanoha will be able to work and solve this case in the best possible way yet.

"My apologies Admiral I will admit that was rather juvenile and immature of me. But you cannot deny the fact that Yu and Nanoha are connected strongly to the criminal Fate, may lead to them trying to free Fate like the first encounter like Yu did." Chrono spoke, and Lindy knew he had a point about that, but like the one before she had her own counter as well.

"And you forgot that Fate's barrier jacket was disable and overpowered your shot, and if Yu did not block you would have seriously crippled her and blasted her into some of the trees that were around potentially crippling her for life or worse killed her." She spoke back and was a bit happy to see her son's face paled a bit and winced heavily at the idea of accidentally killing someone. Chrono for all his maturity was not someone who was used to violence and seeing her dead or mortally wounded because him. would have made him feel absolutely horrible about himself and very guilty.

"Still the fact that there locals might be used to our advantage here. After all they know the area better here and the three adult magic users we met seem rather powerful. ones that we could have as reinforcement to help subdue the mastermind here." Lindy told Chrono, and he seems to accept that idea at the very least. Now we just have to wait till the next Jewel Seed activate itself and send the TSAB agents down once Fate is weakened by the battle and take her into custody. so hopefully it will go without major troubles.

* * *

"Nanoha, Yu where have you two been!" Alissa shouted at us where we got out of the house and saw our other friends there and it looks like Suzuka and Alissa looked very worried and frustrated with us. "You guys like disappear for like the whole weekend and now you show up at Yu's house doing what!" Alissa ranted onto us for a couple of minutes before letting on.

Me and Nanoha can only laugh nervously and accept the rant that she threw at the both of us, in hindsight it would have been suspicious that we disappear like that after all. then once she finished the rant Suzuka walked up to her and whispered something into her ears. By the looks of it, it might have been something very important that it got her eyebrows to raise up before she asked her one last question.

"You sure about it Suzuka?" the purple haired girl nodded then both took a deep breath and looked at the both of us which surprised us both. then they said the words that left my jaw hanging wide open. "We know about magic and the hidden world you two." Suzuka spoke up. at this point my fingers were slowly trembling and pointed at her. "H-h-h-how long have you two known?"

To which both of them snorted then Alissa spoke up. "I known for a long time considering my family is one of Kougami Foundation's many investors and friends and Suzuka knows since her parent worked for them as well and they were well aware of the Cell Medal Incident that happened years back as they were some of the many people developing support tech for the current Medal King 000s at the time."

Then they brought out the Canroids as proof which still shocked me and Nanoha to no end as they continue on. "We were told that you were part of it as well Yu considering your parents are well known after all as Kamen Riders. but we figured you want to be in the normal life for now. then after I Alissa stopped bullying me." Earning a pout from said girl. "My parents met up and they knew each other from the incident and we kept a rather strong friendship since then."

"I see but then that means you are aware of the fact that something going on in this city?" to which the two girls nodded. '"Then do you want to know how it all begun and what has happened since?" to which the two looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Okay remember the day we found the ferret? It all led back to him-" as I then told the story of everything that has happened and Nanoha who recovered from the shock also decided to join in on the story telling as well.

For the most part they seemed surprised but naturally when we told them about the pool incident they blushed to a massive tomato, while looking at me and called me a pervert for dealing with their underwear and I'll admit that hurt my pride a lot. So I retorted that it was Nanoha who dealt with their bodies causing her to stop giggling at me and look at me with betrayal in her eyes. Then the two shifted their looks from me to Nanoha and called her a big pervert which was hilarious as well.

Then when we finished up the story with how Fate got away and our parent finding out and dealing with Kougami before we got here; they looked at me and Nanoha in silence. Till Alissa walked up and smacked me on the head. "Only you would have the bad luck of getting in the way of the police and letting a criminal get away due to gut feelings!" she shouted at me making me somewhat nervous at her and Suzuka nodded in agreement as well.

"hey I'm not the only one that wants to help out Fate, Nanoha also wanted to help her out as well. Not only that we think she is being manipulated." To which Nanoha nodded as well causing the other two to sigh at us while Alissa went one step further and palmed her face. Then I decided to change the topic at hand here.

"At any rate since all of our families were involved in someway shape or form in the case we are all eating at the Cafe to deal with all the remaining issues and to get to know each better there. So you two interested in seeing humans from outer space?" To which both stopped whatever action they are doing and looked and nodded in excitement and acceptance. Then I thought to myself, 'well this is going to be an interesting dinner to attend to.

* * *

'Well this something that I can never expect to happen in my life, but look where we are now.' Shiro thought to himself as he and Momoko are playing host to not only their daughter's friend's families and they are also playing host to the people from outer space as well. Sometimes if he didn't know any better he would have thought he was living in a anime world or was dreaming really exotically. Well at the very least everyone seems to be enjoying themselves except for Chrono and Yu, they seem to glare at each other from time to time until his son put his foot firmly down on it. Telling that they can get over whatever issue they have after dinner.

"So yes as you all know the TSAB will be taking over this case and deal with the Jewel Seeds from here on out, but we would not say no to some help and back-up on this planet, it would take a while for the next batch of reinforcement to arrive and we do not know the area as well you guys do; so will you help us in ending this case?" Lindy informed and asked of the adult group and none of them said no. After all why would we say no to defending our home?

"Very well then is there anything that you want to bring up that might prove important in our current case?" Lindy asked and then Haruto spoke up, "there has been various criminal groups trying to get into the city to discover the Jewel Seeds we would appreciate if it is possible to divert any of your mages to help deal with them." which Lindy nodded in agreement as Haruto spoke again. "Thanks we will be sure to upate your mages on all the enemies they may face while guarding the city."

"Ah yes there is also one other thing we need to take care of." As Lindy pointed to the boy that was Yuuno, he still had trouble wrapping his mind around that idea. Now he is just grateful that Yu was the one to wash him instead of his older daughter and preventing him from looking at any important and scared bits. "Yuuno I know that you have been here for a while but now I would like to know what would you like to do from here on out?" Lindy asked rather kindly

As Yuuno try to gather up his courage he spoke firmly "I have been here since day one for all the Jewel Seed incidents. I would like to stay here and see the investigation to the end please." To which Lindy nodded in acceptance. "Well it is rather lucky then that we have room for you and the kids to join up on the ship as well, knowing those two they want to see it to the end as well right?" to which He nodded.

"Good then it is settled then." But then the boy that Yu doesn't seem to get along with stood up and protested the decisions but Lindy and the other adults vouched for Yu and Nanoha to not cause much trouble which silence him. But honestly I think he was silenced after seeing that glare that Lindy has preventing him from making any noises.

Well at the very least the incidents will no longer be any issue anymore and hopefully we can end this without much trouble. Then Shiro thought back to what Yu and Nanoha said to Nitoh about what the girl Fate possibly has been though. In all honesty he would much prefer the idea that the girl was doing this of her own free will, it would bring less nightmare about how she was tortured and coerced into doing this. But knowing their luck it is nothing at all pleasant, Well they can deal with it later then.

End

 **Author's Notes**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	11. Final Fight! Rage Explodes! Evolve!

**Magischer Kriegers Chapter ten**

 **Hi there this RedRat8 and this is my first attempt at doing fanfiction so take it easy with me as I attempt to write this story to improve my writing skills in general.**

 **Hey guys this will be my last chapter for this fic for a while and to give you guys something good to enjoy this is going to be about two to three times longer and hope you guys enjoy it. I also wish to give thanks to the many people who read and reviewed my story all of you guys rock!**

 **Disclaimer I own neither Masked Rider nor Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, if I did I would be pretty damn happy with my life, let the story begin now.**

To say it was boring would be an understatement of the current situation. There wasn't much going on in the battleship Arthra, and there has been no active Jewel Seeds for the last ten to eleven days or so.

Really, the only people who were getting any form of actions were Yu's parents and whoever they decide to bring along to deal with those pesky criminals from getting their hands on the Jewel Seeds.

But right now it was boring for me just sitting around waiting for the next Jewel Seed to activate, and now that I think about there should be only about seven wild Jewel Seeds around too. Yu's just getting himself looked over when it turns out that one of the Jewel Seeds attached to one of his ring and had all of the energy absorbed by Nitoh's Chimera, which thankfully prevented Yu from suffering any harm.

But as a side effect the Jewel Seed refused to leave his side, to which Yuuno believed won't be removed until he has true need of something; that can override Knight's ability to absorb any energy into himself. So for now he's safe but the doctors on the ship warned him not to overuse his magic as that could cause it to break out.

Yu went off to see Hayate and help her out a bit, while possibly letting out abridged version of the story that has happen so far. According to Yu is his own words, "Hayate is really good at helping out people and really makes you feel better after a harsh day." So he probably wants to let off some steam a bit and the only ones that he would talk to are me and his family.

But considering I'm training and Yu's family are out dealing and searching for any possibly threats; Hayate is probably the only one left to talk to. But for some reason the idea of Yu spending an extra amount of time with her irritates me for some reason.

Ignoring that subject for now, another thing has been worrying me a bit really. I wonder if we can truly take on and defeat Fate safely. The only people here concerned about her seems to be me, Yu, Nitoh, Yu's parents and Lindy; which does not amount to much here.

I really hope we can help her out, because she has eyes that are beautiful but just so sad. Yu seems to be able to understand me in that regard, Yu always trust my sense of character as it is very accurate according to him. So he always finds me to judge whether or not people are who they are.

Then I heard the ring and telepathic connection with Yu starting up again and I know he was here now. So I stopped my training to talk with him telepathically. ' _Yu, how have you been, where have you gone with Hayate, are you all right?_ ' were the first things I frantically asked, huh guess I missed him more than I liked to admit to myself.

' _I am doing okay Nanoha, me and Hayate went to the library to enjoy some more books, and one last time I have been doing fine aside from the fact that I can't really use or push my magic to the max really._ ' Yu responded back and Nanoha was kind of happy to hear him again.

' _Which is why there is something I wish to talk to you about Nanoha, I have a plan in the makings that could get all the Jewel Seeds that Fate has with us._ ' Now she was interested, Yu's plans usually range from well thought out ones to incredibly stupid ones at times; she really hope it was more of a former rather than the latter.

' _Really what is the plan this time, which may or may not be extremely dangerous to our health and what not?_ ' She really could not help the sarcasm here, mainly due to the fact that most if not, all his ideas in battle tends not to leave him in the best of conditions. Just as Yu was about to retort back the emergency alarm rang, signaling the activation of the last Jewel Seed,

' _We will talk about this later Nanoha, but first we need to get over to the command deck and see what we are dealing with in terms of the monster of the week._ ' He spoke ever so sarcastically about the possible threat that the Jewel Seed might become; and how ridiculous some of the monsters were and sometimes like those monsters from Saturday morning cartoon shows.

As she and Yu then made their way to the command deck they noticed that Lindy, Chrono, and Nitoh were there already. Nitoh was there because the TSAB needed a middleman to relay all information on both sides here. They seemed focused on the holographic display showing that Fate was fighting against some kind of water monster of sorts.

Yu then asked the trio, "So what is the plan to dealing with the situation here?" as he too observed the holographic display. To which Chrono replied, "For now we will let Fate deal with it, though if she keeps this up she will kill herself at this rate." Did they just say they are okay with Fate dying! No they couldn't allow this to happen but it seems they are okay with that idea.

She noticed that Yu was clenching his hands in rage, and even more so when he saw her get knocked down by one of the water pillars which also caused to wince a bit as well. In panic I spoke up, "We have to help her, we can't just let her get wounded like that!" to which Yu agreed with me and Nitoh was conflicted on the matter at hand.

"Unfortunately it is for the best that she is taken out, that way we can arrest her more easily." Lindy said with sorrow in her voice while Chrono just nodded but noted some annoyance with that order as well. Now she was worried, they have to do something and was about to ask Yu when he interrupted her.

' _Nanoha, you and I need to get down there and rescue Fate. Yuuno has agreed to hold them back while we get teleported there; so are you in or out?_ ' To which she was more than happy to nod back in reply, then the two of them started scooting back and back till they were able to get near the teleporter and activate it.

' _You two ready? Because I can only hold them off for a couple of minutes at best._ ' Yuuno mentally spoke to the two. ' _Yep we are ready also make sure to deal with Nitoh first because he could probably absorb most of your magic away so make sure he can't reach his rings._ ' Yu reminded Yuuno. Acknowledging that now he prepared to get Nitoh first in the conflict.

The three exchanged one last nod before initiating their plan. By that time the crew members who noticed it, Yu and Nanoha were already in the platform. Then Yuuno bounded up Nitoh who did not look to mad about it but rather understanding.

"What the! What are you guys doing? Never mind that stop them!" Chrono shouted out before everything was blocked of by Yuuno and now the remaining people were stuck in a green barrier erected by Yuuno. Then he took a defiant stance against them with his hands spread out.

During which Yu took one last look and apologized for the inconvenience and promised to explain it, and the last things I heard from Yuuno were, "None shall pass as long as I still stand." Well now it is time to rescue Fate from death by water monster!

* * *

It was times like these that I wish I could fly more like Nanoha, the air feels wonderful against me and the adrenaline rush makes me feel super excited. But now is not the time for that, it is time to save Fate. So as I got out my rings and Nanoha got out Raising Heart, I took one look at her and we both nodded and got ready to transform.

"Raising Heart Set Up!" "Henshin!" **Change Now! Hurricane Fu-Fu, Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu!**

Now equipped and ready to go they speed their way to where Fate and the last remaining Jewel Seed monster was. It did not take long for the duo to reach her and when they got near Alf saw them and assumed them to be hostiles and charged at them. To which both managed to dodge and continue flying towards her.

The blonde, seeing the two fighters readied another spell and was about to strike them down when they managed to dodge that. Then Yu then fired his crossbow gun at the water pillar heading straight for Fate and destroying it entirely which naturally surprised her.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked us with complete befuddlement, naturally I responded back to her. "Why shouldn't I help you? I may not be strong as you or Nanoha but I did make a promise to help you didn't I? Though you may not want to show it, your eyes scream for someone to help save you. After all me and Nanoha will do it no matter what."

Fate's eyes for a moment widened really wide and she turned a bit red there, only for Alf to come rushing in chasing us. "Fate! Are you all right did these scumbags hurt you!" she shouted panting a bit from the dash she did to get here.

"No they did not Alf, but for now consider them to be allies." Which surprised Yu at how willing she was, but then again considering she got a beat down dealing with this creature it makes sense to him. But still Alf found that really hard to swallow but accept it anyways; but not before she growled at us before leaving to deal with the creature.

"Well at any rate here is power for you to use Fate, it looks like you were about to go dry out on us." As Nanoha send her some energy which Fate gratefully received and now they redirected her attention back to the matter at hand here. Which is the water pillar Jewel Seed monster.

"Well then Nanoha let us hope that the energy will see Fate and the rest of us through this battle then." To which everyone hoped it stay true, as another water pillar emerged and this time I shot it multiple times and then Fate and Nanoha each launched several spells to disable it once more.

"It has to be enough, if we do not finish it off here the jewel Seed will go on a rampage and the entire city will be at risk then!" Fate told me and Nanoha which reminded us why it was important to finish the battle here and not let it get it any further out of control.

To which both of looked somewhat grim on our respective faces as Fate then turned to me. "Yu I must know do you have any binding spells that can restrain that thing so me and Fate can build up one of our more powerful spells?"

To which I pulled out my copy ring then made four duplicates of myself which surprised the both of them. Then each of the copies pulled out a bind ring and then air chains moved in surrounding the monster preventing it from moving any further for now.

"You two best hurry up! While I am able to restrain him right now, it is expanding more energy with the cloning ring to keep him from moving and as a result burning my reserves faster!" To which the two girls started preparing their spells he was having some major trouble with this.

This monster was a rampaging storm of power and it is taking just about all his reserves just to keep him there. But even he knows he won't endure for long as he felt his magic energy being drained at an alarmingly steadily fast rate.

Thankfully Alf was helping out dealing with any left overs that managed to get away, then he noticed that the two girls had their spells fully charged. "You two ready?" to which the two nodded. "Good now on the count of three you shoot the dang thing down got it?" to which they nodded once more in acknowledgement.

"One, Two, Three!" as he then released his binding spell the two girls unleashed their powerful attacks. "Thunder Rage!" "Divine Buster!" As the two soared into the sky and smashed right into the monster, before the monster vanished from the attacks. The only things that were left were the remaining Jewel Seeds there, seven in total.

Now he just sighed in relief as he and the other females were looking up at the sky which was now starting to clear up a bit for them. "Well that was certainly a thing wasn't it you two?" He asked a bit teasingly to which the other girls chuckled a tiny bit.

"Yes it was Yu, but now that the Jewel Seeds are now all sealed up there should be no more disasters for some time now too." Nanoha peeped up as he laughed while Fate smiled. But then he notice something was wrong when the clouds started to darken once more; and Fate paled a bit.

Which is why he was most confused when she said "Mother", then all of a sudden a bolt of purple lighting struck down the area that Nanoha and him were at. Then he let the darkness claim him as he fell unconscious from the strikes of lighting.

* * *

The next thing he noticed was himself blinking before groggily waking up a bit. "Ugh, what on earth hit me?" as he then took in his surroundings before he found Nanoha sleeping at his bed. The last thing he remembered was gathering the last of the Jewel Seeds with Fate then some lighting stuck them down.

' _My host I believe that you were struck down by lighting and judging the way the girl, Fate acted, she seems to be well aware of who it was. But remember when she said mother? I believe that we finally found our mastermind and Scumbag who harms children._ " Knight spoke up with venom in his voice as he finished updating him on the situation.

Now taking in the information here, a lot of it actually makes sense to him. Why else would Fate go so far for anybody? The only answer would be if it was someone she loves of cares about very much; and a mother definitely qualifies for that. Which angers him all the more as he remembered seeing the whip marks that Fate has. There will be reckoning for this he vowed to himself, to make Fate's mother pay for her crimes.

But that can be deal with later as he now has more pressing and important business to attend to, which Nanoha is slowly waking up right now. Nanoha was rubbing her eyes out tiredly as she then reoriented herself up to look at me.

"So Nanoha where are we right now? Also do you like sleeping with me?" I finished with a rather mischievous smile which cause her to blush and back off really badly while she was waving her arms while completely denying it at all.

"N-n-n-no Yu it wasn't anything like that I swear!" putting my hands up now, "relax Nanoha I was just teasing you a bit." Causing her to pout a bit here at my teasing. "But seriously where are we right now though?" I was a bit curious as where we are as this looks like no hospital room I have ever been in before.

"We are currently on the battleship's medical room Yu." Well that explains that, "Has Fate been captured?" to which Nanoha shook her head in reply, "No Fate left after we got blasted by that lighting spell there." Well that means we still have to capture her and all now.

Now nodding in acknowledgment of what has happened so far, he got of the bed and started walking towards the door with Nanoha in tow. "Well then, that means we have to find Admiral Lindy and the rest of the brass and explain why we pulled our shenanigans as we did."

* * *

"What do you mean you let them go off to rescue the girl, Nitoh!?" Lindy was absolutely shocked that Nitoh intentionally let them through and positioned himself where he knew he would get trapped away. While Chrono was just standing at the side watching the argument.

"It is as I said Captain Lindy, you know full well that we were okay with letting that girl suffer painfully just so we can get an advantage. I may not agree much with the foolishness that Yu and Nanoha show at time. But I will be damned if I don't do anything to save that kid!" Nitoh retorted back at her, which caused her and Chrono to flinch at the accusation.

Lindy should have seen this coming, really she should have. Nitoh is a Kamen Rider who would protect as many people as he could. Heck according to him, most Riders are like this after all. But still he should have helped out in restraining the two kids instead of letting them off into the battle to fight against the monster and letting Fate escape.

Then the door rang as the two would-be offenders walked in to their briefing room. While the girl looks nervous, the boy looks worried but there is that burning determination that seems to shine in just about every Rider she met so far. Granted that seems to be standard for the Riders, but you think that the idea they committed some crime would make him sweat a bit here!

"So mind telling us why you two did acted without orders?" putting the best of my scary glare look at them right now hoping to make them sweat; naturally only Nanoha seems to be affected by my glare while the boy started sweating but looked rather determined here.

Yu then took a deep breath, probably to calm his nerves down, before starting his explanations to us. "First off I would like to say this is not a spur of the moment here Captain Lindy. I was going to tell you what I was trying to do and unfortunately given the circumstances and time was of the essence. There was no possible opportunity to consult you about the idea I had."

The boy then paused looking at us, possibly to gauge our possible reactions and thought process. But I do have to admit though, what was his plan before Yu continue to talk. "As I have stated here already. Fate Testerossa and her familiar Alf were following someone's orders and I was hoping to identify who it was."

Well that seemed like a very logical plan, while deal with the body of the serpent when you can just cut off its head? "Naturally I needed to establish a better rapport with her, and getting her killed off as you guys decided. It seemed rather counterproductive to that goal."

Once again I and my son could not help but flinch at that accusation while Nitoh gave me an 'I told you so' look. while giving an annoying thumbs up to the two while he nodded in thanks. Yu then continued on, "Another reason is because she's a known factor. Someone that we know has she acts and reacts, someone that we can prepare for once all the Jewel Seeds are out now. If she is dealt with right now then her employer might send in someone we have absolute no idea how to handle; furthermore if the jewel Seeds stayed active anymore it would have cause major damage to the city here." Yu finished while I gathered my thought process.

After a while I could only relent with a sigh here. "Fine I will let this transgression pass this time. You also have a valid point about those Jewel Seeds as well, letting them stay active anymore would have been disastrous."

That cause some relief in the two but I glared at them once more. "But I would prefer that you explain yourself next time, are we understood here you two?" to which both kids saluted and nodded "Yes Ma'am" to me then I dismissed them.

Then I turned to my son, "Chrono what have you found out about our current case?" the boy nodded as he ask Amy to bring up to bring the relevant files on the vase here. Then a hologram projector showed a picture of a dark haired woman.

"According to our records this is Presea Testerossa, a Mid-Childa Mage like us. That lighting spell that hit you two a match for her magical signature and she is that girl's mother, Fate is her daughter as well." She was then surprised to see that Yu's eyes narrowed in anger and clenching his hands in rage. It seems that he suspected Fate's mother to be the mastermind here.

"I did hear Fate mention something about a mother." Nanoha uttered out, as Chrono continued his findings about her. "She was one of the heads of our energy corporations back in the day. She has decided to quit after a massive accident happened and got several court cases against her as well." Chrono finished, it is clear that someone of her capabilities would be difficult to handle and deal with here.

Yu then spoke up, "So we have the identity of who we are dealing with here, no offense to any of us. But how are we going deal with her if she can throw that much power at us at her beck and call?" He did have a point about that, but thankfully she can counter that argument as well.

"That much power is not so easily controlled and takes a lot of mana to use too, so she won't be able to pull something like that anytime soon thankfully, so for now you two go back and we will check out what we can and if we find anything we will update you guys on it." the kids accepted and left the ship, while Nitoh was still waiting, 'oh well might as well get some conversation at with him,' Lindy thought to herself as she drank some tea with Nitoh.

* * *

As Yu and Nanoha returned to see their other friends, they were immediately assaulted by them for requests of what happened on their misadventures. After the end of that fun little interrogation by them, they were then invited by Alissa over to their house for a little get-together of sorts. They even decided to bring Yuuno in as well while in his human form.

"Oh, that's right. I found an injured dog last night." Alissa spoke up, "It had orange fur and was quite large for any dog I have ever seen." Causing them to pause in the walk and look at her with incredulous eyes. They were quite sure the only dog they do know that was large and had orange fur was Fate's familiar; Alf.

"The dog also had a red gem on its forehead for some reason." Which caused their eyes to widen before Yu slapped his forehead for some reason while Nanoha giggled a bit as well, confusing the other girls there. "Of all the possible things that can occur. Alissa you just somehow rescued an alien mage's familiar somehow."

Before Yu took a strong amused tone now. "What was that about helping out criminals before Alissa?" Alissa's eyes widen at that as she struggled to explain herself to him. "H-h-how was I supposed to know that it was somehow a wanted criminal's familiar, I thought it was some kind of magical beast of sorts!"

"Somehow that does not make it any better, especially considering the fact you know about the dangers of the hidden world Alissa." Yu still spoke with major amusement at her, as the tomboy heiress stammered struggling to find a proper explanation of the sorts.

"Yu stop teasing her now! Alissa do you mind if we head over to your home immediately and see her?" Nanoha admonished Yu and also playfully slapping his shoulders as well.

While Suzuka was giggling at the whole situation here and Alissa quickly agreed to Nanoha's wishes thankful that the teasing has stopped for now. While Yu just shrugged and dashed over to her home to see why on earth was Alf doing there to begin with.

* * *

The girls, Yu, and Yuuno all pitched in to move Alf to the living room once they got into Alissa's mansion, and Yu decided to ready some snacks and Yuuno decided to help him out. While it was not necessary considering the fact that Alissa had maids. They found it useful to distract most of the main staff away from them while they interrogate Alf.

Chrono was not really happy about the fact that civilians knew about their operation but relented. Especially when it turns out that Nanoha and Yu already told them most of their stories and they were in the know due to their parent's work.

But for the moment the big dog was enjoying being in Suzuka's tender rubbing hands as Suzuka scratched her behind the ears. While Alf was telling them everything that she knew about Presea and what has happened as well. Apparently she had enough of her harming Fate and tried to attack her but failed miserably.

When Yu heard the full extent of how Fate was treated he was seething with rage on the inside while Knight himself found himself truly murderous for the first time since he awoken. But everyone did not notice due to the fact they were listening to what Alf had to say about her.

" _And that is all I know unfortunately._ " Alf finished her story, while not so happy to deal with the TSAB, she decided to come clean with all that she knew about Presea, which does not do much other confirming the fact that Presea is the mastermind of the whole operation.

" _So you and Fate have no idea as to why she is gathering the Jewel Seeds or even told you what it is for?_ " Chrono ask imploringly through their telepathic conversation. " _No I have no idea why she plans to do with them. All I know is that she obsesses over them and punishes Fate whenever she fails or lose one of the Jewel Seeds to either the kids over here or one of you TSAB agents. I rebelled like I said but it was absolutely useless against that demon._ " Alf finished with a snarl.

There was silence for a moment till Suzuka spoke up and asked, "What do you and Yu intend to do Nanoha?" then they head something crumbling and saw that Yu was crushing the soda can in his hand and gave a scary smile. While he also spoke rather calmly which somehow made it all the more terrifying for everyone else as they had never seen Yu acted like this before.

"Well the most obvious thing that we are going to do Suzuka is that we are going to rescue Fate then take out her mother." Yu spoke rather calmly while Yuuno sighed knowing that Yu was the kind of guy to get hurt for his friends. "Knowing you it would be you ending up all injured just to help save that girl." Yuuno spoke with an uncharacteristic snort.

"Oh? So does that mean Nanoha has a rival for Yu's heart?" Alissa spoke and quickly regret it when she saw Nanoha glaring daggers at her and Yu turned his unsettling scary smile onto her as well.

"Now, now Alissa, making assumptions about people's relationship/ love life is absolutely prohibited." He ended with rather creepy smile that caused everyone else but Nanoha to pale, squeak, and retreat from the scene.

"But the major question now how do we get Fate to come out and let us rescue her?" Nanoha asked Yu as she was kind of the only person not to be affected by his scary smile right now. Which surprised and scared everyone as they can only think of one thing.

' _Great first Yu is acting all demonic on us and now Nanoha's immune to it. Next thing is that she going to be a devil bride to the demonic groom; those two really are suited for each other._ '

While Yu was thinking of a plan, he then remembered something. "Hey Nanoha you and Fate never really did get to finish that duel of yours right?" Surprised at the question but answering yes in reply. Yu gave a somewhat nervous smile now. "Well how about we finish that duel of yours except the stakes raised even higher than before?"

That took a while for Nanoha to register what Yu was saying and when she finally processed it, she glared at Yu along with Suzuka, Alissa, and Yuuno. "Hey if there was any other plan I don't hear you guys coming up with one right now." Yu defended himself as the others struggled to find an alternative but came up short on ideas.

"Yu that is extremely foolish and you are risking yourself for a possible stake. Ordinarily I would smack you after this operation but since it is downright foolish I think everyone here can make an exception and we all smack you right now. How about it every one?" Nanoha called out and everyone who cared agreed and all laid into the smack down of Yu's life at that moment; wow it sucks to be him right now.

* * *

"Sigh I just wish they did not have to smack me again before this powered keg starts. It has been over four days and they are still acting as though I just killed their pet puppy," Yu sighed as he had several slap marks and a bump courtesy of Yuuno amazingly enough.

The TSAB has set up a dimensional barrier around the coast Uminari, Yu's plan involved using Alf's connection to Fate to set up the duel. "In case you forgot that Jewel Seed is stuck to you like a lost puppy following its owner! Of course everyone is going to be upset with the fact you plan to give yourself up!" Yuuno shouted in frustration and smacked on the head.

" _That is to be expected with bullheaded people like Yu, so mind smacking him in the head for me Yuuno?_ " During which Yuuno agreed and done so again to him, While Alf was rolling her eyes at their immaturity at the situation with a few bandages on her more critical spots.

"None of you guys are taking this seriously are you?" she asked and stated with some levels of resentment. To which Yu just shrugged and shook his head at what Alf thought about them.

"We are taking this seriously it is just that none of us are dealing with Fate here, but Nanoha is. I would have challenged Fate myself but Nanoha deserves to even the score; besides I believe in her capabilities." Yu stated with complete confidence.

"Furthermore she has one trump card that I help her prefect that she never used on any of you as well." Yu stated which cause some head to turn his ways curious as to what Nanoha's trump card could be.

"Oh so what is Nanoha's trump card?" Yuuno asked Yu " _I am also curious as to what kind of ace she has up her sleeves._ " Chrono admitted as well which made it all the more frustrating when the young Rider just smiled and said "It's a secret."

* * *

The sealed off are of the coast was rather quiet for Nanoha's liking, but she knew this was her best opportunity to gather the remaining Jewel Seeds here. Also her best friend was at stake here as well!

While she did manage to tear into Yu for his foolishness, she knew it was the only plan they have and now the mana in the air changed. Ah! There she was, flying towards the chosen battlefield and now landing down here to fight.

"I see you arrived. While I know it is useless, is it possible for us to discuss this without any of us fighting here right now?" To which she shook her head, "If you know it was useless why try?" the emotionless response of the blonde girl asking.

"Something about courtesy according to Yu, just because it might appear that way doesn't make it so." She retorted and Yu was proud of that one.

Fate unfazed by that response, "Prepare yourself I don't care about discussions or anything like that, all I want are the Jewel Seeds." With that Fate aimed her staff at her and fired.

Nanoha quickly shot herself into the sky preventing being the one hit here, her quick reactions to dodging training with Yu helped her here.

Fate was just as relentless in their last duel, swinging her staff's scythe mood at her which she dodged once more and the second one was about to hit her till she put up a round shield spell.

 **Photon Lancer**

Hearing the spell of the incoming lighting from her opponent's intelligence device gave her the time needed to dodge as she readied her own spell as well. Turning in midair she was ready now.

 **Divine Shooter**

"Shoot!" as six orbs of pink magic then lashed out at her opponent, fate sensing the dangers it possessed turned to her scythe mood device and cut through several of it.

Unfortunately for Fate that served as a good distraction while Nanoha prepared another spell.

 **Flash impact**

To which Nanoha then charged at Fate from behind and struck her heavily from the back during which. An explosion erupted causing Fate to fall to the ground before she recovered.

Before she widened her eyes as she then dodged another one of her Flash Impact spells. Really it was awesome of Yu to let her use and develop a melee spell based on Yu's Gravity impact kick.

* * *

Other than Yu everyone was kind of shocked by the sudden attacks of melee. While Yu's pride in his best friend remained strong in her.

"I have never seen that kind of spell before at all." Yuuno commented at Nanoha's Flash Impact.

"Of course you guys haven't, it is a rare melee spell that is a compressed mana spell that has the user flying at an accelerated pace to deliver the biggest impact. It is a spell based off one of my spells."

Seeing the other's confusion. "Come on guys I don't know any of your system's spells the only thing I could do during these days was act as her sparring partner. But I notice that she lacked any melee attacks so the best I could do aside from teaching her a style was to help her develop her own melee spells so it would be easier for her to use."

That is something that amazed all the people there at what he helped her accomplish. But still would it be enough to deal with in this situation? Time could only answer that now.

* * *

Fate felt some really annoying pain at her back as she struggled to regain control of the battlefield, forming a thunder bullet she smashed Nanoha with it.

Nanoha gave a yelp as she was impacted by it and was sent flying into the ocean. That hasty attack gave Fate a few seconds of breath before dodging another one of her beam spray.

Nanoha sighed, "I was hoping that attack stopped her for more than a couple of seconds." Raising Heart chirped in. **She is more skilled than we thought possible, it will not be easy to defeat her.**

"Maybe but we have a lot more tricks to show don't we Raising Heart?" Nanoha replied with a smile, seriously if it wasn't for the constant spars she had with Yu then she would not have been able to strike her as easily as she had.

"Come Raising Heart! Let us show Fate just how powerful we can be!" **I am ready Master.**

* * *

"I find it amazing that they are able to launch this many high level spells." Yu crowed at the two, from the group's perspective it looked like a firework display rather than an actual battle of sorts; with flashing displays of yellow and pink.

" _You're keeping something from us aren't you?_ " Chrono asked Yu, causing them to turn to the rather serene rider.

"This battle will end soon, by the way how strong the barrier is right now? Because the spell will be rather powerful." Yu asked and deflected the main question.

" _The barrier is double so don't worry anything short of an S class spell will not break through._ " Chrono assured Yu as h mused on that now.

"All right then add another barrier then please." Which shocked Yuuno as he turned to him. "Wait are you saying Nanoha's trump card is an S ranked bombardment spell?'" He asked in shock.

"Yep it is her ace in the hole." Yu grinned at them, which worried Alf a lot considering that not much can survive an S rank bombardment spell.

* * *

The usual stoic look on Fate's face was replaced by a scowl as she tried to overcome Nanoha in terms of power and magic. Despite how horrible her mother's been she still cared about her.

Even so that did not take away the feelings of guilt she has when she is fighting Nanoha or Yu, both of whom just want to help her out regardless of what she's done to them in the past.

She then stopped abruptly in midair which caught Nanoha by surprise, taking advantage of that she then shifted her device in Glaive mood and locked with four yellow cubes and ready her spell.

Using her device she was casting one of her most power spells, "Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift" as then dozens of lighting balls appeared and struck her down. While unknown to her Nanoha silently casted her strongest shield spell she could.

"Fire" and with that the strongest spell in her arsenal blasted Nanoha causing the girl to panic as the barrier started to show signs of breaking. Calling out one last spell she blasted her with "Spark End."

The spell consumed everything in its path parting water, destroying land, and all that remains of Nanoha's barrier. While she had accomplish what she needed to so there was a sharp pain in her heart as to what Yu would think as she harmed his best friend. But push it away for the sake of her mother.

Leaving her gasping for air as she used a lot of her energy to power them up and hopefully end this duel. Only to be completely shocked as Nanoha was completely unharmed save for some singe marks on her. 'Just how strong is her barrier spell?' she thought to herself.

This was bad for her, she used up most of her mana powering those spells and now she was practically running on fumes and Nanoha still appear to be fine regardless.

 **Are you fine master?** Nanoha's body may show she is fine but on the inside she was feeling the impact of that spell allover her body. "I am fine Raising Heart." As she forced her hands to raise up and then shifted her device.

"Let's finish this." She declared as Raising Heart shifted to **Cannon Mode.**

Seeing the transformed device Fate panicked and rushed her to prevent her from firing whatever she's planning. Only to get stuck by a series of ribbons from Nanoha's restrict lock spell.

Smirking now she gather the energy into her device and readied the trigger as well. "Divine Buster." She first called out then more energy poured into her still growing attack.

Fate clenched and knew that she had to do whatever she can to survive, so she casted off most of her barrier jacket accessories and poured all her remaining energy into it to survive, working on the logic that she too should be nearing her limits as well.

She sighed in relief when it looked like it stopped but tense very soon when the spell seemed to be absorbing whatever mana there was in the air as she looked to where it was and paled in fear.

She couldn't do anything but look at that growing ball of pink mana in despair she had used up most of her mana to do her most powerful spell and now here was a really scary looking spell aiming at her.

Keeping Raising Heart in its cannon mode Nanoha took aim with her weapon. "By drawing all the scattered mana in the air left over from the spells we've been using, the strongest Divine Buster variation I created with help from Yu and Raising Heart!"

 **Starlight Breaker**

"A long range bombardment spell," she could not help but gasp in horror. But she was not about to go down without a fight, she had to endure for her mother's sake. So she used most of her remaining mana from her barrier jacket and managed to form a multilayer barrier spell directly between her and Nanoha's Starlight Breaker.

"Take this! My full power! Starlight Breaker!" With the trigger pulled a single stream of pink shot out of the sphere before expanding and tearing apart the barrier spell with ease. And the only thing that Fate could remember before felling unconscious was seeing her mother's smile.

* * *

"Well glad I am not at the end of that thing for once." Yu muttered as his eyes twitched in annoyance at the memory of being Nanoha's moving target; maybe he can pay her back with more physical melee fighting spars, yes that sounded good to him.

The young Rider just tried ignoring how on earth, two girls his age manage to accomplish attacks that most Riders would hesitate to survive that; it was better for his sanity that he just ignore that completely.

"I think I am going to ignore everything that is going to happen so far today. So Yu is there any more surprise spells of mass destruction we miss?" As Yuuno slumped into the bench at the insanity that has just occurred.

"By the way Yu how on earth does Nanoha do that? It seems almost impossible for her to do so?" Yuuno asked with some trepidation. As Yu explained. "Nanoha's Starlight Breaker works by gathering all remaining energy in the air. So you can say it is best used at the end of a battle where high level mages use a dozen spells and having excess mana in the air."

"So Fate is okay right?" Alf asked with lots of worry in her voice as she seen the full power of that spell. "Worry not Alf, Nanoha made sure the best that Fate would suffer would be her Barrier Jacket loss and nothing more really."

And wouldn't you know it? There was an unconscious Fate in Nanoha's arms walking towards them. But she looked quite exhausted and covered in sweat and salt water here as well.

"I won." It was the only thing that Nanoha managed to breathe out with a smile on her face. As she felt really happy to settle their duel but also how she manage to go beyond her limits as well.

"Excellent work Nanoha, you deserve to rest now." He spoke up with a smile in her face as he rushed over to pick her while Alf was fussing over Fate. His response cause her eyes to shine and blush as she snuggled in closer to Yu's chest, as she thank him for it.

Naturally that is when all hell broke loose as clouds darken and purple lighting started striking at them, growling in frustration he tried to look for any way out and even asked Alf and Yuuno who were not able to do anything.

Now coming to a decision here, "Yuuno Alf when I tell you guys to run you will take Nanoha and Fate here with you Do. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR!" he shouted at them who only nodded in response as he handed Nanoha over to Yuuno.

Nanoha was completely scared for Yu especially when he makes that look in his face that he is going to find it annoying but accept it wholeheartedly. "Yu what are you doing?"

"What has to be done Nanoha." As he spoke with a grim determination as he prepared to deal with this only to be cut off by surprisingly Alf.

"Why are you doing this? You are just a kid why are you trying to take on the burden of the world by yourself here?" she couldn't understood why he chose to do so.

Yu can only give Alf a wry smile, "It is because I am a Kamen Rider that fights to protect, and I need no other reason than that." As he then shifted into his Earth mode and called out several barrier spells to protect them now.

"Now run you guys!" he shouted at them as the two familiars now run with an unconscious girl and one screaming girl crying out to him. But Yuuno turned back and faced him giving a serious look.

"You better come back to us alive otherwise I will research a ritual spell to bring you back so I can kick your butt myself." Chuckling at his threat as I so wittily replied, "Duly Noted ferret."

The barrier broke and for the second time in a week, much to his annoyance, he fell unconscious when he got struck by the lighting spell here.

* * *

Everyone on the ship was moving frantically especially since Yu went missing in the aftermath of that attack and everybody is doing all that they can to find him right now.

Nitoh was bringing Yu and Nanoha's parents and the kids onboard after what they have heard that has happen, and right now while Mayu and Haruto were worrying their minds out for Yu. Momoko and Shiro dashed to the medical room where Nanoha was being kept, with the kids in tow.

Currently Nanoha was trying to get out desperate to do something about Yu's disappearance, "I can't just sit here and do nothing Yuuno! Who knows what is happening to Yu right now!" She cried out rather worried.

Meanwhile Fate was coming around to and notice that she was in the medical room with handcuffs, but overheard Nanoha and she too was worried about him while Alf was fussing over her a bit. But she was mostly healed up but emotionally fragile from her loss right now to do anything now.

Then all of a sudden Shiro popped in and hugged his daughter while searching her for any possible injuries. While completely ignoring his daughter's protests only to be pulled back by Momoko. While the girls came in and helped out Nanoha the best they could.

While Fate was watching this, she could not help but be jealous of the fact that Nanoha has a good amount of people supporting her. The only person to actually be like that for her, was Alf and that was because she was her familiar.

Then Shiro started lecturing at Nanoha for doing such dangerous stunts while not informing them about it. Then he told her to tell him about so they could plan for it and stuff like that.

"Okay dad I understand but can you guys tell me what has happen to Yu?" she asked desperately. "Unfortunately we have no idea where he is but we can assume that Presea kidnapped him through her lighting spell of doom." Shiro told his panicking daughter.

"Don't fret Nanoha, we will do everything within our power to bring Yu here safely." Shiro tried to reassure his daughter, right now it worked but he knew they will have to deploy to work on that front as well. Right now Lindy has deployed a squad but he did not have high hope considering Presea's intellectual capabilities and thinking.

* * *

Yu was really starting to hate the fact that he's waking up in familiar territory as he groggily woke himself up and saw himself in unfamiliar territory. Not only that he saw the woman Presea sitting on her throne with seven Jewel Seeds floating around.

'Presea.' He woke up with a vengeance as he remembered who was responsible for Fate's suffering. While the woman looked completely smug and walked up to him. "Well aren't you quite the resilient one boy?" as she drawled out the letter boy as if it was some sick amusement.

"What can I say? We Riders are made of sterner stuff after all, we do fight monsters for a part time living you know?" Yu hated to be sarcastic as it could get him killed but sarcasm was better than seething rage right now.

That seemed to amuse her a lot. "Indeed it seems like it, but you won't be able to do anything right now. After all, my failure of a daughter told me all about your magic and look here the rings are here far away from you." As she showed me all my rings and angered me when she insulted Fate.

Ha, jokes on her. Just because they are far away from me does not mean I can't access then, the rings have a strong connection to me after all. So I can get the ring closer to me, Flash and Teleport would do greatly for now just need to make sure she does not see me getting it.

Unknowns to her about his thought process, the base alarm went off and she so casually ordered their elimination. Then just to spite them further, she opened up communication with the battleship. Naturally Lindy was there with a frown with everyone else there in tow.

"You sure have some nerve contacting us after what you did to my team." Lindy spoke which Presea naturally ignore and look as though, the whole world was a play for her. "Maybe you should not have entered my sanctuary in the first place admiral."

"Now then as you know I have one of your own here, so I will make it simple give me the Jewel Seeds and I will give you back the boy." Presea put out a deal that most would do but cannot do. "You know full well we cannot do that at all Presea." The response she got from Lindy.

"Then I guess our negotiations have come to an end." Presea was going to shut down communications till she caught sight of Fate, "Well, well if it isn't the little failure." She spoke with a scornful smile.

The words naturally caught Nanoha and her friends by surprise while I and my family were glaring at her. "How can you say that to Fate? She's your daughter!" Nanoha cried out to her.

Presea snorted at that, "no she isn't, she just a failed experiment of mine. But since this is our last meeting Fate I'll show you what I mean." And like that I got a huge sense of foreboding.

The entire crew just waited with bated breaths on the transmission as I was dragged on the floating platform prison of her, and I managed to get the rings I needed just have to wait now. What I saw next stunned me into complete silence as everyone else was gasping.

Inside the room was an identical looking girl to Fate floating inside a tube. And Fate herself was shocked beyond belief as her legs started buckling at the sudden revelation. Which Presea then took sweet pleasure in looking at as she affectingly put her hands on the tube.

"As you can see this is my real daughter Alicia. All you ever were was a replacement for her. I gave you her body and her memory but that was not enough. All you had was her face, and you were nothing more than a pathetic FAILURE!"

At that Fate finally collapsed in pure despair as Nanoha and the girls tried to comfort her to the best of their abilities. But I was feeling something I never felt in my life so far, PURE UNADULTED RAGE AND ANGER AT THIS SICK MONSTER!

Lindy couldn't do any more than just sigh, "So the reports were true." To which my parents and Nanoha's parent just looked at her for an explanation. "The disaster at where Presea worked took her biological daughter's life and ever since then she focused all her research on cloning and resurrecting the dead. It was a special project called Project Fate, a special process to imprint memories on the clone they were based off of."

Presea just chuckled at that "It seems you done your research well admiral. But there is something wrong with it after all. Even though the clone receives the memories they have none of their habits, quirks, behavior, and thought process. They are nothing more than a broken doll."

And like that my rage broke out. "So because of that you're abandoning Fate? DON"T YOU DARE SCREW WITH ME! Which caught the attention and shock of everyone that was there.

"So what if Fate did not turn out like Alicia she is still your daughter and now you are treating her like trash? She's your daughter no matter how you look at it. Even if she's a product of magic and science, she is made from your genetics, you gave birth to her; SHE'S STILL YOUR DAUGHTER! If I was anything like Alicia then I'd wish I stay dead so I don't have to see what kind of monster you are!"

Presea just scowled at me while everyone else was looking at me in surprise, while Fate was looking at me in awe and my parents look really proud of me. "Oh so what right do you have to criticize how I treat my creations?" And like that I have a retort to whatever she says about Fate.

"Because my late aunt was also a product of science and magic as well!" I declared proudly and my parent smiled widely at me while Shiro and Momoko looked on in understanding while everyone else looked confused. Presea was shocked which means time to escape now.

I used my natural connection to the rings and called out teleport to move me out which shocked Presea even further as I was right in front of her. I sucker punched her and use the Flash ring to blind her and took all seven remaining Jewel Seeds as I heard her screaming in rage.

I took one last look at the communication board to see Fate. "Fate it matters not how you were born! You are still Fate, that amazingly skilled mage that has done everything in the name of family! But as you fall in despair I will become your FINAL HOPE!" I spoke with such conviction that Fate started smiling and blushing a bit, before I ran to get the rest of my rings.

* * *

The line was then suddenly cut off as everyone on the ship started scrambling in panic, Haruto and Mayu were checking their rings. While Shiro was doing last minute checkups on the Birth Driver that Kougami brought for him. While everyone was readying themselves, Fate walked up to Lindy.

"May you take off the handcuffs? I wish to be part of the rescue team for Yu?" It's something that took the captain by surprise but she smiled and undid the shackles as she prepared herself along with Nanoha and Chrono; both of whom are joining to be part of the rescue team as well.

Also unknown to everyone as they were scrambling about, the Blood Warrior fire ring started to shine a bit as if anticipating the evolution of its supposed wielder. Which will turn the tide of the battle to Yu's favor in hand.

* * *

Smash! As much as I hate to admit it, I am in trouble here. Presea was clearly an experienced mage with dangerous power at her sides. It is no wonder Fate was so strong, but I cannot back down now!

I made a promise to be Fate's Final Hope, I will win and beat her. Then I shifted from my Fire mode to my Wind mode, then once more the Solomon's Cane shifted from sword to crossbow.

Then I shot multiple air bullets at her which Presea retaliated with a barrier spell of her own. Then she charged her arm into a Photon Bullet which I blocked with my own Defend spell.

She was strong and skilled, so I started to fly around activating a lock on spell and dodged various Photon Lancers of her own though several managed to hit me in my right leg.

I marched through the pair and fired the magic bullet to which she dodged and smirk at me only to be sent flying a bit as the various air bullets scattered and hit her from all the sides preventing her from moving too much.

Then I charged my Bow gun to my belt as I then took aim and my mana compressing I fired it at Presea and blasted her and knocked her several walls down.

Then she came blasting out of the rubble with lighting gathering around her as she bonded me during distraction and fired Photon Burst at me. As I then saw white and was knocked back hard.

The pain was aching all over my body and I shifted to my Earth for best defense but still lacking the speed I have and my bow gun shifted into a Halberd of sorts.

Water was out of the question as lighting is only strengthened or travels alongside water. She sneered and flew up before casting another Photon Burst at me which I managed to ward off with my defend Earth variation spell.

Then I used my big ring to extend my arm holding my Halberd and struck her down, who surprised at the spell I demonstrated. Then I smashed her with the halberd downwards only to be blocked by a round shield spell.

Then she forcefully pushed back the halberd and then rushed to me and struck me with a Photon bullet to my ribs. Sending me flying back and crashing into a wall while I writher in pain.

I moaned as I struggled to get up only to be knocked down and bonded by lighting around me. I sweated badly when I saw that she was preforming the same spell that knocked me out the first two times.

Panicking, I barely managed to get to my Defend Ring and use the metal around me to conduct and take most of the lighting away from me, but a good chunk still blasted me from her Thunder Rage.

Even though most of the damage was negated the lighting still hurt me and my previous injuries did not help as I teleported away behind a pillar catching my breath. It was difficult to deal with this woman, she had so much mana at her disposal and the skills and speed needed to use them.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. If you surrender the Jewel Seeds to me I promise to grant you a quick and pleasant death, otherwise I am going have to torture you before ending you."

Oh great, she was threating and taunting me right now trying to make me lose before I plan to do anything remotely useful against her, well this was just a fantastic situation to be in. But I still have to refuse despite how pleasant that sound Presea.

Okay let's see what options are available to me I can either A. retreat not an option, B. charge in recklessly, and once again not an option, Or C. plan ahead and see what I can do to hold her off, or more miraculously beat her.

I choose option C, now I can teleport and her from behind then bind her while I ready my gravity kick. Yeah that sounds like a nice plan right there without me dying immediately right now.

Teleporting right there Presea tried to turn around but I already restricted her movements with the chain and ready my gravity kick and jumped at her.

 **Kick Strike Finale Earth Rumbling Burst Fabulous!**

Then I blasted her with that kick and send her flying into the rubble then she got up once more and made dozens of Photon Lancers at me and restricted my movement again and ready a Thunder Rage and blasted me away.

…In the end all I could was annoy her to no end, it was useless for someone like me to even consider matching her strength and level. Damn it! Why can't I do anything right? Why am I so pathetically weak right now? As I was laying on back sizzling from the last barrage of attacks. As I struggled to stay awake from the last assault, thankfully she can't overuse it.

* * *

As if hearing his despair and cry of weakness, Nanoha raised her head after she blasted another machine out of the way. She and everyone that could come to assist were making great progress.

But the problem was, there was too many machines in the way as Haruto and Mayu kept blasting many machines or striking them down while Fate and Chrono were launching several A to AA rank spells, while my dad is drilling through them in the Birth driver and Yuuno was busy protecting us.

I don't know why but I could hear Yu's cry of frustration as clear as sky right now, I remembered how despite being okay with being an assistant. He still wanted to do more right for me.

I then remembered what Kougami said to me. " _Won't you believe in him Nanoha?_ " That's right! I can believe in him, He's Soma Yu. My best friend, the Final hope, and most of a Kamen Rider, I can believe in him.

As I dodged another blast from the machines and blasted him away I called out to him, 'Yu don't worry, and you can do it because I believe in you. So no matter what Yu get back up! So I started fight again hoping to reach to him in time.

* * *

As if hearing her encouragement I woke up once more as I teleported away from Presea. Nanoha believes in me, I thought to myself. That's right I couldn't give up here I still have one more option!

Then responding to my desire the Jewel Seed final detached from me and asked me. _I am #VIII what is your deepest desire wish seeker?_ So I responded back in kind, "I wish for the Blood Warrior ring for me to use." I said without any hesitation.

The Jewel Seed was confused by it at first but nevertheless still granted my desire and there it was floating in front of me. ' _Host stop don't do it you cannot handle its power just fall back!_ ' Knight shouted and desperate to stop me.

'Knight I can't do that you know full well why I cannot afford to stop right now!' I spoke firmly into my mind. ' _My host if you do so you may not come out of the rage so please stop this._ '

Knight pleaded once more with me. "No! I can't stop now that woman Presea made Fate sad! She broke her! I refuse to turn back that is my way as a Kamen Rider!'

Knight taking in what I said finally accepted it. ' _Very well my host, no Soma Yu! Take the power of the Blood Warrior and March forward!_ ' He ordered me and then I slowly walked out to where Presea was standing.

My stance firm. My heart solid, my eyes facing her, and there was no doubt in my mind anymore. So I move the ring above my driver and there she was surprised by my new ring and was about to strike. But the flame got too intense for her and fall back as I Henshin!

 **Change Now! Blood Warrior! Flame Burn-Burn, Burn! Burn, Burn, Burn, Burn!**

My bodysuit remained the same, as my armor features started growing and changing and now the armor that was once fiery red is now blood red and I gained armor bits aver my legs and boots and more exquisite armor detail over me and my helm now has additional rune marks and the knightly visor glowed red with two horns growing on the side of my helm. This was Warlock's Fire Blood Warrior Mode!

Then I picked up my cane and initially it shifted to the sword for default but the started growing till it split into two duel rapier swords in my hand. I can feel the power flowing through me and best of all I am still sane. But I was feeling pretty furious right now!

As Presea finally looked at the sight of me she was shocked and annoyed at me. Then I picked up my left sword and pointed it at her. "Kamen Rider Warlock! Now it's no… Let The Magic Begin!" I declared to myself and to my opponent as well.

"Fool! Just because you have a new type of barrier jacket does not mean that you are much stronger!" Presea sneered at me as she pulled several Photon Bullets at me and then I blocked all of them immediately.

I then dashed while she was caught off guard and slice her and dealing some damage and breaking through her round Shield spell. I then twisted as she blasted another Photon bullet and kicked her in the side knock her a few feet away from me.

Then I dashed at her one more time and this time I manage to knock her device out of her hands and kicked her back. Now Presea was panicking because even though she is skilled and powerful she still need her device to perform some of her more complex and powerful spells.

So I effectually sealed off her most of her vast arsenal of spells leaving her rather defenseless. Then used my sword to keep the device there as I dashed in with my limbs knocking her, punching, kicking, jabbing, and fighting her with all my might.

She was desperate as she only has the Photon Bullets spells available to her. Punched her in the sides dodged another bullet kicked her head then dodge then jabbed in the ribs then swept her legs off the ground then side kicked her.

Now sufficiently weakened and without much for her to work with. I first bind her then, I charged my kick and focused all my mana into my legs then I jumped and aimed my kick at her. It went off with a satisfying boom and Presea was knocked out from the conflict.

Now finally done with the conflict I took a deep breath and then sat down on a broken pillar just resting for now. Then the door to my left blasted open and I quickly stood up on guard with my blades.

Turns out it was the rescue squad, when they saw me and the unconscious Presea the reactions were mixed. Chrono, Fate and Nanoha were amazed at what I did especially since I achieved a new evolution. While my parents and Shiro were smiling at me.

I couldn't say more really. "Hey guys what took you so long?" I joked and everyone start chuckling a bit.

* * *

Well this has been a hectic day so far, first me and Mayu were cleaning up the criminals as usual then we find out Yu's been kidnapped. Then it turns out the poor girl Fate was being used, only to be defended by Yu who clearly remembered what I told her him about Koyomi and became the Final Hope like I was. Then we had to fight through an endless amount of robots intent on destroying us, then we found Yu in his own evolved state taking out Presea, which could not make me any more proud, now the floating tube here.

"She's been here for quite some time and unfortunately she's dead." Chrono finished his analysis sadly. "No she can't be… dad you can do something right? I mean you are the final hope after all?" Yu asked sadly and pleading of me.

While it is difficult there is a way to do so. But that would mean using the Hope Ring Koyomi left for me. Oh well Koyomi wouldn't want me to dwell on the past, yes I think she would have like it like this. Giving her life to save another.

I smiled at my son and reassured him I can take care of it. Mayu seemed to catch on to my train of thought as well as she linked her arm with me. "You need more mana to help complete this."

I nodded and told everyone to stand back and I put my arm on the tube where Alicia was and focused on the Hope ring and then mana flowed out of me and Mayu and into the girl. At first it seems it wasn't working then Chrono's scanners started to detect a heartbeat.

So I quickly grabbed her out of the tube and the girl was waking and blinking her eyes and coughing only to be confused to be seen around total strangers. And everyone besides my son and wife were shocked beyond belief.

"I told you Yu I can handle It." causing my son to smile and Mayu to whack me in the shoulder. While the Hope ring was gone now Koyomi will always live on, especially in the now alive Alicia.

* * *

"You know you Riders are just miracle workers you know that? A young Rider stopping a very powerful mage and stealing the remaining Jewel Seeds and returning all of them and bringing back the dead as well." Lindy mused on as Nitoh can only smirk at her.

"Of course Captain, we Riders are made to be the defenders of people that will accomplish the impossible to protect people." And boy if that wasn't true about them then he go three weeks without mayo.

"True but you have to admit that these kids are adorable when they are cuddling like that!" Lindy gushed at the sight of Yu, Nanoha, Fate and now Alicia in a tiny group hug looking content. "Yeah you got a picture of that?" Nitoh asked Lindy and she nodded enthusiastically.

She was honestly amazed that this ended without any serious trouble here. She really should set aside some of her off days to come visit this world more often, especially to talk with Nitoh here. He is really a heck of a guy to talk to.

Of course that has to wait when all of a sudden a gray mirror like portal appear before them. And much to her confusion an old man wearing the TSAB uniform stepped out and seeing his markings, she was dealing with the Grand Marshal here!

"Grand Marshal what are you doing here?" she really could not have seen this one coming at all as the old man just smiled at her and nodded to Nitoh who also looked gob smacked as well.

"As you may know that this world has many hidden secrets here as well, please ring everyone that was involved in this case here please so I can tell the full story."

Nodding in shocked reply she ordered everyone and got everyone involved here and one hour later, everyone was here and the Veteran Riders seemed absolutely shocked to see him.

"As you may know I am the Grand Marshal of the TSAB, one of the two founders of the organizations as well. Some of you riders may note my similarity to Owner and Station Manager of the sands of time."

And like that it was clear to the Riders while the rest of us were staring in shock as one of the founder came from this world.

"My other colleague is not available at all so I have been left to do the work here. And it is perhaps for the best as he only cares about his own personal amusement."

"And I must say that all of you performed splendidly on this assignment that I now must ask the Soma family, Nanoha, and Fate." Grabbing their attention as they listen to his request.

"Would any of you like to join up with the TSAB? And do not worry Fate I will see to it you will get a pardon regardless of whether or not you join. After all, no child should suffer what you have." He spoke rather kindly and helpfully to the young girl here.

"None of you have to decide now obviously but the choice is up to you. By the way I will be heading back to our Headquarters for now Captain Lindy. So I will be able to assist in the trial."

The man finished what he was saying then left through the same Gray Mirror portal he entered in. "Well either way I won't be able to see you guys for while have to be a witness for Fate's trial after all." Yu spoke up reminding them of what is just happened.

* * *

"So you are leaving now then Yu?" Nanoha shifted as this might be the last time she will be able to see him for a while.

"Yes Nanoha it's true, I have to be a witness there and my parents are interested to see what I can do with some of their devices and magic. But don't worry Nanoha I will video-conference every now and then."

Nanoha can only smile at his promise and look to the side as she saw Alicia and Fate talking as well. Really the Kamen Riders were made of pure miracles indeed. Furthermore Presea is getting treatment from some of the locals here and will make a full recovery where she will get help. Then she will be sent back to the TSAB to face justice.

She then walked up to the girls and Alicia noticed and nudged her shoulder to where she was. So she took of one of her ribbon and gave it to Fate and the other one to Alicia.

"I know our times as friends were short but I like to give guys a sign of our strong friendship." Surprised at it they both accept it and both of them took their off too and gave it to her as well.

"Take ours as well Nanoha, thanks for being there and my sister." Fate and Alicia both smiled as they enjoyed the rather tender moment going on.

"I may not have known you guys for long, but I would like to say you are good people." Alicia spoke up.

"I am just glad you three girls managed to work out any major issues you had you know." Yu spoke up, then she got a mischievous idea and she gave them a look asking and both gave her a look accepting it.

Then all of a sudden she pouncing Yu and shouted to the other two. "Come on you two grab him!" which the other two did as she said and Yu was struggling to get out now.

Yu was confused then he turned blood red as Fate, Alicia, and herself all kissed him. Now giggling at the now stammering boy they also found out that the Nitoh managed to get a photo of it much to their joy.

"I will see you guys later! So don't forget about me Yu, my best friend!" Nanoha shouted as Yu then regathered his standing and could only gasp at what happened to him just now, while Knight was on the floor laughing hysterically at him. He could only look dumbfounded at their daring.

* * *

Not for the first time Hayate just sighed as Yu will no longer be here with her.

"Master is there any problem?" A rose haired woman asked in concern whose name was Signum. "No Signum there is no problem now come on let's grab some dinner before Shamal ruins it again." She said jokingly.

Signum made a strong face at that, especially the disaster Shamal has managed to do. How she gave birth to a abomination while cooking will remain unknown to her and the rest of the group.

End

 **Author's Notes**

 **Wow guys this has been an amazing story project so far I am happy and thankful to all who remain with me this entire time. I wanted to finish this arc before the holidays hit and man am I glad for it. Thank you for all who read and supported me in this story here and I will come back to write more for the second arc. As always please remember to read review and like my story please; thanks!**


	12. A New Foe Arises

**Hey Guys I am back! And here is the first chapter of the Second Arc otherwise known as A's Arc Please read, review, like to help me! Thanks a lot you awesome readers!**

It has been about six months since the Jewel Seed incident has occurred, it was now the winter season and in the month of December. And currently Nanoha and her two friends are at Alissa's manor backyard just watching as Nanoha practice her magic control.

The two girls were impressed by how Nanoha was repeatedly shooting the can that they brought out for her to shoot it over and over again practicing her accuracy with her spells. It was also a way of coping without Yu as he made a much better target.

Then the thought of Yu training her in Melee combat brought a cold shiver down Nanoha's spine as she clearly remembers Yu vowing to get back at her for using him as target practice for her Starlight Breaker spell. That caused her to miss and she quickly managed to get it under control.

Even so Alissa cannot help but whistle as she saw just how amazing Nanoha can go right now. "Nanoha has come a very long way since the early days right Suzuka?" to which the purple haired girl nodded.

"That is true, but I do wonder how Yu and the others are doing right now." Alissa just shrugged in response to that.

"Well at the very least we know him and the twins are doing okay in that last video messaging that the TSAB set up, but I am more interested in what is going on with him and the girls you know?" Alissa said with a rather saucy smile on her face.

Suzuka gave a rather thoughtful hum and thinking pose into that. "It is possible those two girls did seem rather clingy to him but I thought Alicia was a bit more happy with Chrono in my opinion. But I still think that she likes Yu better."

Then she took another step and she thought some more till something struck gold in her mind and her eyes widened. "Alissa what if this causes some problem with Nanoha's chances with Yu?"

Alissa was taken aback by it but nodded and took a thinking pose on it. "I don't think so, Yu has always kind of crushed on Nanoha a bit despite her being airheaded at times and she also crushed on him as well. But that attraction increased since the whole incident started. And let's be honest here Suzuka, since they are involved with the Secret World there is going to be very few people that she can date and actually stand."

The she smiled really mischievously now. "Although with the way he stacks up those girl's attraction I think he might be accidentally starting his own harem of sorts. And we know the twins like him and especially Nanoha since she gave him that kiss!"

That rather loud and random statement caused Nanoha to trip up and accidentally sent the can flying into the distance. Then she turned her attention to her other friends right now while she was crying out, "It's not like that, Suzuka, Alissa, those were kisses for good luck and thanks after all!"

Alissa snorted at that. "You can try to deny it all you want Nanoha but Alissa and I were there and we saw you three girls going at it with those kisses. And we also have proof of pictures as well."

Suzuka nodded as well. "That's right Nanoha, you should not deny your affections for Yu at all otherwise you might lose him. Face it Nanoha you like him a lot and you have competition."

Alissa just giggled a bit at that thought while Suzuka just smiled. Nanoha lowered her head then all of a sudden despite it being winter, the temperature suddenly increased highly as it hit above burning temperature all of a sudden.

That caused both girls to stop what they were doing and they slowly turned and much to their horror Nanoha was surrounded in a flaming pink aura around her. And when she lifted her head up her eye, oh god the eyes, were glowing pink with power and fury.

"Alissa, Suzuka." She spoke with deadly calm that only made it much more terrifying and they were now getting flashbacks to that moment of Yu's pure silent fury. They were then more than desperately hoping that it won't turn anything at all like that moment, but that hope was waning over time.

It is absolutely forbidden to make any assumptions about anyone's love life at all." Then the two girls felt an aura of power bring them down to their knees and they were desperately trying to stay calm under her calm fury.

"But since I am a forgiving person I will let you go and in exchange you will have to be my new target practices." And their hopeful smiles turned into pale gasps of horror. "You have ten seconds to get a head start on me right now!"

The two girls immediately turned away and dashed for their lives as Nanoha started to aim Divine Shooter spells at them for the rest of the morning. While the two girls could only be thinking one thing. ' _Nanoha and Yu are truly suited to be with each other!_ ' they thought mentally crying as they dodged another one of her spell's powerful attacks.

After that session of trying to ki- I mean shoot down her friends, Nanoha left very satisfied while the two girls were in a fetal position, and they swore to never ever anger Nanoha or Yu ever again or suffer horrifying, traumatizing pain.

* * *

"Nanoha you came back later than normal today." Momoko commented as she set up some snacks as her daughter staggered into the seat to eat it. "An extended practice session of sorts with the other girls?" Nanoha nodded as she gleefully took in the terrifying screams of her friends. Ah yes there is nothing like the screams of friends to relieve the stress of being teased like that.

Taking in her positive expression as a good one she decided to tell her some more good news as well. "By the way Nanoha, Haruto called up a while ago, he and everyone else will be coming back soon, and they should be coming back tomorrow."

That really cheered her up as she shot up from her seats with a really excited expression. "Yu, Fate, and Alicia are coming back soon?!"

"Yep and Lindy, Chrono, and Yuuno will be coming as well." that earned another rather cheerful yell from the friendly girl.

That is when her other siblings got back into the house. Kyouya raised an eyebrow ay Nanoha's cheer before looking at his mother. "Yu is coming back Kyouya." That got him to smile as he missed having to train the little kid.

"Is that so? I look forward to seeing Yu again I do hope he's been keeping his skills in swordsmanship up. Because I will be testing him as soon as he gets back." He said with a rather happy grin.

Nanoha then could not help but worry for Yu as her brother will surely put him through the grinder and back again, as soon as he gets back.

* * *

"Okay let us go over what is going to happen as soon as you guys get back." Chrono spoke up, and everyone groaned as this is the tenth time he's done it.

Yu spoke up, "we know already Chrono, drop me, Yuuno, and Fate off near Nanoha's home rest there for the night, check up on her and her magic skills, then next thing to do is to rendezvous with you and Lindy to stay there for a while, while my parents continue to check out your guy's magic and to register Alicia officially and update her status, and condition, while staying at the hospital to make sure there are no complications, and then wait for my parents and wait for Fate's probation period to be over. We get it Chrono." Yu ended rather flatly.

Chrono just shrugged indifferently at that. "Hey I don't want you to mess up anything sparkle boy." That caused Yu's eyes to twitch as he hates being called that period. Yuuno and Fate could feel the tension from the two growing now.

"Riiiiiiiiight, let us continue on and make sure we don't mess anything up." Yu said gritting his teeth as he said, that by itself caused Chrono to smirk a bit at his inability to come up with an insult and he was not going to waste this chance.

"Oh? Is your brain under too much from all the jewels you got? Or have you always been slow headed at times? Because I personally believed in both options." That caused Fate and Alf to look at Chrono angrily as they were about to get up and teach him a lesson Yu raised his arms.

Then all of a sudden Yu looked smug as he smirked to Chrono. "No, it is because I am not suicidal enough to insult teammates in front of the good Admiral." Chrono snorted before he was suddenly cut off by the last person he wishes to anger on this ship right now.

"Very much so Yu." And that caused him to start sweating and paling as he turned to see a rather angry looking Lindy with her arms on her hips. "I believe that you Chrono need more disciplining and Nitoh is still in the training hall for CQC still."

And then like that Chrono started paling more at that thought. Nitoh is dangerous among the Enforcers because he is a natural magic eater and the more he eats the stronger and longer he can last. Then they have to put up with him in his fully armored barrier jacket and get their butts beaten. Chrono could only do the one thing was the only option for him, beg for his life.

"Yu! Fate! Yuuno! Alf! Please save me! I am so sorry about the way I insulted you earlier so please save me!" Chrono screeched as he was being dragged off to the sparring arena. Only to get a bunch of prayers in exchange.

Of course one of the major reasons why Chrono hated the arena spars was because his mother started dating Nitoh as she found him fascinating. Chrono was not so happy nor was his thoughts swimming pleasantly at being stuck with his mother's boyfriend, and having to hear his mother's cooing of Nitoh was just too disturbing for him.

As soon as Chrono was dragged out of the cafeteria they were left in silent. Till Yu spoke up, "so anyone's up for some lunch to eat?" that earned a responses of ayes from just about everyone. Yu then asked them, "any preferences you guys want to eat right now?"

Alf eager spoke up as her tail was wagging. "Hamburger Steak!" she spoke up excitedly, Yu was only able to get this far due to training under Momoko, it was a hobby to do when Nanoha and the other went to after class lessons and he was often staying by himself. But since Yu was left with nothing to do he decided to learn cooking from Momoko.

She was glad as someone in the household was finally interested in doing it. So she taught him all she knew and Yu grew to love doing it. After taking everyone's orders he went off to the kitchen, as Fate called out to him. "Yu don't overwork yourself learning new recipes this time!"

Yu could only chuckle as he waved off Fate's concern as he started apprenticing under the chef of the ship and learning new recipes under the chef. He then did what he do best, and that was making darn good food and letting his friends eat.

* * *

' _Focus Yu, the key to becoming stronger is to always being able to push on through._ ' Knight spoke telepathically as he helped Yu meditate in series of Chinese Martial Arts katas. Ever since the day that Yu has gained his Blood Warrior Fire mode, he's been practicing on how to push it to its maximum potential.

Even so, he's already considered a prodigy in the magic arts by his parent's standards for being able to access his evolved form as early as he did. According to his mom and dad, there should be about three more Blood Warrior rings that correspond to the remaining elements of his forms.

'Only when you unite all four and be at harmony with each one of them, you can access a pseudo evolved form that combines the unique abilities of each element.' His father told him. Which is why he was focusing on synchronizing with Knight right now, so he can better use his Blood Warrior Fire mode till he gets his new Blood Warrior rings.

He wants to push it to the max limit he could for the Blood Warrior mode right now is his only trump card. That mode was able to allow to fight on par with high ranking mages of Presea's caliber. And Yu knows that the Rider luck demands they meet some kind of new enemy that might be able to push them.

But the most important reason for him to get stronger was so he could protect his important friends and family. And he will do everything he can to protect the ones he loves and treasures without any problem at all. No matter what it takes to do it, he will protect his friends and loved ones.

But right now he was done with his practice and has to do the most important thing in his life right now, and that was getting a good night's sleep before they see Nanoha.

* * *

Nanoha was just humming to herself as she was preparing for bed, early on she got a call from the gang that they won't appear till later tonight. While it was rather disappointing at the very least they could see each other soon enough. And she was about to go to bed when she got a warning from Raising Heart.

Then she turned to her device in shock as there hasn't been anything of note since the Jewel Seed Incident that grabbed her Device's attention, then it got from bad to worse as she felt a barrier being erected around her right now.

She quickly got out of her house then projected her Barrier Jacket then displayed her Flyer Fin and tried to make her way to a skyscraper. Keyword being **tried**. As she then noticed a red orb heading towards her and she quickly displayed a shield which distracted her from the incoming red-clad opponent with the mallet swinging at her.

Which would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that she trained with Nitoh and Yu to improve her sensing abilities and moved herself so that the mallet smashed against her barrier. Then it became a battle for dominance between the red-clad girl and Nanoha.

Then she shouted out "Tödlicher Schlag!" as she swung her mallet once more and broke through the barrier Nanoha has set up. All of which knocked her back and detonated the bullet she fired early on. And now refusing to give her any more time to prepare, the red clad girl got out three metal balls and readied to swing her mallet once more.

The mallet of her called out " **Schwalbenflug** " before the girl smashed it and send it flying into Nanoha. Then Nanoha quickly raised Raising Heart once more and created a shield before disappearing in a massive puff of smoke.

The hammer wielding girl only clicked her tongue in annoyance before dodging another three pink bullets from the cloud of smoke and she rushed in to smash her. Her target is a lot more skilled than most of the opponents she faced, which is saying a lot since most were adult TSAB Enforcer class mages.

Before she could get any further, she had to dodge a speeding pink mana bolt shot out of the smoke screen, and barely dodged it. She could only think out loud. "An aerial combat mage specialist!?"

Then out of the smokescreen rose Nanoha who looked only a bit perturbed by what has happened so far, but she was also looking at her in confusion and irritation as well. "Why are you doing this? I have never met you before or provoked you, so why are you doing this?"

The girl clad in red just ignored her and continued to attack her by calling out for another volley of metal balls. Nanoha had to dodge many of these attacks and she was getting rather annoyed by the attempted assault on her life right now.

She then fired Divine Shooter spell which the girl in red dodged and then she carefully manipulated it so it hit her in the back which it did. The first bullet hit her red triangle barrier, but the second came up and smashed into her unprotected back.

While the she had a barrier jacket the red clad girl could still feel tremendous amount of pain from it. She then snarled at Nanoha for the pain caused and charged like a raging bull at her.

Then Nanoha let loose several Divine Shooter spells while she set about unleashing her greatest attack. **Cannon Mode!** Her device then shifted into its winged firing mode with its trigger ready.

"Listen" **Divine** "to me!" **Buster**. As the massive concentrated pink beam shot through the sky brightening and destroying everything in its path as it closed in on its mark.

Seeing the massive Winged Zero- I mean Nanoha's Divine Buster spell heading towards her she widened her eyes at the amount of power that was displayed and just barely managed to dodge it while losing her hat in the process. When she took a breather of relief and noticed her hat was missing, something snapped as she readied to retaliate tenfold.

She pulled out her mallet once more before shouting out, "Graf Eisen load cartridge!" **Explosion** , the exhaust looking part of the valve, rose before slamming down and releasing a wave of smoke.

 **Raketenform** Then to make matters worse the hammer started spinning and then it split off into three parts on one side resembling a rocket booster and on the other side a massive spike appeared on the other side of the hammer ready to destroy Nanoha.

Shifting her grip on the massively upgraded deadly weapon, she aimed her rocket hammer at Nanoha, before shouting out "Raketen!" The rockets then ignited with a roar as it was shooting forward with the red clad girl in tow.

Nanoha tried her best to dodge and on the first one she managed to do and barely succeed. However she cannot dodge so easily and went for using the buildings as an obstacles to slow down the attacks. And she managed to get some distance between her and the red clad girl.

What she didn't expect was the fact that the girl just simply barreling through all of the buildings without much care for them, which naturally destroyed and plowed through anything that could get in her way in this confrontation.

"Hammer!" the red clad girl cried out as her rocket powered hammer broke though the staff that Nanoha hastily raised in her panic. The device held on for a few second till it was shattered allowing the hammer to smash into Nanoha.

Following that blow, the spiker portion smashed into her barrier jacket, and destroying the outer portion of the magically woven clothing which sent her flying and smashing into the ground below her. Nanoha could only groan at the amount of pain she is feeling as the other approached.

With her opponent down for the count and her rage satisfied, the red clad girl approached her target. There was no amount of emotions anywhere on her cold and hard face. As she then looked down on the pitiful form of Nanoha sprawled all over the ground.

Nanoha was completely terrified at this point as she was defenseless and the red clad girl started to raise her hammer like an executioner would before the death row prisoner. She tried to back away but found herself too weak to do so.

' _Is this how it is going to end?_ ' Nanoha thought in hysteria as the red clad girl approached closer to her. ' _No! Anyone! Help me! Yuuno, Fate Chrono! Yu! Please Help Me!_ ' she shouted in despair and fear then she closed her eyes so she does not have to see her.

Just as the red clad girl was about to swing her hammer at her, something stopped her. It was a bolt of air knocking her back then the red clad girl heard a strange jazz like sound and before she knew someone teleported in front of her while she was blinded. Then she felt her guts being bashed hard by a hammer and she was sent flying off into a building.

Nanoha then opened her eyes and was astonished to see who it was before her face shifted into one of pure joy and relief. It was Yu in his Earth mode holding his Warhammer as he seemed to glare at the cloud of dust right now.

* * *

"Yu!" Of course Nanoha could not help but feel much better now knowing her best friend is here to protect her. "I am so glad you are here, it was so terrible there was this one girl she kept on attacking and did not stop and I was." Nanoha was tearing up at her own fear until she felt someone wrapping their arms around her.

"It's okay Nanoha, I am here now, so I will take on the hammer brat and Fate and Yuuno are coming as well so calm down now." Yu told her soothingly which did wonders for Nanoha's nerves and her heart was beating like crazy at the close contact between the two kids.

Now then he stopped hugging her, much to Nanoha's disappointment, he faced the red clad girl coming out of the smoke and boy was Yu angry right now.

"Oy Hammer Midget, you have some guts coming out of nowhere and provoking attacks on innocent bystanders. But it takes some real guts to attack my friend." Yu finished as he pulled out his own Warhammer now.

"So who are you and why are you attacking my friend midget?" He spoke with anger now and that somewhat impressed the red clad girl but not enough to make any difference.

The red clad 'midget 'growled angrily before snorting at him. "Humph I could care less right now but since you seem very interesting, but I won't let you know who I am before you perish now die punk!" As she then dashed to where Yu was but Yu pulled out a barrier made of rock.

While it did not stop her, it slowed her down that he was able to shift towards water mode and his hammer now became a spear which he used to jab her and the red clad girl has a harder time hitting him due to increased speed he had.

Then she was struck all over the place by him and his spear and his last jab forced her to put up a barrier that he still managed to destroy jabbing her barrier jacket and knocking her back for from the two kids. "I will repeat myself once more. Who are you and why are you attacking my friend?"

The red clad girl finally had it with this weird mage. "Fine if you want to know who I am, I am the Knight Vita of the Wolkenritter and its Iron Hammer, and there is nothing that my Graf Eisen can pulp, so prepare yourself!" As the now identified Vita prepared to fight Yu.

Yu only tilted his head at the threat before shaking it confusing Vita. "You see that would normally work except, One I am not that weak, Two. What makes you think I came alone, and Three. My reinforcement should be here now."

Then Vita noticed that there was a blonde haired girl point her device at her, she was also rather quiet as well. "Under the authority of the TSAB you are under arrest, please surrender and drop your device." Vita snarled once more as she refuses to surrender to them.

"Over my dead body morons!" Vita roared as she threw up some more metal balls and used Schwalbenflug to scatter them which succeeded as Yuuno arrive barely in time and evacuated Nanoha from the battlefield.

Then Yu started dashing towards her and he coated his spear in rapidly speeding water form to make a form of a water saw. Vita took note of this and retaliated with her hammer. Both were trying to push each other down but Yu's water form was built for speed not strength so he was pushed back.

But much to Vita's shock, Yu became water and he went all over her body and started to punch her and stab her. But Vita was too strong to simply give up and redirected her metal balls to slam Yu off of her.

Just then as Fate charged in with an Arc Saber spell which she redirected her hammer to take the blow of the force and knocked her away. Vita was annoyed but she was rather curious about the fighting style that Yu was doing. "You fight like us, are you really a Mid-Childa mage?"

Yu could only shrug at that. "I am not a Mid-Childa mage as you say but I am not like you guys exactly either. But I must say I can see how you gave Nanoha a run for her money with your combat skills and magical prowess."

Vita despite being in battle could not help but smirk at the compliment she was getting. Till she could feel the situation changing right now. "That said, you still harmed one of my friends and I am not very pleased with that. So prepare yourself Iron Hammer for you face the Mage of Rings now."

Then Yu pulled out another ring and this one was something that caught Vita off guard as he made a copy of himself and did it another time till there was four of them. Vita was shocked by what Yu did as he has performed magic unlike anything she has ever seen before in her life.

Then to makes thing even more confusing three of them shifted their colors and weapons to something else entirely but from what Vita heard of the transformation. She was able to tell that those four forms that the unknown mage had corresponded to the natural four elements.

Not only have that, but they each had their own unique effects as well. So she had to be careful here as then the four mages charged at her. And she just figured how annoying it was to get teamed up by four different mages, as she had to block blows from the water use, then blinded by the wind user, then get slashed by the fire user, and then get knocked back by the earth user.

This guy was really tough then she heard a command for a bind spell as she was now wrapped in chains of all kinds preventing her from moving. So naturally she used all her strength to weaken it then called out to her hammer which floated and smashed the chains around her freeing her.

That caught Yu by surprise as Vita dashed to slam him with her hammer only to hit his copies which all dispersed once Vita called out her hammer's bigger form and called out "Giganthammer" which slammed and dispersed his copies at once.

Yu could only narrow his eyes as he and Fate prepared to fight Vita once more and disarm her. Which went off course when Fate was suddenly wrapped in some sort of whip before being violently throw into a building.

"FATE! Damn it all!" as he cursed and saw who it was that thrown her. When he saw her, Yu was even more tense than usual as the woman in her pink but practical looking armor stood straight with no slouch with intense eyes and the wind blowing her hair making her look like a dashing female knight of sorts. But the worst part was he did not sense her at all.

* * *

' _Yu be very careful with this one, she was able to do a lot of damage with no presence at all. Worst of all, she has no combat presence so unlike Vita the Iron Hammer. So she most likely has years upon years of experience that tells us she someone who could easily fight on par with most Veteran Riders. Be very careful with her, despite her power level being lower than Presea, her experience would likely overwhelm her I suggest you use Fire Blood Warrior mode now!_ '

Yu acknowledged that and got out his Blood Fire ring and shifted into his upgraded mode, the pink haired woman rose an eyebrow at that but ignored it. "Signum?!" 'So that is her name.' Yu thought, as he then thought about the danger she possess.

"Dang it all, Fate! You deal with Vita, I will take on the new interloper got it?" she nodded and went on to deal with Vita as Yu was left to deal with Signum. Then Yu charged at her and his duel sabers clashed with Signum's sword. As they then entered a maelstrom of slashing blades.

However, Yu was being pushed back by Signum's size and skill advantage for every strike Yu gets in, she gets in at least three, till they were in a deadlock as Yu tried to push back her sword with his own blades. But even so, Yu could not help but be impressed with her skills.

"So I am facing a warrior of the blade arts huh? Pleasure to meet you Signum." As Yu raised his eyebrows at the newcomer that appeared alongside Signum. It was a dark skinned man with white hair and dog ears on him like Alf was. Not only that, but he was dressed in a blue sleeveless Chinese shirt with black pants.

"Tis an honor to trade blows with one such as you as well young warrior." Signum spoke up and Yu noticed from Knight that she may have been smiling a bit but it went back to her neutral tone. "I am Signum, leader of the Wolkenritter and the General of Raging Fire. And this is my partner Laevatein. What is thy name boy?"

Yu can only smile at that underneath his helmet at his opponent's politeness, "Me? I am the apprentice mage and warrior Soma Yu, but better known as Kamen Rider Warlock, junior officer of the TSAB, now let the magic begin." As he then pulled out his two sabers away and pointed it at her

Signum could only raise her eyebrow at his declaration. "An apprentice mage you say? If your skills and magic style when you fought me were anything to go by, then you jest, for your skills are quite amazing for one so young."

He was rather grateful for that compliment. "I thank you but I assure you, there are people who are much better than me at this than I am. But still I will face you head on no matter what. So prepare yourself General of the Raging Fire for this is the day you take on a Kamen Rider!"

Then he dashed forward to charge with his blades and once more they entered a calamity of blades swung as both try to keep up with one another. the silent man narrowed his eyes and was about to charge when he got blasted by someone. that said someone is Yuuno, who under the training of many experienced mage enforcers and three Veteran Riders, was able to gain a strong understanding of combat abilities to use, especially using his barriers as a strengthening mod. this allowed Yu to continue his fight with the fearsome sword-woman without much trouble.

Yu then called out the Flame Strike Ring and then send two fiery blows to Signum who blocked it using a **Panzer Geist** a personal shield spell for her from what Yu was able to deduce. Signum however was impressed that Yu was able to use a strong spell, and it was similar to her own Device's ability to call upon flames as well. so she coated her blade in flames which caused Yu's eyes to narrow at her plan as they dash to meet each other once more in combat.

she slashed her sword at him which he blocked with one saber, but it pushed him back while he used the other saber to slash into her side which she blocked using the guard on her sword then their blades clashed as they enter another maelstrom of blades. Then Signum backed off and assumed a different sword stance. Yu could only gasp at what she was using, "Iado?" this caused her to be amused as she then disappeared in a flash of light, and then reappear in front of Yu within sword's reach.

she then slammed her sword into Yu who barely blocked it and then she kicked him back and released another devastating melee spell attack, **Explosion** , which caused Yu to be sent flying back into a tree and destroying it. Signum approached him as Yu struggled to get up from the amount of pain he was in while moaning a bit form the damage.

"You fought very well for one so young Warlock, it is a shame I have to end you now." As traces of what appears to be sadness was etched onto her face, she then rose her sword and was about to slash me until I teleported away from her at the last minute. the trick caught her off guard as I then ready a Finale ring and she was so caught up in her surprise that it was too late to dodge my Rider Kick. Which sent her flying back away and then Nanoha decided to do something incredibly stupid.

She used her Starlight Breaker spell and destroyed the barrier around us. that caught all of us off by surprise, as then then their familiar knocked Yuuno away, Vita destroyed part of Fate's device and flew to where the others were while Signum was barely standing up while sizzling from the last attack that I did. "We must retreat now, we do not have the capabilites to take them on." the other two nodded while Vita was more reluctant but they left nevertheless.

The only thing I could see or hear was Fate and Yuuno running to me in panic and shouting my name as I finally fell unconscious, seriously that was irritating me to no end at all.


	13. Calm before the Storm

**Here is the next chapter guys hope you read, like, and follow enjoy! AN also Like I said I am busy with college work so I can only give irregular updates.  
**

'Well this is starting to become a thing right now, isn't that right Knight?' Yu spoke rather annoyed to Knight, who could only snort at his host's irritation at being in the medical office again for getting into a serious fight with an opponent that outclasses him completely.

' _Yu, you should be grateful that Nanoha destroyed the barrier when she did, otherwise the warriors that you three faced would have destroyed you. They know they cannot risk exposing themselves to the natives of our world._ ' That caused Yu to be annoyed, that he would have been destroyed if not for Nanoha's efforts.

' _Either way, you cannot push yourself right now, as you are too drained and beaten to do anything. You are still growing and the only reason why you were able to get as far as you did in that fight was because they do not know how to fight people like you. But now they will prepare for it._ '

'Got it Knight, I won't push myself too hard right now, even I'm not that stubborn. But that would mean Nanoha needs restraining doesn't she?' To which Knight nodded reluctantly and sweat dropped a bit as well, as he knew how stubborn that girl is at times.

Then he felt something holding him and he looked to his right and much to his surprise, he saw Fate holding him right hand. As her head was on his bed, it looks as though she's been watching over him since he's gotten here.

His eyes softened as he felt some wetness on his bedsheets, now knowing that Fate was crying for his sake. He really hated himself for this, as Fate has been through so much, and he was one of her few emotional crutches here. He berated himself for his recklessness, and promised to not be so reckless next time.

He then looked to his left and saw the door opening waking up Fate from her slumber, while he does care a lot about her; he could not resist the chance to tease her still. "Is my body so comfortable that you have to sleep next to me and with me Fate?"

That caused the poor blonde haired girl to blush bright red and stammered about. It was absolutely adorable in Yu's opinion and from the looks that Chrono, Yuuno, Lindy, Nitoh, and Nanoha had, they appeared to agree as well. "Sorry Fate, I just couldn't resist teasing you."

That caused the poor girl to pout and Yu chuckled before patting her head to cool her down. "At any rate Yu." Lindy suddenly spoke up. "It is great to see you up now, Nanoha and Fate were really worried about you, you know? But from what I heard from the reports it could not be helped considering who you were facing too."

Yu could only nod grimly at that. "Yeah I know my foe this time was beyond me. Even if they don't have as much power as Presea, she had more than enough experience to take me head on and win. Though not without some severe damage as well."

Lindy could only nod in reply to that before her expression brightened up again. "Well regardless of what has happened the fact they are now exposed and the TSAB are well aware of their location here on Earth I believe they are going to try stay silent. Oh and by the way I have a letter for you from the Grand Marshal." As Lindy pulled a letter out from her pocket and handed it to Yu.

While Yu could only look at it in confusion before he shrugged and opened the letter that was meant for him. While Nanoha and Fate for looking at it over his shoulders as well.

 _Dear Yu._

 _If you are reading this then I am pleased to inform you that Alicia has been cleared with a clean bill of health and your parents have also finished the paperwork for her as well. I am also happy to announce you have been made a part of our organization the Time Space Administrative Bureau as one of my direct subordinates and that Fate has been cleared of every charges that she has done as well, so she just needs to do some contact work as a mage for our organization. I have also more good news in the fact that I recently got in to contact with some of my old friends back on Earth and I am pleased to say they have finally got to the closing stage of completing the Blood Warrior Water Ring which is included in this letter as well. So now you have half of the rings and a new power to use as well. But Yu, I have gotten a report from Admiral Lindy over who you faced. Please don't be so reckless like that, you, Fate, Chrono, Nanoha, Yuuno, and Alicia are all so young, you have your whole lives ahead of you. So please don't squander the gift of life and always to remember what it is you are fighting for._

 _From The Grand Marshal_

 _P.S Beware the Knights and try to rest up before trying anything else, you did push yourself really hard in the last battle._

 _PPS Girls who are sneaking in on the letter's topics I ask of you that you make sure that Yu does not do anything reckless, okay? Bye!_

Then Yu shook the letter envelope a bit and out came the second Blood Warrior Ring. He is rather excited to see new powers to use. "Well that went better than I thought don't you think so as well you two?" the two girls nodded and were surprised when Yu just started to get out of his bed.

"Ah Yu you shouldn't do that you were still hurt from the last battle!" Nanoha spoke up with concern laced in her voice. While Fate also nodded in concern for my health as well, sweet girls and best friends; they are the kind of people I want by my side always.

"Don't worry you two I am just getting my muscles to move again, I am not going to practice magic for a while too. Considering I am quite drained of magic energy." He spoke to ease the two girls which worked as he then walked with them as they went to the engineering room. While Lindy and Nitoh were having a meeting about their new foes.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Nitoh said while raising his hands to catch up on what has happened so far. "These four warriors are not just any mages or warriors, but rather the fearsome Wolkenritter that not only serve as an omen of the prelude to come. But they are also servants created by an entry known as the Book of Darkness, a high level Union Device that has the potential to destroy entire worlds. And the last time the TSAB encountered it, it destroyed a whole planet and killed a lot of good officers trying to save their citizens; am I correct?"

Lindy could only nod glumly at what Nitoh said. She did not wish to see the Book of Darkness and the Knights here on this world. She remembered the time they try to contain it and failed. It was not only a complete disaster as many good men and women were lost that day, but she lost her husband as well. Even though she moved on and starting going out with Nitoh, there is still the pain associated with that incident still.

Nitoh, noticing Lindy's sad mood, was able to deduce that she lost someone important in the last encounter with the Book of Darkness. Then moved in to hug her, which surprised her, then she started holding onto him as if he was a lifeline that prevented her from drowning.

Nitoh himself may have been a bit eccentric but his heart was in the right place and he was so kind and understanding to her during the times they spent back on their planet. He was one of the few who could understand failing to save someone important like her. For her it was her husband Clyde; For Nitoh, it was failing to prevent Koyomi's death. Through their experiences together they bonded in ways only people of their caliber could.

But they were still alone and that is what brought them together. But they were also for too realistic to believe they can fill in each other's empty spots. Nitoh would never replace Clyde and Koyomi could never be replaced by Lindy. The only thing they could do was accept it and move on to forge new memories for the future. Because that is how they deceased friends and loved ones would want it that way as well.

Then Lindy finally let go of him but when she did she finally started to smile again. "Sorry about that Nitoh, It is just that I am worried about the kids now. These Knights are no simple warriors to deal with, they have hundreds upon hundreds of combat experience to call upon from. And Yu is already being told to take it easy. I am just worried at what will happen next you know?"

Nitoh could only nod in understanding, those kids were massive reservoirs for magic energy and from what Lindy told him they forcefully absorb the magic cores that mages produce to help fill the pages of the Book of Darkness. Furthermore Nanoha and Fate were beaten soundly by just one of them, while Yu barely managed to force possibly the strongest of the lost with luck, surprise, wit, and trickery. All of which will now be useless as she prepares for his trickeries once more.

"Don't' worry Lindy, we will make it through. After all you have a Veteran Rider by your side and Yu is not one to give them anyway to defeat them easily or not. Not only that but you have your crew with you as well so don't worry too much. We will be able to deal with it."

Nitoh said soothingly to Lindy which did wonders for nerves and calmed her down as they both got back into their seats working on some paperwork for her and Chrono so they can set up their base of operations in the city itself to work better on finding the knights before it get any worse.

* * *

The two girls were having their intelligence devices fixed and upgraded to use the same power ups as the knights were using as they realize just how outclass they were. The two intelligence devices agreed to the upgrades and the two girls had to spend an ungodly amount of time going through the nightmarish paperwork that they have to do for their devices, and it went on for a couple of hours. Thus Yu swore to never ever get any of his tools broken ever no matter what happens as he saw the two girls just barely making it through the last bit of paperwork.

But he knew that the girls needed to get some rest so he took them to the cafeteria and got them some cold juice to drink which they both accepted rather happily. Then he decided to ask them about what has transpired seeing as he only heard the bare minimum of the conversation.

"So, what kind of upgrades were you two trying to implement into Raising Heart and Bardiche?" Yu asked the two then Nanoha spoke up. "The upgrades we were using were the Belkin style infused upgrades, basically the reason why those Knights were able to use high level magic without much stress is because they fueled most of their rounds beforehand with magic energy."

Then Fate took over the conversation to give Nanoha a chance to enjoy her juice. "Basically Yu we are adding the Belkin Knight's Powers to our devices so we can pull off more spells and our high level spells without much time and energy to use, as well as making our devices stronger so they can be used as melee weapons in the events we get into close quarters again. Those kind of changes in a device are rather radical and require a lot of paperwork to go through." Then she and Nanoha then blushed a bit "So basically since me and Nanoha are not proficient in close quarter combat we were hoping to ask you or Nitoh to help us improve in those fields so we can survive them."

Well that certainly caught me off guard, I never expected those two to ask for help in melee fighting and my bewildered expression said it all as Nanoha spoke up once more. "Yu, while it is true me and Fate are aerial range mages we need to learn how to defend ourselves of the situation becomes anything like that again. Not only that but you are a jack of all type mage and one of the best melee warriors we know, so can you help us Yu?"

I thought about it for a moment, while it would be beneficial to have the two taught in melee combat, it would probably not get very far. Fate and Nanoha are range type fighters and their entire fighting style revolves around it. It would be almost difficult to include into their combat style. But Nanoha did use the melee spell she made with my help against Fate rather incredibly and Fate is no slouch in that field as well.

In the end they should go to uncle Nitoh for help on this matter, but he will most likely be busy with being a connection to the other people on this world plus acting as a contact to the TSAB as well. Also I highly doubt that those two will be willing to give up on this, they are far too stubborn for their own good like me.

"Very well you two I will help you train in fighting in melee." And seeing their faces brighten and smiling happily made me wince at what I was going to say next. "But I can't do that right now." Which caused their faces to fell a bit. "Look I'm sorry you two it is just that I got out of an intense battle and my magic is drained and in flux so I am going need some time to recover. And that goes the same for you as well Nanoha."

And now the girl looks offended and I better explain before I get exploded by one of her freaking Starlight Breaker spells. "Look Nanoha, you push yourself very hard against the knights to the point of suffering some severe damage if not for your barrier jacket and all. But you then used an S class spell to destroy the barrier while still hurt and not enough energy being used. So for now you should take it easy like I am and focus on recovering got it?"

The girl in question could only look so glum while nodding and that made me feel bad so I pat her shoulders. She seemed surprised but when I gave Nanoha a reassuring smile she seemed to relax a bit. So now we were in the cafeteria just waiting for something to happen I guess.

"So do any of you have any idea on what we could do? Because I kind of forgot on what normal people do these days." My joke caused the other two to laugh till Nanoha started staring at Fate, and I know they were having their silent girl talk and I knew it was bad for me as they smiled very mischievously at me.

"Weell we have some ideas Yu." Nanoha spoke in a tine that was far too sweet for my liking. "And we want you to recover sufficiently with us as well and the Grand Marshal did ask us to help keep an eye on you." Fate spoke in an equally sweet tone, why did you betray me Fate?

""So, we are going to take you back with us and reacquaint ourselves once more and know each other better, and we have to discuss how our relationship is going."" The two girls said simultaneously while blinking their eyelashes at me, and I felt as though someone was laughing at my life right now really hard.

"So I'm assuming your parent's café Nanoha?" I spoke clearly and concisely without hopefully letting out any hint of panic and dread that is currently coursing my body. ""Nope! We are going to stay at Alissa's guestroom for the night!"" The two girls spoke simultaneously once more.

"But won't Alissa not be okay with this?" I desperately asked hoping beyond hoping that she won't agree to this. "No Alissa s pretty much okay with it and leant me the key to it after our little adventure." And like that, my hope vanishes like a candle being snuffed out.

"So come on Yu! We are going to tell each other embarrassing secrets and get closer to one another!" As then both Fate and Nanoha dragged me to the teleporter while the other employees on the ship would only smirk and wave at me in goodbye. "That boy is going to die a happy man or just die." While the other guys just nodded and smirked at my situation right now.

'Curse you Enforcer and mages! I will have my revenge on you!' I thought angrily at them as I was being dragged away from them and into the teleporter. Then I remember the training I was going to give those two girls, then I remembered the pain Nanoha put me through in that S class spell training of hers. Then my panicked face turns into a smirk of pure evil. At that time Nanoha and Fate felt a strong chill going down their back as if they forgot something rather important.

* * *

Signum was breathing heavily as Shamal set about fixing her up to the best of her abilities and finally sighed in relief as she is now fixed up as best as she could be before she moved onto Vita. She could only sigh as she thought back to that battle with the three young kids.

It was an absolute disaster for her group, not only could they not get any pages for the Book of Darkness. They were also discovered by the TSAB, which means they will be investigating this world closely now and sent their elite units after them. Which also means they have to be careful in how they approach certain targets for now.

At first when she and the rest of the knights were summoned to this world, they thought there was nothing special about it and that they would just lose another master. But then came their surprise when it turns out this place has monsters that can provide a couple of pages for them to absorb into the Book of Darkness for them.

But according to Hayate there were multiple urban legends of the warriors known as Kamen Riders, and Signum hearing the kind of skills they possess to defeat these monster which forced even them to get serious, decided to research all they can about them.

The end results were amazing for them, everything that these Kamen Riders do made Signum proud as a Knight to see that these people fight to protect others no matter what happens to them at the end of the day. They even had the honor of seeing of the Riders in action as well.

The Rider known as Blade made Signum's blood boil in excitement as she wished to face him in a duel of skilled swordsmanship after seeing the way he defeated those monsters so easily with nothing but his sword skills.

But pushing those thoughts aside, Signum was frustrated that they got themselves caught so early on and now have to go back to monster hunting again otherwise if they go after another mage the TSAB will be on their heels. Not only that but they would also most likely be out for blood as the last encounter cost them a good deal of men and the destruction of an entire planet.

She also kept notes on the opponents they were facing as well. It seems they were dealing with two prodigy Mid-Childa style mages, and one abnormal Ring wielding Mage as well. Those two girls were very skilled and talented, but even though they managed to defeat them once, that was most likely due to having the superior advantage which they won't have next time when they fight again.

But that boy is the one who caught her attention the most. He wield no magic like any other magic style she has ever seen, and not only that he called himself a Kamen Rider as well. While Signum may not have been on this world very long, from what she has seen of Blade is any indications of how they are truly like at times.

Then the boy is not to be underestimated at all. He is among the select few who is able to match her blow for blow. 'Warlock, was his name.' Signum thought as she they returned home with Hayate. 'The potential of that boy is immense, furthermore there is more to him than meets the eyes.'

She would be lying to herself if she said she did not wish to fight him once more. His skills were above anything and she was also rather interested to see how far Warlock could go in matching her. Will he be a serious threat to them? Will he be able match her in fighting prowess? Will he get stronger than her and be able to beat her and her Knights? But most of all is this what he has to show to us? Or does he still have more skills and magic to use against us still?

She shook her head of that thought. That boy is still a child so he should not be able to get strong that fast. Though she is wary of him because he's a Kamen Rider. From what the urban legends say about them and from what they have managed to gather about them, is that Riders are never to be underestimated no matter what happens.

So she was naturally conflicted about fighting a Kamen Rider, and a promising one as well if what he displayed to be correct. She does not like killing at all, and Hayate would no doubt be sad if she killed one of the many protectors of this world as well. Considering she holds a great deal of respect for each and every one of the Kamen Riders that has appeared here.

While Blade holds her respect for being skilled in the art of sword. Kuuga is the one that holds the greatest amount of respect from her and the Knights. From what they were able to observe about this Rider is that no matter what, he will fight to protect the smiles of everyone in the world. He may have been a normal human with an admittedly powerful device of sorts. But his dedication and kindness were that of a true knight, and there are very few people like that in the universe.

Although everyone else in the knights have their own favorites. Shamal liked OOO the most due to his easy going nature and the fact that she is reminded of herself every time he gets clumsy only to get right back up. Zafira respected Hibiki due to his intense training from what he's seen and that everything he's done due to training a lot. While Vita liked Den-o the best due to the fact that she finds him absolutely hilarious to watch, especially with his weird mood shifts at times. Hayate however liked the one known as Wizard the most due to the fact that he saves people from falling into despair and he is always so uplifiting.

Now that she thought about it, wasn't that Rider Warlock similar to Wizard in terms of powers and skills of sorts? It could be possible to her, for all she knew that Wizard guy could have had a child and that child inherited some parts of his father's power. Well it doesn't matter right now in their current situation as the group finally got back to their place and Hayate was waiting for them with a smile on her face. She so desperately wish that these days last a bit longer here.

* * *

Before the three kids could ever get to Alissa's place to spend the time, Nitoh already called Nanoha's parents to pick them up, which disappointed the girls a bit while Yu was left completely and utterly relieved at the mercy he has been given.

So when they were picked up they were then driven to Nanoha's family café to rest for a bit while waiting for the rest of the gang to show up at their place. First to come was Yuuno and Chrono, followed by Lindy and Nitoh as the group just interacted for a bit while Alissa and Suzuka were the last to show up at the café.

Soon the two girls joined Nanoha, Yu, and Fate in their discussion about recent events, while the two girls were watching Yu and Nanoha in fear as they remember their rage about their love life and hope they do not mention it a lot. Yuuno and Chrono found this to be hilarious as they hid their smiles under their hands and arms.

"I still cannot believe that Lindy was able to buy a house, set up a command center, and convinced my uncle to stay with her for now. Nitoh is generally a free spirit and he has no such desires to be tied down, guess he's taking this relationship seriously to do so. I am still finding myself in shock of how fast and effectively Lindy is moving around this place here."

When Yu finished what he said, the other girls could not help but nod in agreement, despite already having the identity and resources prepped by Kougami Foundation and Sector Zero, she is able to understand how work and prepare herself for it, though that could also be Nitoh's work as well, seeing as he has a good understanding of how things work, he would not be surprised if they talk about this during one of their dates or assignments as well.

"What I am still having trouble believing is that Lindy and Nitoh also agreed to be Alicia and fate's guardians during this time period as well. Guess they really care about you two to do something like this right Fate?" Alissa and Suzuka asked Fate, who could only shyly nod her head in agreement. Despite Fate loosening up a bit over the months, she is still very shy around people that were not Alicia, Yu, and Nanoha.

"What I am surprised the most about is that Lindy already managed to register Fate at our school already, so I guess I will be seeing you more often right Fate?" Nanoha spoke up as Fate nodded her head in reply as well.

"So who is going to be the guardians of Fate and Alicia then?" Alissa asked a very good question.

"Well since I am on my watch time period I will not have to choose who I wish to be my guardians. And not only that is done, I will be able to pick who I wish to have watching over me. Alicia is kind of fascinated about staying with either one of them as well, but Haruto and Mayu still want her to be in perfect health and update her on the current world as well."

"And we all know who Fate will want to completely stay with right Suzuka?" Alissa said smirking as Fate turned as red as a tomato.

"Well for time being Yu will also be staying with me, Lindy, and Nitoh as I said earlier about Yu's parents staying over to help with Alicia as well. So Lindy and Nitoh have decided to take in Yu for the time being right now." Fate said with increasing shyness as she tried to make herself smaller in front of everyone. Then Yu and Nanoha grabbed her hands to calm her down which she sent grateful looks to them, not that this was lost on either Suzuka or Alissa.

"That and the fact that I have been staying with Fate till she sleeps or decides to sleep with me almost every night or so." Yu commented offhandedly before realizing what he said before him and Fate turned bright red. "IGNORE THAT PLEASE THAT WAS NOT ME WHO WAS SAYING IT, IT WAS MY TROLLING PHANTOM KNIGHT WHO SAID THIS!"

But unfortunately for Yu to Suzuka and Alissa, it was too little and too late to take any of that back. "Oh Suzuka it seems the newcomer and cute foreigner Fate got even further than our childhood friend Nanoha has ever gotten so far." Alissa said snickering while Nanoha took the time to look aghast and somewhat hurt and jealous of her two TSAB affiliated friends.

"It is not like that at all you two!" Fate said screaming and glaring at the two which was ruined by the fact she still looks like a steaming teapot right now. "It is just after the Jewel Seed incident me and Alicia were having nightmares over what has happened, and not only that for Alicia just finding all of this out was hard for her to accept. So we both sleep close to him, he makes us feel safe, warm, protected, comfortable, and hopeful that no matter what happens the dawn will come."

Fate then trailed off as Nanoha and Yu still held her hands, though Nanoha still looks jealous a bit, that caused the other girls to smile a bit and snicker a bit as well. Then; to the side Momoko and Lindy who were overhearing the conversation a bit had their own opinions on it. Momoko just smiled as these kids got along while Lindy just sighed and closed her eyes a bit.

"You know if the kids were older a bit and Fate has complete understanding of what she said that would be funny. However hearing that come out of a prepubescent kid is rather disturbing in my opinion."

Momoko also found it to be true as well. "Maybe but it is still pretty funny in my opinion nevertheless."

Then that was ruined as Nanoha declared war on fate. "I will not let you win Yu's affections so easily nor will I allow to have any more of his firsts!" the silence that was left was amazing so to say. Then they heard of a sword being unsheathed as well.

"I am not going to hand over my precious daughter to you no matter who you are punk!" then everyone for some reason or another just busted out laughing at what has happened. With Nanoha and her father being red over what has happened so far.

"So then I guess the childhood friend does have a chance of winning Yu's heart after all." Alissa spoke with humor in her voice with Suzuka nodding in reply. But in that moment they messed as they forgot Yu and Nanoha's rage over their love life being discussed.

"Alissa." "Suzuka." The respective owners of those names stopped giggling as they just remembered what happens to those who speak of their love lives. Then they slowly turned around to see not only Yu and Nanoha angry but Fate joining them as well. """Speaking about the love lives is absolutely forbidden around here!"""

Then they saw an avatar of a giant knight wielding a scary looking sword and two women clad in yellow and pink energy glaring at them. This caused the two girls to yelp and hid under the table, while everyone else backed away in complete fear.

For everyone involved this was a nightmarish experience, but for the three it was just a Saturday night knocking off someone's high stool.


	14. Unexpected Intervention

After terrorizing almost everyone there at Nanoha's parent's café; Yu, Lindy, Nitoh, Chrono, Yuuno, and Fate returned to the apartment complex that the two adults managed to set themselves up at.

As soon as they got to their apartment they discussed over what will be happening, apparently Fate will be going to school along with the rest of the kids while everyone else will be investigating the Knight's whereabouts and possible target to go after next.

Meanwhile, when Yuuno and Yu were discussing over what has happened so far with the encounters with the Knights, Yu was rather shocked that apparently during Yuuno's fight with one of them they were going behind their master's back to do something.

He also remembered the expression that Signum had over fighting to do what they were doing behind their master's back. And that led to Yu curious about the circumstances, in the Jewel Seed Incident there was a mastermind behind the whole situation.

Not only that but Fate was used as a pawn and tool by her mother, it was something that still angered her to no end, thankfully she's been fixed up and then sent to go under the custody of the G-Men till she was later sent to one of the TSAB controlled planets to undergo psych evaluation and incarceration for her crimes as well.

So judging from what Yuuno said about the situation at hand, it felt rather off to him and there is surely more to the story at hand here then what was said to be known about them. He just knew in it his hear that there is more than meets the eyes about the Book of Darkness incident, and he planned to find out and prevent the worst possible conclusion to it, because that is his pride as Kamen Rider, and as the one who will become the Final Hope like his father was before him.

All those thoughts went out of his mind when he heard the door creaking open, knowing who would do something like this and without any hesitation he moved to one part of his bed to allow the Fate in.

The blonde girl looked sad and happy, happy that she is next to Yu; but sad over having the nightmares once more. Yu hated that, he hated seeing his loved ones and friends sad, they should be happy enjoying life, not suffering what appears to be trauma from the past.

Fate looked extremely grateful to him as she whispered a rather quiet thank you to him, as she laid next to him. Yu can only smile warmly at her. "Get some sleep Fate we are going to school alongside Nanoha and the rest of the girls, you will need your rest."

Fate could only smile softly at him once more before snuggling closer to the boy. It has been barely a minute since she climbed into bed with him and she's already sleeping like an angel. Yu then decided to follow her example, with all the new powers, homework, and threats with the Knights. He will need all the sleep he can get.

But before he fell asleep he remembered one important conversation he had with Knight during one of their meditation and training sessions.

* * *

' _Yu._ ' Knight spoke up in his mind interrupting his concertation levels right now. He quickly paid attention to what Knight said as he spoke with a melancholy tone in his voice. So that means whatever he had to say is rather life changing or some words of wisdom to go by.

'What is it Knight? Is something the matter or something like that?' Yu thought as he was curious as to what he is thinking right now.

' _No nothing like that, it is just I hate the rain a lot._ ' That took him by surprise as Knight would never have an irrational hate for just about anything unless it offends his nature or pride.

' _It is not because I hate it for any weird reason or anything like that, it is just when you are a beast full of emotional power, your emotions influence how the underworld is like. I hate rain as it is sad and painful. It rains in here, too you know? When you are moody, it becomes cloudy. When you are sad, the rain comes down... I can't stand it at all, I cannot stand you being in despair. Can you understand? How horrible it is to get rained on when you are all alone in an empty world? In order to prevent that from happening... I'll lend you whatever power you need! If you can trust me... I won't let one drop of rain fall from that sky! Trust me... you are not alone in battle...Yu. For when you enter the battle I am always at your side, with providing you with magic and the forms needed to evolve, or just giving you advice.'_

Yu was shocked at what Knight has declared, he basically wants him to use him to do what is necessary in his life to prevent those rain of sorrow, and he wants him to believe in him. He could only say one thing to him.

'Of course Knight, I will believe in you as you for me, so won't you let me believe in you as well? Even when there is no God or Buddha there is always us, Kamen Rider you know?' that caused Knight to roar in laughter and approval at his words.

Thought he did not managed to get much done, he felt he learned something far more valuable on this day. He had insight into his Phantom and learned more about how different he is from other Phantoms his parents had fought over the years in their career.

* * *

Now remembering what was spoken during that conversation and what Fate and Nanoha have been through just recently, he made a vow to stop the rain of sorrow from falling on them. Yu then yawned then fell asleep for the night with Fate.

* * *

"It has been a long time since I was last in school." Yu commented as he, Nanoha, and Fate were walking to their school all dressed up in their uniform and the likes. The other two girls could only nod at this odd thought of Yu.

For Fate, she looks fine on the outside but she was a nervous wreck on the inside, this will be the first time she will interact with other people her age besides Nanoha and Yu. And unlike Nanoha, she has no comfort about opening up to anyone, she just finds it hard to do at times really, due to her lack of social grace.

It was also exacerbated by whatever her mother has done to her as well, living with a cruel maniacal woman whose only goals are to resurrect her dead first child while being ordered around like a tool does absolute horrors to her socializing abilities.

But nevertheless, Fate had an easy time adjusting to class, she is just simply overwhelmed by the many people and questions that were asked during her presentation. It has gotten the blonde mage pretty overwhelmed that she ran over to Yu's desk and started holding his hand for comfort.

Everyone were surprised and suspicious of how this went till Yu out it all to rest. "Fate has some Social Anxiety issues, as it turns out she gets overwhelmed by crowds easily. And she is holding onto me because I have been one of her longest friends." Yu managed to say it without much issues save for the raging blush on his face; which ruined his serious expression a lot.

That calmed everyone down a bit, but the three girls in the know had their own thoughts, Alissa found this to be a point in Fate's favor for winning Yu's affection. Suzuka thought it was adorable and hoped Fate could get better at this. Nanoha was pouting at how close Fate was to Yu but understood the reasons, so she let it go. That doesn't mean she had to like it though.

By lunchtime the four girls plus one friend all met up around their usual meeting place. "So girls did anything interesting happen while me and Fate were away?" Yu asked the first set of questions as he wanted to catch up on everything he may have missed over his time with aliens of sort.

Alissa then spoke up. "Well Suzuka and I made a new friend at the library during the time you were out. She was pretty nice and chipper for someone who was handicapped as well." That caught Yu's attention there, since there is only one girl he knew who was like that.

"Question Alissa." Catching everyone off by surprise. "Would this girl happen to have brown hair and is named Hayate?" That caught Alissa's attention as she nodded in in reply to that. "Figures, that one of Nanoha's friends would meet one of my few friends as well."

Everyone besides Nanoha and Fate looked surprised at that coincidence, as they compute the thought of Yu having any other friend besides Nanoha before the Jewel Seed Incident. Which in his case makes sense, as there are few people that Yu ever willingly open up to talk about considering his lot in life is to stem the darkness of the world.

"Wait you know her Yu." Alissa asked rather incredibly, considering the fact she never saw him interact with others save for them. Yu nodded in reply, "I know her quite well actually Alissa. She can be considered to be my second best friend and someone who is quite nice to talk to as well."

Then his eyes turned sad when he continued on. "Many years back a long time ago, Hayate's parents died in a car crash." Which caused all the girls to gasp. "That car crash not only left her alone, but it also deprived her of her ability to walk as well as you may have noticed. Worse yet, is the fact that ever since I met her, she has been getting weaker physically over time and the doctors don't know what is going on for this situation causing it."

All hail Yu! Master of destroying good moods everywhere right now! "Of course even when she gets weaker almost every year or so. She has always been positive and kind to people that deserve it. Furthermore couple weeks back before the Jewel Seed Incident started, she gotten some new relatives and family. It is something that I am quite grateful for." Which thankfully brighten the mood of everyone there.

"She sounds like a great person Yu, is there anything else you could tell us about her?" Suzuka asked, quite curiously about the friend that Yu had and the new one that she and Alissa made. Yu then stopped smiling and put his hand on his chin as if thinking of the possible choices to answer.

"Well if there is one quirk that I am completely sure of about Hayate, is that despite being nice and all. She is very much a covert pervert." And like that, everyone who was listening all faceplanted or sweatdropped at such a weird description.

"From the stuff she read, she generally goes for the harem, ecchi, and perverted stuff among the manga content that she occasionally buys. Not only that according to her caretaker Miss. Hilda, she gets very touchy-feely whenever she's in the bathroom or in the bed with Hayate."

Now turning to the other people around him. "Not only that but she is very much into cosplay, and is a superb costume designer of sorts as well. She likes making cute designs and having people try them on from time to time. I myself have done it multiple times with her, as I am kind of the only guy she knows and is also willing to do these favors for her as well."

When Yu finished his explanations, there was a disturbing sort of gleam in Nanoha's and Fate's eyes as they slowly approached him. Yu felt a rather disturbing vibe coming from them, and his instincts were shouting at him run away.

"So Yu, you were into what was it? Cosplaying was the thing that Hayate had you do from time to time?" Nanoha asked with that rather disturbing look in her eyes as she and Fate slowly approached Yu. Yu now knowing the trap he walked into could only sigh and nodded at his fate.

Then Nanoha and Fate got a strong sparkle in their eyes as they grabbed his arms. "So does Hayate take pictures of it? Does she have it available somewhere? Can she give us some pictures of it? Will she let us have some of its contents?"

Yu could not answered as he was being shaken constantly by the two girls, and the other two, curse them and their need for entertainment, decided to just let it go so they can laugh at the situation. He knew that this school day was going to suck till he decided to treat them to close quarter combat training, unfortunately that is going to take a little while to do.

* * *

After managing to shake off Nanoha and Fate's weird obsession with him in cosplay, and after school has ended. Yu decided to take them to train for the melee fighting. But to make everything fair since they don't have their devices ready as they were still undergoing renovations still.

He had them and himself use wooden words from the dojo that Yu frequented with Nanoha's older brother, and for now this will be good enough till they train up with their devices. Needless to say due to Nanoha and Fate's overreliance on spells they neglected their own body training which became evident when Yu was winning without much trouble on his part.

He had them alternate with him so he can assess their skill set and how much work they needed. The results were not that pleasant as it turns out while Nanoha and Fate were fit fine normal people, they did not have the toughened body that Yu and many Kamen Riders had.

So he set out a work out plan to get them in shape or close enough, as "A healthy mind comes from a healthy body." Yu spoke to them and by pushing their physical limits it should be easier for them to work some of their spells as well.

And then after that he let them rest for a bit and then goes straight to sparring with him. Needless to say he managed to get back at Nanoha for using him as target practice for her S class bombardment level spell in preparation for her second duel with Fate painfully.

By the time the training session ended, Yu was left rather very content and smiling all the way while the two girls were groaning from all the pain that Yu put them through. But they have developed a stronger respect and love for Yu now knowing what he does to make himself stronger and better.

If this is what he did every day to better himself to catch up with them then Yu has been pushing himself harder than the two girls do for their spell training. And seeing that level of dedication and experiencing it for the first time humbled the two girls as they kept up this training regime.

When they got back, naturally Nanoha's father was angry beyond reason and it took Lindy, Momoko, and Nitoh's combined efforts to stop the super overprotective father. When he finally calmed down, he quickly became enraged when he found out that Nanoha fell deeper in love with Yu. And this time, Nanoha and Fate had to step in by using the dreaded foes of adults everywhere, the irresistible, adorable, sparkly, and sad puppy eyes to spare him.

So for the time being Yu managed to avoid being sliced to death by one overprotective father. Then Lindy and Nitoh picked up Yu and brought back to their place. There he found out that Chrono drafted Yuuno to become some sort of super librarian of sorts and found the needed data on the knights and their fighting styles and records of sorts.

* * *

"So these Knights are not actually people but constructs made by the Book of Darkness to act as the guardians to the master of the Book itself?" Yu asked in complete fascination of the Book's property, destructive it may be, but still doesn't take away the interesting features the Book has.

Lindy nodded in reply. "That is correct Yu, these Knights you and the girls fought are all based off of people that the Book of Darkness have encountered over the years, they are all very deadly as only the youngest of them has at least a hundred years of combat experience and the oldest is said to have thousands of years of combat experience."

Then Nitoh pointed to all the data that is known about them who then took control of the conversation, he then pointed to the woman with pink hair and pink armor. "Signum the Blazing General as you may have heard, is the leader of the Knights and the one with the most experience. The fact you came out to forcing her to a draw is a miracle by itself Yu."

Then he pointed to the blonde one in a green dress, "Shamal the Maiden of the Lake, from what our records and data indicates, she is a support class mage often focused on helping maintain their devices, healing them, and other such magical support and in terms of combat level she is low on the totem pole but extraordinary high on the support pole."

Then Nitoh pointed to the one in red with the pigtails and the hat with the bunnies on them. "Vita the Iron Hammer is regarded as the youngest but also the powerhouse among the Knights, so she is incredibly dangerous due to her use of such destructive spells and skills. Recommend extreme caution when dealing with her Yu."

Then Nitoh pointed to the last one which is a dark skinned man in dark blue with a dark blue wolf form next to him. "And finally this is Zafira the Shielding Guard Beast of the Knights. He has no such notable abilities save for being a master of close quarter combat level martial arts. And is the least magical of the lot, but still recommend extreme caution when dealing with him."

Now turning to Yu with a grim look on his face. "These are all warriors and/or mages who have pushed themselves in their dedicated craft to become the warriors that they are today. Given enough time they could take on Presea and win without much trouble, someone who you had a lot of trouble dealing with while she was sick, dying, drained from overusing her spells earlier, and needed you Blood Warrior mode to defeat. You sure you wish to take them on still Yu?"

Yu looked firm and on the inside he is very much resolved to walk the path that he truly believe to be right. So he could only nod and the two adults gave him proud smiles as he turned to inform Nanoha and Fate about the kind of opponents that they will be facing soon.

This will also be a great chance for me to test out my newest Blood Warrior form as well. And if what I remembered Knight said to be it should be an upgraded form of my Water form with a trident instead of the harpoon I typically use, should throw Signum off for a bit.

Though I do hope that the trap that the TSAB will be good enough, otherwise we will not be in a very good position. Their battle plan does involve me, Nanoha, and Fate as bait, then we try to stall them before Nitoh and the others come to back us up, then deal with the Knights of the Dark Book.

Nanoha will be taking on Vita, and Fate will deal with Zafira, and I will deal with Signum herself. This time, we will hold the advantage and Fate and Nanoha's Devices are upgraded to use the same system that the Knights use for their magic. So hopefully we will be even for now.

* * *

Nanoha, Fate, and I were waiting for the Knights to com and deal with us in the trap we set up. Yuuno would have come but he got kidnapped by Lindy and Chrono to become their official "Grand Liberian" or something like that; of secretive and long nature which I did not get.

The point is he is now going to be in the books for a while now. Nitoh was on standby to assist us in taking them down as well as taking down Shamal. As well as making sure that there was no interlopers out to prevent us from getting to the Knights and stopping the Book of Darkness.

The three of us were grim in our in preparation for the fight, I just hope this ends without any pain. Ah, it seems they have shown up now and not only that it appears they cornered a Fangire and ended it without much difficulty. Well it is Showtime now I guess, as us three leaped down.

* * *

As usual Fate and Nanoha were dealing with Vita and Zafira while I was left to deal with Signum. I must say despite the dangers and implications of what will happen if we fail, I am quite excited to fight her again as I equipped my Fire Blood Warrior mode on myself.

"It's been a while hasn't it Signum?" I called out to her and her eyes widened in recognition of me. But then shifted her expression to her neutral one as she blocked one of my many strikes from me with her blades. Then we were away from each other just staring each other down.

"Tis been a while as well young Rider, and it seems your skills have improved but won't you just let us pass and no else have to get hurt tonight?" her request was reasonable but unfortunately I had a duty to do as a TSAB junior officer as well. "Sorry I can't do that. I am obligated to stop you here Signum, but for now let our feelings flow as we clash with our blades Signum!"

She smiled approvingly of that train of thought. "Then prepare yourself once more young Rider, for you face the mightiest of the Cloud Knights!" then she dashed forward as I did too as our blades enter a deadly maelstrom of clashing blades as we each struggled to overpower over each other.

Then I swung around her then jumped to do a drop slash at which she blocked off with her sword but the pressure I put into my swing broke the ground beneath her and forced her back away which I dashed up to face her head on once again. Then when I got close I did a low spin kick which knocked her off balance and allowed me to inflict a stab mark to her left side of body.

Then regaining composure she grabbed the ground and spin kicked me into the ground face first. Then she called upon the power of her device and turned into a whip which surrounded my. Then she lifted me up and slammed me into the ground repeatedly till I force the chains to loosen and let me go. Then I light my swords on fire then bashed the chains away from me once more.

Then once the chains were away I used my teleport ring to dodge another slash attempt from Signum and get behind her, which she anticipated and I used both my swords to block her swing. Then she kicked me in the stomach knocking me back further away from her and I was breathing hard. Well now was the time to use that new power that I got now and taker head on once more.

I slipped off my Fire Ring for my Water ring and used and she paused as my new from appeared before me. Then a new magic circle appeared beneath me and surrounded me in the formula circle while emitting energy that prevented Signum from getting to close to me now.

 **Change Now! Blood Warrior! Water Drown, Drown, Drown, Drown, Drown!**

Just like my Fire Blood Warrior mode was, it was the typical black bodysuit and the additional armor features which were all dark blue with aqua colored runes on my armor. Not only that but the horns that would be on my helmet were replaced with crab claws and my swords reconnected and shifted into the harpoon I would use in my water form. Then shifted into a trident which I grabbed as soon as I can then pointed it at Signum who was left dumbfounded at this incident.

Then I swung my trident for a bit, then charged at her which seemed to knock her out of her reverie and she retaliated as soon as she can. Now that I was in my upgraded water form I became more agile and acrobatic. Which I put to good use as I dodged all of swings and sped around her striking her with my trident.

Then I went for a stabbing motion which she cleverly blocked with her sword using the gaps on my trident. Then she spun around lifting my off the ground and kicking me in the back. Then when I got up she was a bit curious as to why I held my weapon still, guess she tried to disarm me then.

I quickly used my stretch ring to swing my trident at her and she was surprised by the ring's power then I dashed forward once more which using my liquid ring, just as she used a fire spell on me. Which was immediately dispersed as soon as it touched my armor which surprised her enough that she did not notice the trident being swung in her face knocking her back.

She quickly got up and we dashed once more into a calamity of sharp weapons she struck me in the side, I bashed her in her stomach. She tried to crack my head open. I blocked it then spin kicked her in the face then she punched me in the stomach pushing me away from her again.

Then she shifted her sword into its whip mood and swing it at me which I blocked with my trident, then the chains locked onto my trident trying to force me to let go of my trident. Then we were forced in a deadlock trying to force one another's weapon out of our opponent's hands.

I faltered first as my weapon was snatched out of my hands then thrown away from me. There was only one thing left to do now, I used my liquid ring once more than dashed to confront her. She tried to slice me, I turned onto water and then got on her then locked my legs around her.

She tried to get me off. I tried every unarmed fighting style I know on her head and was repeatedly punching her in the face. As she wobbled around struggling to get me off her. We struggled for a bit as she finally tripped and then I hit my head on the walkway weakening my grip on which she took the opportunity to finally get out and then get back to her sword device.

As she dashed for her sword that she dropped during my dealings in liquid form while I used the chance to grab my trident, which was close by, and then jabbed her with it as soon as I could. She was proving to be a very formidable opponent right now. I could not afford to lose here.

Then she narrowed her eyes at me as we clashed singlehandedly again. Through this duel of ours, I could tell that she did not want to do what she did. But she was willing to do it for the sake of someone else. In other words she was desperate like Fate was for her mother. But the question is why did they need to gather the energy and do it behind their master's back?

Either way, they were not going to get anything out of her or the other Knights till they defeat and put them into custody to start searching for their master. Even so Yu could not help but be curious as to what kind of person is their master that they are willing to do this behind their back.

"Say Signum what kind of person is your master for you to do this behind his or her back?" That took her by surprise as we were in a deadlock of our weapons once more, but her eyes softened a bit, which mean she obviously cares a lot about her to do what she is doing right now, that is bad.

Which means she is the kind of person who is willing to drench her hands in a lot of blood to save whoever she needs to protect her master, and the devoted ones are usually the most dangerous you can get. As their loyalty keeps the going on and on no matter what happens at all.

Then she leapt away from me and her expression was that of a resigned woman while also her eyes describe her joy as well. "Our master…is the kindest person we have ever met. She was the first to not treat us like tools but as people." So her master is a kind and compassionate girl.

"At first we obeyed her because she was the one to summon us." Then I noticed my hands were down as well. "But then we grew to care for her, grew to love her as she is one of us, and then when we found out that she was sick we had to do something. We who have been nothing more than tools finally had something worth fighting for. So for her sake we will drench ourselves in blood for her sake no matter what."

Now point her sword at Yu. "So for that very reason alone we will triumph here and return to our master. Our resolve is firm and steady can the same be said about you Warlock?" I was silent at this initially, mostly in respect for the kind of loyalty and determination that she had for her master's sake.

"Yes my resolve is firm and steady as well. Know this Signum you have earned my respect as a fellow warrior but I must oppose as the Book of Darkness cannot awaken and be used to destroy this world. There are countless lives at stake and for the sake of those lives I will win as well!" Signum was looking at me with respect as we prepared to fight again for each one's own reason.

But then I felt something slamming into my side as someone knocked me to the ground and sealed me away Signum was surprised and I struggled to look around to see a masked stranger around. Then he pointed to me saying "Magic to use." Then I noticed to my horror that everyone else was knocked out and in pain as well.

I could only come to the conclusion that this stranger knocked them out and had the Knights drain them of magic energy to power the Book of Darkness. Then I realized that Nitoh has not come to back us up and could only come to the conclusion that he too was knocked out as well.

Then the other Knights came up to me and was started the draining process, it was pure unadulterated agony as me and Knight were screaming and shouting in pain. Signum could only flinch at my pain with guilt in her eyes. The process soon left me whimpering as it went on.

Then the barrier broke forcing them to stop the magic energy gathering for the Book retreat and the stranger to vanish before us. I soon fell unconscious as I heard the cries from the other Enforcers trying to help us all. Damn it all we failed to stop them and now there is a third party helping the Cloud Knights out complete the Book.


	15. The True Phantom's Form

Nanoha and Fate were silent in the infirmary as they were sitting by Yu's side as they saw that he was still unconscious even after they had gotten up. They thought that Yu would get up before them and just wait for them to wake up. But now, it is the other way around and it worried the girls heavily about his condition.

From what they had managed to hear from the Enforcers that were sent onto the scene after Nitoh lost contact with Lindy, is that there was a third party involved in the game. And that party wants the Knights to succeed in gather all of the pages for the Book of Darkness. It was a disaster that none of them could have ever thought, thinking not many would want it active.

But those two girls could care less right now about that, all that matter to them was that Yu was beaten badly and he was not waking up. Apparently when he was the one drained by the Book of Darkness it had a much adverse effect on him than previously thought possible.

Nitoh, while wearing bandages around his head being helped moved by Lindy explained the girls the nature of the Phantoms themselves. "While it is true that Phantoms can be considered to be our magic cores of sort, they are however very firmly attached to our souls. Me however I was an exception among exception as I made a contract with a rouge Phantom."

Then taking a grim look at Yu's condition before he continued on. "What Yu basically suffered through was a forced eviction of his Phantom and those kind of methods are the ones that typically kill the users." Silently flinching at the looks of horror the girls had now after realizing the nature of what may have happened.

Fate spoke up. "S-s-s-so y-y-you a-a-are s-s-saying t-t-that Yu may h-h-have n-n-nearly d-d-d-died f-f-from t-that?" Trembling at the very thought of losing him and him dying was simply too much for Fate to handle. Nitoh did not want to tell the truth but he sighed and nodded and turned away from the girls when they started tearing up and held Yu's nonresponsive hands closely.

Nitoh could not look at them in the eyes, how could he? It was basically his fault that this happened in the first place. If he had been paying attention or just keeping a stronger guard up then this would not have happened to his godson at all in the first place. The blame his entirely his to bear on his shoulders. How could he has screwed up this badly on this operation?

He couldn't take it anymore and then he left but not before throwing Yu a heavily apologetic and guilty look at him. Then he would have to tell Haruto and… Oh god. He was going to have to tell them about what happened to Yu. But how could he ever tell them that their son is now in a coma and might take a while to wake up? For now he left with Lindy to keep him steady.

* * *

As soon as Nitoh left the two girls could not help but feel really worried for Yu and really guilty about it as well. While it was painful for them to have their Linker Core's energy drawn out from them. They did not know that Yu was basically going through a rip out your soul moment for him.

He can't respond to them and not even Knight was answering their telepathic call as well, and he is the one that would respond so quickly back to him when they need questions answered or to talk to. Whatever the Book did was enough to render him unavailable as well. And that was a really bad thing in their books, whatever could do that to him must have been really powerful.

"Hey Nanoha?" causing said girl to look up to see fate who was on the verge of breaking down like she did when she discovered her origins. "Do you think Yu will wake up?" Now asking with tears in her eyes. "I mean he is Yu after all, he made the impossible possible. I mean he just has to wake up right Nanoha? I mean he has to!" Now becoming increasingly unhinged, Nanoha hugged her, and that brought two things, Fate's surprise and her silence as well.

Now looking at Fate with a calm look that belittled the amount of distress she's feeling, she had to be strong here. Unlike herself Fate had a fragile heart that was anchored heavily on Yu, she had to be strong for not only Fate's sake but for Yu's sake as well, and for herself as well.

"Fate, I have no idea when Yu will wake up at." Causing the poor girl to start tearing up again before refocusing her attention on her. "But what I do know for sure is that Yu will wake up." causing Fate's eyes to widen. "Yu has always been strong in not just magic but of heart as well, we need to keep strong for Yu's sake Fate. He needs us just as we need him so we have to be strong as well Fate."

That caused Fate's eyes to widen and slowly the girl tried to reassemble herself and is now a shadow of herself right now. Which is better than the fact that she was breaking down in front of Nanoha. But still she was grateful to her and they both grabbed each other's hands while both hands held onto Yu's left hand as they slowly drift off to sleep both waiting for Yu's awakening.

Unfortunately that will not occur for some time, as the damage he received when they were forcibly draining his magic had an adverse effect on his very soul. But when he awakens once more, what is thought to be true may no longer to be true and circumstances may change.

An Artifact that can only be fully recharged by magic energy and forcibly draining the magic of a magician using what equates to their soul to power them tends to have adverse effects on the body. Sometimes they may lose certain traits, other times, reveals the true nature of such beings.

* * *

When Nitoh and Lindy were finally out in the hallway, Nitoh did something very out of character for him. BAM! His fist slammed into the wall as he repeatedly slammed it again and again and again shocking Lindy to no end. She would have tried to interfere but judging from the look on Nitoh's face right now, he needed this moment to himself.

Then when Nitoh finally stopped pounding the wall and his hand were bruised and bloodied beyond all measure Lindy stepped in. Nitoh did nothing but looked completely dejected while Lindy fixed up his hand as best as she could. Then she forced his head to face her staring into sad eyes of Lindy which knock him out of his depression long enough to answer her at least.

"Tell me Nitoh why are you doing this?" She got no response so she tried again. "Nitoh? You there? Is it about what happened to Yu?" There was a flinch from that answering her question. "Listen Nitoh whatever happened to Yu was not your-" Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by Nitoh's angry glare and undisguised disgust at himself.

"Not my fault Lindy?" He whispered more to himself. "Not my fault?" he repeated once more only louder and hearable now. "NOT MY FAULT AT ALL LINDY!" He all but roared at her causing her to back away in panic as Nitoh just glared at his hands right now with utter disgust.

"It's because of me that Yu is in a coma right now in the infirmary. It is because of me those two girlfriends of his are crying their hearts out hoping that Yu will wake up. It is because of my failure that Yu nearly died on my watch." Nitoh said with complete distraught and rage in his voice. As he looked torn between glaring at himself and looking heavily upset with himself.

Now looking at Lindy with a distraught look on his face. "It is because of my failure to keep a proper eye out, my GODSON was nearly killed if not for the intervention of your Enforcers Lindy!" he then just sighed and looked down upon himself. "How could I ever tell Haruto and Mayu about this failure of mine? I was supposed to be watching him and now he is like this"

Then Nitoh finally collapsed as he starting crying open tears of shame. "Did you know back before we met I have made so many mistakes Lindy?" Nitoh asked Lindy which surprised her but she nodded. "Only about some of them Nitoh, your past is yours to keep and only yours."

Nitoh took that as a sign to start his explanations. "When I first started out as Beast I was just a greedy man who was desperate to live. I needed magic to survive my contract with Chimera in order to use his powers. I was so blind to my needs that I inadvertently put an innocent human being in danger." That surprised Lindy as she never heard this much amount of guilt from Nitoh.

"Because I let my greed get the better of me I almost let an innocent man died Lindy. The second regret of my life is when grandmother came over and figuring out who I was and offered her own life to become a Phantom, there I realized just how foolish it was to let my greed get the better of me. But one of my biggest regrets was not being able to finish off the Phantom that put Haruto out of action and it left him incomplete and without purpose."

Now looking at her understanding and sad eyes, he then finished what he said. "And as you know one of my biggest regrets is not being able to save Koyomi from her death. I have had lots of regrets on my life and I been fighting against monsters to make up for it. But now my biggest regret is not being able to do anything for Yu when he needed my help the most right now Lindy."

"I was given a simple request from Haruto and Mayu and I failed it. How can I go back to the messaging screen and look them straight in the face and tell them that Yu is on a coma now?" Lindy now knew what Nitoh was going through, he was having severe guilt over his perceived failures and lost the will right now to continue on as a Kamen Rider.

However there was nothing he could have done about the third party if they managed to take him out by surprise. But she knew Nitoh would never accept that as an answer so she did the next best thing for him; she gave him a warm comforting hug. Which surprised him but he held on to it as though it was the only thing preventing him from drowning any deeper in sorrow right now.

Lindy then consoled Nitoh to the best of her abilities while he was letting out all of the distress he's been piling up since Yu's fall into coma. It was really hard to see Nitoh like this seeing as he blamed himself for his Godson's current condition and not being able to help him in that state.

But what could she say to him? How could she know what he's going through right now? True she may have lost her husband due to doing his duty but she never accidentally placed anyone in danger before. Sure her son was on as a TSAB member but he never suffered as badly as Yu in his career at all. So all that she could do right now was to be the shoulder to cry on for Nitoh.

It wasn't much to do for him in her opinion but it was the very least she could do for her boyfriend at the moment. Unknown to Lindy, her actions gave Nitoh an anchor to hold onto and it gave him the courage to do what he needed to do in his updates to Haruto and Mayu soon.

* * *

Signum breathed heavily as she was trying her hardest to not let what happen a couple nights ago get to her as her and the Cloud Knights were spending time together. But she was having an incredibly difficult time trying her hardest to ignore what happened to that poor kid, Warlock.

Unknown to her thought patterns Hayate was surprised when Signum spilled some water onto herself and pointed it out. "Signum you have some water on you now, you sure you should got to the bathroom." That shook her out of her thoughts as she smiled and left to go to the bathroom.

When she got in and locked the door her smile fell off and then turned to face the mirror. All she saw was complete and utter disgust and guilt etched onto her face. This was supposed to be an operation to save Hayate, with no regrets or weaknesses to get in the way of their mission.

But that child Yu was a fine warrior in his own right and has managed to not only surprised her once but twice so far. That she could not help but respect him even more so when she found out the reasons for why he fought against her. He was an honorable warrior to his very core.

But his screams oh god the screams he made when the Book of Darkness was extracting his magic energy was just absolutely unbearable to hear. But the whimpering that came out of him as the damned Book continued it operation was like a dagger slowly jabbed into her heart then twisted fiercely as it continued on, she was quite glad when the Enforcers arrived to save them.

She could not take any more of that boy's horrifying despair. She knew she would have to get her hands dirty but good lord they were not planning on killing him! So when they got back and away from there would be supporters. She checked on what possible features and notes on Wizard to see why he reacted the way Warlock did, and what she found disturbed her to no end.

From the few bits of knowledge form what they manage to grab about Wizard is that the Phantoms he fights are masses of magic energy themselves. But she heard that the only way for new Phantoms to be born is from the complete breakdown of Human despair and the Phantom forcibly rip their way out of there host rather horribly.

So basically if she thought about it really hard, she and the Knights was basically forcing a new Phantom to be born in the most horrifying way ever. To think just a little bit longer and they could have killed him off. That was not an action that she wanted to happen at all during their mission, not that action at all to him.

But that also brought up another concern that she had. Who was that masked person? For what purpose could they have to interfere with the TSAB's mission and help them gain more magic for the Book? Why were they helping them? There was just simply too many unknowns about that masked person, for now they will utilize his help but if they show any signs of betrayal…

That was too early to think of planning like that, we must complete the Book of Darkness first before we do anything else. For now they will just use this third party and approach them with a twenty meter pole till they know more about them, and come to their decisions.

At any rate she better get out there soon, Hayate when she wants to be, can be very perceptive at times. And already she noticed that sometimes they come back a little off and notice their looks when they get injured or do any regrettable deeds already. They do not wish for her to know about their nightly and monthly activities, they care a lot about her after all.

She was just too cleaver at times Hayate is when she wants to be. Still she is the cleaver, young, mischievous, kind, and weird girl that made all of the Knight's hearts warm with joy. They just cannot afford to stop right now, otherwise Hayate will die from the curse of the Book very soon.

'Just a bit longer and soon we can save Hayate, no matter what she thinks of us. That is the cost that all of us Knights are willing to pay.' Signum thought grimly rather darkly to herself as she rejoined everyone else in being part of Hayate's cosplay party now.

"Signum! We have the perfect costume for you and Shamal to wear!" Hayate said with a smile that worried Signum instantly to absolutely no end. And sure enough her fears were confirmed when she saw a horribly pink French Maid outfit. Complete with cat ears and a tail to become a Cat Girl maid of sorts. Shamal's was the same instead of pink it was green to match her color.

Signum was many things, a fearsome warrior, a caring guardian, and a loyal knight as well. She is one of the oldest known warriors in existence. She has made her mark as leader of her Knights and fought many of the best Enforcers the TSAB has to offer. She has defeated countless monstrosities and took on some of the best Mages of her time as well.

But there was absolutely no way for her to defeat her perverted yet adorable master that all the Knights adore with their very being. But dealing with her master when she is in her super perverted cosplay mode had worried and honestly terrified her to absolutely no end in mind.

She did what most people would and try to deny the chance; that made her go stronger and arguing for her and Shamal to put it on. She tried to get away, Vita and Zafira refused to let her do so. Signum and Shamal were bright red for the next couple of hours as Vita laughed at them and Hayate was cheering on with no problem while Zafira was nonchalant about the whole thing.

'Those traitors will pay for their crimes soon enough.' Signum and Shamal thought darkly as they were force smiling as Hayate were taking multitudes of photos of them in their outfit. To their constant agonizing pain as the other two knights smirked at their current situation.

* * *

Yu was not happy right now at all. He is currently stuck in what appears to be some kind of limbo after falling into a coma after getting overwhelmed by the third party and the other Knights. Heck for all he knows right now his family and friends are worrying their minds out.

Well at the very least he could control his thoughts for now, as he's in his collective unconscious and move around. He first needed to find the entrance to his underworld then find Knight to see how much damage has been done to them, then wake up as soon as he can to calm them down.

Which is easier said than done as he struggled to sort out his thought process and his memories from one another often ending back into memories or other parts of his mind that he did not need to know nor care. Like his rather strange obsession with sprinkled doughnuts or his fear of bees.

They were not relevant right now to his search for his underworld in which lies the power source for his magic and his oldest friend and caretaker who may not be doing so well right now. That Yu sped up and tried to search for the place as fast as he could in concern for Knight's condition.

Tough as Knight may be however, but the Phantom can still be destroyed if carelessly acting. The fact of that came from his parent's hunting of the Phantoms they hunt everyday as part of their duties as Kamen Riders after. Well save for that one Phantom that still remained alive now.

The only foe that none of them could ever defeat, taking upon the regenerative powers of the mystical flame bird itself, the Phantom Phoenix. The deadliest foe that has ever fought against his father and godfather. The stories they told of him chilled his very bones in fear in fright.

It took his father ignoring all laws of physics and gravity to throw that monster into the sun itself so that thing could stay stuck there. Unable to die due to being a being that can come back from death as many times as he wants. Unable to escape due to dying all the time to think of escaping.

It caused him to shudder to think of the implications of the Phoenix Phantom was ever to escape from his eternal prison in the sun. If such a being escape, well he was pretty darn sure he would rather fight Presea in only his basic mode with little to no energy then face him at all for sure.

Yes he would rather face her again despite her being his toughest fight yet, he was just that scared of the Phantom. If his father could not defeat it, what chance does him and the rest of comrades do against a nigh immortal being that only gets stronger with every death he has?

That monster is like a freaking Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z as every time he reaches or near death he automatically get stronger. That is like the most overpowered ability in existence! And it was totally unfair in every sense of the word! Seriously that's some Grade A. Gary Stu power there!

Shaking his mental head of his thoughts he needed to focus on finding the entrance to his Underworld and soon enough there it was. Unlike most of his other mental doors which are just plain brown and labeled which features it has. This door was emblazed with a black magic circle with four different colored runic circle to symbolize his magic and his affinities towards magic.

Now finally relieved that he made it, he went to start opening the door. The doors open with contemptable ease as the inside of his Underworld was finally revealed to him. And much to his shock it looks rather normal and it's cracking all over the place signifying the damage done.

He knew instantly if he does not find Knight he will be in deep doo and Yu also has no idea as to how this will affect him in his real life as well. He started sprinting all over the place desperately looking for Knight. "Knight! Knight! Knight, where are you!? Are you okay?" Yu shouted as he searched desperately for his longtime partner, friend, comrade, mentor, and family member.

As he desperately searched for him and shouting for him he finally came across his longtime friend and much to his horror, Knight was cracking purplish all over the his body. Worse yet was the fact was Knight laying down breathing heavily looking absolutely horrible for wear now.

Knight looked weakly at him and moaned out. "Y-y-Yu, guess I am not doing so hot aren't I?" Somehow Knight still find the heart to joke around as Yu, with tears in his eyes, dashed to the Phantom's side hugging him tightly as Knight just chuckled at the affection Yu showed to him.

"It's okay Knight I am here now so don't worry we will figure something out like we always do, don't we Knight?" Yu spoke with tears falling out of his eyes "I mean you are here now still and you can't just vanish now Knight. You've been with me for a very long time after all."

"Hehehehehe, Yu you have not changed a bit. Always liking and caring about the ones you care about regardless of what happens to you at times." Knight chuckled at Yu's caring features while Yu was more furious at his Phantom's nonchalant joking behavior right now.

"Knight this is serious I do not want to lose you right now! Now come on! Let's find some way to help you I don't want to lose you." Then his voice became sadder, somber, and hollow that Knight took the time to strain to hear him out while losing the joking attitude Knight had on.

"I just went through one of the biggest disasters in my life just recently. I am currently in a coma, Fate and Nanoha are most likely crying their eyes out, Uncle Nitoh is most likely blaming himself, and I am seeing my oldest buddy falling to pieces in front of me right now…"

Knight was surprised as Yu was sobbing at this point honestly touched by his dedication, as Yu just lacked the strength to continue on talking. There was a silence as Knights' armor pieces was falling off as Yu just continued to hug him with all his might, neither aware of what to do.

"Y-y-y-Yu." Knight spoke up as Yu lifted his tear-stained face looking at Knight who was patting his head comfortingly as he continued on. "Yu it is okay, because I know that while I may not exist any longer I will still live on." That Yu as Knight went on and Knight's voice seemed to get higher and more feminine as Knight continued to speak to Yu and comfort him.

"I know that is not what you want at all Yu. But even so, I have said it once before and I will say it again Yu." And Yu's remember his words from that one night as he spoke it. "I will always be by your side Yu, I will always support and give you the strength that you need no matter what."

Yu paraphrased Knight's word who could only smile at him as more and more of the Phantom's armor fell off. "I know that quite well Yu, which is why I am so proud of how of how you grew so much Yu. Which is why it is okay for you to lose a monster like me Yu." Then grew mad.

"I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT AT ALL KNIGHT!" Yu yelled at Knight who looked shocked and jumped at the amount of rage behind that shout. "I don't want to lose you at all, I want us to be together, I want you to continue to make fun of me, and I don't want to lose. I need you Knight."

Knight could only stare silently at him as he continued his rant. "You have been my best friend for as long as I could remember. When my parents or uncle were not there you gave me the support that I needed. Which is why I won't let you go away no matter what happens."

Yu unknowingly started glowing as more and more armor pieces fell off of Knight to reveal some thin armor underneath? "That is why I won't let you go, you have been my foundation for so long. That is why Knight no Valkyrie!" causing Valkyrie's eye to widen at her true name.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO NO MATTER WHAT!" then as if responding to his wish the magic circle forcibly removed all of Valkyrie's knight armor off of her then the cracking stopped and soon they both felt stable enough to move around without many issues as of now.

Soon Yu looked up to see the feminine form of the Valkyrie Phantom as she then smiled then hugged him comfortingly. Yu who was shocked at her near death started crying tears of joy of her survival. Then soon all was- Wait just a minute since when was Knight actually a chick?

Well the answer is actually quite simple in all honesty. You see Yu grew up on fairy tales of ancient warriors that fight to protect people and before Valkyrie's reveal to the outside, she was also influenced by it as well. Then when she was revealed at first, Yu's parents wrote her off and nothing important. But then they realized that all Phantoms are based off of magical beings.

Then they confronted her and gained the full truth of her disguise. At first they did not wanted to trust her, but seeing how much she cared for her host made them reconsider a bit. Then soon enough they trust her more than either Chimera or Dragon with themselves.

And soon over the years it no longer mattered to them about her identity and surely enough when the Book drained her very being. The Book absorbed the disguise that was Knight but not the actual true Phantom of Yu himself. Plus she always found it hilarious to mess around with.

As it is literally the last thing anything expect to be true about her as they find out that the dude is not a dude but a lady. She still treasured the times when she let Nitoh in on her true gender, the dropped jaws and bug eye expression still got her chuckling to this very day still in her mind.

Anyways, back to the present Yu is still in shock that Valkyrie is still okay while hugging the living daylights out of her. While Valkyrie can only smile at how dedicated her host is to her, there is a reason why she cares so much for him a lot after all.

She is his servant that earned her complete and utter respect not only as a human being but also as a warrior as well. She will stay by his side no matter the challenges or the consequences that come with it. And she will never ever betray her Einherjar for pride, greed, power, or desire.

"You don't you ever worry about me disappearing on you, Yu." Valkyrie spoke with a soothing tone as she rubbed his back. "You and I both know that we are just too stubborn to give up like that ever. Which is why, you and I know we will always stand by each other no matter what."

"Yeah I know Valkyrie, I just went through some nasty crap rather recently and seeing you all broken up like that is rather hard, you know?" Yu speaking smothered in Valkyrie as he said this. "But now I just want to know how long will it take for us to wake up from this annoying coma?"

Valkyrie could only sigh. "In all honesty Yu, I have absolutely no idea on how long will it take for us to wake up. This is the first time anything like this has ever happened to such people like us. It could take days, weeks, months, years, or maybe even minutes for this to pass by us Yu."

Yu could only look down at that train of thought before Valkyrie spoke up once more. "Though I am confident that we will wake up soon Yu." Then she spoke with a confident tone. "After all, you and I are the two in one Kamen Rider that makes us the Warlock after all."

That caused Yu to chuckle a bit at that. "You know we are not Double right? Also I don't think that Shotaro needs to have a bigger ego for inspiring kids to be like him." That caused Valkyrie to chuckle a bit and push him around. "Why not Yu? After all he has one of the coolest quotes I ever heard in my short life. 'Now count up your sins!' is rather cool in my opinion Yu."

Then the two had a strong roaring laugh at that as they spent time just having fun with each other while they eagerly await to wake up from their coma. And hopefully stops the tears from flowing from their friends and family and to reassure them to the best of their ability to comfort them.

* * *

While all of these events were occurring, none noticed a small fiery object slowly leaving the sun and then traversing to the planet as fast as it could. The object accelerated then soon it crashed into the ocean near a deserted island. Then the water started to bubble and steam uncontrollably.

Then with a dramatic burst a phoenix like being, busted out of the water screaming in pure fury and agony as it just thrashed around. "WIZARD! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE AND YOU WILL PAY DEARLY WITH YOUR OWN LIFE FOR JAMMING ME IN THE SUN" Ladies and gentlemen the Phoenix Phantom has come back with a vengeance for his prey. So basically folks, shit has hit the fan


	16. The World Is Bigger Than You Think

Later after some encouragement from Lindy and gathering his own courage, Nitoh was going to tell Haruto and Mayu about Yu's current condition. He had also braced himself for the coming storm of angry threats from Mayu as well. So with a sigh he turned on the video screen to see those two waiting expectantly for his latest updates, which made his heart go very down at them.

Haruto was the first to speak up, "Hey Nitoh, it's been a while how you been man? Also is Yu doing okay?" that made him flinch on the inside. "I mean I know you are okay, do you know what it is like here Nitoh? There is paperwork everywhere to do and not only that but…"

Haruto trailed off seeing the pained expression on Nitoh's face which only worried him and Mayu at what could have happened. "Nitoh. Are you okay? There seems to be something off." Nitoh then started tearing up, to the surprise at the two, before speaking up. "I am sorry Haruto, Mayu. But currently Yu is in a coma and it is all my fault that he ended up that way right now."

That greatly worried the two as they went silent as Nitoh went into a tearful explanation of what has happened on the last mission. They could see the amount of guilt pouring off of him as he struggled to not break down in front of them to tell them everything that has happened that night.

They were silent as Nitoh poured out all of his guilt blaming himself for it as he finally finished up his report. "And then." He choked out, "Yu went into a coma that he has yet to wake up from Haruto. Mayu, and this was because of my carelessness in not keeping a good watch on them."

Then when he finally finished he just waited for the very much justified yelling and shouting from the two. But strangely that never came as Mayu spoke up to him. "Nitoh, please raise your head up so we can talk to you face to face please, it would be easier for the both of us right now."

He supposed she wanted to yell at him in his face, so when he looked up he was surprised to see the sympathetic look they were giving him. That did not make any sense to him right now. Didn't they not blame him for Yu's condition? Weren't they furious with his failure right now?

"Listen Nitoh, while we are upset about Yu's condition." That caused him to flinch as she continued on. "Neither me or Haruto blame you for his current condition into the coma." That caused him to widen his eyes and stare at Mayu as though she was a never before seen sight.

That caused her and Haruto to smile sympathetically at him as Haruto took control. "Do you think that in all the years that we have known each other that we would blame you for something that you had absolutely no control over? There was nothing that you could have done at the time, you were completely caught off-guard when those thugs from the third part attacked you Nitoh. And don't forget that even Decade was beaten when he was caught off-guard from his own."

Nitoh knew what Haruto was talking about after all. When Decade was revealed to be the leader of the incarnation of Shocker at the time he supposedly betrayed all the Riders. But only to be caught off guard and betrayed by his own sister and butler for more power for them to use.

"And beside Nitoh you and I both know that we are not all seeing Gods after, well except for Kouta, but that is a completely different topic right now. But the point is Nitoh, you were caught off guard and despite that Nitoh. You and I both know that my son is not going to stay down that long. And it was because of you that the TSAB arrived in time to save him, so you saved him Nitoh. And for that we thank you very much for ensuring our son's chance to live still."

Nitoh was shocked at them and as he spoke to protest Haruto hold his hand u to silence him as he then stared seriously at Nitoh. "As I said before, it is because of you that Yu has even a chance to live right now. You and I both know how hard is it, to put any one of us down for long Nitoh."

But Nitoh still had to speak up. "But it is because of me that he is in a coma right now!" as Haruto then talked back to him. "And it is because of you and your quick thinking that he is alive right now Nitoh!" that took him aback, sure he seemed to have focused on his failures instead of what he has actually done right. Still, it was his fault that Yu ended up the way he is right now.

Haruto seeing the look in Nitoh's eyes could only sigh, but Mayu knew what to say to get him out of his funk. "Nitoh, if you still blame yourself while thinking that we do not blame you that much you are wrong about that." That caused Nitoh to look up and Haruto to look in surprise.

"Like I said there was nothing you could have done but you could have also done better as well. Don't think of our forgiveness as an excuse for us to forgive you. You still have your own sins to count up still." Now smiling at Nitoh as Mayu explained her reasoning to him with Haruto fully understanding why she is doing what she is currently doing right now to get Nitoh up now.

"Sins do not disappear. All you can do is live on bearing them. Even if alone, you fight as long as you live. That is a Kamen Rider, isn't it?" Mayu spoke to him as Nitoh widened his eyes at that. "Well? Is it Nitoh?" he hesitantly nodded at that. "Good! Now you have to live and do better next time Nitoh, otherwise you are going to go seven years without mayo, goodbye!"

Then Mayu abruptly cut off the chat and left Nitoh by himself, at first he was silent at what just happened. But then slowly he begun to smile once more while crying tears of relief then he started to laugh as though a major burden was finally off his back once and for all with joy.

* * *

Unknown to Nitoh right now, Lindy was outside of the room and when she heard an honest and reliving laugh she then smiled at what happened. She is very much glad that it ended the way she thought it would end. Haruto and Mayu never really struck her as the vengeful kind of people.

But something better was going on than that in her honest opinion. During the time she debated with Nitoh, he believed they will be mad with him while she believed they will ask him to do better. Then it turned into a bet for one favor from each of the loosing part and she won the bet.

'Oh I am so looking forward to the muscle massages that you will be giving me for a long time while wearing no shirt Nitoh.' Lindy thought to herself with a bit of undisguised lust in her mind. Let it never be said that Lindy did not have kinky thoughts just because she was weird at times.

Then interrupting her possibly evolving into what might disturbingly be a wet dream of sorts, a doctor came up running and panting towards her. Lindy now out of her daydreaming knew something was off when she saw the widened eyes on the rapidly approaching doctor.

"Captain we have news about Yu's current condition!" that bit of news caused her to go all serious. "How bad is it doctor? Is he getting worse or is it something else?" she asked quite seriously, she was quite concerned about Yu as she found him to be a more excitable child than Chrono as times. The doctor shook his head. "No Captain, he's waking up right now."

That caused her to widened her eyes and gasp in surprise and relief for the young Rider. Meanwhile Nitoh, who just got out of his video call with Haruto and Mayu was also gasping in shock as well. Then those two started rushing towards the infirmary where Yu has been placed.

* * *

(Fifteen minutes ago before the current time.)

"So. Yu really is in a coma." Alissa spoke sadly and a little bit distraught, causing Nanoha and Fate to nod their heads while she was shaking alongside Suzuka. Like all the girls here, they believed that Yu could survive whatever was being thrown at him, he was their anchor of hope.

Now he is breathing through one of the respirators with no change is sight for Yu's brainwaves. And for Yu's friends this was a bit too hard to take. Originally they did not want to see Yu in this state as they feel they will break down, but their concern for him outweighed that horrible fear.

But now seeing him like this and possibly imagining how broken up he was before the medical treatment only made them respect Nanoha and Fate more. Alissa and Suzuka honestly believe that those two girls will be the one to ensnare Yu's heart and love for them for life till death.

It must have been horrible for the two girls to see Yu in his current condition as of now. Yu has been Nanoha's oldest and best friend that she has ever had. While to Fate, Yu has been her emotional anchor of support ever since the truth of her origins has been revealed to her horribly.

Really it was amazing to the two none magic girls that they could keep their composure so strong. Though given the fact this occurred about a week or so, so they must have let out all their emotions then. But they knew better then to count Yu out too soon, he's someone not so easy to put down. After all, all they just have to do is to wait for him to get back up to take down evil.

Then Suzuka spoke, though it was a bit softer and quieter compared to her usual voice. "So Nanoha, Fate. When do you suppose that Yu will wake up?" the two girls look conflicted about telling them that but they would tell them the cold truth then give them false hope of his waking.

"We have no idea Suzuka, me and Nanoha were told that it is likely that Yu might never wake up from his coma for quite some time." Fate spoke sadly but she was curious about one thing. "Why do you think he will wake up anytime soon? He is just as mortal as the rest of us are Suzuka."

"Because Yu is not going to let something like near death put him down Fate. Yu has far too much to lose if he sleeps forever, furthermore he made a promise to be you last hope Fate." Suzuka now looking serious. "And Yu always keeps to his promises no matter what happens."

As if agreeing with her, the machines started beeping faster and faster that it got all the girl's attention and soon enough the doctor came by to check on Yu. And sure enough, Yu's eyes were opening up to see him blinking at everything around his situation only to focus on his friends.

The girls were shocked that he finally woke up but then all of them started smiling and crying at his arrival as they all shouted to him. "YU! You're awake!" As they tried to get to hug him the doctor pushed them back to check on him then one of the doctors rushed out to get Lindy's eyes.

Meanwhile Yu could only mentally laugh while smiling at his friend's reactions. It was a long time coming but now he was back and he felt satisfied knowing that he finally woke up. Though he is going to be sorry for being in danger like that, but it was good to be back, good to be back.

* * *

(The Present)

Both Lindy and Nitoh were flabbergasted at Yu's awakening that both could not help but tear up at his awakening. They would have gone to hug him but the doctors were doing their physical checkups on him now. So they quickly took the girls out of the infirmary to let Yu recover now.

But Nitoh stayed behind to just watch after him, when Yu looked into his eyes he knew there and then that Nitoh blamed himself fully for what happened. Otherwise he would not be flinching every time he looked at him or look incredibly guilty. So now he had one of those silent talks.

After five minutes or so Nitoh sagged his shoulders in defeat while Yu looked smug with his victory. "Oh yeah Uncle Nitoh, you should probably get back with Lindy now to update her, else she might just put you up to something embarrassing again like she did on that space station."

Nitoh already flinched at that memory and he blanched when he realized that he lost the bet with Lindy to do whatever she wants him to do. Chances are it is probably going to be something both relaxing for her and something very embarrassing for him, knowing her in the six months or so of their interaction with each other. They also became quite attuned to the thoughts of their own.

But still he smiled at Yu's recovery. "Well I am probably going to suffer embarrassment as Lindy's butt monkey for a bit. But I am glad that you have woken up now Yu, Fate and Nanoha were distraught beyond belief about you for a bit." That remark caused Yu to flinch at their pain.

"Yeah Uncle Nitoh, I am probably going have to spend a lot of time or sucking up to them to get back into their good graces once I finally am allowed to leave this infirmary." As he said this he had a very agonized face as he knew just what Nanoha and Fate will do to him once he leaves.

And evidentially Uncle Nitoh was a sadist as he smirked at Yu's predicament as he just glared back at him for enjoying his possible future pain. After a while though both guys just sighed as they both know they were going to deal with rather hard to please ladies and would rather rest.

Those two guys were clearly not looking forward to dealing with the opposite gender anytime soon. And they cursed Chrono and Yuuno for not having to deal with any of this crap right now. Meanwhile Yuuno and Chrono got a strong chill going up their backs as though warning them of great danger coming soon to them and they believe it is related to the two Riders they know well.

Ah well they will figure it at some other time so they decided to go back to their respective businesses. For Yuuno this was tiring beyond belief, who would have thought that he made very important and needed changes. While Chrono was talking with Amy over the tools sent to them.

Meanwhile back to our heroes, Nitoh was curious about one thing. "So Yu, how's your phantom doing?" This caused Yu to chuckle while Nitoh was a bit confused. "Apparently Valkyrie." Causing Nitoh's eyes to widen. "Decided it was time to go back to her first and true form now."

That caused Nitoh to snicker a bit wondering how Fate and Nanoha are going to react learning that there is basically woman close to Yu's heart. "So apparently the armor that Valkyrie typically wears as her disguise was absorbed by the Book forcing out into her true form Uncle."

Nitoh put his right hand to his chin contemplatively thinking of the possibilities of how likely that is to work. Before figuring that anything is possible once you put your mind to it. Nitoh nodded at this answer as it would explain how he could still sense Valkyrie alive and well still.

"Still though considering my situation right now, I don't think I will be leaving this room for some time soon. Gods this is going to get boring here without anyone around to talk or play with." Yu lamented at his current situation while Nitoh could only snort in amusement at him.

But Nitoh believes he might have a way around that problem and it involves the two girls he had as friends. And possibly a copious amount of video games and food if he's going to be here for a while. At the very least Yu won't be so down from being stuck in this blasted infirmary for now.

(Some time later with Yu and Friends.)

"Okay Nanoha we have to get this rare item now else we miss the chance to fight the secret boss!" Yu shouted to Nanoha who was focusing on the screen with Fate and Alf watching back in amusement at the duo playing a Dungeon Co-op game trying to be the best they can right now.

"I got it, I got it Yu! Just make sure you don't mess up on the combo else this boss is going to beat us!" Nanoha shouted back as she held her breathe in as she barely dodge a nasty attack. Then soon Yu and Nanoha preformed their combo attack killing the Spider boss with success.

"YES!" both Yu and Nanoha shouted as they got the rare item drop from the boss as they set about preparing for the next mission at hand to deal with the secret boss they been eagerly waiting to fight as that boss tends to drop exotic weapons, staves, armor, clothing, and spells.

"So Fate, are Yu and Nanoha usually this pumped up over a game?" Alf said rather amused as she had a hard time reconciling the boy right now with the serious warrior that she fought during the Jewel Seed Incident. To which Fate nodded, "Normally they don't but it is a fun game Alf."

Now turning to her familiar. "And when it comes to teamwork there is nobody better than either Yu with either of us or all three of us combined Alf. Here they are also practicing their teamwork as well to prepare themselves for rather dangerous fight to come in the near future Alf."

Then they turned back to the duo as they struggled with the boss as the giant entered its second form to a giant demon. "Ah watch out Nanoha those tentacles will paralyze you!" Nanoha now panicking. "Oh no Yu! My character is being attacked by the demon help me from the demon!"

"Don't worry Nanoha. I'm a coming to rescue you! Ha! Take that you annoying tentacles! Feel the wraith of my holy lance!" Alf could only giggle at how seriously they are taking it. "Ah thanks Yu you rescued my mage hurry up so I can heal you in this battle now to defeat him!"

The two non-Earth mages could only sigh as they watch their two best buddies tackle a game so seriously while also treating it like a team building exercise. But for Fate she was quite content to know that Yu is awake and is enjoy her company and Nanoha while he recovered from the drain.

* * *

"It is an honor to have you here Admiral Gil Sir!" Lindy presented with a salute to a decorated mustached man whose full name is Gil Graham of the TSAB. "At east Lindy you and I are old friends after all no need for formalities between old friends right Lindy?" Gil said with a smile.

Then he lost the smile as he turned in the documents he had on the Book of Darkness cases on it. "Now Lindy I would like to say be careful but you already know that and know that the TSAB cannot send any reinforcements right now due to the lack of Enforcers we have on hand now."

"I know that full well Admiral." Lindy said solemnly but then smiled. "But it is not as though this world is without its own protectors after all Admiral. The Riders that have been protecting this world from the shadows have all been made contact with and are ready to assist us possible."

Admiral Graham only nodded solemnly at that thought. "Still though some of them may or may not agree with us. Also two important other things, when you have the chance kill the Book's master and also give this ring that was asked to be delivered to Yu from Haruto and Mayu."

Lindy nodded grimly at the first plan and was confused by the second request till she figured it was probably just another Blood Warrior ring for Yu. And sure enough when she got it was an Earth elemental ring with an exploding Halberd symbol on it, among a background of yellow.

They both saluted each other once more before leaving to go back to their respective missions. So when Lindy stopped by the infirmary to drop off the latest Blood Warrior ring for Yu. She was surprised to see Nanoha, Fate and Yu cuddling each other with food and drinks all around them and Alf looking highly amused at them. To be truthful the sleep cuddling had Lindy squealing on the inside at how adorable the kids look right now and silently dropped the ring off.

Then she silently took a picture of the three kids with Alf grinning at her while mouthing out to give her some pictures which she nodded and then left. Now that the ring has been dropped off, she was going to give Chrono the files then soon get herself ready for the next possible attack.

* * *

It has been about four days when Yu finally woken up and was about to go out to enjoy being able to walk again. He found it quite irritating that he had a lot of homework to make up but with Nanoha and Fate's help in the mathematics and sciences he was able to deal with it quite easily.

During that time both Nanoha and Fate were shocked to find out that Knight was actually Valkyrie. That it caused both girls to be somewhat jealous of her due to her close connections to Yu. But they eventually got along well when it became apparent she supports them in getting Yu's affection. And she was willing to do what she can to help them get closer to his heart.

Currently just when the trio were about to talk to Lindy some more they received an alarm that the Knight finally showed up again. Then they teleported to where they were, and it became apparent that it was a bit out of their league as they were fighting a huge amount of monsters.

It was also apparent that it was in the dessert as there was sand everywhere and Nitoh showed up but got sidetracked by the third party guy taking away his support from the battle that the trio of kids were about to enter. There was all kinds of monsters everywhere for the Book to absorb.

But nevertheless they all got into the fight transforming into their combat mode to fight off the monsters first then deal with the Knight later. As Yu slashed through multiple Imagins and Fangires. While Nanoha and Fate used their power to wipe out a horde of mirror monsters.

Now that all the monsters were dealt with the tension remained high as the Knights faced off against the trio once more. This time however Yu decided to bring out his newest blood Warrior form Earth. He chose to take on Vita this time as the girls prepared to face the other Knights.

 **Change Now! Earth! Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush, Crush!**

Now Yu was decked out into is yellow Earth Blood Warrior form. As the armor pieces gotten thicker and the runes glowed yellow as his coat and under armor became yellow as well. While his hammer evolved into a nasty looking Halberd that he swung with complete ease like a pro.

"Fate, Nanoha! You two deal with the familiar and the leader! The Hammer chick is mine!" He shouted to them and both girls replied in affirmation as Yu slammed his weapon into Vita's device. The force of the blow caused the sand to around them to dig up massively in awe of it.

Then both seemingly glared at each other before they went right back to smashing one another to death. Yu received several hits from Vita and would normally be out for the count after the fourth hit to the face. But as Earth Blood Warrior, his durability increased to that of a mountain.

Vita received a lot of slash marks on her outfit as she narrowly dodged another stab from Yu as their weapons clashed in a fury of energy. Then Vita dashed forward to slam Yu into the ground. Only for Yu to retaliate by using his Defend Ring to create a massive earth wall to protect him.

This gave him the time to dodge out of the way as Vita slammed into the giant shield and had to use another energy round to blast right through it. By then, Yu was already slamming his Halberd's end into Vita's back as she cried out in pain as she kicked Yu in the kneecap to move.

Then she jumped up then charged her hammer to smack Yu across the field to which Yu responded by using his Bind Ring then his Explode Ring on her causing her to scream in more pain as she was sent tumbling down a sand dune breathing heavily to catch her breathe fast.

They both struggled to get up as both warriors were breathing heavily as they both continued to smash each other around. Normally they would use more their spells but the fight with the monsters exhausted them to no end and needed the last bit of energy for this fight right now.

They both screamed as their weapons clashed once more in a sparkle of fury and energy. "Why won't you people leave us alone?!" Vita yelled as Yu shouted back as her in fury. "Because the Book is dangerous and we cannot let this planet fall to ruin because of the Book's awakening!"

They both slammed into one another till their weapons were knocked out of their hands. At first it was quiet then Yu rushed into her and punched her stomach. As Vita kicked him in the Jewels causing both to gasp in pain as they got up to continue the fight as they rushed each other.

The kind of mages the Cloud Knights are. They are the ones that specialize in close quarter combat, but only with their devices. However Yu has been teaching himself how to fight without his weapons through mixed martial arts since he was seven, so despite being younger he had the advantage over Vita in terms of hand to hand fighting up close and personal as Vita learn soon.

She was gasping in pain as Yu slammed his fist into her sides then grappled her then flipped her over in the sand causing her to moan in pain. Really it was not that fair for Vita considering the armor Yu was wearing was nullifying any pain he felt save for the low blow that Vita went for.

Just as Yu was limping towards Vita to defeat her, he heard a loud boom and to his surprise saw Nitoh being pushed back and next to him. Then he saw there was two of the same Third Party helpers and both dashed and tackled him and his allies next to Nitoh as they walked to end them.

'Damn it, the third party must have had back up just in case for this situation.' Yu thought to himself as he struggled to move to protect them from the enemy. Just as they made another step they heard a loud train whistle? And looked up to see the train that travels through time Denliner.

Then four men jumped out of the train in front of the Yu and his comrades. They all look serious and determined. "Who the heck are you bozos?!" Vita yelled with anger. As the three men took out their items then they all said one word. "Henshin!" showing them to be Riders ready to help.

* * *

 **Turn Up! Sword Form! Taka Tora Bata! Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa! Ta-To-Ba!**

Music played up as a giant hologram appeared in front of one man as he stepped through revealing himself to be Blade! Another was then covered in a suit of armor and covered even further with red armor showing him to be Den-O! The third man has flashing coins appearing in front of him with his armor shown to be three different colors, making his OOO! And the last just tapped the tuning fork and setting himself on fire before revealing a purple Oni to be Hibiki!

"The champion of the Suits of Ace, Kamen Rider Blade!" "Ore Sanjou! From start to end I am at a climax! Kamen Rider Den-O!" "Count the medals I am Kamen Rider OOO!" "Because I am well trained as an Oni, Kamen Rider Hibiki!" all the Riders declared to their worried enemies.

They all had grim looks but chose to meet the challenges head on as Blade took on Signum, Den-O with Vita, Hibiki with Zafira, and OOO with the two third party members with his claws. As they all clashed in fury while Yu was relieved, the girls were awed at how skilled the Riders are.

* * *

Signum was starting to hate this day a lot as she dodged another slash from Blade. First it was just simply restoring the Book, then they hit a monster hotspot, then the TSAB came which she fought with the blonde one, who was pretty good, then just as it seem they would be winning.

Out came a bunch of really skilled warriors called Riders and now they are fight them. But secretly she had always wanted to test her sword against the Rider known as Blade. And he was proving exactly why he deserves to be called that as he feinted then struck her right side hard.

He then jumped and kicked her hard in the chest as she then shifted her device into whip mode to ensnare his left leg then slam him onto the floor to her right. He then jumped out after hearing **Tackle, Slash!** And barely avoided the nasty charge and the sharpened sword strike of his.

Then their blades clash and to her shock her device was losing out to Blade's sword as it dug deeper into the device till Signum head-butted, which hurt a lot, then she jumped away to get distance. But then **Mach!** Blade accelerated to smash his fist into her guts knocking her down.

She then looked around and noticed that her fellow allies were not having better luck either, as Zafira was being set on fire, Vita was getting tossed around with ease, and the third party now having to deal with dozen copies of the OOO as they slowly overwhelm those two fighters.

Then she noticed that Blade pulled two cards in front and used it. **Kick, Thunder! Lightening Blast!** Then his feet started glowing with electricity as he jumped and side kicked her in pain and agony for her. To where the rest of the Knights were being knocked out from finishers as well.

Now they were all gathered and not in the best position as the Riders approached them as they could not help but grunt in annoyance at failing their mission. Then to their surprise the Third Party grunted brought out a bell which forcibly transported them away from the battlefield now.

They were outside of the bounded field and after informing a surprised Shamal they quickly regrouped while the third party left them. This was without doubt the worst mission ever. Of all time! They not only gotten their butts handed to them but it seems they stirred a hornet's nest.

It was the only thing that explained why other Riders appeared before them to deal with them. It is most likely the TSAB had informed them about the Book's tendency to destroy worlds and sought to defeat them before that incident could ever take place on their own home world now.

Signum sighed as Shamal was attending to them. Not only do they have to deal with the TSAB, the amazingly recovered Warlock, and skilled Mages. They now have to contend with this world's protectors and they are all very skilled, judging by how good Blade and the other were.

Signum was groaning to herself as it is going to be exponentially much harder now to gather the necessary energy to power that accursed Book. She cannot believe that they have to deal with all this crap, she bet if it was some other backwater planet this probably would not have happened.

* * *

"Seriously many thanks you guys. We would have been toasted if it wasn't for you guys!" Nitoh spoke up rather excitedly as their heroes were just passing it off as something every rider does. Though Fate and Nanoha were still in awe of them while Yu was just talking with Kenzaki now.

"Like I said Nitoh it is okay, just remember that as Riders you are never alone, we will come to help you when it is needed for us." Hitoshi spoke up as Nitoh was thanking them quite gratefully for their aid in this battle and preventing any serious damage to them as they were surrounded.

"Nevertheless thank you though." Nitoh said quite graciously. "Ah it's okay. So Nitoh these are the kids you've been watching over since the TSAB arrived?" Eiji spoke with a hint of curiosity as he examined both Nanoha and Fate who seemed star struck by the Riders still in front of them.

"Wow so you guys are the Veteran Riders that saved the world before!" Nanoha started shouting as she started to fangirl over Eiji while Fate found this to be hilarious while Eiji looked a little uncomfortable with the attention he's been getting from the easily excited girl that was Nanoha.

"I know that it seems impressive Nanoha, but you have to understand. I don't save lives because I'm a Rider, I want to reach out to others regardless of the fact that I can't reach out to everyone. Because if I don't do it, I will regret it for the rest of my life Nanoha. That is my reason to fight."

Eiji, you poor fool you said it to the one girl who wants to reach out to others even if it means becoming a devil, so she can understand others. "Really Eiji? That is exactly what I want to do as well! I want to be able to reach an understanding with others even if it seems impossible at first!"

The poor Multi-King got fangirled even more so, as they discussed what they want to do with their lives and what not. Slowly everyone around them started to draw disturbing similarities between them. 'Oh God! We have a second Nanoha/Eiji running around here.' Everyone thought as they watch in horrifying fascination as the two started to get along really well far too easily.

Still the day could have been worse but it ended with them being saved by the Veteran Riders. Yu then made a promise to up his own training and Nanoha's and Fate's close quarter combat training as well. Fate seems to really like his two sword style, maybe she will become a master swordswoman in the future. But for now they need to go back and recover from the last fight.

* * *

"Ugh this is starting to get hard to deal with, how on earth do you managed to push yourself this hard and beyond?" Nanoha whined as she and Fate were burnt out from running their last lap after many push up and stretches only to go straight into combat spars which Yu won easily.

Yu looked quite smug as he crossed his arms and looked down on them. "It is quite simple actually Nanoha. You see the secret is to constantly exercise and not let your magic do all the work for you. Why do you think I am so good at Martial Arts for someone my age you two?"

Both girls could not help but groan in acceptance of that answer then groaned even further as they realize they have a long way to go before reaching Yu's level of combat proficiency in close quarter combat. But they were determined to not go down so easily so they can capture them.

"Well considering how tired you guys are I think it would be best to end the training session for now. I got to go meet with an old friend of mine that I have not seen for a while." Yu spoke with a hint of nostalgia, which silently caused the two girls to feel jealous of Hayate for her closeness.

But they know full well that Yu does miss Hayate and they do need a break so they send him on his way while Yu teleported himself inside his apartment. Before taking the public bus route to the hospital to visit Hayate, whose condition had worsen since the last time he had seen her so.

* * *

"Yu, it has certainly been a long time since we have last seen each other. The last time you were here you were trying out that Dragon Quest inspired outfit I designed." Hayate spoke softly from her bed as she smiled at Yu who only sweatdropped at the comment of the outfit he wore for her.

"Yeah it's been a while Hayate, like I said I did not expect my family to drag me on a world changing journey with no easy or cheap way to contact you." Yu apologized for his lack of communication with her, as he softly rubbed her hands which caused the girl to blush a bit.

Hayate giggling at Yu's inability to not blame himself for situations out of his control could only be happy that her best friend has not change so much. Though there is a distinct sense of strong maturity to him that she had not seen before, it felt like she was enshrouded in a warm blanket.

She liked this feeling a lot, it made the pain she felt on a daily basis no more than that of a bug bite to deal with. "Yu there was no way you could have known about what may or may not have happened in the future. You kept to your promise of seeing me once again and here we are Yu."

Yu could not help but smile at her, leave it to Hayate to make anyone feel better about themselves. She just had that kind of feel that makes you feel happy and calm without any trouble. Heck if she's like this when she grows up she could be a good counselor to others.

Then soon enough Hayate yawned rather cutely then started to fall asleep after a while later. Yu could only shake his head as he tucked her in for the night. When he left the room his smile turned into a frown. He wonder what kind of disease could Hayate have that could be that freaky.

But eventually he shook his head of these thoughts, he was no medical professional. He was a Kamen Rider, but at this rate Hayate could end up worse for wear and that put a twist in Yu's heart as he wonder if there is anything the TSAB could do to possibly help save her he hoped.

He once again stopped dreaming of that possibility he knows full well that they won't do anything to help her as she is, to his knowledge, a mundane. As he was walking around the corner he bumped into someone only to see Miss. Hilda and… Vita of the Cloud Knights!

He quickly got back up as Vita quickly knocked Hilda out as both parties pulled out their tools as Vita sense a lot of aggression from the boy before her. She suspected this to be Warlock which was proven true as he got out multiple rings to use for his magic spells, the tension was thick.

"What are you doing here?" Yu asked as coldly and seriously as he could, he would not fight here if he could for Hayate's sake. But if this Knight threatened anyone here…he will put her down like a rabid dog. No mercy can be given right now in this situation with Vita around.

"That's what I wanted to say Ring boy." Vita sneered at Yu which only increased his oppressive aura around him, and if Vita focused closely she swore she could see an angry Valkyrie from the Norse myths that Hayate reads up on at times. "I am just here to pick medical aid for my allies."

Vita decided to go for the simple approach of lying, if her enemy found out that their master is here, the TSAB will be on them like sharks to blood. "I swear on my honor as the Knight of the Iron Hammer that is all that I am doing." It also did not hurt that it was also true as well for them.

Yu narrowed his eyes at her, there was more to it than that, but at the same time it was also still true. But he decided to let her off with a warning for now. "I will let you go for now Vita, but if you harm anyone at this hospital you will pay for it quite painfully with your very life Vita."

As he said those words Vita could feel the killing intent from this boy before her, as the hard to see Phantom was now very clear. As Valkyrie glared down at her as though she was a bug to be squashed as slowly as possible. She nodded before Yu left while glaring at her with nasty pain.

Then slowly Vita let out her breathe that she has been unconsciously holding ever since this encounter with him. But she could not help but flinch at the idea that the boy their master cared so much for turned out to be one of their most persistent foe. 'Hayate will hate us no doubt.' She thought sadly to herself as they may have to prepare for the possibility of killing him to save her.

But still, that boy was just freaking scary, she never thought that such a young kid could give out so much murderous intent so easily like that. But she figured that since he does not know that Hayate is their master. He was probably working under the assumption she may have been here to hurt someone. And from what Hayate said Yu was fiercely protective of his friends and allies.

Still, it was not relevant to the situation right now, he was just as mortal as any other man. So with a sigh Vita continued her way to check up on their ailing master. They had to gather the pages soon but the amount of time they need to recover is slowing them and limiting them a lot.

But right now she was going to work very hard on her apology to knocking out Signum very soon. She and Zafira were still recovering from the last punishment for letting her and Shamal be the only victims of Hayate's cosplay desire, and boy was it incredibly painful and scary to feel.

* * *

There are very few things that can push Yu off the deep end in his opinion. Treating your own flesh and blood like a tool is one of them. Harming or insulting his family is another one. But the most unforgivable would probably be those who have malicious intents close to his oldest friend.

To Yu that was a step you do not cross at all, and if he receives a hint of word of something happening at that hospital. Well he might just let Valkyrie out and in control of his body to go on a very violent and bloody rampage against those Knights the next time they encounters them.

' _Yu you need to calm down now, if you let your anger fester like this it will only bring you down before the next fight and place the lives your comrades in jeopardy so calm down now Yu._ ' Valkyrie warned Yu and trying to get him to calm down as he took a breather to calm himself.

He sighed at and berated himself for his anger. 'I know that it is unreasonable for me to act that way, but you and I both know just how damaging the Book can be and the idea of any of the Knights going after any of the patients or Hayate made me wish to protect them from the Book.'

'… _Yu I know that you have more reason than most to be paranoid of the Book's damage after all you were the one to be its victim which is why you have been going after Vita in the last battle to make sure that Nanoha or Fate were the first to take that damage. Yu, you need to care about yourself as well, else you will leave nothing more than the tears of sorrow for your friends._ '

'…Yeah I know that Valkyrie, I just don't want to see our world suffer the fate of the last one when the Book activated.' Sometimes he forgot that Valkyrie is actually pretty good at making people feel better. ' _It is no issue just remember that I am always by your side, thick or thin, Yu._ '

Like that Yu's mood has gotten better as he smiled at his Phantom's comforting word before going back to frowning again. 'Either way we should probably check around the hospital a couple of times, who knows what it is they might truly be here for Valkyrie and I wish to know.'

' _That is exactly what I want to know as well, but Yu, for some strange reason Hilda felt familiar for some reason and I don't like the reason why it may be._ ' Causing Yu to raise his eyes. ' _Hilda disturbingly felt similar to the Knight Signum for some reason._ ' That shock him to him to no end.

Yu knew better than to doubt his instincts but he could not compute this thought. If Hilda is indeed Signum then that would mean Hayate is the master of the Book, which would explain her ailing condition over the months, it would explain why Vita was here in the first place as well.

But sweet kind Hayate is the master of the Book of Darkness and the Cloud Knights that attack and nearly killed his friends and him? But it would explain Zafira's statement of going behind their master's back, she would never accept this nor would she want this for her interest as well.

Then he remembered one of the briefings he had on the Book of Darkness, it forces its users to supply it with magic energy else it would cause massive pain for the user or cripple them. Considering Hayate's current state then that would mean the Book's responsible for Hayate!

He then grew angered at this thought, the damned Book was paralyzing one of his few friends and may be killing her soon if the Book is not complete. Now torn between his duty to protect the TSAB and saving his friend Yu was torn between the two choices till Valkyrie stepped in.

' _Yu, is there a course you want to take for now?_ ' Yu took the time to regain control of himself before going for the most logical answer. 'For now we monitor the hospital for any return of the Cloud Knights, if they visit her then she's the master and we also try to find a way to save her.'

Valkyrie nodded in acceptance while Yu was working out ways for where could the Book be and if they find it, could they destroy it? There were many scenarios running through is head but he also has to remember that there was a possibility that Hayate was not involved as well hopefully.

When Yu returned home that afternoon, his mind with swarming with endless thoughts as to what could be the way for events to happen as they did now. He also needed to get back to trying to help teach Nanoha and Fate learn more close quarter combat maneuvers and he study just that.

* * *

Nitoh was sitting down impassively as he and Lindy watched Yu, Nanoha, and Fate practice sparring in close quarter combat. So far the lead has naturally been in Yu's favor but when they switch it up to long range combat Nanoha excels the best out of all three of them in that field.

Fate from what they could tell, seems going for a mixture of close quarter combat while also working on long range combat as well, and she seems to be making it work for her. Yu was obviously the best so far when it comes to up close and personal in fighting as he won again.

"I think the kids are improving wonderfully Nitoh don't you think so as well?" Lindy spoke with a pleased tone as Nitoh nodded in affirmation. "Though in my opinion though Lindy. Yu has been making the most changes as the demands of his Blood Warrior forms spurs him on ahead."

Lindy could see that but she also had her opinion as well. "But in my opinion Nitoh, Nanoha has been making the most amount of improvement since these three started sparring as she made multiple versions of the same spell and was able to become an expert mage that outdo our own."

Nitoh once again had to concede that point to her but he still felt there was also something to be said about Fate as well. "Fate however though in my opinion is making the good and steady improvement. While no big ones that is mainly due to the fact that she fought for a long time."

Lindy also conceded that point as she frowned a bit at what Fate had to go through under her mother's treatment, who must have pushed as far as she can with no regard for her sake. But here, Fate sought to improve herself for not only her sake but for the sake of the people she care.

But then came Yu and Nanoha, they were the first group of people that tried to understand her and they tried and tried again to understand her so hard. Then when it came down to her origins the boy Yu defied her mother and stood up for her right as an individual where she then made her own choice in life for the first time. She was in control of her own life for the first time.

It heartened her to know that despite all the despair and emotional pain and turbulence she's gone through. The girl still had it in her to help out the one person who was so bold in defending her right as a person but also her right to be happy as well, which is more than what anyone could do for her. That by itself may be the reason why she is so loyal to Yu without question.

* * *

After the last training session Yu and the other kids went back to school quite soon enough and soon a routine was formed. Fate would often get questioned and talked to a lot due to her foreign nature and her beauty, which resulted in Yu being the one to push off the pushy ones away.

It was also the push ones that cause Fate to hang out around only Yu as her only male friend in the school. At some point, some of the kids were quite jealous that Yu is apparently maneuvering all of Fate's attention to himself, which Nanoha and co. had to step in to have them back off.

During the in-betweens of each mission they would go after the Cloud Knights or monster hunting the three kids would get closer to each other in some way. Some were not so pleased at this development AKA Shiro. Other found this to be adorable and gushed over it AKA Lindy and Momoko. While some found it to hilarious AKA Nitoh, Chrono, Yuuno and the Enforcers.

Events seem to be going chaotic around the Book however. Some of the group members believe there to be a leakage in the Brass. Others were just frustrated at how the Cloud Knights know exactly how to avoid them as of late. While a few other believe that a bigger issue would come.

And sure enough Murphy's Law came into bloom as the small group of heroes were dealing with another attempt to power the Book. Another power came to join the field, and this one was not friendly to either side. Not friendly in the least to anyone at all as he rampaged on the field.

* * *

Yu at times was starting to think this was like one of those Saturday morning cartoon shows he was living in. What with fighting off the Cloud Knights and their allies all the time. From what the TSAB could tell, the Book was nearing completion and they had to stop them quickly then-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

-A rather large explosion knocked everyone off their feet, and if they were in the air pushed back, as a red humanoid figure started crawling out of the crater as he then noticed Nitoh started panicking as that made Yu worried, anything that could worry him was something to take note.

But even he felt his own fear consume him as he heard his uncle say, "no, not him. He was sealed in the sun." there was only one monster that fit that description and true enough it was the freaking Phoenix Phantom looking none too bad for wear at all despite being in the sun a bit.

"WIZARD!" The Phantom screeched with such rage that it left me in shock at the amount of rage and venom pouring into it. When I looked around the others were just as shocked too. The Knights seemed to be doing okay till I noticed their shaking hands. They too were just as scared.

Then the Phantom looked straight at me, oh god his eyes left me paralyzed he was just such a fearsome existence that I almost collapsed in shock. Then he looked at Beast who recognized him then he dashed forward only to slam Nitoh away while screaming his venomous rage.

Then Beast went into Hyper Mode, an evolved form of Beast as he struggled to deal with him and failing. He tried to dodge Phoenix smashed then he tried to blast him, no effects. He tried to restrain him, only for the restraints to burn off. Then Phoenix smashed him to the Cloud Knights.

* * *

There was not many things that could truly terrify Signum but seeing that monster and seeing him shrug off all that attacks. Well she could finally admit there was finally something that could terrify her to no end. And that thing was coming here right now to their location! As they all desperately dashed to the other side. But good magic the pain from just the heat alone of that!

The damned thing was on a rampage and as soon as the mage Beast was knocked to her side they looked at each other and both made a silent truce to deal with that thing. As everyone else then joined in knowing how bad it is if they were now joining forces to deal with this monster now.

Both young girls were readying high level bombardment spells as my Knights and the two Riders both tried to take him down with no success. Vita's typical bomb smasher did little to affect him, and the little damage it did started to regenerate at an extremely high rate to nothing.

Zafira gathered mana in both his legs and then smashed him into his face. Once again the same result was nothing. The monster having grown enraged by it grabbed both of them by the legs then started smashing them against each other with no restraint. It was horrifically violent to see.

Then after he stopped bashing them, he then went further and slammed them into the ground multiple times and then he threw them like they were garbage. By that time I was furious as me and the two riders went in to slash him to death. But he easily ignored that one as well with ease.

He only looked annoyed at the damage we were doing before snorting in derision as he then heated himself up to massive temperature that everything started boiling as we all jumped back to avoid being boiled to death by this thing. "Riders! Is there any way to defeat this monster?!"

Beast shouted back to me and it made my heart drop. "No! There is no way to easily defeat him this monster is based on a Phoenix and what doesn't kill him makes him stronger. Not only that but he was sealed into the sun itself and it was not enough to kill him off permanently at all!"

That caused Signum's heart to drop, sealed in the sun and yet it was able to survive that much damage? Just then the two girls fired their powerful but useless bombardment spells as there was not a lot of actual damage to the being but it did force him back a lot giving them some space.

"Beast! What should we do? There is practically nothing that we can use to stop him and Nanoha's and Fate's twin blaster spells did nothing either!" Warlock asked the older man in understandable worry and fear. As she and the Knight know not what to do in this moment.

Then Phoenix started to float up and straight to the two panicking girls as they tried to avoid him and fire repeated spells at him to slow him down, all of which were useless. As they were grabbed then Warlock went into his flight mode to go rescue the two girls from his wraith.

As soon as h could he blasted him with many air bullet then made a duplicate of himself that went into the Water mode that he used to fight me to ward him off as he got the two girls to safety. As he saw his copy get crushed like it was nothing then Phoenix focused on them.

As Phoenix kicked all of them really hard into the ground as they were forced to leave their combat form and to my shock it really was Hayate's friend Yu like Vita said it was. As he struggled to get the two girls away from the clearly enraged monster as they retreated a bit.

Then it seems like Beast was answering some com calls, and from what she managed to hear they plan to forcibly relocate Phoenix somewhere else to deal with him. But before that could happen Phoenix was already dealing with the other warriors they had on hand by beating them.

Then he just scoffed and shouted to Beast. "You! I could not sense Wizard anywhere on this world! So I can only come to the conclusion he either not here or he's dead. Would be great if it was the latter. but now I just find you guys to be just pitiful to deal with I will come soon to kill you all. Mark my words this is not mercy but a death sentence as I take in your despair fools!"

It was then that the monster flew off to lands unknown as we all slowly made our retreat as our ally transported us once more form the battle. This was just getting ridiculous not only are the Riders here to stop them. Now some regenerating monster is after them as well, this was insane.

* * *

Yu could not believe that the Phoenix Phantom was on the loose and he was just so powerful that he felt like he could not stand to face him. Only his innate desire to protect Nanoha and Fate have him the courage to face him and they were still shivering in fear of the Phantom Phoenix.

Granted he was a powerful foe but fate looked like when she was describing her mother's "instructional methods." While Nanoha looked like she was finally done. She truly looked out of it from encountering that monster as he just tore through everything she had at him with ease and made it worthless.

The best he could do now was comfort them as they comforted him as they just hugged onto him whimpering a bit from their last defeat. While Lindy and Nitoh were finding a new way to deal with the threat that Phoenix posed to them as of right now to their situation with the accursed Book of Darkness.


	17. Resolution of Courage

Yu was sad for and worried for his friends. He never thought that in all honesty that Phoenix could have escaped his prison. And now the results were Fate and Nanoha were scared for the first time in their short lives. They were scared of Phoenix and seemingly lost their motivation.

That did not sit by with Yu well at all. At first he just comforted them and gave them soothing word to ease their pain. But it has been a month and they still don't have the courage to use their magic at all. Whenever they looked at their Devices, there was a sense of hopelessness in them.

Mind you he can understand where those two were coming from, to have all of your hard work ignored as though it was just a pest in their way would break anyone. Yu had to deal with his jealousy on Nanoha' part in the Jewel Seed Hunt due to her rapidly advancing skills which took him many years to accomplish just to get half as good as Nanoha during the early days.

But damn it, he never reacted like that ever in his case! But to them, the girls who were so use to having all of their hard work mean something now mean nothing was simply just too much for them to take he guess. He had no idea what to do, so he went off to spar to deal with his feelings.

When he got there he practiced all of his Blood Warrior Forms on the Enforcers and test dummies. He sliced through the first enforcer, jabbed past the second Enforcer, and then smashed his way through the last one. At least his skills and usage of those forms were better.

But still, he still could not take his mind off of the two girls he called his greatest friends, when all of a sudden after he shifted out of his armor. He was surprise to feel the cold metal of a soda can on his neck, and when he looked up it was Lindy smiling at him as she offered him a soda.

"Hey there Yu, you look like you could use a bit of a rest right about now." When he looked around he noticed that the sparring arena was a bit messed up. Oh well, he could use a break and it was grape soda as well, one of his favorite drinks, and maybe she could give him some advice.

"All right you got a point Lindy, besides there is a couple of topics that I wanted to ask you about anyways." As I took the soda and Lindy nodded at my request as we then sat down on the nearest bench. Just the two of us enjoying our drinks in outer space right now, how ridiculous.

"So Yu, was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Lindy asked in a curious tone, but I am well aware that she most likely knew what I wanted to talk about. "It's about Nanoha and Fate Lindy, they just seem so down and ready to give up that I don't know what to do." As I then sighed.

"They just seem okay with giving up after one defeat and have not done anything to practice their close quarter combat or their magic either. I been trying to do what I can to help them through but nothing seems to be working right now. They are just content to do nothing now."

Now turning to her, Lindy looked quite solemn and I was pleading a bit when I asked this. "Please Lindy is there anything that you can recommend that could possibly snap Nanoha and Fate out of their slump? It is just painful to see themselves waste away just because they failed."

Lindy looked a bit thoughtful at that, till she sighed. "In all honesty Yu? There is not much that I could do help you there." Causing him to slump down. "But that doesn't mean you should give up either. Those two girls need to remember what it was they are fighting for, and sometimes you have to go to the extreme to make sure they can regain their fighting spirits again Yu."

That caused Yu to pause from his slumping and becoming thoughtful of what Lindy said. Then suddenly Lindy playfully rubbed his head causing him to pout as Lindy laughed at him. "You do what you have to so Yu, sometimes it takes a while, and you just need the right catalyst to help."

Yu, was taking all those words in, he wondered if he could find the proper catalyst to bring them out of their slump. But in all honesty he was stumped, what could possibly make them take up their power as mages once more? Even so, the advice that Lindy gave was quite insightful to Yu.

She just laughed and then pat me on the head one last time causing me to pout a bit at how she seems to be taking it so easily. The she got up and left but not before looking at me with concern. "Yu it's okay if it takes time, everyone moves at their own pace, so try not to overthink it Yu."

And with those parting words she left me to contemplate on how to help Nanoha and Fate. 'Find the right catalyst that will make them ignore all their pains and doubts and move past it.' Yu mused as he then decided some time spent with Valkyrie might do his heart and soul some good.

Sure Valkyrie may be a prankster and pervert on par with Hayate's perversion, but she always knew how to cheer Yu up. Hopefully she doesn't give him her self-proclaim "Marshmallow Hell." … Whatever the heck that's supposed to mean, sounds made up and stupid as well.

So as he finally gotten into his meditative stance, he then delved into his mind and much to his pleasant surprise. The entire underworld has changed to a more outdoorsy look and it was nice to see. It was also there he noticed that Valkyrie was just sleeping on her really fancy looking bed.

As soon as he reached down to where Valkyrie was she sensed him and woke up and squealed when she saw him. ' _Yu my host! How are you doing? Are the girls doing okay? Is there anything that you want to talk about with the perfectly awesome and amazing Phantom Valkyrie now?_ '

Valkyrie asked him a lot of questions after she tackle hugged him to the ground where Yu's face was in her chest, coincidentally suffering the so called "Marshmallow Hell", that she talked about. After some time though he managed to get out the reason as to why Yu was down here.

' _So because Fate and Nanoha are still in a slump from the last battle against what could arguably and most likely the most dangerous monster in the world. They have yet to regain their courage or their will to do magic and thus you talked to Lindy. Whose only advice was to simply just take it easy for the time being? Then you decided to come here to talk to me and possibly just help you talk right through it. Since I am so awesome beyond anything you have ever seen correct?_ ' he only nodded at that as Valkyrie just sighed but still gave me a soothing hug still.

'Thanks for the hug Valkyrie. It's just… there's been so much going on right now in my life as you very much know.' Causing Valkyrie to nod in understanding. 'The Book of Darkness, the Cloud Knights, the unknown third part, Hayate's illness, and now we have to deal with the return of Phoenix. Who just so happen to traumatize Nanoha and Fate into not using magic right now.'

Yu just sighed again as he ran his hands through his hair as Valkyrie looked at him with understanding and concern like usual. 'It is just so hard to see those two girls just wallowing around in their own fear for him. And yet instead of trying to improve like I did back then and now. They just abandon their magic, heck I even have to take their Devices for their maintenance now! I mean even they are expressing their own concern for them, even after the upgrade they got.' He then reached a wall where he rested his head on it as his own eyes showed his worries.

'Ever since we have gotten back to Earth, it has been one disaster after another. The attack on Nanoha, the reveal of the third party, my fall into a coma, your near death Valkyrie, the return of Phoenix, and now the depression and fear of Nanoha and Fate. All of these incidents are starting to just push onto me now. But my greatest issue is the fact that even with all my power I am still so powerless to do anything.' Now gripping the sides of the wall. 'What is the point of having power if you can't even use it to protect others Valkyrie? How can I live up to the legacy of the Riders when I don't even have the ability to protect those closest to me as of now Valkyrie?'

There was silence at the moment and Yu heard nothing at all from Valkyrie. 'Hah I guess it was pointless to ask such a question huh Valkyrie?' CHOP! 'Ow!' Yu shouted as he rubbed the spot on his head where Valkyrie just suddenly karate chopped him as she smiled mischievously at him. ' _Yu, as much as I respect the fact that you have been trying everything in your power to help the girls. Sometimes you forgot about the needs of yourself. It is true there is not going to be any simple solution towards the girls' issues anytime. But the best we could do is just to offer them our support. Am I right Yu?_ ' '…Valkyrie.' Yu said rather softly, as he then begun to smile.

'Hehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahaha!' As Yu then let out a loud roar of laughter as he just let go of all the distress he's been building up just as he finished laughing. Valkyrie was just standing there with both of her arms on her hips looking quite smug as he laughed once more. It seems that Valkyrie did managed to cheer him up. So Yu spent the rest of his time enjoying the many jokes and pranks that she did for fun and did some pranks as well on the mimicries of the figures she made. For the time being he forgotten all of his troubles now.

* * *

"Truly we are in a very bad situation Haruto." A very grim looking Nitoh told to Haruto and Mayu as they were just as shocked as he was when Phoenix came back and tore through them like it was nothing. "We would call for help but unfortunately Phoenix's rampage cause some of the other monsters and groups to try their luck at attacking the people, And now all the Riders are trying their hardest to deal with the situation." Now rubbing his head at their bad situation.

But what could they honestly do at this moment? Call for help from who exactly? All the Riders around the globe are facing off monster threats and attacks. The TSAB don't exactly have the manpower, and not only that but the Galactic Police Union is facing off a serious threat right now which they just barely managed to defeat and are currently cleaning them up as fast as they can. The only thing for them to do was to plan for Phoenix's attack as best as they can right now.

Seeing Nitoh in his current condition the two made plans to make it Earth as fast as they could, while Nitoh and the rest of the TSAB try to hold off the Phantom and deal with the Book of Darkness now. From the reports and news he received from Lindy. Chrono has been trying his hardest to master a Device that could supposedly help deal with the Book and Yuuno has been trying his hardest as well to trying to find anything on the Knights or the Book to help them out.

Nitoh really just hoped that the situation can be resolved soon. He cannot deal with all the possible planet destroying weapons out there. At least Yu was still good even when his two "girlfriends" are not doing too okay at the moment. Ah well he will leave their issue for Yu to help deal with it, he does know those two girls the best out of everyone here on the ship now.

Now leaving the video screen call with his two best friends he went off to see Lindy to check up on her. And much to his amusement she was being swamped in paperwork that she was literally buried in it and was asleep. He decided to have fun with her when he poked her really hard on the back which caused her to yelp and send papers flying a bit everywhere much to his happy amusement and to her annoyance as he clearly delighted in taking in her pain of the paperwork.

"You really shouldn't have done that Nitoh! Regardless of how much of a welcomed distraction you are!" Lindy shouted at him as she pouted which only made her look adorable, which still caused to laugh a bit as she then sighed and picked up the last piece of her paperwork. "But you wouldn't be here unless you wanted to do something Nitoh. So what is it you were looking for?"

He just shrugged as he spoke. "Just wanted to check on my girlfriend to see how she's been holding up since the attack that occurred about a month ago which caused lots of issues for us is all Lindy. So how are you holding up since then?" she thought about before coming to her own answer about it and let him see her eyes. Which had a lot of bags underneath it and it was also here ne noticed just how strained her smile was. So meaning pretty tired to deal with overall.

So naturally he decided to give her one of his promised massages and already there were results of change in Lindy's mood as she groaned in relief and then just let Nitoh work her over. She must have been really stressed out of she's giving him free reign to do what he needs to do to help her out. So he went back to his work for her as for the moment the two were quiet for now. It was after all the little things in life that counted the most for people for the likes of them.

* * *

It has been about several days since the talk with Valkyrie and Lindy, so while Yu did his best to support the two girls to the best of his abilities. There just doesn't seem to be any change to be had at all. They were doing normally fine as they typically do. But they whenever Yu brings up magic or the TSAB, they just seem to flinch. It was reaching the point that even Alissa and Suzuka avoid bringing it up to them just to have a normal talk. Heck he was even made the temporary caretakers of both their Devices, as their Devices only trusted him to watch over them.

After yet another failed session to get them back into using their magic. He just could not help but worry. He needed to find a catalyst to bring them back to their normal mode. Well he had an idea but it seems kind of foolhardy and he knew that Lindy and Nitoh would never approve of the plan either. It was risky, foolhardy, dangerous, ridiculous, and yet it may have the effect needed. But he knew when it comes to protecting their friends, they will defeat any obstacle.

So he quickly went up to Lindy and Nitoh with this plan, naturally they were quite against it and argued heavily that he should not be doing it but Yu told them of the need for all the mages they can get on hand. And having just two of their biggest powerhouse mages do nothing is going to hurt them in their operation. With all those points made they all reluctantly agreed to the plan. So they began the preparations for plan that Yu has in mind for the two girls to regain their spirit.

* * *

There was not many things that could keep Nanoha down but dealing with the aftermath of the assault from Phoenix certainly kept her down. She could not find the courage to take up her Device and train before the next mission. Heck she's been wallowing around ever since that incident. While her mind tells her that they need her help. Her heart, unfortunately, could not find the courage to muster it to train. How could she help? All of her hard work was for naught when she and Fate dealt with Phoenix. It must have been what Yu felt when he fought her.

It was times like these that she truly envied Yu's will, he had the courage to keep training with her, despite being outdone by her every time. And he made sure to scrap those victories in and despite being on the lower tier of magic he still had the courage to move on and keep training with her. She felt like a complete hypocrite for giving up so easily when Yu did everything in his power to catch up to her no matter what. All in all she felt bad about herself for being this weak.

After yet another failed attempt to use her magic with Fate doing no better, she just collapsed on the ground in despair. She really can't do it, the memories were still there and while Yu was able to help he was not capable of giving her the courage to move on. She noticed at how sympathetic Yu's eyes were to the both of them, and what makes it worse is that they have no way to say no.

After they left the training session, Yu said he was going to go off to visit Hayate to check up on her. I admit I felt a little jealous of her for spending more time with Yu lately. And Fate seems to agree with me, if it wasn't for the fact that Hayate was in the hospital now and Yu's been taking some time out of schedule to visit her when he can. Just as Yu left through the teleporter though, that is when things started to turn for the worse. As alarms bared all over and there was disorder all over the place. As Lindy tried to figure out what on earth is going on now at the moment.

"Pilots, engineers' status report now!" Lindy barked out as they all scrambled to figure out what was going on till one the engineer pointed out. "Ma'am! There been a fluctuation in the energy component. It threw off our teleporters and sent Yu out freefalling into the sky right now!" and like that my heart dropped as Fate also paled at that thought as well, while Lindy was shocked.

"Is there anything that we can do to retrieve Yu safely?" Lindy asked with concern and with good reason. The engineer shook his head. "No ma'am there is no way to save him, all we can do is just send everyone out and only recall people if they were in the spot!" As they then pulled up an image of Yu panicking trying to find some way to slow his descent as fast as he possibly could in the situation right now.

At the sight of his panicking Fate and I both gasped at him. There was no way that anyone could save him. All the enforcers that were capable of flight are not available and Nitoh was out doing some research. So all that was left were… Fate and I to rescue Yu from his approaching death. But then that would mean using magic, magic that neither of us had any confidence in now. But looking back at the screen and seeing Yu barely managing slow himself down using his air form which does not allow him to fly and no doubt vastly depleting supply of mana, we went to help.

So looking at Fate and seeing the same conviction on her face, we both nodded and rushed to grab our Devices where we shot ourselves out as well. Now looking out into the sky and seeing Yu freefalling we both had some mistake to make up for. "I'm so sorry Raising Heart! For ignoring you like this." **It's No Problem**. Thank goodness that she forgave me. "Bardiche!" Fate yelled as well. **No Problem!** Now we were both ready to use magic once more to help people.

Raising Heart called out grabbing both of our attention. **This is the first activation of the new system, please input new activation code.** They both looked at each other and nodded and before grabbing their Devices to yell it out. "Raising Heart Excelion!" "Bardiche Assault!" then they yelled as one "Set Up!" as a bright shining light engulfed the both of them to change them onto their combat form. First their clothes left them as the Device slowly expanded themselves to create their staves, and then came the clothes slowly being formed on them. As then they were in their typical outfits, only to receive additional armor pieces onto themselves. Then they both looked determined as they finished it and soared out of it and dashed to where Yu was, who looked relieved at the rescue coming for him.

Each of the girl grabbed his arm as they landed on a nearby building where thankfully they were not caught and Yu was looking at them with pride once he left his Rider form. "I am so proud of you two, you not only managed to conquer your own fear but you have finally regain your own fighting spirits once more as well." As Yu then dragged both of them into a big hug, which caused both her and Fate to blush happily as their secret crush hold them tight as he nuzzled into their necks causing them to fee really happy at the closeness he's showing to the both of them.

What started as another possible bad day for her and Fate became quite glorious in her opinion.

* * *

"So guys what did you think of my plan to get Nanoha and Fate out of their funk?" Yu asked Nitoh and Lindy who were currently glaring at him before they both just sighed in exasperation. They honestly thought that his initial plan was silly, as Yu said to put him in danger to make Nanoha and Fate come out of their slump. But the accident with the teleporter caught all of them off. But Yu still use the coincidental failure to make them ignore their trauma. So the plan was pointless but Yu adapted to the situation quite well without any major issue on hand for him.

"Honestly Yu," Lindy spoke up as Nitoh already had a talk with Yu about it already. "I do not know whether or not to thank you for your bravery or kneel you over and spank you like a bad child for being so foolhardy. But this was an unforeseen accident and you just made it work for the best. So you won't be punished Yu." Causing him to sigh in relief but quickly straightened up when lindy still glared at him. "Next time however, will involve me bringing back your soul from the dead and punishing you for your foolishness do I make myself clear?" Causing him to nod. "Good, now you should go check up on the girls, they seem to be doing much better now."

Yu just saluted her with a big goofy smile on his face. "Aye, aye captain!" Before he ran out of the room to check up on his closest buddies on this ship. Quite eager to out them through their paces for skipping out on so many sparring sessions and training montages with him. But also to see how far has him, Nanoha, and Fate have come in terms of combat experience since the Jewel Seed Incident. They have reached new levels of combat modes, so it would be prudent to test it.

* * *

Soon after Yu left Nitoh broke off into a bit of a chuckle, causing Lindy to look at him in confusion as he chuckled on before finally controlling himself. "Sorry about that Lindy, it is just so hard to believe that all of that was an accident and Yu still chose to implement his plan in hope of helping Nanoha and Fate out of their funk. It is just wonderful to see how far that boy will go for in order to help his friend's issues. Or maybe it is just love to the young boy, Lindy."

That caused Lindy to chuckle as well, everyone on this ship knows that those kids have a thing for each other. Both Nanoha and Fate love Yu and know him all too well, while Yu seems to be harboring his own crush on the two girls as well. And who can blame him for crushing on them?

From what Nitoh told her about how long Nanoha and Yu known each other for and how Yu has been the one to be there for her every step of the way on the Jewel Seed hunt. Even when he was quickly being outpaced by her, he was still dedicated to help her, because she was a precious person in Yu's book. He must have been one of Nanoha's connection to both worlds at the time. He was someone to lean on in times are tough, someone to look up to for his determination, someone who would stay by her side, and someone who will unconditionally care for her always.

Fate on the other hand loved Yu for one simple reason, he stood up for her in front of her mother. Just when her whole world was being shattered and found out that the one person who you think cares about reveals that you are just a fake. The pain like that must have been horrible, especially of you think about all the amount of abuse that Fate must have gained over the many years with her mother. Then came Yu, who stood up for her, was kind to her, treated her with respect of that of a fellow human, still gave her the choice in what she wants to do, and fighting off her mother for the sake of Fate, whose face was drowning in despair over her true nature. He was her light.

It's no wonder that both girls fell for him as heavily as they did, they were not many men who would go that far for their friends. There were perhaps only a few select people in the entire galaxy who would do that, and most of those people are heroes in their own right after all.

There was also a bet going on around the crew, mostly the engineers and enforcers, about when will the trio get together or when will they get married. Most have put their money on after puberty as the reason for that is, they are most likely to develop a physical action towards one another. Some put their money on a little bit earlier due to how close the kids were at times with each other. Normally Lindy and Nitoh would have disapproved it with great ferocity. But in all honesty they were quite curious as to when they will get together as well, so they put their money on after puberty and around eighteen to nineteen range for them to get together.

The current honey pot on the amount of money betted was around a million earth currency of sorts. While in their space it was also worth about three times the amount due to the betting materials being silver, which is quite valuable in their market, and was worth more than gold. She really hoped that none of the kids find out about it, not because of how sad they will be; but most likely demanding a fifty percent cut of the profit, then probably wreck horrifying pain on all those involved to teach them a less while giving out their deluxe scary closed eyes smile. As much as she and Nitoh want to deny it, those kids when they enter that mode are just that scary.

Seriously though, where on earth did they learn to smile like that? She had never seen Nanoha or Fate learning it from Yu. And according to Nitoh, that scary smile really popped out of nowhere during the closing stages of the Jewel Seed Hunt. Not even being the target yet being near those who smiled like that gave her the chills and nightmares for weeks on end, so terrifying to see it.

* * *

Yu was quite ecstatic about his current situation right now. Nanoha and Fate were finally coming at him with as much as they could in this spar as they finally get to push each other to new limits. Nanoha and Fate's spells were even faster and stronger than normal and he's been easily keeping up with the girls using the power of his three Blood Warrior forms right now.

He can feel their excitement and their desire to spar, after being out from fighting for so long they finally have the resolve to face the challenges ahead. It seems that those two were quite happy as well, considering their wide grins on their faces, as he teleported out of Nanoha's Divine Buster spell. Only to deal with Fate's Scythe module as he barely blocked it with his trident in Water blood Warrior form. Then he twisted around to kick her into Nanoha easily.

But they both quickly regained control to barely dodge my water blasts, then they both came at me with their devices in their melee form. It is so wonderful to know they are taking close quarter combat so seriously. However, in my opinion Nanoha will always be a range mage at heart, at the very least she will be able to protect herself in close quarters when it comes to it. Fate, has the potential to excel at both range and close quarters, she does seem to be doing good.

Just as we were about to clash once more, the bell ringed ending our fight. We were all breathing heavily at the intense spar we all just had. While most of the enforcers were quite impressed with us for being so skilled, we knew we could go even farther than that. 'From what I heard from Nitoh though, my Wind Blood Warrior ring should be here soon, then I will have the set done.'

Daniel thought to himself as the three of them went to take a nice and long deserved break from their sparring. Now turning to the girls. "So how does it feel to get back into using your magic now you two?" then the two girls who were breathing heavily looked just about absolutely ecstatic with themselves. Then they gushed about all the changes that they had done to their Devices and how it gave them new fighting and tactical skills to work with for them to use now.

"And it makes me feel so powerful!"

"I can use Photon Lancer spells much more easily now."

"The armor pieces we got look awesome for our Barrier Jackets!"

"It feels comfortable using Baridiche once more with ease."

"We are going to defeat that flaming chicken's butt with this!"

"I am glad that we can now help you more Yu."

Of course it went on for a while with those girls, but at some point Yu managed to get them to stop gushing about their new liking for their Devices. So he could convince them to grab some ice cream with him; which succeeded. Now back in the cafeteria enjoying some ice cream they all discussed about what could happen in the future, or the current situation right now. They all knew that the Book must be sealed and that Phoenix must be dealt with as well. But for some reason Yu was forgetting something rather important that he felt he should have attended to.

* * *

"Tell it to us straight Shamal, how long does Hayate still have to live still?" a pink haired woman talking to a blonde woman in distress, who only looked equally distressed. "By my calculations at best Hayate has about a month and a half, at worst a month and a week till she finally dies." That caused all the people in the room to groan in frustration and annoyance at her situation.

Even since that damn Phantom came about all the monsters were popping out of nowhere causing most Riders to pop out and lead extermination campaigns against these rouge monsters. That prevented the Knights from killing them and using them for their own purposes. Even worse as they are now on a wanted list for the Riders to go after them to prevent the destruction of their own home world. So they had to be extra sneaky just to kill a couple of monsters or so.

But all that effort to restore the damn book may be rendered moot if that damn Phantom was rampaging around. If it continues to rampage as it has, then their mistress will be in danger of its insanity. They have to find some way to destroy it permanently else the monster will cause major trouble for them all the freaking time and might even harm Hayate really badly from its power.

The TSAB was no longer their main concern right now, the biggest threat that was heading towards their master right now was the Phoenix Phantom. They have to find anything that could be used to stop him or seal him away forever. One possible route might be the book, but she has no idea how will the book react to such a being within its system and it may also lash at Hayate.

So all of them placed that under a last solution answer, so for now they just thought about ways to defeat the thing or ways to seal it away forever, hopefully sooner rather than later. Who knows what kind of danger does it pose to all of them, and to Hayate's safety.

* * *

Meanwhile the Phoenix Phantom was slaughtering his way through a bunch of Yummies, Dopants, Imagin, and other various monster while laughing insanely to himself. He was having so much fun that he forgot about the schedule to destroy them and even if he did remember he would put it off later. He has a bunch of foes to destroy and torture for the giggles and joy.


	18. A Terrifying Conclusion

There was nothing but silence among the group, they had come so far since the Jewel Seed incident and have pushed their teamwork to the highest level they could. They could not afford to mess this up, both girls knew that it was a matter of life and death and that failure to defeat him would result in a mission failure that none of them wanted to have nor could there be any redo as well. So as they waited and waited for their prey to come, they sprung their assault.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOMA YU!" As both Nanoha and Fate alongside every member on the ship blasted the lights on to see a very surprised Yu, who was accompanied by a quietly smiling Chrono. As Yu took in the surprise with happiness as he dashed towards the girls thanking them both for the wonderful party that they decided to throw him on the ship, and it was beautiful.

The whole Mess hall was decorated in ribbons and streamers as everyone on the ship were either wearing bright colors, party hats, blowing noisemakers, or clapping for him. Everyone wanted to wish him a happy birthday, as Yu was well liked on the ship for being nice and friendly towards them. He was especially popular among the Enforcers for giving them a good challenging spar.

Either way, they were more than happy to pitch in the decorating in the Mess Hall for the little guy's birthday. While other crew members could do with a break and it just so happens that Yu's birthday gives them that excuse to party and have lots of fun as well. Though in all honesty, they liked Yu a lot as well and would have gladly help throw in that birthday party just because they respected the kid for his bravery on the battlefield.

Yu was honestly touched by the display before him. Here stands some of the TSAB's finest members and they all decided to help throw him a party for his birthday. Then there was Nanoha and Fate rushing up to drag him to enjoy the party that was set up before his very eyes. They both seem quite pleased with themselves of the set up they had for his birthday party right now.

Not that he could blame them of course obviously, if he had the chance to celebrate either Nanoha's or Fate's birthday with a wonderful surprise, he be quite proud of himself as well. There was just something about the two that just moved his attention to them.

With Nanoha it was her charming smile and adorable pigtails. With Fate, it was her beautiful amber eyes and her long silky blonde hair. Every time he spends more time with them, he felt his heart beat a little bit faster every time this happens. He wonders if this is the feeling known as a crush that he heard his parents and uncle told him that he will experience one day soon enough.

Ah well it did not really matter to him, they were bringing out the cake now and he was quite eager to try out the cake that they have prepared for his birthday. Oh my! It is actually triple layer of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry with sliced fruits on top of the icing of the cake! Ah well anything that may have something to do with that though can wait later, there is good cake!

* * *

Nitoh could only smile as he took another sip from his cup of fruit punch as he saw Yu blow out the candles and seeing the two girls hugging him in excitement. He knew there was going to be more to that relationship, heck he can even see the blush on Yu whenever those two girls were being a bit close to him. He just wondered when those brats will finally get together though.

"A penny for your thought Nitoh?" He turned around and saw his girlfriend Lindy in a party dress for the occasion. She was wearing an emerald green dress that brought out her eyes, with heels and a purple necklace that contrasted quite nicely with her hair. In other words, she looked absolutely radiant today.

"Sure Lindy, what is it that you want to ask me about or get my thoughts on really?" He was quite curious as to what it was she wanted to talk to him about, their conversations were usually pretty fun to say in the least, ranging from philosophy, to poetry, and even reality in general.

Her smile then slowly started to turn into a neutral line on her face, "It is rather concerning to me Nitoh, the actions of the Knights as of late. They have yet to make any raid which I am assuming to be a consequence of the fallout from the threat that Phoenix posed to us and it is quite possible that the Book of Darkness might waken up soon." Now turning to him with a concerned look.

"It is just-"As she too a moment to pause and expanded her hands a bit as an analogy for how far out of depth she felt. "There is just so much going on and yet we have the ability to still smile and throw a party for Yu while there is a threat going on the outside with the failure being a lost planet. How is it that we still can feel so calm in such a situation like this and still celebrate?"

'Well that was a rather heavy question of her to ask.' Nitoh thought to himself before thinking about. How on earth were they able to still smile with the threat of their planet and home at risk for the most part really? But Nitoh realized the rather easy truth of why they were able to smile.

"Well Lindy that really depends on what you perceive things to be as." Leaving Lindy a bit confused as he expanded on it. "You see for us Riders we have so much to deal with in our lives, we have friends to see, families to care for, and enemies to fight, and so on. But one of the major reason we are able to smile still is because we have hope." That caused her eyes to widen a bit.

"We just know that while we will never make it out unscathed for the most part, we can always rest easy knowing that we have still managed to protect the people and stopped the threat." Now rubbing his head in embarrassment. "So I guess what I am trying to say is that you have to have hope. And we Riders always have that in spades, because we know that things will end the best."

Now that Lindy was looking at him a bit bug-eyed he wondered of what he said was the best possible answer, till he heard her giggle. That giggle slowly became a small but serene laugh as she smiled about the whole idea and once she finished, she looked at him rather lovingly now.

"I can see that you do have a point Nitoh, after all who could claim that they stopped ancient evils and constant threats to the world over and over again other than the Riders of this world." She then smiled gratefully now. "But for all that we can do, none of us were able to bring back the dead like you have done and gave a crazed woman a chance to repent for her actions as she realized the depths of her folly like you miracles bringers have."

He knew what she was talking about, ever since the medical treatment that Presea received on their world, not only did they managed to cure her sickness, but they have also once restored her once broken mind to full capacity now. Then when she learned of her actions, the woman was horrified beyond comprehension as she saw the monster that abused her own flesh and blood.

She tried to commit suicide multiple times in response to her crimes as she realized that everything that she has done was just nothing short of monstrous. But once she saw just how happy her two daughters were and how they still love her on some level. She decided to live for the sake of atoning her sins. She realized that to take her own life would be cowardly and easy.

And as of now, she was a model prisoner and some of her lawyers and medical professionals thought that she might be ready for a parole and community services as one of the TSAB once more. Normally that would have taken years to get through but when one of the Grand Marshal was involved, paperwork tends to go by a lot faster. So if she continues this for about four more years, she will get her parole and her chance to do community services for her crimes.

And speaking of the Grand Marshal of the TSAB, he sent in his own birthday gift to Yu in the sense of his fourth and final Blood Warrior Ring. And once the party was over, Nitoh was going to send it to Yu so he can test it out with Nanoha and Fate. Then he will be prepping him for his combined Blood Warrior form to be able to use every aspect of the Blood Warrior to fight better.

But for now though, he was going to enjoy this nice fruit punch with his girlfriend leaning her head on his shoulders watching Yu get into the presents now. Then he smirked as Yu went bright red as both Nanoha and Fate hugged him as they gave Yu birthday kisses with everyone cheering one as they handed him two carved rings for his arsenal.

From what he could tell of the inscription, they were rings that were able to emulate their own spells such as Divine Buster and Photon Lancer attacks. He shudder at the thought that there were three little tykes of their power running around now. Perhaps he should not have bought them to the old man that used to carve and make the rings for Haruto back in the days now.

In hindsight, it was probably a very bad idea to introduce the girls to the one who made the foci for the Ring Wizard and suggesting that they could possibly put a bit of their own spells into rings. Now Yu has a beam spray and lighting blast attacks now, combined with his Blood Warrior Wind form makes for a horrifying opponent to face. He should not have done that.

He also was not the only one to come to this realization as across the entire mess hall he noticed the engineers that typically work with Devices and the Enforcers who would spar with the kids shudder more violently than he had with this reaction. He also noticed Lindy looking at him rather betrayed as her eyes desperately shouted out to him in fear and despair of events to come.

'Why did you think it was a good idea to give the smartest and most determined of the trio access to the most powerful spells that his girlfriends could use?' He honestly had no defenses as he just shrugged awkwardly and then Lindy just started crying a bit while moaning about how all the paperwork was going to be much longer now and how she needs to fix up all the damages.

Truly it was a bad day to be an enemy of Yu, or his superior/ caretaker in a sense. As even when they were far away, the Cloud Knights felt a very bad premonition and had chills going down their spines telling them that their goal was going to get even harder than it was before right now.

* * *

After a day of rather awesome birthday for me, I finally decided to take Nanoha and Fate to see Hayate. It made me feel a bit guilty that I have not been spending as much time as I usually do, but that was the fault of the Cloud Knights and as soon as I could, we were going to put away the Cloud Knights away for good and hopefully prevent the activation of the Book of Darkness.

Though for some reason Nanoha and Fate were pouting a bit when I talked about Hayate in detail. Guess they were annoyed that I did not take them to see her anytime soon, though in my opinion at least. Those girls will get along famously with Hayate, especially if their reaction to wanting to see me in cosplay were by any indications of their actions and intentions to me.

"So Yu, what can you tell us about Hayate and her hobby of creating and designing clothes?" Nanoha asked as I tried to think about it. Well there was much to talk about her hobby, obsession is more likely, as it is one of the things that she is quite skilled in for sure, and could have become a professional fashion designer in his honest opinion.

"Well like I said before, Hayate is an extraordinary fashion designer of sorts. She typically based most of her outfits based on anime and manga that she reads, most of the time the clothing she made for females can be…questionable at times, but regardless she is a superb designer of sorts."

They looked a bit impressed by how talented Hayate was at designing fashionable clothes for sure. Then I continued on, "For males though, Hayate only has me as her main model of sorts as I am kind of the only guy friend that she knows. She had me in various outfits from medieval outfits, to doctor outfits, to Catholic Choir boy clothes, to even a butler's uniform at times."

He then instantly knew he did something wrong when he heard the two girls tripped over nothing, as he then saw a rather feral look in their eyes. He sighed as he continued on, "Hayate keeps pictures of the outfits that we typically model in, so if you want to you can look through her photo album to see what kind of outfits I have worn over the years with Hayate as the main designer. Just please keep the squealing to a minimum please. Hayate needs her rest you know."

The two girls eagerly nodded as they then started fantasizing Yu in the butler outfit he mentioned. _The two girls would find themselves tired and sweaty from the training with the TSAB only to come to a delightful sight of Yu serving them smoothies in a butler outfit. "Greeting Mistress Nanoha and Fate. I have prepared the dinner for you. Now would you like dinner, bath" As he then pointed to himself quite slowly and deliberately. "Or how about me?"_

Meanwhile back in the real world, Yu was slowly movingly away from the two girls as he saw them turn bright red for no reason while noticing that they were drooling a bit as well. He did not want to know what it was they were fantasizing about, it feels much safer for his sanity that way.

Before he continue on his way to the room where Hayate was while keeping a wary eye on Nanoha and Fate as they finally snapped out of whatever it was they were daydreaming about. They were now embarrassed that they spaced out over their fantasies and tried to apologize to Yu, who only made it worse by chuckling a bit at them for daydreaming a bit before reaching the room Hayate was in.

"Hey Hayate I'm here." Yu said smiling only to freeze at what he was seeing beforehand before recovering his composure before smiling again, only this time a lot more strained. The reason why he was in a complete loss of his composure? The Cloud Knights were there, and not only that but they seemed close to Hayate, which means that she's the owner of the Book of Darkness.

But Hayate did not catch on as she was more than happy to see Yu. "Yu! You finally brought those other friends you were talking to me about!" She cheerfully chirped as both Nanoha and Fate were finally introduced to the bedridden girl that Yu has befriended long ago. While Yu was keeping a close eye on the Cloud knights while they too were doing the same with him as well.

For Yu, it was hard to reconcile with the fact that these Cloud Knights were the ones that served Hayate. But maybe he shouldn't be surprised when he saw Vita here with Hilda, who he strongly suspects to be Signum, not causing any damage to the patients that have any latent magical powers. It was only tempered by the fact that Hayate is unaware of the actions that they done.

But still, considering how much trouble they caused and the excruciating pain they caused him all those months ago with their Book. He was still glaring at them with cold rage, as they nearly caused his longest partner, no his other self, to nearly die because of that. It was one thing to do something to his personally, it was quite another to do anything to the ones he treasured a lot.

* * *

When Signum saw the boy and his friends enter, she was cursing quite heavily in her mind. Now that the TSAB know they are here they will have to stop these people from reporting them and find a new safe place to hide. But neither dare do something while the girl was in the room with them. Both girls seemed too preoccupied with her to notice the stare down that's been occurring.

She had to admit though, that boy's glare was quite ferocious in its own way, though she swore she could see a blue armored woman with night sky-like hair with a black suit underneath it all, her long eyelashes beckon them to come closer to know all, her eyes furious with rage as though the night trembles in her wake, her delicate looking expression looks like a warrior maiden from Norse Legends, and her spear a simple looking weapon at first, now seen closer is engraved with wondrous runes and the top of it emitting their coming death.

Safe to say the pure amount of hate aimed at their direction made it quite clear who this being was, especially since she stood protectively over the boy. 'So that is the Phantom of Warlock, the being which is the source of all of Warlock's magical ability.' Signum thought as she and her fellow knights sweated a bit in her presence. She felt very intimidated by this Phantom's power.

But their attention was diverted when Hayate called out for Yu, who redirected his focus on Hayate while the girls seemed to have taken his place in watching us. Seeing how those two kids act around each other and seeing how much brighter Hayate gets when Yu's around, made me feel guilty for what we have to do to feed the Book of Darkness, and keep our secrets.

But hearing them laugh at how Yu was in an embarrassing getup of a Greek Warrior helped took things off the edge around us. But I knew this wasn't done as he mouthed to us 'Rooftop after we leave.' He was going to want an explanation, and we were going to have to silence him and his other friends to keep our secrets.

But for now though he was going to keep the peaceful atmosphere that occurred around us. He then moved towards the two girls before he whispered something into their ears before they both nodded as we talked to Hayate. So for now we enjoyed the last bit of peace we had till our mistress had to go to sleep soon enough. Then we departed for the rooftop.

* * *

There we were on the rooftop with the Cloud Knights, I did not really trust any of them, and so I had my Defend Ring on my person as we stared each other down. "So Signum the Blazing General is actually Hilda, the caretaker for my friend Hayate." I called out and she nodded towards me, causing me to sigh at the ridiculousness of this situation before me right now.

He was silent for a bit, before regaining his strength to speak once more. "How long have you guys been active for? At the very least from what I last remember it was about two months before I left."

Signum was quiet till Vita spoke up. "We were activated just about four months before you left if that helps." To which I nodded towards her in thanks which she pushed off like it was nothing.

I took a deep breath before I spoke the question that bothered me the most since I found out about them. "Is the Book of Darkness related to the continual decline of Hayate's health? What is happening to my friend right now?" It just couldn't be a coincidence that her decline at the same time these guys showed up.

The Knights all looked down confirming my suspicions about why Hayate keeps getting sicker every time I see her. For the first time in a while I felt intense rage seething through me. The kind of rage I haven't felt since the ending of the Jewel Seed incident, but I calmed myself.

"If the Book is responsible for Hayate's continual decline in health then why are you people still trying to gather energy for the book then?" I noticed that they tightened the grip on their clothes and even saw some clutching their Devices really hard causing me and the girls to be a bit weary.

"Because. Because the only way to save Hayate is to gather enough magical energy to power the Book of Darkness." Causing both Nanoha and Fate to gasp while I narrowed my eyes even further as Signum explained it even further in depth of what happened and what not.

She then explained to us about the true nature about the Book of Darkness and why they had to gather energy as quickly as they could as the Book is sapping out Hayate's life energy to power it. In theory it would have worked, except that none of the recorded cases on the Book ever reported a user still alive after activating it.

In other news they were desperately chasing a fake dream that has no chance of succeeding. The cursed Book only has the capability to destroy! If it activates then Hayate will surely die from activating it, they cannot afford to activate the Book of Darkness!

"You guys don't understand!" I yelled at them while they looked completely impassive. "There are no recorded cases of the users of that Book ever living once it activates! What you guys are doing is chasing a fake dream! One that will only result in her death!"

Then Vita dashed towards me with her hammer out as I used the defend ring to block it, but the force knocked me back a bit as Nanoha and Fate rushed in to help me but Zafira and Signum went to deal with them, knocking them back as well.

Then Vita came approaching me as she reequipped her usual outfit on, and I noticed that she was tearing up. "We came so far to do what we need to do, so don't get in our way. Soon Hayate will recover and come back to us." As she clenched her hammer tighter as Yu saw the pained face.

"We have tried so hard, we are almost there." As she then looked straight at me with an expression of pure rage and anguish as she lifted her hammer with every intent to end me as I got out my last blood Warrior Ring. "SO GET OUT OF OUR WAAAY!" As Vita slammed into me.

* * *

Vita was breathing really hard right now, sure she knew that it was the only way to protect Hayate. But then she realized that she just killed her only friend. …oh god, what was she supposed to tell her? How is she ever going to face her ever again? What has she done?

 **Change Now! Blast, Blast, Blast, Blast, Blast, Blast!**

Then she quickly looked up as something was soaring out of the sky and much to her continued annoyance and surprise. It was the Warlock equipped in a green armored form with wings on his back and holding up two bladed bow-guns aimed at them.

Then Warlock begun to spoke up "While it is true that Hayate's life depends on completing the Book, and as her oldest friend I do not wish to see her harmed at all." She noticed that his hands were shaking a lot actually, meaning he found this difficult to do.

"I know the feeling of being powerless when you wish to help someone so much that you curse the fact that you cannot do more." He agonizingly shout out to them, and to the side he could see her constant opponent looking down in sorrow and understanding, possibly meaning she was the one he was trying to help out more.

He looked down further and his back straightened out as he stared her down " however, I will not allow you to complete the Book! For completing it means seeing Hayate die. And I absolutely refuse to see any of my friends die!" Warlock snarled out as he then begun to blast the Cloud Knights all down with rapid fury of air bullets.

They all quickly dodged out of the way while Zafira dealt with the blonde haired child, Vita found herself to be dealing with the pigtailed haired girl once more as she saw Signum rush up to the skies to deal with Warlock. She can only pray that they succeed here and not fail her.

* * *

Yu was not at all in a very good mood as of now, he was fighting the Blazing General who was able to ignore and dodge most of his attacks. And he was pushing away her blade by the usage of his twin bow-guns bladed forms. Luckily, he was fast enough to match her in this form as well.

They were matching each other blow for blow as they flew around in the cold wintery night as they clashed once more in the pale moonlight. He flew around and used his bind rings to slow her down, which it did, then he charged his bow-guns again and blasted her which she barely managed to deflect it using her sword's powerful fire manipulation to take the blast for her.

She then blasted full force at him with a much more dangerous looking sword of which he barely dodged as she cut through this air. She then tuned up the heat and was blasting out fiery slashes at him as he kept blasting them apart and flew around them to prevent any possible advantages she could use to take him down, of which he has no intention of doing at all.

Their weapons clashed once more as they struggled to overpower one another, as sparks from their weapons flew as they struggle for domination. "You have improved vastly since the last time we had fought Warlock, no. Soma Yu." As they then backed off away from one another.

Then Yu charged his weapons again and blasted them at Signum who kept cutting through them, but with a bit of increased difficulty. "Thanks for the compliment, I did have a lot of practice and sparring with superior mages and warriors since then. Mind surrendering and ending this fight?"

She shook her head, as her face took on a very determined look. As they kept trying to blast each other down with magical attacks over and over again. "I refuse to do so, I and my companions have come this far to save her. Once the Book is restored Hayate will no longer be in danger." As she took a kick from me and landed on a nearby building as she try to use her whip sword on me.

I floated over her as I glared at her behind my helmet. "You and I both know that the Book won't do that at all." I spat out as Signum continued to look impassive. "The Book will only destroy her and destroy this world and thus all that you were fighting for will be in vain." She then jumped upwards towards me as we continued to fight each other once more to the final end.

"It doesn't matter how much you judge or criticize it. We won't listen to you!" That pissed me off to no end.

"Are you deaf?! If you continue what you are doing then-"before I was cut off again by her.

"We won't listen to you! If you continue to stand in our way like this, then regardless of your ties with Hayate; I will cut you down!" As she sheathed her sword and got into a ready stance once again. "If it means discarding our honor to protect her smile we will do it! If it means giving up our lives for her, we will do it! So for those reasons we can't stop here now!" she shouted while crying.

…! This woman, how dare she acts so presumptuous thinking that she knows the best about what's the best for Hayate! Hayate would never want any of this, if she learns that they done it, she would have been upset. If they destroy the world for her sake, she would not have been able to live with herself and commit suicide! "SIGNUM!" I yelled with such force it took her aback.

* * *

Signum was rarely surprised by such events in her life, such was that of living for thousands of years or so as a Knight. But this boy confused and intimidated her a bit. Such as when he started glowing blue with power and in that boy's knightly visor grill he could see red eyes for sure.

"SIGNUM!" He roared with such force, "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT IT IS WHAT HAYATE WANTED. SHE WANTED TO ENJOY LIFE AS LONG AS SHE CAN, IF SHE LEARNED WHAT KIND OF SINS THAT HAD OCCURRED BECAUSE OF HER NEED TO LIVE, SHE WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LIVE WITH HERSELF! HOE DARE YOU THINK OF YOURSELF AS KNOWING WHAT'S BEST FOR HER! TONIGHT I WILL CRUSH YOU AND MAKE YOU SEE THE TRUE FOLLY OF YOUR ERROR SIGNUM!"

As he flew even faster than she did, and then he started using his legs and started kicking her at such a rapid rate that it was astonishing that it came from such a young boy like him. But she was having a hard time trying to dodge all of that and tried to retaliate only to hit nothing.

Then he started to form massive balls of energy and released hundreds of tiny air bullets all zooming towards me. There were too many I cannot dodge them all! Then one air bullet hit and it stung very badly. Then when I notice some of the bullets hitting me, some were like a drill, others were like a chainsaw. …the boy is very cleaver I will give him that much to him.

He seemed far more relentless and far more brutal than he typically is as I felt his kick to my back as he then flew before I could hit him. It seems that comment about our loyalty to Hayate pushed him over the edge and he was fighting, to the best of my knowledge, without any form of restraint right now.

Heck, he even tried stabbing her with the bladed part of the weapon once he gets close enough, and just to make it really annoying he used the teleport ring and the bind ring a lot to slow her down and confuse her. This boy was a very dastardly warrior that has no normal limitation.

Then came one of his newest rings that she never seen before but knew to fear immediately when she heard the chant **Divine Buster, Now!** She scrambled to get out the way but much to her horror she has been already been bounded by his bind ring once more as she face the green wave.

Good lord, that hurt a lot, scratch that. It hurt really badly, and she wanted to know how the heck did he managed to get that kind of Ring out for usage. Good thing is, he was a bit tired out from his usage of that ring. But her instincts were screaming at her and she barely dodged a magic shot.

From their supposed allies, the masked ones, only that there were two of them staring at her as one of them snapped their fingers. "Damn it we missed our chance to take out the Blazing General." It seems that their temporary ally turned out to be their foe after all.

She could not hope to take them and Yu on, but it seems that he really did not like them at all as he started fighting them off. "Wait boy listen to me we are actually on your side so stop trying to hit us!" one of them tried to scream out, but he wasn't having none of it while she dealt with the other mage right now.

"ANYONE WHO SIDES WITH THE BOOK'S AWAKENING IS NOT MY ALLY OR FRIEND!" He roared at him, "Besides you made yourself to be a backstabber, why should I take your word for it? Only a fool places their trust in a backstabber." He hissed at them, she really could not blame him for that train of thought.

She really hoped that things don't get any more complicated than it already has right now. But she unintentionally asked Murphy to make her life more miserable, and boy did it made her very miserable. As a flaming object headed towards them and all jumped out of its way to safety.

Then out of the crater came out a monster that honestly terrified her to no end, as it came out seething and burning with rage as it every trembled before its might. "Honey. I'm home! And it's time for the slaughter of the century."

Yu could only say several things right now. "Well frack, he's here." A sentiment that she very much agreed with at the current moment.


	19. NachtWal Rise, Heroes Fight!

Out there, there has to be a god that hates him for sure, or perhaps some kind of bad karma that he got from his dad after he slayed a monster or something. Because that would be the only reason as to why Phoenix is here all fresh and ready to slaughter them all to death! The guy was literally burning in excitement as he did his annoying yet terrifying cackle as he approached.

"So which one of you meathead are going to be my first opponent for the night?" Phoenix spoke out quite menacingly as he floated towards me and Signum. Luckily I have no sense of shame of abandoning my foes to fight dangerous foes as I pointed to her, teleported out of there as soon as I could. Leaving that rather annoying woman to deal with him by herself, well good luck to her.

Now I just need to warn Nanoha and Fate about Phoenix and also take out the medic as well so I can contact Lindy and Nitoh about the current situation that is going on here. Oh, and it seems Phoenix was quite enjoying his fight and Signum was losing badly if the constant crashing and continuous laughing of Phoenix were anything to go by. 'Once again, totally sucks to be her right now.' I thought to myself as I flew to Nanoha's location as she was closer to me right now.

Then he continued to hear more explosions and sounds of clashing metals behind him, it was not his issue to deal with right now. He had far more important things to do, like finding a way to save his, now in danger, best friend; Hayate. While he also has to contact Nitoh and Lindy to find a way to keep Phoenix on ice or on lock down forever to never bother them again.

When he looked closer at her current location it seems that Nanoha also needed his help as well as dealing with Vita's rage. Then he looked down and saw two cat girls from the disguise that the third party was. Seems as though there were two of them, which would explain a lot actually. Then he decided to punish them a bit for messing with him and his Phantom, which she agreed.

"Hey backstabbers!" I called out and saw that now they were looking a lot less confident and bit more terrified as I cracked my neck and charged my duel bow-guns at them. "Want to see exactly why you do not piss off a very overprotective Rider with one of the most dangerous Phantoms being the key to his powers?" I snarled as the two could only say one thing. "Meep."

Meep was the correct answer when I started beating them up quite violently and blasting them with dozens upon dozens of magical air shots as the two cat girls ran from my wraith as they should rightfully should. No one pisses me off and gets away with it clean, especially right now.

* * *

Signum really had to hand it to Yu, he left her in a position that she knew she could not win at all, and not only that but he took the chance to escape from the battlefield to deal with her other comrades while she was left to deal with this monster. 'Very clever of him and quite pragmatic as well.' Signum thought to herself as she was dodging another blow from Phoenix and back up to gain more distance as well.

"HA! It seems you are not as strong as I expected PINKIE PIE!" The mad, flaming, regenerating chicken kept shouting and laughing at her a he dodged several more fireballs heading her way. Then she tried wrapping him up in her Device's chain whip mode only for him to start generating heat that it was causing her Sword to steam quite hot forcing to let him go.

When she took the time to notice her Device, she was a bit disturbed to see the warp marks on it, which worried her a lot. 'Just how strong was this monster, to just so easily warp metal made to help conduct spells energy of immense fortitude?' Signum thought to herself once again as she blacked another blow from the flaming monster.

She readied one of her spells as soon as she got close and shifted behind him, she raised her sword and shouted "Flying Dragon Flash!" and twisted her sword whip around him and blasting him into the sky with a loud explosion. She then prepared another spell just in case he was still fully intact and there he was, fully intact and laughing in great joy.

"Seem you are stronger than you look Pinkie Pie!" He taunted at me as I pulled a Schlangebeißen on his annoying face sending him flying and sparking away from me, seriously when was he going to stop calling her that? It made her sound childish and ridiculous as well, as remind her of that rather annoying show she was forced to watch with Hayate that one time.

It was also during that time was when she suffered the most amount of eye twitching ever, as she had to deal with all the constant taunts from Vita and Shamal as well. She would never ever look at baby girl ponies the same ever again, unless it is to violently murder them into small pieces.

Back to the fight, they were now fighting in the sky as they tried to overpower one another through their will and with their weapons. As she blocked another swing from her opponent she then got into an Iaido stance and quickly slashed at Phoenix multiple times with her sword causing him to spark from ever hit she delivered and sending him flying back a bit from her.

Then he roared and burst into flames as he then tried to fly as fast as he could to take her head off and now, he was fighting far more aggressively then he has ever been. It was only thanks to his lack of coordination and the fact that his attacks were so easy to predict that she was able to avoid the worst bit of damage that could be done to her right now as she dodged another blow.

She then shifted her sword to her whip mode again as Phoenix just kept recklessly charging at her and he stepped into her trap. As she then pulled out her whips around once more and send her magic energy flowing towards it as she caused a massive explosion to occur using a trap based bombardment spell. But once again it failed as he was just getting back up once more without a scratch.

He then started to get enraged and starting swing his sword like a madman just hoping to land a hit on me. But so long as I am able to see the patterns in the way he was swing his blade, I should be okay and left unharmed by the attacks that he is throwing with reckless abandon. Blinded by his rage and pain, he is trying his hardest to kill that I realize something important.

Just because he could regenerate from just about any attack, that does not make him immune to pain. One of his biggest weaknesses is the fact he still feels pain and that he is no trained fighter like I was. Meaning so long I play it carefully I can use his own pain receptors against him to blind his senses, even if it is just for a minute. Made me wonder why I did not think of this before.

Then Phoenix started to throw flames at me sending everything around him on fire and melting some metals actually. As he then charged a ball of compressed fire and threw it at me with blinding speed. I could have blocked it but I felt it was much safer to dodge it, and soon my suspicions were proven right when the ball of fire hit, it released as massive fiery explosion.

…yeah my idea to make him feel pain and capitalize on that is only sound in theory, not so easy to actually apply in real life or so. As I started to sweat from the intense heat that the explosion gave out, despite it being in the winter season here on this planet. Which also made my stated goal much harder to accomplish, because there is only so much heat I can take before I start boiling from the inside.

Even as a magical construct, there is only so much damage that I can take before I finally collapse from the heat and leave myself open. Which is why this is a horrible time for me to face possibly the worst opponent out of all the foes that I have fought in my long lifespan as not only as a warrior but also as a servant. Truly Phoenix was easily the strongest foe she has ever face.

But nevertheless, she will win and grab the final pages she and her other comrades will need to complete the Book of Darkness and save Hayate! Thus with a determined pose she charged in roaring at her foe as she sought to annihilate one of the biggest obstacles in her way right now.

Then all of a sudden Vita and the two fools that aided us till they decided to backstab us dropped in out of nowhere. I was very much confused, while Phoenix look kind of excited right now. "Oh more people to kill? Is it my birthday or a gift just for me? You guys are so nice so die now!"

* * *

Nanoha was having a rather difficult time dealing with Vita as she dodged another of series of tracking miniaturized ball attacks and shooting them safely away from her. She then charged a series of her own tracking bombardment spells on her then released and fired it away at her which she managed to destroy most of it but not all of it as some hit her hard in the back. Causing her to stumble for a bit got her even more enraged than she typically is every time.

Then as she was about to retaliate, she heard the command for Fate's signature spell, only it wasn't her Device that said it, it was Yu's belt that said it. Then Vita got blasted by a huge beam of lightening far away from her. Then he saw two very beaten up cat girls thrown at Vita's way and that caused her to crash to the ground again and this time with additional cargo on her now.

She could not help but hide a grin that was on her face as she turned to her rescuer/best friend/love interest, as she could now easily tell from his posture that whatever he had to say was not going to be good news. "Phoenix is here to mess everything up." he said, and like she said; no good news at all. "We have to get into contact with Lindy and Nitoh to inform them of the escalating developing situation now Nanoha. Else we will not be able to deal with the fallout."

She quickly nodded in agreement he had a point on everything he had just said in the last five second, but the problem was. "Um Yu? As much as I agree with you on everything, how are on earth are we going to contact Lindy or Nitoh when Shamal is blocking everything off along with dealing with the Cloud Knights and dealing with the nigh immortal Phantom Phoenix now Yu?"

Even though she could not see his face underneath that mask right now, she could feel that he had something planned to deal with them, and it is going to suck so hard for their foes. Especially since she could see Valkyrie materialize herself a bit with an evil grin and a somewhat diabolical laugh emitting from her beautiful yet scary voice, with a smile that promised pain.

"Oh don't you worry Nanoha, me and Valkyrie came up with the perfect plan to temporary deal with all of them at once for the time being." He said to me assuring me as he then flew to where Vita and the two cat girls were. Saw Vita awakening once more, punch her real hard in the face then picked all of them as he started charging his magic bow guns to where a huge amount of flames were being generated. Then he launched the three of them into that general direction.

Judging from the screams and laughter that could easily be heard from this distance it seemed to work. Then she spotted Shamal desperately trying to get away till we flew in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She looked very nervous and no longer quite as stoic when she cut us off from our leaders as she gulped quite nervously now.

"Hey there Shamal." Yu started off. "Got to ask, where do you think you're going?"

"Where am I going?" Shamal repeated.

"Yes, where do you think you're going?" Yu then continued quite calmly I might add.

"I um, have stuff to do, you know, stuff." She said desperately knowing she is no match for either of us and really hoping to avoid a nasty beat down.

"Oh what kind of stuff do you have to do right now?" Yu asked without any emotion.

"Um you know, regular stuff, stuff that hopefully won't get me beaten up really badly you know?" Shamal continued quite calmly in the face of her interrogation.

"Oh? Stuff not at all like thwarting our plans?" Yu said so nonchalantly.

"Thwarting your plans?" Shamal squeaked out very quickly and nervously.

"Thwarting our plans?" Yu asked quite nonchalantly as he looked at his bow guns.

"Um thwarting you plans?" Shamal continued on quite scared and a bit resigned right now.

"Well are you, Shamal, Lady of the lake, of the Cloud Knights thwarting our plans in anyway shape or form as of right now?" Yu continued on so calmly.

There was a short pause but to her it felt very long as though it was being drawn out for no reason other than to highlight her terror right now. "…No?" She got out hoping it was the right answer to his question; long story short, it was not the correct answer.

Yu then rushed to her head-butted her really hard and soon enough I could connect with Lindy and Nitoh and then Yu started charging his spell once more. "You know Shamal I really don't like dealing with people trying to mess with me and my friends. But lying to me over such an obvious question just pisses me off." Yu said calmly as he then launched her to where the fighting was occurring and soon we can hear her screams being added into the mix as well.

Ordinarily she would have been worried about the ruthlessness that Yu showed and talked to him about it. But in this situation desperate times calls for desperate measures, also Yu does not appear to be in a good mood since he found out that Hayate was the master of the Book of Darkness. I figured he could use the stress relief as I contacted Lindy as Yu rush in to help Fate.

* * *

'I'm sorry Nanoha but can you repeat what you just said again, because I thought I heard you mention that the owner of the Book of Darkness has been found. Then you, Fate, and Yu went off to fight the Cloud Knights, and then all of a sudden the Phantom known as Phoenix showed up and sent everything spiraling out of control. Am I correct on this so far Nanoha?'

Lindy communicated mentally with Nanoha as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance for the oncoming amount stress that was happening right now. Nitoh wasn't here anymore, as soon as he heard Phoenix was around the hospital Yu and one of his friends were at. He went straight out rushing to get there as fast as he could to do damage control and to keep Phoenix at bay for now.

Really this was just completely unexpected and just came out of literally nowhere. And part of her were really wishing that this is just some kind of lie or delusion that Nanoha was coming up with. But unfortunately she was very firm in declaring both of those threats in the same place at the same time. Luckily she had send in the Enforcers to contain it and set up a barrier as of now.

And she was also going to have a long discussion with Admiral Graham when Nanoha showed her the two cat girls that were only familiars to him. Meaning that he was the one interfering with their mission to capture the Cloud Knights and obstructed them many times down the road. She could hardly believe that one of her oldest friends and Chrono's mentors could be assisting them.

She also would have gotten Nanoha to apprehend them but according to her…Yu decided they would make better usage of them by using them as meat shields against Phoenix. She then sent her a mental image of what he did to the cat girls and Shamal and needless to say, she made a choice to never ever get on Yu's bad side. Especially since he could use both of the girls' spells.

She could not help but shudder once more in fear as Nanoha exuberantly showed her the amount of damage that Yu caused with Fate's signature Photon Lancer spell already. Not only that, but he has even greater control than Fate due to the fact Valkyrie helped refine his control on a level that if Yu were to use a Device of sorts, it would most likely be a Union type Device with her.

Seriously with Nanoha and Fate by his side, those three kids are going to be complete monsters on the battlefield when they grow up. Heck if Yu somehow managed to get a Device that could allow Valkyrie to act as a Union Spirit, then he would be easily a contender for the position of the S Class Mage ratings. But now they have to deal with the Cloud knights and traitors now.

So pushing aside the thoughts that Yu could easily become a super mage paving the way for the TSAB and the kind of glory the Golden Trio could bring. Lindy focused on trying to gather as much information as she could on the master of the Book of Darkness, she was rather surprised that the Book of Darkness was owned by one of Yu's old friends that he had back on this world.

Hopefully Chrono could make it there in time before the situation escalated far beyond the circumstances of what was happening right now. If it gets any worse than this will be a situation that will be far beyond their capabilities to deal with such increasingly escalating events.

* * *

Fate was understandably a bit annoyed as of the recent few hours, what with the way her day has been going so far. But now it was about to get better as Yu flew to where Zafira is gut punched him, then he spun around with him in tow so far that he send him flying. Over to where a bunch of explosions and fire balls and beam balls were going on, and she could have heard him curse.

Then Yu flew down with Nanoha and checked me over for any possible injuries Zafira might have inflicted on me. I was blushing a bit due to the close proximity, but Yu did not seem to notice and I also saw Nanoha standing to the side pouting but her eyes showed her understanding in what he was doing to help her out.

Then her lips mouthed out, 'want to make him nurse us after this battle is over in his butler's outfit?' to which she smiled and mouthed out. 'Very much so Nanoha.' Thus Yu was left a bit confused as the two girls started giggling for no apparent reason as he then tried to think of a plan to deal with the Book of Darkness, the Cloud Knights, Phoenix, and a way to save Hayate.

Fate noticed his serious expression and knowing him he was very worried about his friend Hayate, who is now in danger of being the Book of Darkness's latest victim to its ever growing list of fatalities. Heck she did not even know Hayate that well, considering she only knew her for about a few hours, and she was pretty concerned with what Hayate is going through right now.

Then she noticed the fighting, explosions, screaming, beams, collateral damage, and giant flying disaster storm heading closer to their way. Ordinarily she would have done something to slow or stop the fight, but there was much greater priority placed on trying to see if the Book of Darkness could be dealt with first. Also she thought that all of those people deserve to tangle with Phoenix.

Ah she could see Vita being slammed into the pavement quite painfully right now, and then Shamal rushing in to grab her before barely dodging another fiery blast. But then she saw Signum and Zafira launch a duel magical explosion that knocked back phoenix a couple of feet. Then she saw the two cat girls trying to get away only for fire jerk to start chasing them now. And then the two girls lead him straight back to where the Cloud Knights were, good for them.

Just as Phoenix blasted a huge amount of flame towards Vita, we notice something that seemed to block it, and it felt very dark. As the smoke cleared, it was the Book of Darkness activated and floating as every paused to look at the book. Even Phoenix, who was quite intrigued by the book.

Then all of a sudden the book started sprawling out purple snakes that made my skin crawl as Signum uttered one name, NachtWal." And judging from her worried tone this was a very bad thing to occur as the Book muttered out something about its Self Defense system activating now.

Then Signum shouted to it as she argued that they can still fight, but where Vita was, she was still very much cationic as she uttered "That system… that's right… you're the reason why." Which not only grabbed my attention but Yu's and Nanoha's as well. …So we finally found the root cause for the whole reason why the Book started to act the way it has now.

Then it begun to utter something much further _like Knight…Shutdown…Prioritize…Storage, Eliminate the Guardian Knight System_. Oh good lord that Book was going to take down the Cloud Knights and go absorb their energy and go on a full rampage to absorb everything.

"How. Dare you." Vita whispered as she looked absolutely enraged now. "How. Dare Yooooou!" She screamed as she went straight for charging the Book of Darkness only to see her Device bounce off on one of the many purple snakes that appeared. "Vita!" Nanoha cried out, even when she was the enemy she was still a kind and caring girl that does not like anyone hurt.

They all started to rush in to help, save for Phoenix who only wanted his new prey. But then the Book started to bind all of them now, as the Book started its collection to gather energy now. Just as the Book was about to start gather energy from us a massive burst of energy blasted the Book away

Now looking to the sky it was a familiarly armored man only this time he was now gold laced with blue under suit and tassels on the arms it was Nitoh! He then started launching his tassels onto us and fed off on the energy on it and released us. Then he started to do the exact same for the Cloud Knights and the two cat girls who then left and got away, we'll worry about that later.

He then turned to us. "You guys! Cloud Knights fighting, Book awakening, trying to kill off the Cloud Knights, explanation now!" Nitoh shouted at us as the Book left with its one and final victim. Phoenix struggled to get out but the Book seemed intent on absorbing him completely. But we needed to update Nitoh on the situation and we did and he looked very tense right now.

Then all of a sudden Phoenix started roaring in pain as the Book opened up and the Phoenix entire body was shoved into the Book as he screeched and shouted in pain which disturbed us. Then the Book finally finished absorbing Phoenix like it was nothing and then it announced its complete fulfilment as another sigil was being made and out came Hayate with her amulet given by Yu as a gift for her. She also looked very scared and confused as she tried looking around.

* * *

Yu was absolutely shocked as he could not believe that one of the most dangerous creature alive was just absorbed by Book like it was nothing. But that could not compare to his increasing horror when he saw Hayate being summoned here. Then Hayate screeched out very loud. "VITA, SIGNUM, SHAMAL, ZAFIRA RUN! THE BOOK IS GOING TO DEVOUR YOU NOW!"

Then as if responding to her shout the Book sprouted out more tentacles and then went straight for the Knights. But I got in their way alongside Uncle Nitoh who absorbed the magic energy from it as I cut it down. Now facing the still stunned Knights I scowled and barked at them. "You idiots heard Hayate, get out of here now! Me and my allies will deal with them and get her out of here now!" As I went back to cutting down a bunch more vines heading to them now.

Then I heard one of them call out "Why?" causing me to pause and look back and see Signum's look of confusion. "Just a while ago we were you enemies and you were furious about the way we gone about saving Hayate." She seemed to be asking in confusion as she looked at me. "So why are you going out of your way to help us and leave us with Hayate's safety now Warlock?"

I looked away and straight at Hayate who was still confused and terrified right now before looking back at them. "Because I know you Knights have Hayate's well-being at your core and I know you would do anything you can to protect her." I spoke rather softly then continued on with more steel. "That said you guys have better not mess this up else you will pay dearly."

They all nodded as they went in to pick her up while me, Nitoh, Nanoha and Fate were left to deal with ever increasing amount of snakes and what not heading our way. I tightened my grip on my bow guns as I started charging them and blasted away at the Book of Darkness hoping to slow it down, even if was for just a moment. Hayate's safety is on the line and I must protect her.

Eventually it just reached the point where it just started to sprout out more snakes and regenerate the lost ones as well, apparently it took the regenerative abilities of Phoenix into its core but has yet to fully assimilate yet. If the occasional twitches and random bursts of flames were anything to go by.

I shot one down, only for it to split into two and both grabbed me before I could do anything. Then it examined me before it smacked me quite heavily as the other three tried desperately to save me but it easily warded them off. Then it slammed me into the roof of a nearby building multiple times causing me so much pain right now, as it then threw me far away as I saw the girl I was desperately trying to protect from the Book as she looked at me in surprise and in horror?

Then I noticed I could feel the wind blowing on my face…cripes my armor came off after I crashed in front of Hayate didn't I? Well this was just fan-freaking-tastic for me so far and no, I am not going to jinx us or call upon Murphy's laws any further. I think I am just going to stick around here for a bit and lose my conscious from all the pain that was going through my body.

* * *

Hayate was in complete shock, first she gets summoned by the book that has been with her for a while. Then it decided to wipe out her guardians, who she came to see as a family as they begun to saw her as family. Then then she saw actual honest to god Kamen Riders and Magical Girls that looked like Nanoha and Fate. Then the smaller and younger Kamen Rider crashed in front of her, as she and her Knights were making their escape and to her shock it turned out to be Yu.

Yu, one of her first and consistent friend was a Kamen Rider and now he was here heavily injured and bleeding from his mouth and bruised all over the place. "Yu?" she whispered out "Yu!" she started to call out. "Yu! Please wake up now, you have to wake up and tell me of your adventures as a Rider!" She started yelling as she tried to reach out to his unconscious body.

Was she panicking right now due to her best friend being in a really bad state right now? Yes, did she really care that she needed to get away from the approaching Book of Darkness? No, all that she could focus on was that her best friend needed help and she couldn't even reach him.

As she tried to reach out to Yu, her Cloud Knights were busy taking her far away. "Listen Hayate, you got to keep focus! If that Book gets to you then you will be absorbed and corrupted by the Book and go on a rampage! One that not even we can hope to bring you out of!" Vita yelled to the struggling girl.

That brought her out of her stupor as she wanted to now know how long has the Book's been like this. "All of you, how long has this been going on? How long have you guys know that my best friend was a Kamen Rider?" That caused all of them to pause and look away from her for a bit. Till Signum finally answered, "We have known his identity as a Rider for a while now Hayate." As she finished all of her Knights were looking away in shame.

"Why? Why didn't you guys tell me or why didn't Yu tell me then?" She demanded as she wanted to know what was going on. They all look nervous till Vita sighed in shame and brought up the answer she was fearing. "We were trying to collect pages for the Book from draining other people and Yu was one of many that tried to resist us as we done it behind you back."

She would have asked more till the purple snake blob that was the Book of Darkness blasted all of the Knights away and focused completely on her. ' _Reorganizing priority list, Rise of the Master takes full Priority. It is time to rise now Master._ ' The last thing that Hayate saw was a small orb of black light entering her as she started screaming in pain and lost control of her body.

* * *

As soon as I regained conscious and spat out the blood stuck in my throat I looked up and much to my horror it was Hayate being absorbed into the Book as the knights were shocked similarly as well. then out came a massive aura of dark purple energy that just send chills down my spine as I saw the aura of purple blasted out as I raised my arms to my face to shield me and I saw it.

A woman clad in black in gold lining, with silver hair, markings on her cheeks, crimson red eyes, three pairs of black feathered wings, and… tears rolling down on the side of her face? Then she started to form a ball of black energy, as she spoke something that I could not hear, as it got bigger and bigger then it got smaller all of a sudden. I knew something bad was going to happen.

I quickly got into Blood Warrior Wind form as I teleported to where the Knights were and pulled out a quick Defend spell for the sudden explosion of energy heading our way. As soon as it stopped just as I was about to teleport them away, my eyes froze as I still saw the amulet that Hayate had on her, it was marked with powerful anti-magic charms to protect her from attacks.

But I shook my head of that thought just as the unknown woman launched an attack on my position I grabbed all of the Knights and managed to teleport them safely away from her. Then I quickly turned my attention towards them. "Who the heck is that woman? Where did she come from? And how did she appear out of Hayate's body?" they all looked at me in surprise still.

But with my questioning they remembered what was going on and filled me in on the details. One short explanation later, and it turns out that the woman was a Union Spirit that can fuse with people to make them stronger, better, faster, and all that. But she too was going out of control and it was the Self Defense Program known as NachtWal that was responsible for all issues.

Well at least I knew who to truly redirect my murderous rage upon now, but the problem is how on earth were we going to liberate Hayate from that figure? Which, we all stopped thinking about it when we dodged a bunch of magical explosions heading our way to not get killed off.

Heck there was not much that we could do but dodge everything that the Union Spirit kept throwing at us. Not only was she far more skilled in using her magic energy, but she can channel them much faster than anyone of us could do our spells beside Nitoh and me. And he was taking the brunt of the force considering he is after all an anti-magical juggernaut made for this.

But the more important thing right now is that we should take the destruction away from the city as doing any more fights here will weaken the barrier that the Enforcers have set up already. Luckily for us, or unluckily if you think about it, she seems determined to reabsorb the Knights into herself. But the Knight were far more persistent, even without their usual magic energy total.

The only thing that I could think that might work is if I could get to that amulet that I gave to Hayate. As I dodged another row of chain explosions and blasted her multiple times with my bow-guns only to see it have no effect on her whatsoever. There has to be a way around this situation.

Nanoha was doing her usual beam spray of friendship making, while Nitoh kept absorbing the worst of the magical energy to prevent it from doing any irreparable damage. While Fate was, bless my heart and my pride, using her massive energy sword to try and cut her down into pieces. She was really taking to the swords and close range fighting quite well that it impressed me.

But back onto the mission to liberate Hayate, the only way to do that is if we could get into contact with her soul, or a connection to her mind. Then Valkyrie spoke up with an idea 'Yu, _I have an idea that might be able to work on rescuing Hayate and pushing away the Self Defense Program. What if we use the connection from the amulet that you gave her and use it as an access way to bypass the NachtWal and enter her underworld and fight the corruption there?_ '

…! Valkyrie had the best idea I ever heard so I quickly told the other through the mental communication we shared. All of them ranged from disbelief to worry but all of them knew that it was likely our best plan on freeing Hayate and getting rid of that annoying corrupt program so they al agreed. Now I just needed to get the Cloud Knights in on this for added support as well.

"Hey Cloud Knights!" I shouted to them as I grabbed their attention while the Book was being held off by Nitoh, Fate, and Nanoha. "I have a plan to rescue Hayate, but I need all of your support. So are you guys willing to listen at the very least?" They looked at each other and nodded in agreement before I took a deep breathe to calm myself and then explain the plan.

They all looked at me like I was a crazy guy with a death wish, but desperate times called for desperate measures. So we all connected to each other mentally and planned to subdue the Book long enough for me to enter Hayate's underworld and hopefully wake her up. I really cannot afford to mess this up else everyone going to get screwed over one way or another.

Then after a bit everyone got the Book distracted and then soon enough everyone sprung out their binding spells and then I flew as quickly as I could to get to the amulet that I got to Hayate. Sooner, closer, closer, just a bit more and then as swung her arm at me. I went under then grabbed the Amulet then I put it over my belt and soon relief came as I heard the command.

 **Connect Now!**

Then soon I was gone from the real world and entering Hayate's underworld where I can hopefully find her and stop the situation from escalating any further than it has to.

* * *

I breathed in relief as I saw my nephew made it into the underworld and now it is our duty to hold her off till Yu managed to get what he needs done. As we all stood firm and readied our various weapons and Devices we all charged at the woman. "It's up to you now Yu, don't fail.'

* * *

Soon as I entered the Underworld Valkyrie came out of my own underworld and then there she was traveling besides as we entered her underworld in search of her. There was not much to say between us we were far too focus on our task and then soon enough past the sea of confusion and thoughts. We finally found the door to where Hayate's conscious and her own magic powers are.

Then as soon as I touched the door, I could feel the same sickness that came from the Book affecting me. …I felt weak, scared, terrified, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to just crawl up in a corner and just sob uncontrollably till I felt some foreign energy enter and to my relief it was Valkyrie who took my hand and hugged me comfortably before I went ahead and open the door.

…Her underworld is kind of how I expected it to be in all honesty as I saw beautiful bright colors and wonderfully made outfits. Some of which were being made by themselves purely on thought. It seems even when she's unconscious Hayate still makes costumes and outfit with love. And then there is her perverted mind at work as I saw many risqué clothes that made me blush.

I also did not like the way Valkyrie was lining to gaze at them very appreciatory as she smiled and nodded at such fashion designs. And next to the clothes for her Knights were more strange clothes for me, in some rather unique fashion that for the sake of my sanity I ignored quickly.

Seriously though, I think Hayate should see someone about these weird feelings. Maybe Lindy or Nitoh would help considering they are one of the few adults I know that can deal with girls with high level magic. There has to be a reason for why she is making them so perversely … weird.

Anyways back to the point I finally found Hayate and she was…sleeping for some reason or another? Then I felt that she was still in the shrouds of the malicious evil of the Book still and to my left I finally saw the woman who was outside. Only she looked a lot more peaceful and without most of the detailed bits on the costume itself, and her eyes looked very sad indeed.

Just as me and Valkyrie were about to fight her she raised her hands as she spoke without any of the self-depreciating and spiteful tone of her battle form. "Wait, I do not wish to fight the two of you, I have no desire to prolong the conflict that has occurred." I was kind of curious as to why she wasn't trying to kill us and Valkyrie told me she can sense no lies from her, so we lowered our weapons…for now at the very least.

I then spoke up. "Okay couple of questions of you don't mind." To which she nodded as I continued on. "Who are you? Why are you so different from the real world? What is happening to Hayate right now? What is the true nature of the program known as NachtWal Union Spirit? But more importantly how do we get Hayate to wake up safely and get rid of the Book's evilness?" The last being far more important to me than most of the other things that I asked.

She nodded and then she explained on how the Book of Darkness was not always like this but originally the Device known as Tome of the Night Sky. One of its main functions were to absorb spells and magical energy like it was nothing. But one day it absorbed a self-defense program that caused the Tome to go haywire thus leading up to the events that created its reputation.

"So at the end of this, you and the Knights and all the previous masters were nothing more than victims to the self-defense program that the Tome absorbed?" Yu asked sharply as the woman nodded as he then just sighed at the situation. This was going to be a hard task for him but he knew that he had to protect Hayate and this woman, who he barely knew, from the Tome's evil.

Now he faced the woman. "Okay listen here I believe I might have a solution that might be able to save you and Hayate from the Book's evil, so are you willing to listen?" she looked away in thought but eventually nodded. "Great so here's the plan to aid you and Hayate out of this mess." Eventually she found it to be foolish but accepted after seeing his determination to protect her.

So she guided us to where the source of NachtWal was connected to Hayate, and I have to admit. It was just bloody creepy just seeing those vines dig themselves heavily into Hayate's magic supply and there was NachtWal in all of its demonic snake like form. But I noticed that it was a bit bird like and flaming at certain places and snarling like a certain Phoenix we used to know.

We all readied ourselves as then our guide launched a series of magical explosions at NachtWal before it snarled and went after me and the Union Spirit while Valkyrie set about sneaking around and destroying the connection to Hayate. I had to fly around and deal lots of air damage but the annoying thing was that the Snake kept on absorbing or regenerating from everything we threw at it, must have gotten that last trait from Phoenix.

Even so, we both must persevere for Hayate's sake! As I changed forms into my Blood Warrior Water form and then both my bow guns shifted into a trident once more. Meanwhile the Union Spirit locked into place and fired several magical explosions at it, as went charging in with my trident and stabbed one of its many heads off as it screeched in pain before breaking out of it.

I then used my water ring to turn into water as the spells NachtWal launched at me phased through my body. As I manipulated the water around and turned them into icicles that I fired at it then I used the water to douse some of its flames before launching a kick at him then jabbing it in the center again with my trident just as my backup used magical chains and wrapped it around it.

Then she lifted NachtWal from the ground and started swinging him around as she spun and then let go the chains once it reached a certain velocity. Then she snapped her fingers as a series of explosions followed her snap. Then I readied a finale ring charged into my trident as I charged it, NachtWal came out fully enraged as I launched it at it and then impaled him into the ground.

Then I snapped my own fingers and then there was a massive watery explosion as the water from my trident seeped into NachtWal and caused an ungodly amount of inner damage before I recalled my Trident. As I looked back to check on Valkyrie's progress she seemed to be dealing a good amount of damage, by detaching NachtWal's hold on her, but soon we need to beat it out.

I then shifted into my Flame Blood Warrior form as my dual sabers absorbed the flames from NachtWal's mouth. And then I used the flames to charge up my sword strikes just as my guide reinforced my movements and my power to go even greater lengths. As I made multiple cuts as I also burned each wound across NachtWal's entire body causing it to scream in horrible pain.

Then I raised my sabers up high just as I used another finishing strike on NachtWal and burned most of its inner organs into ashes. Just then Valkyrie finally disconnected the last of NachtWal and send most of it burning away in a series of magical bombs. I then nodded to her as Valkyrie entered my body once more, restoring me to my best state as I let Valkyrie take control of me.

" ** _Now NachtWal_!** " Our voices spoke in union as Valkyrie's image overshadowed my own. " ** _Prepare yourself for it is the last time you will harm Hayate and harm the Spirit of the Tome of the Night Sky!_** " As both me and Valkyrie created a large amount of magic circles around NachtWal and blasted the ever living crap out of it before I took out the last rings it use now.

I used the Photon Lancer Ring that Fate gifted to me and blasted it with nothing but storms upon storms of lightening causing it to screech violently. Then I readied the Divine Buster Ring before launching a massive beam spray at NachtWal causing it to start evaporating a lot more now. Mostly due to the fact we drained it most of its energy it can no longer revive as much as it want.

Just then as I charged magic to both my legs I flew up and used my Kick Strike Finale Ring and then charged straight at NachtWal with both my legs glowing with energy. Just as it made contact, NachtWal exploded from the amount of power and magic that was being delivered into that strike as it finally begun to vanish and die, and just as we were about to leave we heard him.

"DAMN YOU WARLOCK! DAMN YOU STUPID BOOK! DAMA YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOOOOOOOU TO HELL!" Phoenix still managed to survive being absorbed completely by the Tome?! Just then his body managed to latch onto NachtWal's dying remains and then left the underworld to destroy.

We knew that NachtWal was no longer the bigger threat, but Phoenix was once more, but I had to go check on Hayate. So I quickly headed over to where Hayate was and to my relief she was awake and happily conversing with the Spirit, just as she was crying and Hayate was smiling. "Hey Hayate, I'm here now." I spoke up as Hayate smiled widely and rushed to hug me tightly.

* * *

Well this has been the most interesting night I think I have ever been through, as the woman who I kept seeing in my dreams tearfully explained everything that has happened because of her. And she went into details about how I managed to finally wake up thanks to Warlock who was my best friend Yu, that thought still surprised me, and how they managed to free the both of us.

Then he appeared in all of his shiny green glory accompanied by a very beautiful woman, and for some reason I felt a little jealous. But I focus more on hugging Yu in thanks for what he has done for me and her, as Yu dispelled his helmet and smiled warmly at me. "So Hayate, feeling better without the magical parasite draining you of energy for all that you have on you?" he joked.

I pouted and smacked him in the head which he just laughed off like it was nothing. "Mou Yu, why didn't you tell me you were a Kamen Rider? That would have been so cool to talk about. You guys are heroes of justice after all. You must have been on so many adventures Yu." Was about as far as I got before Yu closed my lips causing me to pout at his rudeness as he laughed.

But then his face turned serious and somber as he asked me. "So you really don't hold it that badly against me just for not telling you the truth of my secret life Hayate?" I nodded completely in agreement with that, despite being an awesome thing to know. I also knew that there were many dangerous events to be involved in once you're a Kamen Rider. Yu tried his best to protect me from his life as surely he had made enemies along the way.

"Yu, I know you far too well that you would not have told me due to the dangers that are associated with them. You're far too kind to do that. But I would like to know what's going on now." To which he nodded and updated me on everything that happened with NachtWal and Phoenix. It was very bad and now we have to do something about, but first the Tome's spirit.

"First I wish to know something spirit of the Tome, do you still hate yourself for everything that has happened with the book even though it was out of your control?" She fidgeted a bit and looked away, but eventually she looked and up and nodded strongly with tears in her eyes.

"It was because of me that NachtWal got into the book in the first place, it was because of me so many innocent people died. And even you as my newest master I still tried to kill you by giving you the pleasant dreamless death, if not for you friend and his partner. All I could do was do nothing but bring misery to others!" She yelled out crying as she looked ashamed with herself.

Just as I was about to tell her no, Yu beat me to it…in his own unique way, and by unique I meant slapping her upside the head while giving her a stern look and speech. "Now you listen to me missy in life there are just some things that we cannot control, and this was just among many of life's screwballs at you. Even then you tried everything in your power to stop NachtWal from harming Hayate anymore than you could. Because of that she was able to make the most of her time with me here with her. So you make a few mistakes, so what? A wise man once said to me. 'Sins do not disappear. All you can do is live on bearing them. Even if alone, you fight as long as you live. That is a Kamen Rider correct?' Sure you may not be a Kamen Rider but don't resign yourself to death just because of that. If you truly regret what you were unable to do, then you live with the regrets till you can finally move on."

As he took a look at me while I was a bit astonished at how eloquent he was being right now. "Besides, you are not alone here; me, Valkyrie, Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, Nitoh, Lindy, Chrono, and the Knights I bet are all willing to help you. So please do not bear this burden by yourself that is what it means to have these wonderful bonds." As she looked stunned while I smiled at her.

"Besides." I also spoke up. "Since I am your master that also means you are also my child as well, and it is the duty of the parent to straighten the child when they are led astray does it not?" Surprising her as she looked at me in surprise. "How about we give you a new name to represent that you wish to change yourself from who you were to who you are going to be now, how about it?" I asked with a smile on my face as she then smiled brightly as she held me up.

So what would be a good name for a woman that does her best to help others at times like these? Till I heard Yu mumbled say something out. "The hardest part of changing is letting go, but as the wind of blessing you are the song of hope to those in need of help for even the weariest of souls." The one who rouses even the weariest of souls huh? Well now I have the perfect name.

"You are no longer the Book of Darkness anymore but now you are Reinforce of the Tome of Night Sky, the one who rouses even the weariest of souls. How about it?" She seemed to love it as she eagerly changed her old name to the one who brings hope no matter what. Till Yu started to leave and spoke up to them that reminded them of the situation on the outside real world.

"Well guess that settles everything here, see you on the outside Hayate. Oh! And you might want to rejuvenate your Knights as well, they looked rather ragged last I saw them, and we also have to deal with the fused remains of NachtWal and Phoenix, counting on your help now Hayate." Yu spoke up as he and Valkyrie left her alone with Reinforce, they knew what they have to do.

Then Reinforce picked her up as she started to form her own barrier jacket, now all she had to do was restore the connection with her Knights and deal with the insane remains of NachtWal and Phoenix. As they too finally woke up into the real world and to her joy saw her friends.

* * *

The first thing that we knew something correct was going on inside Hayate's underworld was when the woman in front of us started convulsing. She started to get weaker and weaker as we made more of our attacks on her. Till we finally managed to beat her back then she started putting her hands to her head and scream in pain as a purplish aura gathered around her arm.

Then the purplish aura arm, which also had the snake thing popped off as the thing then started screeching and flaming all over as it made its way to the sea. Then Yu popped out of the now shining bright ball of light as he gave a thumbs up to the Knights to let them know he won.

Then the ball of light revealed Hayate, who was now standing and had her own Barrier Jacket on as she glowed balls of light entered each of the Knights who then regained their healthy look and were teleported by Hayate's side. Then she performed a Union spell and had additional features with wings that were once black, but now white. And her hair and eye color change to silver and blue.

Then Yu flew up to me as he gave a rather smug posture. "Looks like I managed to do the impossible after all, huh Nanoha?" He said so cheekily, which irritated me a bit but I know I love that cockiness about him at times too. So all I could was pout and hit him in the head with Raising Heart. As he laughed at my reaction till he finally got serious as he pointed to NachtWal.

"But now we have to do everything we can to stop that monster, if we leave it alone any more than we already have. Then this city will be in danger of this monster's rage and careless attacks so are you with me Nanoha?" I could only nod my head very enthusiastically and quite determined which I think caused him to smirk underneath his helmet as he turned to face NachtWal. Then he turned flew off to deal with NachtWal with me and Fate following as well.

* * *

While Nitoh was happy that the girl was saved he was more than a little bit angry at how Yu went recklessly charging without a plan to take that monster on. "That reckless brat! Does he realize what it is he's doing at this rate?!" As he saw Yu fired a bunch of air bullets from his weapons, just as both Nanoha and Fate fired their own spells as well.

"No Nitoh Yu, Fate, and Nanoha know exactly what it they are doing right now." As he looked and saw both Chrono and Yuuno heading their way, as he gave Nitoh a determined look. "Their duty is to protect the planet from the NachtWal, ordinarily it would have absorbed everything but with Phoenix overriding and taking complete control it will soon rise to fight violently." Chrono explained causing me to grimace a bit under my armor. "Ordinarily we would have to worry about the multitudes of spells that NachtWal know but due to Phoenix's override, we just have to worry about just completely destroying the monster once and for all. So at best all we have to do is to worry about the regenerative abilities it has and the fire control that it has at best now."

Then Vita spoke up as the devil's advocate. "Not to sound so pessimistic boy, but how are we going to completely destroy that thing? It is far beyond any of us to do so." Much to my surprise Chrono just smirk as he also gave me a knowing look as well. "Since when did I say it would just be us that will be taking on the monster?" As the hint struck me as grinned widely at the help we are going to get.

As if answering my guess the whistles of a bullet train ringed out as I saw Denliner and Zeroliner come out of their respective portal and both started blasting at it away with their arsenal. Then I heard a mighty roar coming behind and there was Castle Doran! On top of it was Powered Ixer on it launching missile and sabots at it.

Then there was Faiz on a Jet sliger and his Auto Vajin as he waved to me. Then a massive lightning bolt struck the monster as I looked up to see Blade and Garran in their Jack mode with Leangle floating by. Then OOO in his TaJaDor form, alongside Fourze, Double, and Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Hibiki, Kabuto, Zangetsu, and just about every Rider has come out of the woodwork this time to aid us, and best of all Wizard was leading them, as he wave his hands at me. "Hehe, kept you guys waiting didn't we?" Causing me to laugh.

Then I turned around to see the awestruck looks of everyone else but Yuuno and Chrono as I cleared my throat now causing them to pay attention to me. "All right guys you know what to do so let's defeat this monster, and never fear! For us Riders stand by your side this very day!" as all of them cheer their approval as we all set about destroying the fused form of NachtWal and Phoenix.

Then we all set about destroying it in our own ways as Kuuga entered Rising Ultimate form on his flying beetle as he jumped down with Ryuki in his Survive form both ready to kick the frack out of it causing the monster to be knocked to the side as it received a massive blow to its body causing it to roar. Then Faiz entered Blaster form as he charged his gun and blasted it full force in the face.

Agito gathered energy in his shiny calibers and send an X mark fire strike as it seared into its face. Blade, Garran, and Leangle entered their King form and unleashed a Royal Straight Flush upon its back causing the monster to submerge deeply into the ocean. Just then Kabuto, followed by Gackt both entered their Hyper Form as they ran across the water and unleash a devastating up kick knocking it into the air as it screamed in pain. Hibiki, Ibuki, and Todoroki unleashed a devastating musical blitz on it as Hibiki entered Armed form and thrusted the Armed Saber into its side and then tuned up the heat causing it to burn even more as they got away.

Just as OOO's shifted into a blazing bird and went straight through the monster causing it to explode and scream in pain as it shot fireballs and launched tentacles at everyone around it. As everyone started dodging and some rider started retaliating at the attacks. Double in his Xtreme form loaded all of his Gaia Memories into his sword and launched a full-frontal assault on it as it got dispersed even further.

Then next up came Decade and Diend in their Complete Form as they gathered the full power around as they gained the energy of the Riders and blasted it away with their total full power. The monster was unable to recover from that due to their unique nature. Then Wizard and I came and we charged our strongest weapons in our own final forms and tore it into many pieces. Then came up the rest of the crew of Mages.

As Yuuno, Zafira, and Alf started to bind it down with all their powers and then Vita shifted her tiny Device into one gigantic hammer and slammed it with all of her powers as she screamed with determination. While Nanoha prepared her Divine Buster, Signum shifting her Device into a bow with untapped energy in its arrow, followed by Fate. Who seemingly gathered lighting around her like it was nothing and all three women fired their respective attacks disintegrating it even more.

Then I saw Hayate create a chain of stone spears that pierced the monster causing it to turn into stone as Denliner and Zeroliner with Torque on it firing his massive arsenal from his mirror monster as they also released their arsenal and full power on the creature as well. Then Yu charged both of his Bow Guns and fired a massive tornado of lighting and beam from the rings he attached to them causing the monster to be pushed back a lot and get slammed into one of the many pillars it created.

Then the trio of animal like people bounded it once more as Chrono took stage and activated his own unique Device and freeze the ever living lights out of it as he then called upon the three girls to make the blow to it now. Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha readied their own final spells. Nanoha unleashed her devastating Starlight Breaker, while fate unleashed her Raiko Issen Plasma Zanber, and then Hayate unleashed a spell called Ragnarock. Then as all three hit it, it exploded and soon enough the core of the monster was finally exposed Yu then went in to bind the core in layers upon layers of magic as the core started to regenerate itself, while Fourze was up next.

Fourze was in his Cosmic State with his sword out quite excitable as always, there was a reason we saved him for last. With his powers, he can send the monster to space and launch his own attacks on it and let Lindy's ship take care of the rest. As soon as Yu left the field and the monster was sufficiently weakened Fourze went in full blast. Needless to say as soon as Fourze opened the portal it closed but we hope that it worked.

* * *

Meanwhile as Lindy was readying the Arc-En-Ciel just as she was anxious for the monster to arrive she was worried right now though she hid it under her toughed exterior and soon a portal opened with Fourze pushing the core out and then he released his sword once more than charged the blade and then unleash a devastating energy slash causing the monster to scream and regenerate slower from the amount of power into it.

Then Fourze gave us a thumbs up to the ship as he let us do our duty here. Then I activated the blast and soon enough I fired it as a massive energy beam came into contact with it evaporating all traces of it seemingly, until one of the analysts declared no response from the core. I relaxed in my mind but on the outside I ordered them to keep on guard in the area, just in case. But we finally won, and we defeated the Book.

She was so going to celebrate with Nitoh once she gets back on the planet with him.

* * *

Lindy soon contacted Nitoh who contacted all of us and I used my own powers to amplify my voice to let everyone know we succeeded. Everyone took it quite well as they congratulated each other on a job well done and a few of them let out some cheer as well. It was over, it was finally over the Tome's corruption has been dealt with, Hayate was saved and I just sat down on one of the many ice pillars that Chrono made as I looked to the sky as it started snowing now.

Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha all came up to me as I congratulated them on a job well done. Hayate then said her thanks to us three for doing everything we can to save her. Reinforce also came out and apologized for the trouble she caused and Nanoha and Fate forgave as we finally dealt with everything. Eventually there was nothing more to be said so we just sat down in quiet enjoying the peace. Then my dad came as he finally shifted back into his civilian form as he smiled at me and hugged while congratulating me on a job well done.

Then my mom came in and bear hugged me so hard I thought my life was fading away, then when I looked away for a bit. I was very amused to see Hayate gained stars in her eyes as she met my dad as Wizard, who she immediately started fangirling over him like it was nothing causing all of us to get a good snicker in as dad looked out of depths with this going on.

Soon though all the Riders begin to leave to go back home to spend time with their friends and families but not before wishing my group a Merry Christmas. Soon we retire to the café that Nanoha's parent ran and soon we re-encountered Alice, as mom and dad dropped her off there, and soon there was nothing but food and drinks being passes around on this wonderful night.

Then eventually Nanoha and I just settled on playing that dungeon crawler game we played while I was still out of commission as everyone else around our age just sat down and watched us play. I saw that Vita was still attending to Hayate, Zafira and Alf drinking down more and more beer, Signum and Shamal discussing things with my parents over meeting some of the other Riders again, and Nitoh and Lindy were just enjoying their weird food and drinks.

We knew that there was more issue to deal with, but for now we are just enjoying this wonderful celebration we got for defeating the Book. Days like these were not going to come as often as we like, then eventually Momoko called out to all of us for a group photo and we quickly got ourselves set up. With me being trapped between Nanoha and Fate and Hayate sitting on me.

"Okay everyone, as soon as the camera blinks red smile and say cheese!" Momoko yelled out cheerfully as she quickly ran to get into the photo as well and soon the camera turned red as we all smiled and said "Cheese!"

'Flash!'

What a wonderful night it was to be celebrating our victory against the Book of Darkness and celebrate Christmas.

In the aftermath of the Book of Darkness incident, Admiral Gil Graham was discovered to in trouble for aiding the Knights and was demoted and allowed to leave the force in quiet due to his actions being one of concern for the world. Hayate and the Knights were cleared of charges but for the Knights they were under court order to serve the TSAB. Reinforce attempted to self-destruct to prevent any more issues but was stopped by the Grand Marshal who convinced he to live for her loved ones and he personally upgraded her to prevent from happening ever again. Alice and Fate were officially part of the Soma family and soon the bond of the two sisters grow as Fate grew closer with Yu and Alice grew very close with Yuuno, during her time on the other world. Over the yeas Yu managed to turn all of his rings into a two part Device one called Warrior's Honor, and the other Balmung. Thus he became even more powerful, especially since Yu has the potential to union in with Valkyrie as well. Hayate later recovered full usage of her legs and she too, joined the TSAB to help protect people. Presea finally got to talk to her daughters after three years and soon the mother and the girls finally reconciled with each other. Yuuno became the chief Librarian for the TSAB while he continued to do his archeology at times. Chrono and Amy eventually got married and soon he became an admiral.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

There stood a young man in a black military outfit with red outlines all over it but with the TSAB logo on it as he stood over the hill overlooking the city that he once grew up in. On his right hand was a white watch with lots of tiny little gems on it, and on his left hand was a watch that had four different colors on it. The man looked at the city in peace as he looked at the photo that was in his hand showing all of his friends and family.

"Yu where are you? It's time to go now!" the man turned around to see a beautiful brunette woman with a long ponytail and a white and blue TSAB uniform and a blonde woman who let her hair down but tied up at the end in a brown uniform. "There you are Yu, come on it is almost time for our deployment now, don't want to be late on our first day after all."

"Okay be down there in a sec Nanoha, Fate." Yu called out as he took one last look at the city and then left to go with his closest comrades. As they set out to go upon more adventures and hardships as members of the TSAB forces. As their ship came in to deliver them

End

 **Author's notes**

 **Hey guys thanks for sticking with me to the end of the Second Arc of my story and all those that reviews and fav, and follow my story, you guys are awesome! Anyways now I am going to take a break from my story to work on another project that I have been meaning to get done. But fret not about this story for there will be a Third Arc! See you all next time!**


	20. I'm back folks!

'I must make it, I have to make it and I can't afford to fail here now!' A certain purple haired girl thought as she was skating her way around the field destroying any targets she saw. She hoped that her partner was all right and would not be in as much trouble as she was in. As she saw four giant watermelons transform into robots with big axes pointed at her, ready to destroy her now.

She grunted as she activated her gauntlets and just pounded her way through the first one and made a hole in its chest, while she then slid to the second one on her right and slammed her leg into its leg causing to tumble down and then she jumped up and slammed its head into pieces. While the two remaining ones analyzed her and shifted into flying mode to gun her down then.

She saw this and desperately tried to get both of them but could only get the closer one with her Revolver Fist on its thrusters, this disabling it. She then had to dodge and move around as the last unit tried to gun her down, only to be shot by a beam far away as it exploded. The girl then got up to see a twin tailed girl nodding at her till she left to accomplish the goal.

She continued moving on as she blasted every machine and drone that got in her way. From the regular drone blaster units to the watermelon bots she faced to siege units and even animal bots that tried to surprise and pounce on her to knock her out. Nothing will stop her here and Teana from beating this examination as she wanted to meet up with her idols as she raced to the end.

* * *

"So what do you think of those two mages Yu?" A brunette, side ponytailed woman asked a tall young man in black and blue. "Those two seem quite promising so far and they could achieve more than most could have ever done so far." She continued on a bit as 'Yu' just paid attention to their actions on the screen as they kept passing every obstacle in their way still.

Then he spoke, "I must admit those two are quite promising and at the rate they are going at they can accomplish a lot Nanoha." As Nanoha quickly started to smile it also went away when he pointed out their flaws as well. "But the problem is with those two is their lack of coordination, that is heavily dangerous out on the field. Another problem would be their individual characteristics as well." Looking a bit confused Yu decided to try and explain it to her directly.

"Subaru has a lack of battlefield coordination and does not pay attention to everything around her and has on more than one occasion here so far just move rather recklessly. Teana's problem on the other hand is her rather distant attitude on the mission, she barely gets along with Subaru as it is and does not try to plan or talk with her on the adapting battlefield." Now looking at Nanoha in the eyes. "Lack of communication leads to mistakes and mistakes lead to deaths out there." He said rather gravely and all Nanoha could do was nod in reluctant agreement for now.

"Still, if they can overcome their own flaws or work together to cover each flaws all then I see no doubt in their future as potentially great mages still Nanoha." He said as a reprieve and accepting their potential as well causing Nanoha to smile again. "For now though, we should see how those two girls do on their exam, should be interesting to see, don't you agree Nanoha?" As Nanoha nodded too and soon sat down and the two TSAB officers started to eat popcorn while watching.

This was going to be a short test as the two proved to be rather competent despite all the new drones and machines that had been added to the test course to increase the difficulty for it. After the TSAB discovered Earth was filled to the brim with neat secrets and gizmos. Lots of them tried to know a lot more about it. Some companies got their interests quite well and easily in fact.

The companies that got their interest now make vehicles, defense suits, robots, and other miscellaneous items for them. Now the Courses to become a higher rank Mage got more difficult over the years as the Robots from Earth proved to be rather adaptable and forces the Mages to adapt even further than they would have done on the test. Also makes great sparring units too.

But back to the test and soon about four minutes later they finished watching the two mages finished it in time but also rather recklessly. They were both silent for a moment before deciding to talk about their performances later to let those two mages rest as they exited out of their ship and floated down to where Reinforce was berating the two for acting so recklessly in the end.

Even so, Reinforce also took the time to praise them for their work as well before Yu let Nanoha go up forward to deal with her students. He just sat back and let her talk to them, they weren't his students; the only reason why he was here. mainly because Hayate wanted to talk to him about a unit that she was trying to put together and she was looking to talk to him about its conception.

Mainly in that she wanted him to join up with her unit while also using his ability to work outside the law without the restrictions from all the red tape. He smirked at that as he remembered just how exhausted Hayate was in from nearly overworking herself on all the paperwork she had to fill out to just even get the unit proposed in the first place to begin with.

He never had a lot of issues with paperwork because working directly as one of the Grand Marshal's subordinates means that he did not have to fill out every form he written in triplicates. Sometimes it just pays to be under command of high ranking official and having friends in high place. He mostly gets sent out on search and destroy missions of any dangerous monsters around.

He had been in a lot of those missions since somehow Shocker got around the security the TSAB had set up and started wreaking havoc in space and on various planets now. All he got from Intel was that a new leader had been promoted and that they have no idea who the leader is and what is the leader planning to do. He gripped his Device on his wrist tightly as he remembered many of their crimes and atrocities in the last four years alone, as they killed tons of innocent lives.

No wonder that his parents and Nanoha's parents want to talk about Shocker's wave of terror in their time at all. They were already becoming a public menace and many Riders have started exploring in space and on various civilian worlds to deal with them. Heck even the TSAB has started up a plan to begin their own idea for each planet to have its own militia to deal with Shocker. The idea was to use the mass produced Riot-Trooper Ver. 4 belts to arm them up. And have various support vehicles to assist them to deal with Shocker's terror activities very soon.

Soon dragged out of his thoughts as Fate stood in front of him looking quite concerned. The years have been kind to Fate since the day they met, Fate has grown into an absolutely gorgeous woman with lovely features that can easily be on par if not outrank Nanoha's beauty as well. "Yu, Nanoha is doing with the new recruits and you've been standing there for a while. Are you okay Yu?" Fate asked in her sweet melodious voice that made him feel comfortable right now.

He just smiled at her as he spoke up. "I'm fine Fate, just thinking about some missions in the past and also thinking about what should those two mages should be doing you know?" To which Fate nodded in reply. "But enough about that, I believe that you and Nanoha want to grab some lunch now then?" He asked to which she smiled and just nodded her head in affirmation.

I chuckled a bit. "All right then, let's go back to our place then. I have been trying out this new Persian recipe that I found on the internet and it looked fascinating." I started to go off on a tangent and Fate just smiled softly as Nanoha also caught up to us and just giggled in amusement with my obsession to try and make new kinds of recipes all the time, they were quite fun to try.

Speaking of new recipes and what not, he wondered what kind of dish did Uncle Nitoh butchered this time with his obsession with mayo on his vacation with Auntie Lindy. Ah well, the dishes should be wreaked horribly with his obsession with mayo and Lindy's perchance to putting weird things in her drinks. He did smile fondly when he heard of their engagement and the way Nitoh did his proposal to Lindy, it was sweet and shocking and overall a very fond story to tell.

(Flashback Start)

It had been more than four years since they started dating and here they were on an unidentified world filled to the brim with wilderness. In other words, it was the perfect place to go camping for many outdoorsy kinds of people. But right now that was not important. What is important is that two very important people were camping out here as part of their vacation and dating.

Both Nitoh and Lindy were just sitting around the campfire as they listened to soft country music from earth. Well they were snuggling with each other as they roasted marshmallows over the fire. It was a very quiet time for them and it was just comfortable that they did not bother to say anything.

It was only when Nitoh started to get up and looked seriously at Lindy did she noticed that something important was about to happen. Then Nitoh spoke as seriously and as kindly as he never had done before till now, which surprised Lindy.

"Lindy, in the five years we have known each other, there was no one else that could understand me as well as you have. You stayed by my side at my lowest point, you gave me the courage to face the morning sun, so that I could shine. You and I have been through so much events together, that I believe that there is no one else I want to stand by my side as I want to stand by your side."

He said as seriously as he did as he then brought a beautifully diamond made ring by Nitoh's own efforts, which she recognized imminently due to its shape being that of a lion, causing her to tear up in joy at what's about to happen. Oh how long did she waited for this moment to come.

"So Lindy Harlaown, will you do me the greatest privilege of becoming my wife?" Nitoh asked with determination only to get tackled hugged by Lindy as she squealed saying "I do!" Over and over again as Nitoh started crying tears of joy as they hugged each other under the full moon, as the fire slowly goes out. As the two newly engaged couple hugged and kissed each other in joy.

(Flashback End)

He remembered when they finished telling the story of how they got engaged, all the girls could not stop crying after being so touched by Nitoh's proposal. While us guys congratulated him on finally tying the knot with her. He also remembered Chrono's look of fear when he realized that we will soon be cousins and how much he did not like me at times and this time he can't say anything bad because it would prove to be very detrimental to his career and his respect as well.

Oh how he loved screwing with him at times, seriously the guy was just way too uptight for his own good. And every time he got himself in danger with his teammates and whatever silly idea that Hayate comes up to dress me up in for her cosplay fetish and he just happens to walk in all the time. He easily starts to lose his sense of self control and started yelling at us about decency.

Oh how he would just ignore him to pay attention to the girls and whenever he tried to grab my attention he failed epically at getting the attention he needed. " _Sorry Chrono but I would rather pay attention to the opposite sex and I am sorry but I am afraid I do now swing that way, so find someone else._ " Some of the replies he would give back to him in a trolling deadpan tone to him.

Ah how he would splutter with rage and turned bright red at the thoughts and how many of the Enforcers would start snickering at him while whispering he walked into my traps. Although that did cause someone *Cough, Hayate Cough* to start their own story about me and Chrono in love. Still totally worth it, and for the record many believed that I will be the one on top.

Now that he thought about him he wondered how his uptight, by the books, no fun, rather dull, and currently married cousin was doing right now. Probably stuck doing a lot of paperwork still.

(Somewhere else)

A black haired young adult sneezed quite strongly as he accidentally knocked all of his papers to the ground and started cursing out about a certain "Warlock."

His wife looked really concerned when he started muttering out death threats and using TSAB Resources to help him accomplish his goals.

(Back now)

Ah well doesn't matter now have to make my best friends lunch now, though he wondered how were the rest of his friends doing. Ah well they should be doing fine if not, having lots of fun with their mission right about now. Oh! He should probably give Signum her letter from Kenzaki soon enough. Apparently he wanted to spar with her only using their blade skills in the duel.

* * *

A bunch of Shocker grunts were trying to desperately flee in fear as they then got trapped in a barrier and desperately tried to break out but despite all of their efforts, they could not make a single scratch on it. "Shocker Grunts." A cold harsh female voice called out to them causing them to freeze in their attempts and saw to their horror. A Pink Haired Sword lady walking towards them with nothing but anger and contempt marked on her face right now.

"Attacking and killing civilians, terrorism, selling dangerous drugs and weapons, burning down buildings, and resisting arrest. I, Signum of the TSAB have been authorized to execute you all." She said as coldly as she did before her sword shifted into her whip and tied up the grunts, who all desperately tried to escape their punishment, only to be burned for their crimes leaving ashes.

After they all burned down she reached to her right ear to contact someone. "Shamal, all enemies have been eliminated you can now put down the barrier now." As soon as she said that, the barrier around her collapsed as a blonde woman came out with the TSAB uniform on followed by a giant blue wolf as though it was guarding her from any possible dangers that might occur.

"Is that the last of the Shocker Grunts in this city for now Shamal?" Signum asked in her monotone voice that contained a trace of cold unbending steel in her words.

She shook her head in response. "No Signum, we have successfully eliminated all of Shocker terrorists around in this city. I believe that we should get back to Command now and pick up the kids that Fate was supposed to be training for Mistress Hayate's Unit."

"Copy that." Signum responded as they soon dropped off by the local Police Department, who thanked them for their work and soon left the city behind them. Then Shamal spoke up noticing something in interest about the Shocker Terrorist group.

"To think that these were the foes that the defenders of Earth would fight all the time since their constant revival…No wonder the Riders that we had fought with and sparred were so skilled in the art of combat." Shamal noted in understanding as everyone else nodded at the answer as well.

They were pretty sore that they lost so easily to the Riders they had fought for the first time and decided to have a rematch against them to see just how skilled they were in combat with the Cloud Knights at full power. The results did not change other than taking longer to defeat and it surprised that the Knights were losing to younger and more limited warriors in a sense.

But now fighting Shocker for months on end they saw that their skills serve them well but even they were pushed to their limits when they brought out some of the really nasty ones. Like the machines that can alter perception of time, the aliens that can move at hyper speed, and even the monsters sealed within the Mirror World when they somehow managed to break out of their seal.

It was no wonder and no longer a mystery to them anymore that the Riders could fight so skillfully and powerfully in the battlefield. Most of the rouge mages they fight no longer proves to be even a quarter as challenging anymore for them. They had the years of experience but the Riders had the quality of enemies to face over their life. They were forged by powerful monsters.

Signum nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed it is no wonder these Riders were skilled in the art of combat. It would certainly explain just how skilled Blade is every time we duel each other." She said the last part under her breathe quietly, but unfortunately, not quietly enough that the other Cloud Knights heard her and all looked at each other and decided to tease her for a bit.

"So you're saying that you are quite eager to see a certain Spade themed Kamen Rider again Signum?" Shamal teased, causing said woman to freeze up as she started to look a bit more nervously at her companions right now.

"I-I-I am not saying that I am eager to see him, all I am saying is that he's a worthy warrior to spar with is all." She said a bit too quickly causing her companions to smirk a bit at her denial and her obvious liking for the powerful Kamen Rider.

"Suuure you don't Signum that is why you always seem to grow excited every time he stops by our place for a spar or wish to just spend some time with us." Shamal now grinning like the cat ate the canary right about now. "And also why you always look forward to the love letters he sent you."

That caused Signum to blush a violent shade of red as she tried to regain her ground. "They, they are not love letter Shamal!" She all but roared out to the medic. "We just happen to have similar hobbies and we like to keep in contact with each other to see how we are doing!"

Now the Medic's grin turned predatory. "Oh since when have you two been in the business of keeping into close contact with each other like two love-struck teenagers?" This was the final blow for the fearsome Knight as she finally decided to just huff and walk ahead faster than anyone else. All the meanwhile the other Cloud knights were secretly snickering at just how fast Signum fall apart when being interrogated about her rather uneventful love life of sorts.

The last time Signum was ever this embarrassed was when during a Hot Spring trip with Hayate and their friends. Hayate started groping Signum's breasts and fondle it to the best of her abilities alongside Reinforce and Lindy's to compare who had the best kind of breasts of the three women there. Needless to say while both Reinforce and Lindy were surprisingly nonchalant about it.

Signum was reduced to an embarrassed wreck when later on she would be joined in by Shamal and the two were rather embarrassed and none of the guys could look at them in the face due to being on the other side of the Hot Spring. Everyone save for Nitoh and Yu, the former just paid attention to his girlfriend's health and the latter not being there due to washing himself and arriving late due to the former's need to refuel his motorcycle along the way to the Hot Springs.

Thus Yu was left very mystified over what happened when he finally got to the Hot Springs and both Nanoha and Fate quickly shut Hayate's mouth before she could have gone into details. Not to mention those two girls weren't safe at all from Hayate's deviously perverted mind as well. By the time Hayate was through with them, they were left a blubbering mess of red skin.

* * *

As Yu was looking over the records for the two candidates to become a B class Mage for Hayate's special unit. He could not help but frown and be concerned over the history of one Teana as he looked at her family history. Her brother was one of the most accomplished mages to appear in the Bureau, but was among the first to die at the hands of Shocker's terrorism at the time. That made him worried, she had the drive, but she may not be mentally stable to go with it.

Just as he was about to read more into Teana's family history and then read into Subaru's family history. He felt two hands cover his eyes and prevented him from seeing. Now even he cannot help but smile a bit at one of the two women that does this back in the place he shares with Nanoha and Fate. "Guess who it Yu." An excited tone spoke out behind his back as he grinned.

"Oh my." He started off rather playfully. "It appears that my eyesight has been blinded by the hands of a rather beautiful woman." Causing said beautiful woman to giggle a bit in joy. "Knowing only one person who can speak like that, considering that there is only two women in the household, I will be hazardously guessing it to be my long time best friend Nanoha then?"

Said woman began to giggle again as she smiled widely at the correct guess of her best friend and crush. "Why Yu you are absolutely correct!" Then she began to whisper into his right ear. "Want to know the prize you win for guessing correctly then? It would be worth your while and it is something that you can't resist that well, as it is one of your few weaknesses." She said.

That caused him to be a bit excited as there are very few things that can honestly be said to be his ultimate weaknesses. "Oh? And pray tell me what is the prize then Nanoha, what is this prize that is my greatest weakness as well." As he slowly snaked his way out of Nanoha's grasp and grabbed her by the side causing said woman to squeal a bit in joy as they started massaging each other. Nanoha got started on my left shoulder while I worked on her back, she's very tense there.

"Good Yu." Nanoha started speaking while blushing and rubbing herself a bit. "The prize just so happens to be the sprinkled doughnuts made by my parents sent to us in a pack mail!" She said rather cheerfully and I quickly started to rub her down much more intensely causing her to moan joyfully as I finished and quickly walked down to the kitchen where the prize was it before me.

As soon as I saw it I quickly reached for my prize and moaned in delight as I took the bite of wonderful sprinkled doughnuts once again! Then Nanoha walked up to me and looked at me in concern, I was not really that surprised considering how good she is at reading emotions. "Is there something that is troubling you at the moment Yu? You seem to be drifting off a bit."

He just sighed as he smiled a bit more strained than normal at her. "Well you know what's going on. I am mostly concerned about that recruit Teana that we have going for the Mage promotion examinations." Wonder what this was going on about he explained it to her. "She has a rough past and lost one of her loved ones in a terrorist attack by Shocker and I fear she may not be stable. She has been recorded to have shown antisocial behavior with only Subaru tolerating it."

Nanoha could only bit on the lower end of her lip as she understood where I'm coming from. Mages that have pretty traumatic pasts are usually not stable and would unintentionally cause harm to another. Fate was an exception as she had support from not only me and Nanoha but also my family as well. Oh, and speaking of Fate she just got back and was also listening to my worries about the Teana. "So in the end I am worried about just how bad this will affect her ability on the field. For all I know the lessons may not even stick and we have to intervene."

There a bit of a silence for a moment till Fate spoke up. "Nevertheless Yu we simply have to believe in the potential that both Teana and Subaru showed and have faith that they can overcome any obstacle in their way, that is after all part of the requirements to become stronger in life is it not Yu?" Both Nanoha and I could only smile at her for her motherly hopeful attitude.

Oh! Which also reminded me of something as well. "Thanks Fate, though I just remember wasn't there two little tykes that we agreed to help take care that were recommended to be part of Hayate's new Unit arriving to this world?" Both she and Nanoha's eyes lit up at the mention and soon Fate started talking about the two kids. Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe were their names if I remember correctly. Two kids that were picked up by Fate during one of her last missions.

I could not hold back a chuckle as Fate started to fawn over them a bit when she started talking about those kids, she is really caring like that after all. But we needed to have dinner so I excused myself so I could fix up dinner for the three of us. Assuming that Hayate does decide to stop by here alongside the Cloud Knights as well, which is very possible considering the situation here.

As I finished making dinner Hayate only stopped by to inform us of the current status of her new unit and politely declined to have dinner with us as she and her Knights already ate and soon left. We soon had dinner and all of us talked about the small things in life and how much we all changed over the years since we all met each other and one of us was introduced to magic then.

After dinner I decided to go to the bathroom as both Nanoha and Fate insisted that they will do the dishes citing that since I was the one to make dinner they should also do some of the chores. I knew better than to argue with those two ladies, so as I made my way to the bath I took a small look at all the pictures that were framed on the wall along the way upstairs to the second floor.

It was there that I stopped to focus on one particular picture as I smiled fondly at the picture. It was the one from the first Christmas party that all of us since the Jewel Seed incident spent together. There was Chrono being hugged by Amy as he looked a bit bashful, Yuuno holding his books like the scholar he is, Hayate and her Knights all holding their fingers up in a victory pose as they all smiled brightly, mom and dad as they hugged and kissed each other, Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi as they both hugged each other and held up a lot of pastries, Alf devouring some kebobs, Nitoh and Lindy with their arms around each other, and me, Nanoha, Alicia, and Fate all in a massive group hug as we all smiled pretty happily at being reunited with each other again.

There were the bad times and there were the good times back then during the Book of Darkness incident, bad times like Phoenix rising, me almost dying, Hayate's illness, and what not. But there were also the good times like Fate's first time heading to school, Valkyrie's proper introduction, my new Blood Warrior forms, saving Hayate and Reinforce, and the girls finally meeting other Kamen Riders. But my personal favorite was defeating the corrupted program.

Shaking my head out of those memories I turned on the bath and while it was running I took the time to grab my pajamas as I also took off my clothes and soon the bath was done and the room was steamy, just the way I liked it. Dropping down into the bath, I released a moan of relief as I let the hot water do all of its work in easing up my tense muscles and I just sat down enjoying it.

Then that moment was interrupted as I heard the door opened up again and I raised my head to see both Fate and Nanoha smiling at me. Knowing exactly what they wanted, I made room for them in the bath as they too sat down and soon enough we all started washing each other up. We got into some interesting talks about the future, Hayate's new unit and the latest news back home and what not. It went on like that for a couple of minutes till we all decided to just relax now.

I just wondered how my life would have gone if I had never met the two most important girls on my life. As the two girls in question shifted around to start relaxing on my shoulders as both grabbed an arm and held it close to their bosom. My life probably would not have been as interesting and epic for a prepubescent kid and I probably would have been a bookworm my whole life now that I think about it. Just another Kamen Rider protecting people on one world.

It was time like this that I truly enjoyed reflecting on my life and just how different it could have been from the current present as of right now. I then raised my eyebrows as I realized that Fate and Nanoha were sleepy so I quickly got of the bath and picked those two up and dried them both up. As I put on my pajamas and put on theirs as well.

I also made sure to dry their hair and comb it in the style they loved it to be in and tucked them both away to sleep before I gave them my own good night kiss and left their rooms. I silently went down to the kitchen grabbed myself a cup of milk before moon gazing a bit and soon went to bed myself soon enough myself.


	21. Who are the new foes?

(Flashback Start)

"So the newest force that you are trying to make work right now will be focused on recovering lost property, such as the Lost Logia?" Yu asked Hayate as he drank down his cup of coffee on the table as she nodded to him. He could not help but sigh a bit as he looked at her straight in the eye. "Hayate no offense to you or anything but are you really sure you want to bring those kids into it then? You and I know just how dangerous Lost Logia can be at time." As Hayate looked really determined at him now.

"I know but you can't deny that these kids have the potential to do great good for the people and you and I know the dangers of Lost Logia. Which is why I wish to start a task force that focuses on recovering them so they can't cause any more harm!" Hayate said with fire burning in her eyes as Yu just looked at her with eyebrows raised at her now. It was no secret to him why she wanted to start this task force considering that their home was almost destroyed by it about two times in a single year no less as well.

"Okay I can understand your reasoning for it, but that does not explain why you are talking to me about it instead of talking to Nanoha and Fate about it considering the former is some of their teacher and the latter is some of their guardian." Then all of a sudden Hayate looked rather small and sheepish as she started poking her fingers together now. That was never a good thing considering that the last time she did it, he ended up cosplaying as a Roy Mustang from FMA for an anime convention she went to then.

"Well that is why I am here to talk to you about, you see." As Hayate fidgeted a bit before him as he put down his cup of coffee now giving her his full undivided attention now. "The thing is, the whole task force idea is still just a concept you know Yu?" she said laughing a bit weakly as he looked at her now with astonishment. "It turns out that I don't exactly have the support to use TSAB resources or personnel to start my idea and I was hoping to grab a few recommendations to support my idea Yu."

Now everything made sense as he just sighed tiredly at her as he interrupted her now. "And knowing the fact that I am one of the few direct subordinates of the Grand Marshal. You were hoping that that by getting the sponsorship and letter of recommendation you can finally jumpstart your plan to create your newest task force correct?" To which she nodded timidly. He just sighed once again, she could never ask for the simple things now could she? It always had to be the harder option to pick now as always still.

"Hayate we may be friends but you do realize that I can't simply just give you my letter of approval like that." Seeing her downturned face, he quickly began to break that thought. "I mean it is not like I don't want to help you or anything like that but you do realize that our friendship will simply call many other of the Command structure to call it favoritism and no offense but that will reflect the badly on the both of us." Causing Hayate to sadly look at me as her plan to bring about her task force ended in failure now.

"But!" I pointed out getting her attention once again. "There is a way for me to help you and that will be the letter of recommendation." As I then smirked at her. "From the Grand Marshal himself." That caused her to collapse in surprise as I dug through my coat pocket and showed her the letter of approval from the Grand Marshal. Now looking at it and back to me I smiled at her. "The old man does have a good understanding of most timelines and he was going to approve it either way, he wanted me to deliver the letter to you."

Hayate now holding the letter like it was her own baby opened it up and saw that he was not joking with her looked up to him and understandably had tears in her eyes. As she then jumped up to tackle hug him to the ground causing him to lose all the air in his lungs as Hayate tighten her hold on him all the while saying "Thank you!" over and over again. As much as I prefer not to cause a scene at one of my favorite coffee shops I think I will make an exception for this moment just this one time for sure now.

Really now, it was just what any good friend would do to help another. ' _Oh you sure about that Yu_?' Valkyrie spoke up as she said those words rather teasingly. I just groaned inwardly at the amount of pain that she was going to cause me this time around. ' _Oh come now Yu, you know full well that as well as I do that being nice like this is a good way to a woman's heart._ ' Then she paused rather dramatically. ' _Oh no, don't tell me that you are cheating on Fate and Nanoha with your other best friend now aren't you?_ '

'…I hate you so much at times, you know that Valkyrie? How dare you suggest that I would break their hearts and pursue another woman like that. You know full well that Hayate has got her own thing going on right now. Valkyrie by the time we see each other again your suffering will be legendary to behold and they will tell ghost stories of how you begged for death when I bring about your suffering. You will pay for this quite dearly Valkyrie.'

And instead of quaking in fear of my righteous anger as she should have she only began to start laughing out even louder than before now. Still though I would much rather if Hayate did not cling onto me any longer, my cup of coffee is getting cold and cold coffee is a tragedy on par with stale sprinkled doughnuts. But he can't really blame her for now so with great reluctance he just awkwardly just patted her on the back for the time being until she manages to calm herself again sooner or later, hopefully.

(Flashback end)

Yu just sighed to himself as he remembered that day couple months back when he had finally helped Hayate get the necessary clearance to start the task force. Of course to be fair, High Command wanted the task force to be formed but due to increasing terrorist attacks they had to allocate resources and manpower to deal with that. He frowned as he finished cooking the eggs as the TV he was watching had breaking news of Shocker's terrorism once again with the casualties already entering near 50 people.

He frowned at that, since Shocker somehow discovered the larger galaxy at hand they have been responsible for millions of deaths in the last eight years or so. In the last year alone they slaughter over hundreds of thousands of innocent lives and caused more than trillions of credits in property damage. He heard from TSAB Intel that there is a new leader of the Shocker group and that the bounty for the group has reached into easily billions of credits and at least triple that bounty for the leader itself.

In all honesty he never thought that Shocker could grow this fast or destroy that much, now many of the TSAB ground force, which typically don't see a lot of action are now being overworked for the last five years or so trying to hunt down Shocker, but there was only so much that they could do. Last he heard one of the Legendary Admirals was at his wit's end trying to deal with all the action and some swore they heard him wish to have never have this much action now as he is seeing lots of damage reports.

He also remembered many of the search and destroy missions he had been sent on to deal with Shocker too. He had destroyed entire ships filled with them, taken out entire bases, hunt down many of their sponsors, and no matter what he did they just kept popping out like cockroaches. At any rate he and Fate were going to pick up the kids that were supposed to join the Task Force and see how the two girls would do in their supplementary lessons. He just hopes the kids got along well because that would suck if they did not.

* * *

Much later at a train station Erio was having a hard time trying to find Fate or Yu until he bumped into a pink haired girl causing them both to fall as Erio was recovering from the fall as he rubbed his head. Ouch." Was the only thing he could say till he realized that someone else was also rubbing their head. "Hey sorry about bumping into you and causing that fall, are you okay miss?" He asked in concern as the girl nodded and looked at him now. "Right sorry about that name is Erio mind if I get your name then?"

"My name is Caro." As soon enough much to his surprise he found the other recruit and saw a small white dragon popping out from underneath her hood squawking at her in worry. "And this is my partner Freidrich, say hello Freidrich." As the baby dragon squawked at him in greeting as well. "Is it safe to assume that like you, you were looking for me as I was looking for you before meeting our superiors?" To which he nodded and the girl beamed at that now. "Excellent! Now we don't have to worry now about finding each other now."

"Got to say that right, you saved me and Fate a lot of time by finding each other and sticking together." A voice interrupted them, to which they shifted their heads and saw a familiar looking man smiling at them. The man that was from Fate's picture of her important people. "Hey there, I am Yu Soma and I am here to pick you guys up." His smile and eyes then just got warmer as well. "It is a great joy to finally meet the kids that Fate has adopted. Also she is waiting outside so come kids let us go now."

The two of them quickly nodded and picked up everything that they had on them before following Yu to the car where Fate was waiting for them. Once she saw them though, she quickly ran out to hug and greet them. Erio had to admit, it felt warm to be hugged by Fate as Yu stood to the side and watched at us with a happy smile and lazy eyes. 'So that is the kind of man that Fate has fell in love with.' He thought to himself as they finally started to pack everything up to go to one of the training facilities.

In which they were supposed to meet another duo of their new comrades. Though for some reason Yu looked rather worried and tensed as I noticed the grip on the steering wheel tightened a bit and his smile became a bit harder to maintain. Guess there was something about the new recruits that did not sat right with him. Though he did wonder what it was that cause him to react as such though. Oh well, it was not going to be that important he guessed. All in all, he was rather excited to meet his new allies.

 _About Several Hours later_.

Okay never mind this was the worst way to get to know your new colleges of sort evert! Nobody ever told him or Caro that they were doing squad practices by getting themselves attack by those machines from earth that are actually quite durable. On the bright side, lighting works really well against them at the very least, so he had an advantage over the machines compared to the others.

Then as soon as they moved into another area those Watermelon Units came out of nowhere and started to push them around then he saw that Subaru was screaming and also being thrown to them as she was fell on top on him and Caro and moaned. This was going to be a very long training session and day ahead of them so far in his personal opinion. As he noticed more of those robotic animals soon.

* * *

Nanoha winced as another one of those watermelon units came out of nowhere and punched Subaru hard sending her flying into Caro and Erio as Teana went ahead and just filled the unit with shots before moving on. They were being reckless and despite the supplementary lessons that Subaru and Teana took, nothing has ever improved so far in terms of teamwork and from the looks of it. Yu was not very pleased with the results so far if his narrowing eyes were anything to go by about his impression now.

"…So Yu your opinion so far on our new recruits?" Nanoha asked as Yu finally tore his eyes away from the screen to answer her and what he said both worried her and gave her a little bit of hope.

"They could be so much better than the way they are at their current level. Most of them do not even know each other well or gotten used to each of the other's tactics save for Teana and Subaru. But then again that is mainly because they were partners. Caro and Erio seem to know what they are doing. But unlike you and I, they are still rather green in some parts. So in other words I see a lot of potential but it clearly needs a lot of work before they can become anything truly amazing." Yu concluded easily.

Nanoha bit back a retort as she wanted to defend them but ultimately knew that he had a point. Their teamwork was rather bad so far and that will only be the first of many obstacles in their way. She honestly hoped that Teana and Subaru will be less reckless and more thoughtful unlike her and Yu when they were kids. It would be kind of embarrassing for them as well as life threatening as well if they did not learn. 'Especially if they have to face any of Shocker's actual warriors.' She thought grimly to herself.

When she first heard of them she thought they were the monsters in the closet but now though? They were every bit as unforgivable as her mom and dad made them out to be. She remembers wincing at the amount of scar her dad got from one of the torture sessions that Shocker gave to him during his days as a bodyguard. Not to mention the tears her mom shed when she revealed the loss of her old friend due to using her in a twisted surgery to remake her in a monster, the surgery failed and she died.

She then remembered the first time she actually fought some of Shocker and the fear she felt when facing the Worms was only comparable to the first time she met Phoenix. Truly a terrifying nightmare being able to shapeshift and move at hypersonic speed. Thankfully they were rather predictable with their attack patterns and the fact they did not bother to look at the ground to see if there were traps.

And that was the first of the many encounters that she would soon grow to have in her initial years as a simple fighter before she decided to focus her career on becoming a teacher to the many young mages so they won make the mistakes that she did when she was young. Though she could really do without the nicknames that they gave her. 'The White Devil.' Really? She was certainly no devil... okay she may be harsh in training but that is no reason to be calling her a devil just because she is tough on them at time.

So what if when Yu arrives on certain days to help provide assistance, who care if him helping the new students does not involve blasting them with Divine Buster? So what if the students like his personal and less painful approach? She was still a darn good instructor for crying out loud! So what if many of her new students now want Yu to appear more often to help train them? There is no way that he could do that unless he got reassigned to aid them, which is impossible considering he serves the Grand Marshal directly.

One of the few if not only known subordinate of the Grand Marshal himself. Not even the three Legendary Admirals can claim to be like that. While it is true he has more freedom than most would have. Yu was taught to never abuse his power. Though now that she thought about it there were supposed to be two Grand Marshals but from what the other said. It is most likely that he would not be around at all. To quote. "The Old One of the Jewels has little interest save for things that amuses him so. Therefore, I am the only Grand Marshal around in this reality at the very least for the most part."

From what Yu told her about the other Marshal, was that he felt true fear not because of his power but because he is the biggest Troll in the whole wide world and he would screw with people for the fun of it. Sounds like a really unpleasant person to be around, but his powers are something that cannot be understated at all in the least bit.

From what she heard about the other Grand Marshal from Yu according to the only Grand Marshal right now. The other one was actually a vampire, 'freaking vampires actually exist!' She though in terror originally but the most dangerous thing about the guy was the fact that he has the ability to move through worlds and other realities and also call upon the power of the limitless universes in existence.

Nanoha thought that saw true example of power when she saw the corrupted essence of the Book of Darkness. But hearing all that and the fact that the other one also stopped a meteorite the size of Luna and defeated a supreme alien being that could create such a thing and won made her realize that the world is a very big place. 'There will always be someone stronger and better than you.' She thought to herself as she continued to study the mages that will become a part of Riot Force 6.

She once again could not help but wince as the new mages got swarmed by a bunch of flying machines this time. those things were very brutal if effective in the way they train people up to fight.

* * *

"Great Leader I bring forth news on our attack on Elysium." An armored man in all silver with green eyes and two crimson sabers hanging on his side. As he kneeled before a throne in a cold dark room in which to behind the throne is the flag of Shocker and to the right of him holds a council of monsters and to the left a line of dark armored warriors with spears that radiated bloodlust and eyes as cold as darkness.

And before him on the throne is a hidden man sitting on it covered by the shadows with only his red clothed hands being visible but the hands are also covered on metal and leather as well. "… **Speak now Shadow Moon**." The leader said with his dark baritone voice echoing through the chamber in which they are in. As Shadow Moon prepared to give the report in the attack.

"We were successful my lord. We have slaughter over ten thousand lives there and caused massive amount of property damage. The Galactic Police Union are too busy dealing with our other allies and the TSAB have been push to the near limits in terms of both resources and manpower trying to deal with all our major assault. And none of those annoying gnats that we called Riders." Shadow Moon spat out angrily remembering his defeat at the one known as Black RX and eagerly awaits to kill him to end him. "Are now available around the core regions that we are needed to continue the next steps of our plan milord. Not to mention the TSAB are still unaware of the true purpose we need to kill those worthless pigs. The essence and magic of over ten thousand people have now been gathered up and stored away with the essence of the other ones we have slaughter over the years and soon we will finally finish our goal." Shadow Moon concluded as the council murmured to right as the Leader remain silent for now.

Till he spoke again. " **You have done well so far Shadow Moon this will greatly aid in our mission to recreate the universe in our own image and the casualties have exceeded expectations as well. You have done well to ensure the completion of the phase is on schedule if not ahead of it so far. But then again I should not have expected any more from the one I personally selected to be the general of Universal Shocker's Grand Army then, am I correct**?" To which Shadow Moon nodded while kneeling.

" **Perfect now that we know how far our phase goes, how does the doctor fare in reaching his next general quota of sorts goes Shadow Moon? I have yet to hear anything from the good doctor as of the last couple of weeks and it would be annoying if the good doctor got himself discovered or captured now. While we can easily accomplish our goals without him, the doctor does speed up our plans and we would need to spend more time trying to find a new head of science and research that's useful**."

Shadow Moon had to restrained himself from speaking of the doctor. Never in his entire life has he met anyone so infuriating and talkative. "The doctor has been making modifications to the cyborgs that he calls the 'Numbers' He has been making great progress on finding the hidden secret of the fallen empire and he is making good headway in developing the perfect puppet key needed to control the secret we need. The only reason why he has to be in contact is because he cannot do it so easily under heavy watch and he is currently making something for that corrupt organization's true heads." He said with a sneer at the thoughts of working with someone who's working with such parasites such as them.

While it may be true that he is no more than a terrorist and the likes. Even he despises the hypocrisy behind the TSAB as they have no actual power to back up their own rules and rights as well. They were no more than abominable parasites just leeching off dregs of humanity and trying to foolishly shape the galaxy in their image. When that right has belonged to Shocker and only Shocker has the right to do so.

'It also seems that their Great Leader also hates the so called secret leaders of the TSAB if by the tightening of his grips were anything to go by.' Shadow Moon noted as he remained silent as the council were now hissing and whispering angrily at the secret leaders of the TSAB for impeding their great and honorable goal of controlling the galaxy just for them and some were muttering death threats for them.

Then everything went silent as our glorious great leader spoke once again. " **I see, so that explains the good doctor's absence and failure to communicate with us. But still I want to keep a good eye on him. So Shadow Moon.** " As Shadow Moon raised his head to look at the leader's shadowed form. " **Sent one of our spies and associates to keep an eye on our good doctor to make sure he does keep in contact with us. Take one of the Dark Six to keep an eye on him. Preferably the one that can shapeshift and even copy the magic of you can, assuming that one is not busy of course.** " The Leader finished then.

Though unknown to him Shadow Moon stiffened at the mention of the Dark Six. The Dark Six were the greatest warriors and monsters they have under their command right now. One of them was a Worm and the one the Leader requested. But that certain Worm mutated enough to copy even magic spells and the like. Another was one using the Gaia Memory of RAGE and remains completely sane while using it. Another was a Fangire that can manipulate electricity with ease and even cast out pure lighting. The fourth was a revived Dark Rider that can use the powers of the Mirror World without consequences. The fifth was a Phantom that's true nature was that of a Devil. And the last was a Roidmude that was incredibly powerful and had a superhuman body that could crush anything in its way whenever it wanted.

But to send one of the Dark Six to keep an eye on the doctor though? 'It must be that the leader intends to remind the doctor as to who he is truly aligned with.' Shadow Moon thought to himself in that brief moment of silence at the end. "It shall be done milord, the one hidden in the forms of many shall go and keep an eye on the doctor and make sure that no harm comes to him and that he makes sure that he reports." As he said this the Great Leader let out a pleased hum at this and so did the council as well.

Then he soon stood up and called out. "Gryllus Worm!" As a green insectoid looking monster with multiple protrusions appear out of nowhere and Shadow Moon was not surprised by that at all. This is one of the few Worms that have managed to evolve into one of the most powerful Worms in the entire existence of the Shocker since they have signed up to join them in their conquest of the known galaxy.

"You called General?" To which he nodded. "Then how may I be of service to our glorious organization Galaxy Shocker then?" Here Shadow Moon noted that he always spoke with a tone of professionalism and highly cultured as well. A rather useful trait for him when he needed to go blending in when he can.

"You are to make contact with the good doctor and make sure that his loyalty is strictly tied to us and that he keeps in contact with our organization as well. We cannot afford to lose him just yet and he is necessary for us to advance quicker to the next phase as well. Make sure that nothing happens to him and that you help only when the doctor truly needs your help, do I make myself clear?" Shadow Moon told the Worm before him as the Worm nodded and soon left to go rendezvous with the good doctor.

Then he turned his attention back to the Great Leader. " **Good, very good indeed we are keeping an eye out on our tool for the time being, now all of you are now dismissed. Do not bother me unless it is something important or something has come to be an obstacle to our path for the time being, do I make myself clear**?" Everyone there nodded their heads in reply and soon all but Shadow Moon and the Great leader were left in the chamber. " **Is there a reason why you are still here Shadow Moon? It must be rather important if you are here to tell me about whatever problem it is we may soon face in war**."

"…Great Leader there may be one who can oppose us soon in the future and he is already causing trouble for us already." This perked the Leader's interest as Shadow Moon continued. "This man has seen fit to destroy many of our bases in resources so far, while it may be paltry in comparison to what we have, his power is strong for sure." Then Shadow Moon took a deep breath. "The one that may soon become a threat to us is none other than a young Rider by the name of Warlock Great Leader."

Soon the Leader's interest were peaked. " **Oh? So you believe this Rider may pose a threat to us in the future is what you are saying correct**?" To which Shadow Moon nodded. " **I cannot fault for that way of thinking considering that it has always been a Rider to ring about the end of us many times before and after. It seems this Rider may need to be dealt with before he becomes a serious threat. Can I leave it in your hands to make sure that this Rider is deal with, general**?" To which he nodded once more.

" **Very well I shall leave it in your hands Shadow Moon and don't worry**." As the Great Leader finally stood up and started walking down the stairs from his throne. " **Even if you fail to kill him, I will personally defeat him myself.** " To which and armored man in pure black armor with sinister blue eyes appearing before the man. " **After all if one needs to defeat a Rider then we should counter with a Dark Rider for him general**." To which Shadow Moon nodded and the Great leader started laughing at not only the eternal foe of Shocker but at the idea of being able to fight this generation's Rider. He is after all looking forward to the challenge.

* * *

In another world in a certain home as young man was cooking dinner before he frowned as he gained an odd shiver going down his spine. Just as he finished putting down the last touches to the dinner he soon wonders to Valkyrie what is going on. 'Valkyrie, do you think it is a bad premonition that I am feeling right now?' As he ate dinner with his housemates while holding up one ear hearing about how their day went and whether or not they will be able to become a true Unit soon enough.

Valkyrie was silent till she spoke up. ' _Yu, perhaps it is a bad premonition or maybe just your nerves being shot from all the missions you have done. Either way I would stay alert if I were you. The resurgence of Shocker is something not to be underestimated at all. After all they invaded Earth with another empire and nearly brought down that world if not for the many Rider and Heroes on the world._ ' He nodded silently as soon enough, Fate and Nanoha were asking about how his day went so far now.

For the time being he will take the time to enjoy what little things of life with his loved ones before putting his thoughts on the premonition. There was something weird about the way Shocker was going on about their business after all. They never dare commit public terrorism till they left Earth to attack as many as they could. There was something bigger going on with the way Shocker is doing their work in terrorizing people.


	22. Reunion Of An Old Foe

Yu's eyes were twitching as he scowled heavily at the four kids before him as all of them could not look up to meet his glare at the very moment. "Would anyone please tell me what the hell was that? That was by far one of the worst training sessions I have seen out of you lot yet!" He all but gritted out as the four looked somewhat squeamish. To say that the last training session went bad was an understatement to say the least and kindest about it. It had been about four weeks since they all gotten together but their teamwork was not improving at all for the cadets.

Well, that was not exactly true, Erio, Caro, and Subaru were making great strides in their teamwork and now she was even less clumsy with her skating as well. The only one that did not improve at all and maybe even gotten worse was Teana. She seems to have a hard time trying to grasp the idea of working together with others. He did not care if she was trying to prove something, if she ignores her team one more time then he sill not let her enter Riot Force 6. Screw what Nanoha, Hayate, and Fate said about her skills! He refuse to let someone like her continue what she is doing in a team operation.

Then Erio raised his head to look at him, 'good at least one of them have the guts to stare me in the eyes.' Yu thought as he directed his glare to Erio who just flinched at his intense look. "Um Sir, I believe that the reason we failed to accomplish the objective of today's training session was due to a failure to communicate with one another." He raised his eyebrow at him questioningly, at least he was on the right track, so he gets a point there. "Another reason was we all fought like individuals rather than a team so there's that as well."

Then Subaru raised her head and started to speak as she was now embodied by Erio's courage. "We also failed because we were careless and did not plan ahead for any possible danger as well. So because of that we got in the way of each other when we were using our magic spells and hurt each other instead." He nodded his head at that, she also gets a point for speaking up and assessing the reason why there was friendly fire in the course. "Not to mention we also acted immature and started to argue over what we should or should not have done instead of finishing the task." He nodded approvingly at that.

Caro then spoke up as he could tell she was no longer scared at him glaring at her now. "It is also because we did not trust each other to do the job that we worked out ourselves." Her soft tone would have made it hard for anyone to hear except the room was silent and Yu had enhanced hearing, so yeah. "So because of that we all tried straining ourselves on tasks that could have been accomplished by one of us and instead spread ourselves too thin trying to do everything on the field in training as well."

He nodded very approvingly at the three cadets before him, at least they were smart enough to admit their own failings, now if only a certain gunslinger could do it as well and they will be golden now. "So what do you think Cadet Teana? Why do you think the four of you failed at finishing the task before you? What are some of the weaknesses did you think this team could work on?" He really hoped that anything she said would actually be useful and none of that lone wolf crap like some would like to say.

But alas he was given nothing more than a scowl at the other cadets before she started her own version of why they did so poorly. "It is because they were in the way and nothing more than a weight to pull me down. I could have accomplished everything on my own with ease." She said with a scowl as I lost my good mood at how the other three were making improvements but she was not making any at all herself. I then glared at her as she was not making any compromises at all and still doing the same thing.

"Oh really now? You honestly think that you could have gotten past all the challenges that the training course had to throw at you?" He asked quite calmly to which she nodded her head quite rapidly. "Well let me tell you cadet Teana, that is absolutely impossible unless you have the power necessary to raze an entire city." He ignored the shocked and angered look on her face as he then pulled out an image of the whole training course before them and then he circled several units and pointed to them.

"Now listen up you brats because class is in session." He spoke up as they now listened with rapt attention save for one of them. "As you may know, the TSAB keeps track of all mages and that they have under their service and the like. So because of that we also know all of your specialties as well." He explained calmly. "Each and every last one of those units were configured to deal with your magical skills and your fighting ability."

As he simply ignored the shocked and surprised look on all the cadets before he went back to the board. "As a result, it is practically impossible to deal with any of them by yourself and because they are attuned to one type of fighting style it would be possible for one of you guys to destroy the ones that does not suit your fighting level. But as you all know that they have a habit of swarming before you can."

Then he pointed to Subaru. "You lack any actual long range specialties and you are a bit slow in terms of reaction to the other three, so your units were focused on long range and speed."

He then pointed to Caro. "You are a typical support mage so you lacked any actual combat spells and you need your familiar to do combat for you. So you got the heat resistant and the pack mentality type units."

Then he pointed to Erio. "You were a bit tricky to deal with as it has been recorded you have more than enough power to overload the units with your spells, so we made them extra tough and insulated quite well."

Then he pointed to Teana. "As for you since you specialize in hitting quick and fast with range, we decided to have the units focus on close quarters and added in a stealth feature as well." He finished before them.

He took in the time to look at their nodding heads understanding why they had difficulties in the course save for Teana who was trying not but obviously she was seething at me. "The whole point of this course was that main flaw that each of the unit had was that they can't do lots of team work and thus the only way to get pass them was to get through team work." Now looking at Teana. "The true goal was for all of you to work together to face any kind of foe, you cover each others weaknesses and you win easily."

They looked at him in understanding now save for one of them. "Remember you fight as a team and if you don't win as a team. You don't win at all; do I make myself clear now?" To which he got three rather enthusiastic nods of the head while one of them was rather reluctant. "Good! Cadets, you are all dismissed for the day. Remember that we have one more training session, because if I find it less than satisfactory then none of you are making it part of the Riot Force."

Then he focused exclusively on Teana and Subaru. "The two of you got your promotion exam in about four days, I suggest you two start to prepare for it."

Once the cadets all nodded and left, he went down to the chair and just collapsed as he sighed at what he saw today. He was now sure that Teana was not ready or mature enough to become a forward on the Riot Force 6. But perhaps she may change his mind if she proves to show all the qualifications for it on the promotion exams. If she was not ready, then Nanoha just might intervene in the exam herself and show them what it meant to truly be to be a higher ranking mage.

Considering that those two had one more practice they had better prove themselves to be capable of working together and learning. He paused then he scoffed at that bit, since when did getting people to work together become so complicated now?

* * *

Somewhere far away a man wearing a lab coat with wavy messy purple hair kept typing into his computer as three women clad in a blue skintight suit of some kind were working and aiding him in his project. Then all of a sudden a man dressed in a typical TSAB dress uniform appeared out of nowhere surprising the group till the man in the uniform shifted revealing the Worm that was sent to look after him as the group started to relax in the presence of the Worm who stared at them with high contempt.

"Well, well now. I must say that it is a pleasure to meet someone of your standing." As The man started to approach the Worm with a smirk not noticing its angered demeanor and demanding that he back away from it. "So I must ask. What could possibly make the Great Leader sent someone of your caliber to come here but then again I am rather important that you guys really can't make any advancements without me after a- "Only to be cut off viciously as the worm grabbed the man by the neck painfully.

That caused all the women to stand around him threateningly as the Worm tightened his grip on the man causing him to choke and squirm under its rather furious eyes. "The only reason why I have come here Jail." It spat out his name as though he was a maggot. "Is because the Great Leader is not happy with the fact that you have not been keeping in touch with HQ for the last couple of weeks and both the Great Leader and the General are not happy with your lack of messages and sent me as a response to that."

Then the Worm sensed the bloodlust emitting from the three women around it, inwardly the Worm snorted in disgust and annoyance. If it were not for the fact that Jail was the only masterful scientist Shocker had in their employ, Shadow Moon himself would have dealt with Jail. The mad scientist was not that popular with the rest of the organization and his blatant narcissism and attitude angered just about everyone and that is including the Shocker Grunts as well.

He dropped the doctor before vanishing before their eyes and now using his Clock Up he aimed for all the pressure points on all the cyborg bitches before they fell down in pain and agony and now all of them were widening their eyes in both anger and fear. Then he calmly waked over to where the doctor was as he was massaging his neck in pain from how hard he gripped it, only to start having issues breathing again as the Worm picked him right up now.

"Now then listen here and good Doctor, the only reason why I have not destroyed you yet is because you still have worth to Shocker, and from now on the Great Leader wants you to stay in constant contact, else you will soon learn the fear of what it means to take on the Greatest of Worms and a member of the Dark Six. Do not disappoint us doctor." He snarled as Jail nodded his head rapidly.

Nodding in satisfaction he dropped him as Jail started to take in deep breathes as he looked at the cyborgs with contempt and they looked at him with anger and shame. He snorted even deeper inside. This was supposed to be the best that Jail has created and offered to Shocker? While some of the higher level mages might have trouble with them. They would not be able to take on the likes of some of Shocker's more dangerous assets at all.

Then again, from what he could assume about the doctor, is that there is no woman in either heaven or hell that would consider laying with him and so he might have built them for his own pleasure. Then he noticed the tube full of unknown liquid to him but did not care as he focused more on the being inside the tube. The key that will allow their organization reach one step closer to usurping the position of God.

There were not a lot of things that could honestly grab his attention but the fact remains that somehow the doctor was able to grab the tiniest spark of DNA and somehow grew this much is a bit of miracle by itself. While no doubt they would prefer to just have him inject the DNA of the Saint into any of them to use the Cradle. The security system was made for the Saint's pure 100% DNA. So that mean that not even the Great Leader can obtain the power by injecting himself with the DNA.

Not to mention the Security System is something that not even they could break through without destroying some of the more vital aspects of the system so force would not work that way either. But just making a clone of the Saint won't cut it either as well. The System has to recognize that the Saint is old enough to make her own choices and if that Saint is too young then it will basically go into adult safety. But luckily some of their records indicate the youngest Saint was about eight to ten years old.

So the doctor only had to grow her to be around that age and then give her the necessary knowledge on how to operate in the real world and then a few modifications here and there and soon she will become he perfect guard dog for the Cradle. But still it is going to take more than a couple of months still to finish growing her to be the proper age to activate the Cradle, not to mention of couple more months to implant all the necessary information and the memories into her mind as well.

Still, he could not help but smirk at how fast the project progressed. Who would have thought that long dead Project Fate that Jail helped work on would be key to their success? It could have gone by faster if they accelerated the aging process but that would lead to a series of complications that would only work against them so for four years this puppet has been going at the rate of twice the aging a regular human would go under and that was the safest they could do to age her without any consequences.

Tearing his eyes away from them he then turned his sight to everyone else in the room to see that they were doing what they were before. Good, he will be sure to keep them on track with the schedule that the Great Leader demanded out of them and make sure there was nothing to slow them down no matter what happens. Though he did wonder where were the rest of the Numbers were. If they were anything like the Numbers here, in other words bad, he might step in to train them to be stronger fighters for their organization.

* * *

"Are you sure about coming here with only just me this time Fate?" Yu asked the blonde woman softly next to him quietly as they walked through another set of stairs in only their civilian clothing but with their Devices hidden on their person.

Fate nodded. "…I do wish to see her and let her know…that me and Alicia are doing fine and that there is nothing wrong so far in our lives." She spoke softly as Yu, unknown to her, frowned a bit at the mention of the woman. "And Alicia won't be free for the next couple of months as she and Yuuno were working on that presentation at the Archeological meeting too." She added in.

Yu nodded at that, Alicia unlike Fate decided to dedicate her career in discovering lost ruins and the place much like Yuuno. Though that career choice could have something do with the guy as Alicia tried really hard on all the exams and managed to get herself a spot on Yuuno's team whenever he is going out on lost ruins and working as the Grand Librarian.

But still. "Are you sure you're comfortable with only having me around when you see your mother?" He asked rather sharply, something that was not missed by Fate to which she could not help but sigh at how Yu is going about it. Even though it has been more than half a decade since she reconciled with her mother, there were just some things that one does not forget.

While both Alicia and her were more comfortable with Presea, Yu was always a bit suspicious of her regardless. Granted, he had his reasons but she has been making progress as of the last couple of years and soon she may even be released from the Psychiatric Ward and may soon start her Community Service as a TSAB Mage. "I'm sure Yu, now hurry up, I don't want to be late." Fate replied as she sped up a bit ahead of Yu as he remained silent till then.

Though he will never admit it to Fate or Alicia, if Presea somehow goes out of her way to hurt Fate in any way, shape, or form. Well…they say the best way to deal with a rabid animal was to put it down. Still, he kept his silence as he walked through the last door and there he saw a powerful yellow magical barrier emitting in front of him with part of the barrier clear to allow others to talk to each other without anything obscuring them.

Fate was already sitting on the chair provided by the Ward as Yu elected to stand and lean on the wall as this was not something that he could interfere or talk about.

No. This was a matter between a mother and her daughter.

And there she was, Presea was slowly walking out of the door in her white mental ward clothes as she was being escorted by a stoic looking female mage as she sat down before Fate as she looked at her now without a flinch from either woman.

In comparison to the woman that he had met over a decade ago, she seemed to be much more concentrated and more alive. Her hair that once had gray strands all over was now purple and full of luster, her skin which once had wrinkles were now just youthful spots, her once dry lips have now become ruby red and wet with full of life, and finally her eyes. Her eyes which used to hold so much hatred and rage and only one of them covered were now both free and shining with life and intelligence this time. The one emotion that Yu could see in her was regret and longing in her eyes.

Nitoh once told him that Presea had went under rejuvenated medication held by the King of the Fangire race and the brother to inheritor of the Kivat Bat the Third and current Kamen Rider Kiva as well. The practice to this once it was discovered that the Fangire had such a thing made them a widely desired place to explore and discover among female mages, many of them hoping to keep their youth. Whereas the more medically inclined Mages were more interested in its restorative and cleansing properties.

When Presea first went under medical treatment here, her body was an absolute mess and it took them a while for them to restore everything that has happened to her body. Not to mention the additional couple of months it took for the treatment to purge the tainted magical energy causing her aliment in the first place. By the time she woke up she would find herself no longer under a fog of insanity no more. Nothing but the nightmares of reality to haunt her for the rest of her days in the years to come.

To say that she did not take to what she has done to Fate and what she has spent most of her life obsessing over was putting it incredibly lightly. The first thoughts were of horror and disgust of how she could do what she did to a little girl and what she basically turned her into. The second part was shame and disgust when she started to remember that one of her original daughter's fondest wish was to have a little sister that she will love and care for and treat as a sibling that she wanted.

She spat on everything that she once stood for, broke the promise and then spat and trampled all over it and then became very spiteful to herself when she finally remembered what she said to Fate the day she was defeated. All of that behavior and the like led to her trying to end her life in disgust, shame, tears, and self-loathing. An attitude that would very slowly ease over time the more and more therapy she would get as she spent over three years on Earth.

Yu furrowed his eyebrows, he wondered what it was that those two were talking about right now.

* * *

"It has certainly been a while…Presea." Fate spoke out in her ever soft voice as her mother looked back at her with nothing but regret and shame as she nodded before her.

"Indeed it has Fate, but enough with the awkward introductions. Tell me, how have you been as of late?" She asked with concern and curiously leaking into her tone.

Fate smiled a bit as Presea is trying her best to connect with her, despite the fact that she did not feel worthy. "I have been fine Presea, just recently I have become an instructor alongside several of my colleges in training new cadets to be the best they can be for the newest Unit being formed."

"Really?" Fate nodded her head. "So tell me, what is the name of the newest Unit that is being formed by the TSAB, from what I've heard trying to start a new Unit these days is pretty hard to do." Presea noted with a bit of surprise in her tone.

Fate smiled and nodded at her. "Indeed, but let us say that many of the member's exemplary records and add in the fact that we are also training about a third of the forward team and recently gained the sponsorship of a high ranking officer of the TSAB made it possible." As she took a quick glance at Yu who only nodded at her.

Presea took a quick glance at the man behind her and recognized him as the child that defeated so long ago. While he looked stoic on the outside, Presea knew that he was not happy being here with her. "I see, so is it possible that the one who gave you the sponsorship happened to be related to him?" She asked pointing to Yu.

To which to her surprise Fate just shrugged her shoulders in a 'so, so' manner, as to her memory she had never done that. "To be fair Presea it was actually a bit more complicated than just asking for the sponsorship." Leaving her in a bit of confusion about that. "It was predicted by the Grand Marshal of the TSAB himself and he left a letter of sponsorship to Yu, and told him to wait till the one who will form the Unit to approach him about it."

That remark cause Presea to sigh a bit, she had heard that both of the Grand Marshals were rather eccentric in their own ways. She heard that one was an eccentric trickster of sorts that can move through reality like it was nothing and those who once studied under him were committed to the deepest level of the Mental Ward here for they were frothing at the mouth and screaming in terror.

Though the other one was more like a hermit that rarely moves unless he sees something that can help others. Though that did not mean he was an omnipotent man though. There were somethings that not even he could see through the various timelines, not to mention that he is bound by a certain set of laws that despite having some ability to break them, he cannot break the core laws.

But back to the conversation at hand. "I see; would you mind telling me about the two kids that you have adopted to become part of the Unit then?" Presea asked with a bit of curiosity and interest in wondering what kind of kids did Fate adopt.

Then she changed her expression to that of a happy one as she started to talk about both Erio and Caro and wonderful those children were. From what she could hear about Erio is that he's a prodigy of lightning magic and was a wonderful and somewhat by the books on the rules at times. Yet he was also something of an outcast and that when she decided to pick him up and raise him as her own.

Caro on the other hand was an introvert but a powerful summoner from a tribe of summoners and was eventually banished due to how powerful her summons was. Even the TSAB were rather weary of claiming her till the recent increase in danger across the stars due to Shocker made them reconsider and eventually they decided that since Fate already adopted Erio and Fate was more than willing to adopt her. Caro found her new guardian in Fate.

Then they started to gossip a bit about the relationship that Erio and Caro shared and apparently many found it to be quite adorable and they thought that it would be a bit wonderful and cute if the two kids decided to get into a relationship with each other at some point in the future. Apparently there was now a betting pool as to when those two might get together or not.

It was something that Presea found very funny and laughed a bit for a while with Fate. But then all good things must come to an end. "Well it has been a great pleasure to talk with you Fate but I am afraid that I am done for the day. I hope to see you again soon." Presea said as whispered that last part to her.

Fate can only smile at her sadly still. "And I look forward to the day that I can once again call you mother without feeling ashamed of yourselves for everything that has happened. It has been more than eight years. I forgave you for everything." Presea flinched at that as she lowered her head down in shame still.

"Please Fate, we both know that I simply have far too many sins that I cannot make up for. I deprived you of your childhood, your happiness, your future, put in you in pain, and even took great joy in your suffering. No; I am not worthy to be your mother once more." Presea said solemnly as Fate looked at her with sadness.

"I still think you are worth saving and still have the worth to be a mother to me and Alicia." Fate muttered sadly as she left the room and just as Yu was about to leave,

"Wait there Yu, there is something that I wish to talk to you about." Presea called out as the man before her froze than he sighed before he turned around and look indifferent to her as he walked down and sat down in front of her.

"What is it you wish to speak of Presea?" Yu spoke with clarity and strength in his voice and yet if one were paying attention they would also noticed the hidden venom he had for this woman.

* * *

Presea could not help but hold back a shiver as she bore into the eyes of the man that was once a child who defeated her in his youth. But still she continued. "Yu is it?" To which he nodded though his eyes narrowed a bit at her using her real name. "Tell me then Soma Yu…just how much do you truly hate me still?" To which he looked surprised at her before he calmed his features down.

"To be completely honest? I despise you." He said rather bluntly to her. "I despise you the most when I was a child. You were by far; one of the most despicable woman that I ever had the displeasure of meeting in my entire life and I admit I took no small amount of satisfaction when I landed that final blow on your body." He admitted shamelessly.

Then his eyes grow colder and Presea knew that it was the sheer dislike for her that made it feel like the room temperature dropped as it did. "But one of the most unforgivable things you have ever done was the fact you abused Fate." He said quietly that she struggled to hear it. "Then you destroyed her emotionally just after her biggest losses that she had endured in her entire life. By revealing just how much you hated her and did not even consider her to be real."

Then his eyes softened and grew sad as Presea had to stop herself from flinching, she made it this far she will not stop now. "Do you have any idea how many times Fate would wake up from a nightmare screaming for you?" Now this time she could not stop her flinch. "So many times she would have nightmares of how she was hated and despised and suffered from issues over whether or not she can be considered to be a real person. Issues that no one, much less a child, should have have to go through."

Then he went back to his stoic look as he looked at her with contempt. "I could go and on about how much I hate you but that would not have changed nothing. Heck, if it was not for the fact that I had a code to live by as a Kamen Rider and the fact that both Fate and Alicia desired you to live; I would have taken your head myself." He said as though commenting on the weather.

Again, Presea could not have stopped that shiver that went down her spine but was surprised when his features now had a ghost of a smile on them. "But I know better than most that people can change. Sins may never go away, so the only thing that we can do is to keep on fighting and living with them." He appeared to be quoting someone that she did not knew and it seems that his words were done.

At first there was nothing but silence but then a smile grew on Presea as she now had complete and utter assurance that he will see to the happiness of her daughters. "Well said Soma Yu." She praised as well as confusing him too. "Truth be told I honestly hoped that you would have been upfront and honest with me like this. And you are right, there some sins that cannot be forgiven no matter what."

He raised his eyebrows at her wondering what point is she trying to get across right about now. "What I am saying is…that I too, do not trust myself to be within a hundred meters close to either Fate or Alicia." She admitted in to him to which he still looked stoic, as she gave him a bitter look now.

"I have failed as a human being and as a mother, how could I bear to look at them in the eyes and not be reminded of the crimes I committed to chase after some useless dream to revive my daughter Alicia? How am I supposed to live with myself still at this point? Just how could I make up and be the woman I once was?" She muttered with tears in her at Yu all but shouting at him.

But then she cleared her throat. "But that is not the main reason why I wanted to talk to you." Yu then looked at her and he remained silent to which she took it as an invitation to continue. "In the past six years alone I have heard nothing but good things about you from both my daughters and what you tried to do for them as they grew up. You did your hardest to keep them smiling, embarrassed yourself for their laughter, and even use your own powers for magic tricks for their birthdays as well."

Then to her surprise than amusement, she saw that Yu turned red and mutter to himself about 'Never dressing up as a magical dog butler ever again.' For those two. "So for all those reasons and more I know for a fact that you will do everything in your power to protect my daughters that you now see as your sisters." Presea continued on and this time she had a serene smile on her now.

"So please. I am begging you to do whatever it takes to be the one that can continue to protect their smiles and their safety no matter what. I was not worthy or kindhearted enough to do so. I know that this may be a lot but please, continue to be the person that they deserve to have in their life as you have always done. This is not my request to you as Presea the mage that once fell from grace… This is Presea the mother that will always care for her daughters no matter what I feel." She all but asked him.

At first there was silence but then there was a snort that came from Yu. "Oh don't you worry now Presea. I have no such intentions of breaking what I am doing right now, I will see to it that Fate and Alicia will continue to get the happiness they deserve and no less than that." Then his eyes softened at her. "Perhaps there is still hope for you yet after all Presea." To which her eyes widened at that.

"I have seen many a monster and such despciable garbage that would not even be close to a quarter as being as ashamed and self-loathing as you are. So I know that you are truly sorry for the crimes you have done and I believe that one day once you stop your self-loathing I believe that you can forge something of a decent relationship with Fate and Alicia. People are capable of great change you know."

Those were the last words of Soma Yu before he headed out and Presea could not stop the tears of joy that were flowing freely from her eyes at his promise to keep them happy no matter what happens in the coming future now.


	23. Haunted Memories

_"Big bro!" A cheerful looking girl shouted as she ran up to her surprised brother who barely stabled himself in time before grunting from the amount of force that the girl tackled him with. "Big bro, it is so good to see you again!" the little girl shouted with joy._

 _Said Big Bro was laughing around in joy as he swung her around now. "And it is also good to see you grown since the last time I saw you Teana." Then he picked her up causing Teana to squeal in joy as she felt like she was flying. "My goodness you've been getting taller, now haven't you?" he commented as he put down Teana._

 _Teana nodded her head rapidly in response. "Yeah, I've grown four centimeters since the last time we last talked with each other!" But then she started to pout cutely now. "Tiida, you don't hang out around here anymore, why can't you take a day off to spend some time with me?"_

 _"Urk." Tiida winced as he heard that question from Teana. "Sorry about that Teana." As he rubbed her head to calm her down. "But right now all hands are needed and anyone that can help and fight is being called upon." Then his expression darkened a bit. "Besides Shocker is a serious threat to all of us right now."_

 _Teana nodded her head in reluctance while also frowning a bit. She had heard rather unflattering details about them. "Okay big bro." then she looked quite serious now. "But you better be done with your work soon so you can home and spend some time with your one and only little sister, so I make myself clear?" She said firmly and it would have impressed Tiida if she didn't look so adorable while doing so._

 _Tiida could only chuckle at what he saw. "I understand now my little baby sister." As he patted her on the head causing said little baby sister to turn bright red as she pouted and crossed her arms at him._

 _"Mou! Why do you always have to make fun of me big bro?" She all but demanded as her brother looked at her in amusement. And as Tiida continued to chuckle at her, she had enough and started pounding her weak arms against his rather firm body. "Cut that out! It's not funny in the least!" she all but shouted._

 _Tiida stepped back a bit in time to narrowly avoid Tena's attempts to attack him with her fists. "Sorry Teana but next time when I have a free day, I will spend it all with you." Then he smiled gently as he picked her up. "How does that sound Teana?"_

 _At that point Teana stopped trying to assault her brother now. "Okay! But you better pinky promise then." As Teana hold out her pinky and Tiida smiled warmly as he then got onto the ground and pinky promised her to spend his next day off with her then._

 _"Cross my heart, hope to lie, eat a thousand needles if I lie. Pinky Promise Song." Teana chirped out a little bit too happily for the older brother's comfort._

 _He blinked at that before he sighed. "That's a scary promise to make." Then he smiled. "But if it is for you then it is a promise I don't mind making." He said as he rubbed her head one last time before going off back to his work now._

 _Unknown to either siblings, this will be the last time they would have met with each other._

 _(A week later)_

 _Teana did not know why but she had a bad premonition when she got up for the day. That sensation only gotten worse when it started to rain and she quickly pulled out her umbrella and started racing towards the shooting gallery where she practiced her shooting magic. And then the sensation finally reached it when she saw a dozen men and women in the TSAB uniform approaching her, all with a forlorn look in their eyes._

 _There she received the worst news in her life and then she immediately broke down and cry as they delivered the news. "It is with great sadness and sorrow that we are here to inform you…that your brother Tiida Lanster fell in active duty."_

 _No, it can't be true! She and her brother swore to meet up on his next off day! Yet…why was he there in that coffin not doing anything then? Why? Why wasn't her brother moving? As she saw the coffin bearing her brother as time soon sped up to the day of his funeral. She desperately wanted to say something, anything._

 _But she somehow knew in her heart that her brother was gone. He was gone and they will never ever spend any time together ever again._

 _"Tiida Lanster was a great man, during the attack by Shocker, we sorely underestimated just how powerful their monsters could be and the only reason why any of us managed to make it out of there that day was because he gave his life away in order to save us. Tiida Lanster was a hero that day, while the rest of us could only stand in fear and awe at what he managed to do." The speaker continued on but she really didn't care. Her brother was no longer here anymore. Nothing will be bright ever again._

 _(Several years later)_

 _Teana panted a bit as she struggled to shoot down all of the targets coming her way, but no matter what she did, she could not hit all of them. then one got her from the back and the bell ring out signaling her defeat._

 _She ignored any one in her way and just stamped outside to where she collapsed on the bench and just sighed. 'It seems no matter what I do, I just can't seem to catch up to any of the mages here.' She thought sadly to herself as she looked at her guns and gripped them tightly._

 _She came here wanting to prove herself, she wanted to prove that her family's magic shooting meant something and with her skills she would be able to prove herself more than capable just as mages who use brute force as well. But more importantly to get her revenge on Shocker._

 _"It seems no matter what, I am just no good." She muttered to herself and as she continued to belittle herself she did not hear the sounds of someone approaching her._

 _"Hello is this bench taken or is it available for anyone?" a stout male voice called out causing her to jump a bit. And to her surprise she saw that it was a man in a business suit with combed hair and suitcase in his hand._

 _Quickly regaining her composure, she shook her head. "No anyone can sit here, so help yourself as she scooted over for the man at first there was silence between the two and soon she could no longer handled the silence and soon asked him. "Um might I ask why a civilian is here at the training headquarters of the TSAB?" She was in all honesty quite curious as to why he was here._

 _The man look up to her and raised his eyes but he decided to answer her. "The TSAB needed a man that specialized with dealing with Shocker." At the name of that organization, her grip tightened a bit and turned white. "And it just so happened I am available right now to deal with Shocker."_

 _Now she was curious. "Pardon me for saying but how could you possibly deal with Shocker when you have no Device and take on an organization that has proved itself quite troublesome to the TSAB?" To her surprise he just pulled out a…green container with the symbol of a bull?_

 _"The reason why I can deal with Shocker is because they originated from my world." That caused her eyes to widen. "And I am one of the few people that you at the TSAB can call a Kamen Rider."_

 _Now that definitely grabbed her attention. It is said that there were elite warriors capable of taking on the monster from Shocker with less difficulty than even A class Mages can. Most just ignore it, but she paid attention._

 _Just as she was about to ask another question the Rider coughed a bit and she noticed, to her shock, that there was a bit of blood on his fist. "Um are you okay sir?"_

 _Soon he took a deep breath and continued on. "Yes, I am perfectly fine. Just my illness acting up again, which is why I am also here."_

 _"Illness?"_

 _"My illness is a form of cancer that has been causing me much issues as of late and I am here to get recommendations from the TSAB for a doctor to see about this." He explained as he took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off._

 _Now that surprised her. "But if you are sick then why are you fighting then? Why are you fighting a terrorist group that could possibly kill you at some point?" She honestly wanted to know, after Shocker first appeared there were many people that were too afraid to deal with them._

 _"Because it is the right thing to do, and if I don't try to make a difference then who will?" He looked at her calmly in the face. "I am doing this because if the ones with power run and hide away, then who will stay and fight?"_

 _At this she had no reply. This man who was sick and possibly dying didn't let anything bring him down. He's doing this so he could protect others no matter what. If someone like him could continue on and succeed, then who's to say that she couldn't as well?_

 _"Well now I have to go." As he got up then. "It was a pleasure to talk to you, however short it was." As he was leaving she got up and shouted._

 _"Wait!" Which grabbed his attention. "Um may I know who you are?" surprising the man._

 _But then he smirked "The name's Zolda." Then he continued walking away from her._

 _Zolda huh? That was not a bad name. Well now she had to continue training, it wouldn't do so well to lose up to a sick man, now would it?_

 _"Teana."_

"Teana?"

She was slowly dragged out of her memory and saw that Subaru was way too close for her comfort and shrieked and pushed her away. She tried really hard to calm her breathing as Subaru just laughed as she started to put on her clothes now.

"One day I will make it to the top." She muttered to herself quietly then.

* * *

At first there was nothing but silence among the four people that sat down in the Officer's lounge, the four of whom were Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, and Yu. With Nanoha and Fate looking down and Yu looking in shock, and Hayate looking at the three in worry.

"Again Nanoha." Yu started to speak up, only with an irritation piercing his tone. "What could possibly make you think that it was a good idea to have Teana and Subaru recommended for the Riot Force when the both of them are still C class Mages and one of them happen to have barely passes her psych evaluation?"

She flinched at his angered tone as Yu continued to explain. "Hard to work with, antisocial, inability to work in teams, always pushing herself to the point of near exhaustion, and a history of insubordination." Yu finished as he turned away from the files before him to look at her. "Not to mention still unresolved anger issues over the death of her brother at the hands of Shocker."

After he finished it was Hayate the one who hesitantly spoke up. "But you can't deny that her skills are topnotch after all. She has the potential to become a great Mage." To which Nanoha shot a very grateful look towards Hayate as she seemingly brushed it off though was rather receptive to it.

Then Fate spoke up as well. "Not to mention that she seems to work the best with Subaru, whom I might add in that you personally approved yourself. She covers her weakness as Subaru covers her weaknesses as well. together the two of them would be an incredibly hard pair to beat." Now Nanoha shot a grateful look towards her this time and Fate blushed a bit at her dazzling smile.

Yu looked at the trio with an indiscernible look on his face causing the trio of women over there to feel a bit if not rather nervous. While it could be said that Hayate was the commander of Riot Force 6, it was ultimately Yu that had the highest rank out of all of them there by virtue of being the Grand Marshal's subordinate.

That and combined with the fact that he, in a sense, helped Riot Force 6 to be formed in the first place meant that he also had a huge amount of say in what goes on in their system as well, considering that the Grand Marshal had reassigned him to work with Riot Force 6.

Then eventually he sighed and looked at the trio. "Their teamwork performance had to be topnotch or I will be kicking them out, even if they do not possess the skills that can always be rectified with more training." He eventually said gaining happy looks from all of them.

"But." He spoke firmly cutting off any possible cheer they might have developed. "I will now be personally supervising them in all of their training sessions and both Nanoha and Fate have to join up as well." Causing the three ladies to look surprised.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you want yourself to be supervising how we are training Subaru and Teana from now on if they passed your expectations?" Hayate asked quite astonished at that. After all, it was a recommendation brought forth by Yu's CO to try and have a separate mentor for each Mage to be the best one suited for them. And Yu was a bit by the books after all.

"Like I said Hayate, their teamwork has to be good and I expect only the best from them, because if their teamwork is not good then how can we afford to trust them to go on some of the more dangerous ops we'd taken, like the assault on Horizon?" Then his face turned a bit grave, though his eyes seem to remain a bit focused on Nanoha.

Now nearly all of them flinched heavily, it was not something that that anyone wanted to remember, but Yu remembered that day quite clearly. It was after all a very important day to him.

It was the one mission he was mortally wounded and almost died in action.

* * *

 _"Warlock down! Warlock down! I repeat, Warlock is Down!"_

 _"Somebody help me! His bleeding won't stop!"_

 _"Oh god, god, god, god, his body…."_

 _"Quick! We need to stabilize him!"_

 _"Nearly one liter of blood's been lost! Somebody get me the damned med kit!"_

 _"Somebody inject him the damned painkillers! He's going into shock!"_

 _"The right side of his body is filled with shrapnel and burnt marks on him…damn it all! We have to risk a on field operation to remove this nasty fragment here."_

 _"Yu…I'm so sorry Yu, if it wasn't for me. This would not have happened to you…"_

 _"How's his condition doctor?"_

 _"I won't lie. If you were even a second late, we may not have been able to stabilize him."_

 _"What do you mean he may be crippled for life?!"_

 _"Commander, that kind of damage is not something many people can simply just take and leave unscathed. It was a damned miracle he was even alive to begin with."_

 _The sound of a glass cup broke into a dozen pieces soon. "Are you saying that Yu may never be able to walk again?"_

 _"I did this, it was all my fault! If I'd only stopped pushing myself, he would not have to do this. *Sob* "It should have been me that was mortally wounded, not Yu."_

* * *

Noticing how all of them looked down he sighed. "Look I'm sorry for bringing that up, but you must know the nature of this Task Force will put us into direct conflict with Shocker, and if they are not prepared to deal with them. then they very well may die on us."

Though it was silent, Yu knew for a fact that they did accept that truth. Then Hayate spoke up. "It would be irresponsible if we were not to do anything for our subordinates nor would it be fair to the others who have proven their efficiency already only to be hampered down by their progress." Hayate admitted.

Nanoha and Fate both nodded reluctantly at that. "Well." Yu then spoke up. "Seems like we got everything that needed to be discussed in this meeting." He casually said as he started heading for the door to the exit. But before he did, he looked back at all of them. "Don't worry that much about your candidate, even if she does not do that well in teamwork. So long as she understands the lessons and strives to be a better partner, then she also passes." He said before leaving and leaving the other three in shock.

Yu never made an exception for anyone or expects them to be held up to very high standards. The fact he did so for Teana, a cadet he never approved of as well.

Hayate hid a smile as Nanoha and Fate were being excited about Teana succeeding. True she may not have been friends with Yu as long as Nanoha or as close as Fate. She did have a thorough understanding of him due to interacting with him more and more than those two due to Officer meetings.

'Still as soft as always, huh Yu?' Hayate thought in amusement, knowing that he more than respected Teana's hard work to protect people and to never lose again. Not to mention understanding her desire for revenge.

* * *

(Training Ground Observation deck)

Yu sat down on the training ground this time as he went to supervise the training session that Teana and Subaru will go through before the promotion. Then he noticed that Fate and Hayate were walking up to where he was sitting as well. "Hello you two, you here to watch the mock battle as well?" He asked, getting responses from the both of them.

"It should be interesting to see how those two have come forth." Hayate said quite excitedly, then she became a little bit sadder. "Though I wish my Knights were here to watch this battle with us." She pouted causing both Fate and Yu to chuckle a bit.

"Maybe they would have been able to attend to this battle if you did not dump most of your paperwork on them." Fate spoke up. Causing Yu to snort and Hayate to flinch a bit. Yeah she made her Knights did most of the paperwork at times, it was quite convenient they really aren't in a position to say no as well.

"But most of it isn't my fault!" Hayate complained while rushing her arms up and down that they look like a blur. "Signum went on a date with Kenzaki and this is one of their rare chances to be able to spend some time with each other!" Only to shut her mouth up quickly as she said that as both Yu and Fate stared at her now.

"You mean to tell me…that Signum is on a date with Kenzaki…and so you tried to do her work then I'm assuming?" Fate asked as Hayate could only shamefully nod her head.

Yu just sighed as his hand smacked his forehead. "I don't even know why I should be surprised at this point." He muttered to himself as he ignored Hayate and her attempts to defend herself to focus on the battle before him. Though not before he noticed that Erio and Caro has rushed in to the training ground top panting just barely arriving in time to see the mock battle as well.

For now, he was doing nothing but observing how this training session went, if they do good then he will stay out of it. If they do poorly then he will step in to guide them.

At first it started to go well, Subaru went up to face Nanoha in close range combat and started to prevent her from using any of her more destructive spells. Then she was starting to get attacked from behind from multiple lock on shots from Teana.

Then things started to escalate a bit, as both Teana and Subaru started to use more and more dangerous techniques and spells that he started to prep his own Device to deploy and then Subaru started to hold Nanoha down for Teana to strike her with a lethal close range spell.

He almost cursed and started to get ready to stop the escalating fight, but was restrained by Hayate and Fate, causing him to glare at the two for a second. Before he returned his eyes to the mock battle only to see Nanoha effortlessly catch the magic blade with her bare hands, causing him to sigh in relief.

Soon he turned his attention back to what Nanoha was doing, then his eyes widened when she saw the almost blank look in her face. Then he started to transformed now. 'Valkyrie! Time for action!' He mentally commanded her as she smiled from the inside of his soul

 _'Right, right my host! We can't let your adorable girlfriend attack the other adorable girl now. She would regret it later then.'_ Valkyrie playfully called out, as Yu simply ignored her as he called out. He knew what Nanoha was going to do, but that was not what she should be doing to get the point across to Teana still.

"Henshin." He spoke the most famous of lines that every Rider before him had said as he started transforming.

He was first covered in magic runes and circles as his clothes got covered by his rune covered black undersuit and then Valkyrie appeared with a mischievous smile on her face as she started circling Yu and started hug him from behind as she then became energy that covered Yu and soon the light dispersed revealing the Armored Form of Warlock. Yu was covered in a more modernized Knight's helm with green armor pieces covering his entire person save for the places which he needed flexibility all of flashing bright green with leaves flowing through him and soon entangled with his armor as they soon became part of it. his legs covered in grieves, his shoulders and arms were covered in gauntlets his chest piece took on a stylized symbol of Valkyrie (a bit of her own personal touch), and soon the black trench coat formed on his back covering his back and parts of his arms as well. Then finally the two watches appeared on his arm, his left one look liked a band with many different kind of runes, and the other had four colored gems on them and a counterpart that looked to be darker.

This was the updated version of Warlock's Air form!

Then soon one of the runes flashed and he vanished before Hayate and Fate's eyes as they were surprised to see him donning his armor so soon like that.

* * *

(On the Training Ground.)

"Listen you two, I understand that you are both trying your hardest." As Nanoha looked at both girls stoicly, which contrasted heavily with the raging emotions on both girls as they looked absolutely shocked.

"But." Nanoha called out. "This is just a mock battle, not a fight." She said with disappointment as both girls winced at her tone.

"If all you are going to do is ignore the instructions that me, Fate, and Yu gave you and start to work on something dangerous as this in life." As both Subaru and Teana looked shocked still. "Then there's no point to the practice we do, does it not?"

At that point Nanoha was ignoring the blood seeping from her hand as Teana started to panic a bit at the sight of blood and soon she started to remember the unpleasant way her brother died now.

"Just do what we have been trying to practice, okay?" Nanoha called out to them as both were honestly ashamed of themselves.

"Ah, um, we, - "Were what Subaru managed to get out as she started to unconsciously take a step back from Nanoha at a loss for words at what to do.

"Is everything that the me and Fate been trying to teach, what Yu reminded all of you…all wrong?" As Teana flinched heavily from that and had her Device erase the magic blades she had as she jumped back now looking angrily at her, but with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to be weak anymore!" She cried out. "I'm sick of not being able to protect the ones I care about, or even seeing another mentor come out heavily wounded with Shocker!" As she gasped for a bit. "I don't want to see my brother's body ever again like that, I want to be as strong as those Riders that can fight Shocker with ease!" She started gasping now as she remembered the look of that sick man she met that day. "I WANT TO BE AS STRONG AS ZOLDA!" She screamed.

Subaru could only look shocked and upset at what she had to go through. "Tea…" Was all she could say.

Teana continued to cry as she continued to explain everything. "I want to be as strong as him, even when he was sick he still continued to fight. I wish to be as strong as him so I don't see any more people crying over lost loved ones!"

Nanoha only looked stoic at her, ignoring the way that her feelings were bubbling up in empathy and understanding as she flashed back to that horrible day a bit. Before ignoring those thoughts. "It seems I still have to cool your head down now." As a magic circle formed beneath her "Crossfire." Forming a magic circle in front of her hand.

"PHANTOM BULL- "Teana started to shout.

"Shoot." As soon a pink magical beam came out of her magic circle and blasted Teana as she looked surprised.

*BOOM* An explosion occurred where Teana was standing.

"Tea!" Subaru shouted in fear and shock as she then started to move only to be restricted as she started to panic and look down. "A Binding Seal!" Only to have her attention diverted back to Nanoha as she spoke up.

"Just stay put and watch Subaru." As the smoke cleared to show a heavily wounded Teana filling Subaru with no end of worry. Only to have her attention diverted when Nanoha was readily another shot.

"Nanoha don't do this!" She screamed and begged only to see another beam out of the circle about to strike Teana. And all she could do was watch in shock and then…anger. And against all odds as the smoke cleared her eyes widened as a man in green armor was in front of Teana holding a green rune defensive circle in front of him.

"Yu." Nanoha gasped diverting her attention to her as she looked surprised now. As Subaru looked back in shock. 'So that was Commander Yu's Rider form?' she thought to herself.

"THAT'S ENOUGH WITH THE VIOLENCE NANOHA!" Yu angrily bellowed at Nanoha.

* * *

Yu grunted as he checked on Teana who deliriously looked at him in both wonder and surprise as he returned his attention towards Nanoha who looked shocked and Subaru who was looking at him in surprise and relief. 'Guess she's happy that Teana is not taking damage anymore.' He thought as he continued to stare at them.

Then his Cane came through his rune circle as it shifted into a submachine gun as he took aim and shot down the bindings holding Subaru as she rushed to Teana and gently laid her down.

"I told you that I will be watching over all the training sessions from now on Nanoha." As he narrowed his eyes behind his visor. "I understand the need to teach Teana a lesson, but that was going too far this time." He spoke sharply as Nanoha flinched.

"Yu." She spoke up then. "She needed to learn the difference between the mock one and the real one. Why is it you defend her now?" She asked calmly.

"While I may not approve of her due to her record, but both you, Fate and Hayate say that she does have the potential to be strong." Ignoring or not noticing the widened look on Teana. "That said." He spoke up getting back their attention. "It is the duty of the instructors to aid their students whenever they need the help. She just needs to find the right pull and trigger for her growth to continue."

"Yu…" Nanoha whispered out.

"That said, this mock battle is over." Surprising everyone there, as Yu turned his attention to Subaru, "Subaru, take Teana to the infirmary and have Shamal to watch over her." She nodded but before she could move Yu called out to her. "Subaru." She turned her attention to him in confusion. "You did good today Cadet, that is all." Her eyes widened before she smiled and left with a skip in her step.

Then he turned his attention to Nanoha who was still standing there. "Get the battle logs for the Assault on Horizon Nanoha." He said, shocking her now as she looked a bit uncomfortable now. "You wish to teach them the difference between a mock battle and a real battle, correct?" As Nanoha hesitantly nodded. "Then we will do so. And this will be the lesson that Teana and Subaru will take to learn how bad the situation can go when we fail each other."

* * *

Teana moaned as she started come around and soon she looked to her side and saw Subaru looking quite happily. "Tea!" She shouted before engulfing her in a bone breaking hug causing her to choke for a bit.

"Su-b-b-bar-r-ru, can't breathe!" She managed to choke out before Subaru look down and noticed that Teana was starting to turn blue and she quickly let go while chuckling sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Heh, heh, sorry about that Teana." Subaru said bashfully while twiddling her fingers for a bit which Teana stopped caring about.

"It's fine, now can you tell me what happened at the Mock Battle? Because all I remembered was being shot then a green armored man rescuing me." She asked curiously and impatiently.

Then Subaru started to look a bit down. "Well after Commander Nanoha was about to shoot you down for a second time, Commander Yu intervened and stopped her magic shot from hitting you." Teana's eyes widen at that as she started to remember the Commander in his dazzling green armor protecting her. She started to blush a bit at the way he admitted that while she had…issues. He had also stated his belief in her potential as well.

Most of the time whenever Captain Yu was in charge, he would be more critical of her actions, but he defended her. "Ah!" Subaru shouted grabbing her attention as Subaru also bumped her fists together as well. "The Commander wants us in briefing room C so he can debrief us on a mission or something."

That grabbed her attention. "So what are we waiting for then Subaru? Let's go to the mission debriefing." As she started to get up only to be strained by Subaru who had a very serious expression on her face now.

"Hold up Teana, you just got up so you need to take it easy else you will collapse on your legs like this." She told her sternly which she could not help but admit that she had a point. "And you are also in the hospital gown as well." Subaru pointed out as Teana noticed there was a breeze down below.

That caused her to get embarrassed now. "We will go to the meeting after I get changed!" Teana declared as she spotted her pile of clothes and quickly retrieved them before she started to change. All the meanwhile trying to ignore the annoying chuckle of her partner, Subaru.


	24. Understanding the Pain

As soon as Teana finished changing into her uniform. Both her and Subaru quickly raced towards the briefing room where almost everybody was there save for Yu and Nanoha. And soon the duo found a suitable place to sit down and waited patiently for the remaining two leaders to arrive. Then soon enough Yu and Nanoha arrived, and whatever cheery mood might have been in the room vanished.

Then Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yu, and The Cloud Knights got up to the front and then soon enough Hayate was the first one to step up towards the four cadets. "Cadets as you are most likely curious as to why we brought you here correct?" As all four cadets nodded. "We brought here to highlight one of the most important lessons to learn on the battlefield." Then Hayate's eyes hardened a bit and it scared the cadets a bit

This is also for the first time, she looked nothing like the carefree woman who just teased everyone relentlessly and do things on a whim. This was Commander Hayate of the TSAB and overall Leader of the Riot Force 6. This had the effect of all four cadets paying more attention to her now.

"On the battlefield, it may have been okay to do a bit on your own and still the mission may have turned out okay." Hayate explained. "But. The rise of Shocker in the greater galaxy have caused many casualties for those unaware of how to deal with them." She explained further as she then brought up a holographic screen of burning buildings, monsters charging, people screaming in fear, and many more that Erio and Caro started to pale a bit.

Then Hayate paused the video playing before them as she looked back to the cadets. "This is the nature of our enemies now. They have durability to the point of being able to resist at least a ton of force. They are clever, vicious, monstrous, and without any mercy. It is for this reason alone that the TSAB now have every one of its members trained in teams of at least four." As all cadets now understood what were the point of the constant team exercises now.

But that brought up a question from one of them and it was Erio. "So, what happens if we had not managed to work well as a team or we prove ourselves incapable of reaching the bar that you set up for us?" He asked a bit curiously.

Then it was Yu who stepped up to answer. "You all would have been dismissed and we would have a new team to replace you if they proved to be more skilled at working together." Yu answered quite bluntly as all cadets looked shocked now. "I said it before. You don't win until your team wins. If you lot had failed to prove at working together, then that is an occupational hazard and not all of us have the time to be watching over you in battle all the time." He finished a bit bluntly.

That caused all the cadets to gulp at that now, realizing why Yu has been so harsh on them every time they train. It was not that he was just a really strict taskmaster, but he also wanted them to do the best that they could do so they can survive and stay alive.

Then Nanoha was the one to step. "Even Aces such as me and Fate need help, and because of that, the two of us have been improving now only our skills but also our teamwork as well." She explained as Subaru had her eyes widen as she knew for a fact that Nanoha has enough power to level a mountain. So, the question was, what did Aces such as Nanoha and Fate had encountered that made them do this?

Yu then started playing the next log in which the Aces and Yu as young children. And almost everyone in the room fawned inside their minds at how cute the three kids were back in the days as Yu started to explain.

"When we were young me, Nanoha, and Fate were already stronger than most averages Mages because of our skills, powers, and abilities that made us ideal for fighting." As he then pointed to several battles that they have gone through with not only the rampaging Jewel Seeds and the Cloud Knights, back before they joined up with the TSAB.

"But." Yu then spoke up more gravely. "There was a terrifying foe that all of us had encountered when we were young and give thanks to whatever deity that you believe in for the mere fact that **monster** does not exist anymore." And when he said monster, it made them all shiver as they saw the horrifying power of the being known as the Phoenix Phantom.

What the cadets saw made them all slack jawed and paled in fright at the monster before them. "The Phoenix Phantoms, as you may know is an ever reviving Phantom and whatever does not kill him only makes him stronger." Yu explained with a grim look. "As Phoenix, has been thrown into the sun by my father, he could only scream in agony till he was strong enough to leave the sun and cause massive havoc." As he then showed all the damage Phoenix had wrought in his rampage.

"When we all encountered him for the first time, he effortlessly beat all of us." Yu explained as the cadets could now understand why the Aces practice their teamwork, anything less against a monster like that would have been nothing. "And so, we were reminded that for all of our power, there will always be bigger fishes out there in the sea." Yu explained

Then Yu showed Nanoha and Fate in new Barrier Jackets and upgraded Devices as well. "So, the plan was made to upgrade both Nanoha and Fate with the Belkan cartridge styled magic upgrades and their power skyrocketed." As Yu then showed the final battle with NachtWal and at how much power both girls were using in addition to what Yu did as well.

"However though." Yu cut them all off from wondering about how powerful the Aces were and where did Yu stand on the power scale of things. From what is known about Riders, they keep all their powers and secrets to themselves to prevent from anyone having the advantage on them.

There were a few exceptions though, Such as Kabuto and Gaim. The former because he can move so fast that he can actually go back in time and the latter is basically a God. Those were two warriors that no one in the TSAB could or would take on at all.

"Using such an upgrade is quite dangerous and could easily drain the user of its linker core if they are not careful." Yu explained as he then picked up another log and soon Nanoha breathed rather heavily at that log and looked at it with akin to shame. "When people are not watching themselves carefully they could suffer some serious drawbacks." Then Yu popped in the log.

At first it just showed Yu, Nanoha, and Fate along with a squad of Mages and soon it became all-out battle as the point of the mission was revealed as they assaulted a Shocker Base that was heavily guarded and had dozens upon dozens of high level monsters. It was a vicious fight as Mages kept crashing and monsters kept blowing up alongside the grunts and soon got bloody when the Mages started using higher level spells and concentrated their power to focus on the stronger monsters and soon it focused to Nanoha and Fate as they used their might to destroy waves upon waves of flying grunts and drones on the ground as Yu was locked in a ferocious battle with a Dopant that is looked very bestial in appearance and was winning.

Then while Nanoha was fiercely fighting the flying grunts. The cadets noticed her weakening and weakening till she somehow let her Divine Buster fizz out. Leaving her a sitting duck as her barrier jacket also weakened and soon she started falling. The cadets gasped in fear as Nanoha was falling and soon several flying drones united to create a special monster and soon charged its beam and fired it at Nanoha. Just as she was about to be struck down, Yu suddenly appeared and teleported her out of the way. But not in time for him to move out of the way and soon the cadets saw Yu crashing to the ground painfully.

The cadets look on in horror as Yu had his armor broken all over, the right side of his body sizzling, his helmet broken to reveal his right eye which was covered in blood, he was bleeding everywhere, he had shrapnel stuck in his body, two of his limbs were horribly bent, and he still coughed one more time before charging his crossbow weapon at the flying monster and destroyed it in one shot before collapsing as Nanoha and everyone else ran towards him in fear and panic.

There it was Yu paused the log and turned it off and look at the cadets who now looked at him in wonderment and awe. "Nanoha overworked herself to the point of near exhaustion and paid the price for it." As Nanoha winced and looked down at the ground now. "She ultimately recovered and just had to rest for a week. While my injuries were a lot more serious though." Yu explained.

Before he saw that the cadets were looking scared at what they might hear, but ultimately Yu forged on. "two broken ribs, two liters of blood loss, twisted legs, third degree burns on the right side of my body, dislocated left shoulder, broken bones, muscle tendons stressed and partially destroyed, over two dozen pieces of shrapnel stuck in my body, parts of my right eye blinded, spinal dislocation, and I had to be placed in Intensive Care for more than a month." Yu finished calmly.

Many of the cadets paled at what Yu had to go through and somehow survived. "I was also told by my doctor that I may have lost the ability to walk for the rest of my life from the damage I took to my spine." Causing the Cadets to gasp "But to me, I would have made the same choice over a dozen times." Causing the cadets to look at him wide eyed. "Because of what I have done, Nanoha remained safe." As he pointed to her and soon she smiled warmly at him.

Then Fate stepped up. "Do you now understand why we are telling you this and why we are showing you this?" She asked as the four cadets nodded slowly. "We want you to know that for all of our powers we are still very mortal and that we need you all to work together so things like this will never happen again." She smiled sadly at them now. "We are the adults, we are supposed to suffer like this so you won't have to." That caused the cadets to become silent. "That is why you must never overwork yourselves nor should you have to fight alone, we are comrades." Soon all the cadets save for one smiled. Teana then stood up and started running away.

Nanoha was soon about to run after her but was stopped by Yu. "Let me handle this matter Nanoha, I think it would be best if I were the one to talk to her for now." He said softly as Nanoha reluctantly nodded and let Yu off to go take care of Teana for now.

* * *

Yu slowly walked down the path that he knew Teana took as he was updated to the location to where Teana was at already and soon he exited the building and found Teana sitting down all cuddled up as the cold wind of the night blew through. "…Mind if I sit down here cadet?" He spoke after some time and it startled the young cadet as she looked behind her and saw him.

After some time, she nodded and motioned to the ledge. "…Feel free to sit wherever you desire Commander." She said as she then went back to staring out to the city before her. As Yu then walked up and sat down and then he sighed a bit as he stared out into the city as well. There was a comfortable silence for the most part as both were content in their own little activities for a bit.

"Truly no matter how many times I come to this spot or look out the windows before me. I cannot help but be in awe at how advanced this world is compared to my world." Yu then spoke up with a hint of nostalgia as he remembered reliving this moment many times in the past.

Teana nodded a bit absently before she spoke up. "Can't say I don't understand. Back when I was a kid, my brother would bring me up here to see just how the city sparkled at night time and would always tell me that this was what he fought to protect. And I can't say I blame him, this city is rather dazzling." She finished a bit on the melancholy side.

Yu nodded. "That's not a bad goal to have." He commented on. "Many in the TSAB initially join to become powerful, famous, catching infamous criminals, get out of trouble, and many other related issues." He admitted before he looked back to Teana who was staring at him curiously. "It is a humble wish that your brother had, you should respect it."

Teana looked at him but then he swore he could see a faint outline of a smile before she whispered 'Thank you." And then went back to looking at the city. And soon they just sat there for a couple more minutes, but this time it was a calm silence that two friends could share.

"I'm assuming that the battle logs from Horizon got to you then Teana?" He asked causing her to look at him for a bit before she sighed and nodded. "Can't blame you for that." He admitted. "Not many people are quite comfortable knowing that I survived just a violent experience." He then raised his right arm and for a moment he could see the third degree burns on it before it flashed out. "Sometimes I am still haunted by the experience." He said. Grabbing her attention.

"But." Teana then spoke. "You are still strong, strong enough to save Nanoha from a painful injury and managed to destroy that monster all by yourself." Teana commented on. "You are a Rider that persevered over many challenges. And Nanoha is just as strong as she always been" She whispered to herself.

That caused him to laugh startling her as Yu started to calm down a bit and then finally managed to say. "Me? Strong? Nanoha still going as well?" He then snorted "Let me tell you something Teana that you should know." As Teana leaned in and paid attention. "I was not always as strong as I am right now, back when Nanoha was starting to learn magic and she got stronger and stronger. I always kept lagging behind her in power and abilities." He then had a faraway look in his eyes. "In my personal opinion, if it wasn't for my drive I would have dragged her down."

That took Teana by surprise as she was now gasping at him. "But, you're so strong!" She shouted a bit, "You were able to tank one of Nanoha's shots without any difficulty and managed to get her to back down and save me from getting anymore injuries, so how could you have been so weak?" She asked in bewilderment.

Yu looked at her solemnly and that caused her to gulp her throat. "Regardless of how strong I am right now, Teana, has no relevance. The fact of the matter is no matter where you are born or who you are born to, everyone in this galaxy is born weak." He said it rather clinically as though it was a statement of a fact. "That is the absolute rule of this reality, everyone had to start somewhere."

Teana then looked down a bit. "But how do I get strong? I'm no powerhouse like Nanoha, or an ever-adapting fighter like you, or even a firm and solid woman like Fate. All I have, are my guns on me. How can I possibly be as calm or stoic as you or Nanoha?" She asked a bit desperately.

"That Teana, is an answer you have to work out by yourself." Yu said as she looked down and lost at what to do. "But do you honestly think that Nanoha is as composed as you think she is?" That caused Teana to look up. "She blamed herself heavily for my condition after Horizon. She believed that she should have suffered for her mistakes and I should not have saved her."

Yu remembered when he first woke up and was honestly surprised that everyone but Nanoha has come to visit him. But he later learned from Fate that Nanoha has been crying herself to sleep at how I ended up in the Intensive Care and that she could have been responsible for my near crippled status.

"Nanoha for a time, could not look at me in the eyes without flinching or sniffling a bit." I told Teana as she looked surprised. "She even had nightmares about the battle and dreamed of situations where I could have died or truly ended up crippled for life, and she would always see my accusing face at the end. It took some intensive therapy and a lot of reassurance from me, that I did not blame her for my status for what happened after Horizon."

Left unsaid though was the way he had to reassure her was doing a massive amount of cuddling and letting her spoon feed him like a baby and her walking in with him to the baths to wash him up all the time. But there was no way he was going to tell Teana that, what he, Fate, and Nanoha do off duty is their private business.

"Now do you see what I am telling you Teana? Nothing is absolute in this reality. Sure, one day you may find yourself to be weak but eventually you will find yourself to be strong the next day. I mean do you think a tree can be thick and strong from the beginning?" He jokingly said getting a bit of a giggle from Teana.

"We are not as nearly as strong as most rumors have about us Teana." Yu said with calm as Teana looked at him in curiosity. "We are still very much mortal and we can still die." He added in somberly, he will never let anyone suffer what he did under his watch if he could help it.

After that he continued. "Nanoha may be strong, but she is just as human as you and me, she also has her limits as well Teana." Then he started to get and pulled Teana up as well, much to her surprise and initial reluctance as well. "Now give me your guns Teana." He ordered as Teana reluctantly but surely gave Yu her guns.

After some tinkering around and messing with it for a bit, she was surprised by the fact he was able to shift it into its blaster mode and soon fired a shot from her gun and it made a firework and it soon formed into shapes and sizes and soon she could see the shot moving around as though he was controlling it where it went and then he picked up a candy from his pocket and threw it far to the right and then soon the shot locked on and made it explode.

After this display her guns went back to their normal mode and she was in awe at how adapt he was in shooting magic. "Done my share in the shooting gallery as well Teana, and that is me being unable to use those skills at 100% as these guns are not my Devices." Which made her widened her eyes.

He then smiled kindly at her. "You have so much potential and by focusing on power and not on your other skillset, you limit yourself. Don't feel bad about what happened, if you have a hard time believing in the Teana that believes in you." Then he pointed to himself. "Then believe in the me that believes in you."

Teana then looked down to her Devices and then back to Yu. "But how will I know if I am at the level where I know I am strong enough to believe in myself?" Teana asked with a high tone in her voice.

"I don't know for sure Teana." Yu admitted. "But fact of the matter is, Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate believe in your potential, so while I may not have liked you as a cadet in the beginning." That caused her to flinch. "Regardless of that, you are still my trainee and as your trainer I will simply just believe in you still regardless of what happens from here on out." Then he raised his arms to her. "Now come on Teana, your friends and allies are waiting for you now."

At first there was nothing but silence but then Teana came to tackle Yu in a bear hug and silently said "Thank you." Over and over again as she also let out her tears and emotions out for the world to see.

All the meanwhile Yu was patting her on the shoulder just calmly saying. "There, there, it's all right now. Let it all out." And that is what Teana did, she continued to release all of her pent-up feelings that night.

And for the first time in years, she began to smile genuinely.

(On the day of the Promotions Exam)

Yu smiled serenely when he saw how well both Subaru and Teana were working together now. Subaru was the heavy hitter and tank partner and Teana was the ranged support mage using various illusions to confuse the machine's sense long enough for Subaru to destroy them and soon he smiled widely when they both managed to beat the exam in record time.

"Seems like we got our official Forwards now." Yu commented to himself as he saw both Nanoha and Fate going to where Subaru and Teana were and congratulating them on a job well done for passing the exams, now the two girls were now officially B Rank Mages of the TSAB.

Then he got up and started to leave the viewing room and picked up his coat along the way. "Guess I will see those two at the celebration party tonight then." He said to himself as he then received a grocery list from Nanoha for the celebratory party tonight and it seems that Nanoha wants him to make Chinese food.

He was more than up for it after all, though he will never say this to anyone. He is very proud of how far Teana and Subaru were able to advance and perform in the teamwork. It seems that Teana is no longer trying to push everyone away from her. ' _I believe that she has finally found the trigger necessary for her growth Yu._ ' A certain female voice called out from his mind.

'Indeed, I certainly look forward to see whatever happens next with those two mages now that they have finally been promoted and now that Teana is opening up with the rest of her team Valkyrie.' He thought to her as he was about to exit, the door opened to reveal a woman in the TSAB Investigator outfit with purple hair.

Blinking a bit before he regained his composure he continued on. "Ah sorry for surprising you, I will be on my way." Yu soon said and then as soon as he passed the purple haired woman she grabbed his arm a bit tightly. That caused him to narrow his eyes. "I do not appreciate you grabbing me, so please let me go." He said coldly as the woman then turned to him.

For some strange reason, he was getting a sense of déjà vu from the woman he was seeing before him, she looked familiar to him for some reason.

The woman blinked before letting go of his arm. "Ah, my apologies." As she then bowed a bit before him before looking at him in the eyes. "I am Ground Sergeant Ginga Nakajima of the TSAB Investigative Unit being transferred into Riot Force 6 as its main Investigator." That caused him to blink before his eyes widen at her last name. "And before you say it. Yes, I am the older sister of one Subaru Nakajima that has recently graduated her Promotion Exams."

He nodded. "Ah, I see. I presume that you are here to congratulate your younger sister for finally passing her promotion then?" Only to be a bit surprised when she denied it with a shake of her head.

"No, that is not why I am here. I am here because there is something important that I wish to discuss with you about Commander Yu." She said seriously as she looked at him with a firm look in her eyes. "The reason I am here is because I wish for your support to help me find this man." As she then pulled out a hologram picture of serious looking man in a rather tattered outfit and spiky blonde hair.

"And why…." I started off slowly. "Do you need my help finding this man? For what purpose, do you need to find him, or what are his crimes, better yet. Why did you come to me?" He asked quite seriously wonder why Ginga came to him.

"The man you see before you, is a man by the name of Zest Grangeitz, a former member of the TSAB." Then she pulled out another picture and this time my eyes narrowed as I saw this man with a pack of Shocker grunts and monsters around him. "This man is not only suspected to be part of Shocker but more importantly he was recorded to have died eight years ago, in another incident that I am also investigating."

Now that grabbed his attention, a dead man walking and somehow eight years later said dead man walking was now working with Shocker? He is well aware of the fact that Shocker does have technology and the resources to bring back the dead if they so choose. But due to effort needed to truly resurrect the dead, it takes up quite a lot of their resources and time. Both are which Shocker is not willing to spend on these days.

"…And what was the incident in question that was supposed to have happen eight years ago, that caused this man, Zest to have died?" Yu asked after some time has passed in his head.

"The incident was known as the Slaughter Incident and during that incident the TSAB first encountered unknown beings that ruthlessly defeated and killed Zest and his entire team." Then Yu noticed that her hands were trembling a bit. "One of whom was Quint Nakajima, me and Subaru's mother."

Now Yu understood her reason to be searching out for this man. "And you believe that Zest may have been involved in the death or at the very least the betrayal of your mother?" It would make sense, anyone would have wanted the answers to that.

But once again Ginga continued to surprise him still. "No, you see while I did think of that possibility. There was one thing that made me reconsidered that." As she then pulled out another picture and this one was dated to about eight years ago, and the current picture was dated this year and both showed the same man. Which would not be an issue if it wasn't for the fact that Zest had not seem to age a day for almost a decade.

"As you can see here, Zest has not aged a day since his last recorded death and somehow he miraculously managed to not age at all in the last eight years?" She shook her head at that. "The only planet that would have had any sorts of recovery magic like that is Earth and the species that holds that, guards the secrets to it, very jealously."

Again, quite true. The current Kiva may be more than willing to allow emergency treatment for that, but he refuse to let others use it on a whim for a stupid thing like regaining lost youth or the sorts.

"Okay, but I fail to see why is it that you came to me for aid Ginga." I still pointed out, this was something that can easily be taken care of by the Investigative Unit, so long as they are doing it lawfully and not abusing the situation for their own greed then she should be fine.

"That would be the case." Ginga admitted. "Except for the fact that there had been numerous inconsistencies in the report and several other reasons that made me suspect something is going on." She said rather seriously.

Now that was quite troubling, reports that are fudged as bad as that are usually signs of trouble. "Like what Sergeant?"

Ginga then listed her reasons. "The place where the team were sent to is off, not all member's bodies accounted for, inconsistent reports with the mortician's diagnosis." Then she looked seriously. "Finally, an entire report all in black ink personally approved by Lieutenant General Regius Gaiz, whose daughter then tried to bury me in red tape trying to hamper my investigation."

Now he was furious, He and Regius had never see eye to eye due to different command structure and perspectives. The man tried to recruit him to join up with his unit and tried multiple times to work under him and even when he refuses, he always been trying to subvert him under his authority. Not to mention he is still one of the biggest opponents to Riot Force 6 as well. So, that also lost him some points with him. But now this man was actually trying to subvert an investigation now.

"It seems you have made the right choice to come with me over this Ginga." I said coldly as Ginga seemingly shivered a bit from my coldness right now. "As my authority as Commander Soma Yu, personal Subordinate to the Grand Marshal, I hereby order you Ginga to continue your investigation and you have my authority to use my name to pass through all the red tape the general and his daughter set up."

Ginga nodded in agreement with that. "Well that is all that I wish to talk to you for now, Commander, if you will please excuse me." But before she could move I grabbed her arm. "Excuse me Commander, I do need to go, so will you please let go of me?" She asked.

And what I said next shocked her. "Not before you explain to me as to why have you been cybernetically enhanced throughout your entire body structure." As she then gasped and looked at me with both wide eyes and fear in them. "Don't be too surprised, when you grabbed my arm, you had far too much strength for any normal human to have, not to mention my own powers (In other words, Valkyrie's prowess) allow me to sense your body structure and I can feel high levels of electricity and nanomachines inside your body. So, explain yourself Ground Sergeant."

Ginga looked nervous for a bit before she sighed and spoke with nervousness in her voice. "All right then Commander…what do you know about Combat Cyborgs or intensive genetic manipulation in general?"

I raised my eyebrows at that. "Not much to be fair." I admitted. "Cyborgs are actually quite common among the older generation of Riders where I hail from." As I said that I noticed her eyes took a glint in them. So, mind telling me then Ginga?"

Ginga then looked around nervously and then soon she started to explain. "While on the worlds administrated Time-Space Administration Bureau's. There does exist technology of cybernetic implants, which is used commonly to replace lost or damaged organs. However, creation of cyborgs specifically optimized for battle is prohibited by the Bureau, since the degree of body augmentation necessary to produce a Combat Cyborg requires extensive genetic manipulation." She said before taking a breath.

"So, I'm assuming that you are a Combat Cyborg then?" Ginga nodded her head. "And Subaru? Is she also a Combat Cyborg?" Ginga looked nervous but ultimately, she nodded her head, as I narrowed my eyes. "Is there any reason why Quint would have done this to her own daughters?" As my voice took on a darker tone.

Ginga looked shocked then she got angry. "No!" She said furiously. "Quint had no such reason to do this to us, we were actually created from DNA taken from her and then used without her knowledge or permission and then she adopted us into her family!" She gasped out before she covered her mouth in shock at what she just said.

"So, you and Subaru were given a life through Quint's kindness then." I noted as she nodded slowly and reluctantly, as I then sighed. "Well now I understand why you wish to find the people responsible for your mother's murder then." She remained silent about that. "Just one last question if you do not mind Ginga." As she then nodded at what I said. "Is Subaru aware of what she is?"

Ginga looked down but then she answered. "She is aware of what she is, but due to how rare and how forbidden Combat Cyborgs are, she is incredibly hesitant to let anyone know." She explained. "One of the many reasons why Subaru is as happy go lucky as you see her today is because her cybernetic enhancements cause her to become more and more dangerous and violent the more and more she feels enraged."

She then winced and rubbed the left part of her shoulder a bit tenderly. "About five years ago, when Shocker invaded the planet we were staying on for vacation. She saw how dangerous Shocker was and we were caught up in one of the attacks and soon when she saw myself wounded, she lost it and went berserk on the Shocker grunts." Then she shook her head. "But she was drowning in rage so easily that she actually started to cause property damage and also wounded me where I rubbed my arm in the process as well."

Then Ginga looked really down. "She started to fear and hate what she is after that incident and swore to never ever use those powers again, especially when she saw what she did to the hotel we stayed at." Then she looked bitterly at me. "And do you want to know what did she thought of herself as Commander?" I remained silent as she said the words.

 _"_ _I'm just a bloody monster! I should be seen among Shocker's Monsters as my enhancements can only destroy and not save. *Sob* Hey Sis...am I really a human or just a killer machine?"_

Yu looked down at himself as he gripped himself to the point of his knuckles turned white. "I, I can't claim to know anything like that at all Ginga." I admitted, as she then looked down in distress as well. "But, I do know many people that have used evil as the source of their power for good multiple time." I also said as Ginga snapped back up.

I just stared back at her calmly. "Let me tell you a tidbit of important piece of information Ginga." I kind of whispered to her, as she nodded and leaned in a bit forward. "The first recorded Riders were originally cybernetically enhanced humans who were made for the sole purpose of serving the original incarnation of Shocker's evil."

She backed away, widened her eyes, and gasped at me in surprise. "That actually happened?" She breathed out.

I nodded at that. "And it was not the first nor will it be the last time any Rider use something that was originally meant to be used for evil for good then." I said as I started to take my leave. "Humans have the potential to do whatever they want to do Ginga, do not forget that." I said as I left Ginga alone in the hall with her thoughts to think about it.


	25. What Does The Heart Feel?

Jail was quietly working on his project right now as he nursed many bruises and the like over his jawline and his Numbers weren't doing any better either. Everything has gone downhill for him ever since Shocker sent one of the member of the Dark Six to watch after him. He gritted his teeth in anger. 'How dare that worthless parasite harmed someone of his status and ruined his flawless visage!' Jail thought angrily to himself as continued to check various calculations and formulas for the project.

Though he knew full well that in comparison to someone of the Dark Six's rank, his title as the Head Scientist of Shocker meant nothing to beings on par with the Dark Six. They were all monsters who proved themselves to be the best of the best at what they do and none of them were to be underestimated. In short, they were all monsters at the top of their game.

Gryllus Worm, the one sent to watch over him was special, not because that Worm was the strongest in terms of physical capabilities. Gryllus was the only capable of copying even magic styles and the like without any consequences. Something that Gryllus used to devastating effect in all of the operations that the Worm has ever elected or been selected to take part in most of the time.

RAGE Dopant was a being of unparalleled power and manipulation over heat. Much like how the human body heats itself up to deal with viruses and the like and how humans stop thinking clearly. Rage has the ability to casually bring about heat on par with the temperature of the sun given enough time and the willingness to take the risk to do so.

The Fangire known as Shocking Fury of the Endless Night is another such being that has the properties of an Eel. Unlike some though this one got exposed to rather dangerous and volatile chemicals that mutated the Fangire even further, allowing it to gain the ability to manipulate electricity to a certain extent and even become a natural conductor for lightning as well.

False Agito can said to be the true and current Ruler of the Mirror World but due to some interference from the likes of Riders. False Agito's influence has been limited but that did not mean that he was weakened in the least, instead he used this option to find and kill the strongest of Mirror Monster and added their essence to his own to make himself stronger and tougher.

The Devil Phantom. Now that was certainly a very interesting case, that one was actually born from an exceptionally powerful Mage out here in the galaxy and now that Phantom's might is very well known, especially to someone like him. As he always wondered if gaining a Phantom or becoming one might make a Mage stronger than ever before. And much to his interest, the Phantom in question have proven to be much more powerful, for what reasons why, he did not know. But it is now rather interesting to know that theory has been proven true for now.

And the last one always made his face turned into a scowl, the Roidmude made by Dr. Banno always infuriated him to no end. The man made a mechanical life form that was far superior to anything that he could ever make with his two hands. While he improved, and made the Numbers as strong as they are, they were still no match for an evolved Roidmude.

Roidmude # 13 or Strength as he was known was a devastatingly powerful being that was able to obtain the Super Evolution inherent within all Roidmude. And it absolutely infuriated him that even their potential made anything he could ever hope to make or see in his Numbers look redundant and therefore utterly unnecessary to do anything that Shocker needs power for. That one was the only that could make him seethe just by even thinking about that machine's existence. So easily as such in his head.

Ignoring the Dark Six for the time being, he checked up on his project and he smirked knowingly, as the key matures even further and soon it would be time for the key to serve its purpose in giving Shocker the power that they deserve to wield without any consequences. All they need is a few more months, which mainly consisted of growing the key to the appropriate age and then doing all the necessary brainwashing on the key so the key would never betray them or leave them.

Then his smirk disappeared when the Gryllus Worm entered the room in one of its many disguises that it had picked up over the years. The Dark Six member walked over to him and shoved a messaging board into his hands and the Worm's glare told him to get to working on staying in contact with Shocker now or suffer the consequences for failing them now.

Grudgingly, he then turned his eyes away from his work and seethed underneath as he started writing down all the relevant information there is to know about the project and what advancements he has made in other fields of their research and the projected date for when the key will finally be ready for their glorious organization to use soon enough.

Then once he was done the Gryllus Worm then walked away from him back to the exit, and as soon as the Worm left he started to release the breath of air that he was holding, as did his other Numbers. Prideful he may be at times, but he was not stupid enough to get on the bad side of one of the member of the Dark Six. That was practically a death sentence for anyone stupid enough to try.

As the doctor went back to his work on the project, he failed to notice that the Key he was working on opened its eyes and the Key's first thoughts were. 'Where am I?' A tool that somehow gained sentience would have been a call for concern if the doctor was not so scared and as focused on his work right now.

* * *

"Let us all give congratulations to Subaru and Teana for finally passing their Mage promotion exams and finally becoming B Class Mages and officially joined Riot Force Six as our new Forwards!" Hayate shouted rather cheerfully as she raised her cup, as did everyone there in the group did and then toasted their cups to the two Mages in question. One was blushing red in embarrassment and could not look up and the other was smiling quite widely right now.

"KAMPAI!" Everybody shouted as they clinked their glasses together and started drinking away. That was when the celebration for Teana and Subaru began in earnest and everyone was having a rather good time. It was a fun time for everyone as both Subaru and Teana were talking earnest about their new promotions and finally getting to be part of Riot Force Six as their Forwards.

"Still, I can believe we actually made it now, Teana!" Subaru said rather cheerfully as she devoured a whole chicken leg.

"…A bit difficult but not that hard once you thought about all that we had done to improve ourselves to reach the point we had." Teana said calmly but was smirking a bit as she took another sip from her cup of Grape Juice.

"I know! Right? We are still young and we are just going to keep getting stronger and stronger, so long as we train and do our parts right as Forwards our potential is limitless!" Subaru shouted and said with a smirk on her face.

"…I suppose so, but do remember that there is always a bigger fish out there in the sea, so that also means we have to be cautious as well, Subaru." Teana pointed out as she then started eating the plate of fried rice on her person.

Subaru just pouted childishly at her. "You're no fun Teana." She childishly declared. "Even after Yu went out of his way to remove that unbearably huge stick out of your surprisingly smooth butt!" She finished.

Her words caused Teana to choke up and started coughing a bit and causing her to turn bright red. "Why are you even speaking about my ass you perverted woman!" Teana shouted at Subaru as Subaru looked at her with indifference.

Then Subaru smiled like a dope. "Because your ass is quite smooth Teana and surprisingly perfectly proportioned as well." She said casually, ignoring the fact that some of the other guests were blushing or listening closely now. "And I would know, cause after all I did feel it up." She finished.

"…You what?" Teana croaked out in flat surprise. "When did you even have the chance to even think about going near my rear end you pervert!" She shouted soon after.

Subaru put her right hand underneath her chin. "Ah!" She shouted. "It would be during our usual bath times in the public place!" Then Subaru gained a teasing grin on her face. "And don't tell me you don't do it to me either, you always were jealous of my chest you know, Teana?"

As Subaru continued to keep on teasing, Teana was shaking from a mixture of both anger and embarrassment. Her eyes gained a red shine before she lunged at Subaru, Teana's added weight caused Subaru to fell over and soon shouts could be heard from where they fell as most started to gather around and started cheering on for a good catfight. Judging from the sounds so far, it seems Teana was winning.

On the side both Erio and Cara were interacting perfectly fine before Teana and Subaru decided to get really violent and when they both saw the two teenage girls fighting. Cara's response was to give a worried glance, while Erio just rolled his eyes a bit at how immature both Subaru and Teana were acting.

"Do you think we should be doing something to stop the fight Erio?" Caro asked in concern and winced as she saw that the two girls were now pulling hair.

Erio shrugged. "Not really, if it was something to be worried about or if they start pulling out magic. I'm pretty sure that Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, Yu, or one of the Cloud Knights would have stopped it." He said pointing to the group.

When Caro turned, what she saw caused her to sweatdrop a bit. Hayate was currently taking bets right now, Nanoha was criticizing their movements, Fate was not even paying attention as both she and Yu were talking rather comfortably as she was sitting on his lap and Yu's arms wrapped around her waist, most of the Cloud Knights were indifferent and Signum was talking fondly to Kenzaki, who was invited by Signum to 'live a bit more.'

"…I guess." Caro said a bit hesitantly before turning her attention back to Erio now. "So, what are Yu and Fate like?" She asked causing Erio to blink and look at her. "I mean you have known them longer than I have, right?" She said rather sheepishly.

"…" Erio was silent before sighing and then he started to talk. "Well both Fate and Yu are rather hardworking people." He started off, before he gained a brief smile on his face. "Fate…was like the mother that I never had. Always so warm and kind that I felt perfectly natural around them." Then he grinned a bit now. "Yu on the other hand was a bit distant but he always cared for me in his own unique way that seems to be something out of an overprotective parent." Erio said as Caro listened intently. "Yu, well he always encouraged me to be more of a man to do what I need to do and follow my own code of honor that I believe in." Erio said as he continued speaking about both Fate and Yu and Caro listened to every last word that he said.

Meanwhile with said duo by another side.

"So…you are just going to let them fight it out like that Yu?" Fate asked a bit hesitantly. "The amount of damage that Teana and Subaru could incur could be costly." She said calmly.

Yu just shrugged. "Hey, if they are not using magic and they are just brawling it out then it is perfectly okay in my books if they wish to duke it out like any teenage brat dealing with puberty." He bluntly said as he went back to his bowl of rice noodles.

Fate just sweatdrop at how nonchalant Yu was taking it with the way that Subaru and Teana were acting. "But Yu, they are supposed to be our fine Forwards for Riot Force Six. What does it say about us if we allow them to duke it out like children and we did not bother to stop this behavior?" She asked as she took another sip of fruit punch.

Yu looked at Fate as she finally got off her lap and started to sit down on a chair and he was thinking for a bit before he bumped his hands. "Ah…think it says to the other members of the TSAB that we are not a standard unit and that we are close enough to simply be able to act like this." He said calmly, then he pointed to Hayate all of a sudden. "Besides. Do you really want to get in her way when she's trying to have fun with the situation right now?"

Fate shivered at that as she quickly shook her head, the last time she tried to stop Hayate when she was having fun. She ended up before forced to wear a Victorian era dress that were way to snug in certain places and ended up having her pictures taken by Hayate and to her shame, got posted online and became quite popular and ended gaining over sever hundred million views.

Of courses to make her feel better about it and not as embarrassed. Yu took it upon himself to dress up as a very high class gentleman that seemed to be in a relationship with her and this time more people were disappointed that she was already taken. Then their popularity exploded as many people found them being together to be quite adorable and a wonderful pairing to do then.

"I rather not go through whatever social embarrassment that Hayate has planned for me again Yu." Fate said rather calmly, though there was a strong sense of urgency as well. "I don't think it would be good for my sanity if I continued to go through such a thing." She said as she took a big gulp this time to calm her nerves down.

Yu just shrugged again. "At least you weren't the one that could not resist her puppy dog eyes and could not stand it and decide to dress up in whatever outfit she wants you too whenever she feels like it." Yu commented rather blithely, fully used to whatever whims that Hayate has for him and has long reached past the point of caring. "I mean did you see me dressed up as one of the Pillar Man from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures?" He asked jokingly.

Only to stop smiling when he saw Fate blushing bright red. "You…did look…quite impressive…in only a loincloth and a rather…fabulous headdress." She muttered offhand as she remembered the day that she and Nanoha came into their house after a break day only to see Yu shining like a gem as he was left in almost his birthday suit and he crossed his arms on the back of his head. It was so dazzling of a sight that she and Nanoha suffered instant nosebleeds and collapsed on the floor with very happy grins on their faces all the meanwhile as Hayate took pictures of their knocked-out expressions.

Yu just sighed knowing that she was off in whatever fantasy she was in, so he did the one thing that he only does in private with her but at this party was too loud and focused on the catfight that he could do whatever he needs to do. He then reached down and kissed her gently on the cheeks.

Fate quickly reacted as she turned her head so fast that Yu would not be surprised to hear a whiplash and her eyes went wide and she soon started to blush a bit more and looked down a bit. "Yu…that's not fair of you to do at all." She pouted a bit as she leaned onto me still.

I smiled a bit at that. "May not be." I admitted. "But it certainly gets the job done doesn't it Fate?" I whispered straight into her ears as a layer of pink started to fall onto her skin as she pouted at me one more time and turned her attention away from me. Despite that action, I could still see her lips a bit upturned at the end and she leaned onto me a little bit closer after that.

I smiled deeply at that action. Though I may never say it, but I have long past the point of simply caring for Fate and Nanoha as simply the best of friends. Truth is, I simply loved them, but…I am simply too gutless to admit it. Not to mention how could I ever admit to loving two women at the same time? It…wouldn't be fair to either of them. It's simply just me filling out my own desires and the like and I am not that kind of man to simply want both of them for my lust…no matter what Valkyrie had to say on the matter that I should 'claim both of my shield maidens like an aggressive alpha male.'

He may have been many things, a Rider, a brother of two foster sisters of sorts, a TSAB leader working as one of the straight subordinates to the Grand Marshal, a man of pride and honor at times, short tempered when pushed, and a self-sacrificing fool. But he had his own pride and code to follow.

* * *

Hayate, was not actually just paying attention to the catfight and the possible money that she could make off their massive fight. She was also subtly paying attention to what Fate and Yu were doing and it seems that Nanoha was as well, if judging by her annoyed look when she saw Yu kissed Fate on the cheeks meant anything at all in the least.

'Seems that there is more to their relationship than simply being fire forged friends.' Hayate thought as she watched in amusement as Teana then got Subaru into a choke hold and started to pin her down like a professional wrestler. 'Oh, I think I am going to go home with a full purse tonight if this still goes on.' Hayate thought in amusement as Subaru started to turn blue now.

'But still though.' Hayate continued to think to herself as she then saw Nanoha got up and started sitting to the other side of Yu and started leaning on him as well. 'I know for a fact that those three actually care for each other very much, but Nanoha is rather dense, Fate is rather shy about it, and Yu is more than disgusted himself with having feelings for two different women at the same time.' She thought in frustration.

At the rate, they were going at they were going to be stuck at the Best Friends Forever stage and she can't afford to let it end like this. Not only would none of them be happy but that would mean she would be losing a huge chunk of cash from betting on it being a three-way relationship. And she staked a nice chunk of cash onto them all being in a relationship with each other.

Of course, that said the other betters included all of her Cloud knights and Reinforcement, Yu's parents, Alicia, Yuuno, Chrono, Amy, Lindy, Nitoh, the Grand Marshal, about fifteen of the past Riders, the Enforcers from Lindy's ship, Mr. Kougami, Alf, Suzaku, Alisa, Momoko, Shiro, Kyouya, and Miyuki all had a stake in it. Last, she checked, the value of the money was enough to let any one of them be set for life and not have to work anymore. Which is why she really want to win it.

Imagine all the possible costumes and outfits she could make with that much dough! She would truly earn the title of Goddess of Cosplay with that much cash. Already in the annual cosplay summit she already earned the nickname of Mistress of Cosplay and this was her plan to ascend into Godhood! She will not be denied her money or her rightful title due to relationship troubles!

Yes, yes, she knows she sounds greedy, but come on! This was the best love story that she'd seen in real life discounting the current romance that Signum had with Blade right about now! A story about the legacy of two famous heroes who would one day become friends with a very special girl who managed to awaken her own latent powers and soon met another girl who suffers from a dark and tragic past and the legacy of heroes fought for not one but for the sake of both girls. It sounds so romantic!

Even Blade's romance with Signum just made her squeal! A woman who could be considered to be an artificial being, stained with the blood of an unknown number of mages who could no longer age and find happiness save for serving her master. Then meets a Rider who gave up his humanity for the sake of his comrade so he too, can live a peaceful life and is now damned to live forever as well. Forsaking all bonds and relationships so the ones he cares about will never see him stay young forever. Now after meeting each other in battle, they soon became rivals, then friends, then comrades, to becoming lovers soon after. It's just so beautiful that it made her almost squeal loudly!

'Now, how to cash in on that huge gold pot and to get those three to admit their feelings for each other.' Hayate thought in intense concentration as she became visibly happy when she won the bet that she set up and started collecting on all the bets made then. 'Wait a minute, how did they do it in that clichéd romance movie the last time?' She thought as a light bulb went off in her head causing her to smile a lot on the inside as she finally came to her answer.

All she need to do now was to wait for most people to leave then she can exact her plan to get all three of them hooked up before they know it and she will be much richer by the end of this week, just need to wait for the time being is all that's required.

* * *

"I must say, that was a rather violent end to some rather peaceful celebration there." Nanoha stated as she took off her coat and Yu and Fate followed her action as well. Both of them nodded as well, with Yu taking the time to roll his eyes at what happened.

"Well what did you expect, Nanoha?" Yu asked bluntly. "Apparently, Teana did not take being perved on at all by Subaru and you didn't even have the decency to stop the fight from escalating but rather you took the chance to criticize all the moves that those two rookies made when they were wrestling each other." He said as Nanoha went a bit red at that.

"But you didn't bother doing anything at all either!" Nanoha shouted as she pointed her finger at Yu. "You could have easily stepped in and stop them from fighting much more easily than I could have." She said while still pointing her finger at Yu right now.

"True." Yu admitted as Nanoha smiled victoriously as she finally got one over Yu this time. "If, I were their instructor and mentor, which I am not." He pointed out. "Secondly weren't you the one to ask me to stay out of whatever plans you had to push Subaru and Teana to their max potential either?" He asked calmly as he examined the bottle of sake that Hayate gifted him before he, Fate, and Nanoha left the party.

Nanoha tried to find something to say but her own words were used against her and she slumped on the floor in depression now. All the meanwhile Fate was finding the situation rather funny in her personal opinion, before she noted the bottle of sake that Yu carried in his hands. Which was strange, as Yu was not at all a drinker and found it to be a waste of money and the like.

"By the way Yu." Fate started to speak up and grabbing both Yu's and Nanoha's attention which made her shrink a bit but she continued on. "Why is it that you have a bottle of sake on you right now?"

Now that Nanoha was paying attention to where Fate was pointing to, she was curious about that actually. "Yeah Yu, why do you have a bottle of sake on you?" She asked politely to him. "I mean wasn't it you who said that spending any of our money on alcohol to be a complete waste?" Then she got a teasing look on her face. "Or did something happen to make you reconsider changing something in that rather hard head of yours Yu?" She all but purred out the last of what she said to him.

Yu's reactions were to roll his eyes at Nanoha while Fate just giggled and blushed at how silly Nanoha was acting. "Of course, not Nanoha, this was actually a gift from Hayate for helping her lay the foundation to Riot Force Six all those months ago, you know?" He explained before looking at the bottle weirdly. "Though for the life of me, I cannot understand why she decided to thank me with a bottle of sake." He said in confusion while rubbing his head.

Nanoha then took a closer look at it and soon she gasped in surprise with eyes widened in shock. "Yu!" She breathed out to him, making him look in confusion. "That's not an ordinary bottle of sake that you could buy anywhere, that is actually something you might see in a collector's set!" She exclaimed causing both Yu and Fate to start paying more attention to her.

"So, what's so special about this particular bottle of sake Nanoha?" Yu asked then before he shook the bottle around a bit causing Nanoha to whimper a bit at how carelessly he's treating the bottle, that was a rather special brand of sake rarely seen in the world actually!"

"Yu." Nanoha began. "What you're holding is a bottle of Hibiki 35 Years Old." She finally breathed out first. "There were said to have been only about 150 of the bottles made worldwide and their price can easily reach over $22,000 back home Yu." She explained as now Yu was looking absolutely shocked at the blue bottle he was now holding in his hands like it was a live explosive.

"I think the main question that is on our mind is how on earth did Hayate get her hands on a bottle of this kind of sake." Fate pointed out to which both Nanoha and Yu nodded in agreement. "That kind of brand and the age it holds means that the bottle should not at all be easy to acquire."

There was nothing but silence as the trio tried to think of a rational way that she could have obtained this rather special brand of sake but none of them could come up with any explanation for how on earth could Hayate possibly obtain a bottle of sake like this.

"…Best not to think about it?" Yu asked as the other two quickly nodded in agreement with him about that. "So, I guess this means selling the bottle is out of the question then I guess?" He muttered uncertainly about this rather expensive brand of sake that he was currently holding.

Then Nanoha started to twitch a bit in her eyes as she went straight up to Yu and got right in his face. "OF COURSE, NOT YU! THAT'S THE KIND OF BOTTLE THAT HAYATE WENT OUT OF HER WAY TO GET FOR YOU! SOMETHING LIKE THAT SHOULD BE DRANK EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT A DRINKER!" She yelled all the meanwhile poking him harder and harder on his chest then.

Yu then groaned a bit as he managed to push Nanoha away while messing with his ears right now. "Okay, okay, I got it Nanoha. You really did not have to yell that loudly in my ears you know." He said with a deadpan causing Nanoha to gasp and looked to the side and started blushing in embarrassment soon enough.

"So, do you think we should drink it then you two?" Fate spoke up and asked another question that had a good point. As both Nanoha and Yu got contemplative glances at the bottle.

"Well…to be fair we have the day off tomorrow." Yu started.

"So, we would have more than enough time to recover by then." Nanoha then spoke up.

"And since we are technically in that celebrating mood for Subaru and Teana, it would not be a bad idea to toast them only with alcohol this time." Yu stated.

"In other words, we got nothing to lose!" Nanoha said rather cheerfully as she popped the cork on the bottle and Yu got pout three cups as both Nanoha and Fate grabbed one then started pouring themselves a cup to drink.

"Well then." Yu said. "Bottom's up." He said as they clang their cups and drank it down fast.

You see while this may have been a normal thing to do, the problem was Hayate had acquired this bottle and with Rein's help she was able to increase the alcohol content so that it could possibly knock out an elephant for whatever purpose she needed. Or in this case some rather powerful Mages, while their magic could process this so they never get liver poisoning. The amount of alcohol still in their system would have made all them act funny and less inhibited.

And for the rest of the night their neighbors would fail to get any decent amount of sleep as the trio's actions made them groan in annoyance and blush when the loud shouting started to become moans and some were actually impressed by how long the vast majority of them went. It was only until three in the morning that they finally finished and their neighbors could finally get some rest. Thankfully for the trio, their neighbors would never figure it out who it was.

* * *

Yu moaned and started to move around as he tried to blink out the dark spots in his eyesight when the sun started to shine in his room and the warm bodies started to hug him a bit too tightly.

Then he blinked in confusion. 'Warm bodies? Massive headaches? …no clothes on?' he thought to himself as he looked down and currently in their birthday suits were Nanoha and Fate sleeping rather soundly as they wrapped their arms around his waist.

"…"

Yu then decided to looked down to make sure that they actually did the stunt as he lifted the covers and took a sniff and got right back up. Ah yep, they certainly did the dirty last night for sure.

When Yu lifted the cover at the time the sudden chill caused Nanoha and Fate to start waking up before they both froze when they saw each other and without any clothes and then both noticed that Yu was up and currently sitting in the bed with his eyebrows raised and calmly looking at them.

Fate started to turn blood red as did Nanoha and then they looked underneath and a few hints here and there confirmed that they did in fact sleep with each other last night.

"Eek!" Fate choked out as she tried to get out the bed, key word being tried as Yu kept her from leaving as Nanoha was unsure of what to do right now. As Fate struggled more and more to get out she was suddenly pulled back in to Yu's warm embrace.

"Shh, Fate don't worry never forget that I am here for you and no matter what happens from this point on I will always care for you." Yu said comfortingly as Fate started to calm down and was a little bit sad when Yu let go and did the same for Nanoha who could only smile gratefully at him.

After a while Fate was the one to spoke up. "I suppose we should be talking this over like the calm rational adults that we are then?" She asked as both nodded in answer to her question.

"Yes…we have a lot to discuss." Yu said though he looked down a bit as the memories of what happened last night started to rush through his head and he admit it, he was a damned pig the way he was.

Only to be knocked out of his shame as both Nanoha and Fate embraced him in a hug. "Don't worry Yu, we'll figure this out." Nanoha promised.

"You've been there for us so many times, that the least we could do is be there for you." Fate spoke kindly to him.

Yu was stunned by this before he smiled then before nervously asking them. "I suppose since I lost my credibility as a gentleman it would not be bad if I admitted that I loved the both of you now did it?" Then flinched as he said it but unknown to him both Nanoha and Fate were smiling brightly.

"That is no issue at all Yu." Fate started grabbing his attention.

"Because you see." Nanoha then said.

"you weren't the only one." Fate spoke.

"That loved two people as well." Nanoha smiled at him.

"You could say." Fate then said.

"That we know what you're feeling as well." Nanoha then smiled brightly at the end of that.

Then the two girls leaned forwards and kissed each other on the lips as Yu was blinking at the sigh then they disengaged as Nanoha had a gentle kiss with Yu on his lips as he was blinking rather quickly now. Then Fate came in and Yu could have sworn he got tongue there as well.

By the end of it all Yu's brain finally caught up with him and the only thing that he could have said was. "It seems that we have a lot to talk about now, don't we girls?" He questioned as the both of them nodded in reply to that.

Yu then laughed. "Well then let's get dressed and get some coffee then, I rather not speak about such important topics without any clothes now." As the trio got started on putting on some clothes and the like. But they took their time, there was no need to rush now, they had the time that they needed to discuss.


	26. Introductions Everyone

"All right then everyone, I would like to properly introduce you to whom you will be working with!" Hayate shouted rather cheerfully to a large group of officers, mages, and technicians as they all straightened up to pay attention to the Commanding Officer.

"First, there's your wonderful and beautiful Commanding Officer me, Hayate Yagami!" She said pointing to herself while trying to make herself look as innocent as possible as some of the members were already starting to sweatdrop a bit.

"Then, there's your Chief of Staff and my Union Device, Reinforce!" She cheerfully introduced the still neutral looking Union Device in question, only this time in a TSAB uniform as Reinforce bowed a bit before she stepped back.

"Next is your Executive Officer, and also my Second in Command Griffith Lowran!" She said cheerfully as Griffith stepped up and smiled at the group and nodded before stepping back along with the rest of the chain of command.

"Our next Officer is you Chief Medical Officer, the lovely and wonderful Shamal!" Hayate said as Shamal stepped up with her uniform and her doctor's coat on her persona and she smiled kindly at the group below them and her smile entranced then a bit.

"Next is our Communication Staff, or as I like to call them our Bridge Bunnies. Shario Finieno, Alto Krauetta, and Lucino Liilie!" She said as the three-women group appeared and bowed before them as they nodded to the group they were working with and stepped back.

"Next are your lovely Forward Captains Nanoha Takamichi and Fate T. Soma!" She said as Nanoha did a peace symbol with her hands and grinned widely and Fate just nodded back to them in affirmation before they stepped back.

"And of course, we can't forget their Sub Commanders Signum and Vita!" She said pointing to the two as they both just nodded while Vita just barely gave them a passing glance, not caring much about what the newbies think of her.

"And last but certainly not the least, we have Commander Yu Soma, who will be our middle man for getting past the rather annoying bureaucracies and our Contact from the Grand Marshal himself giving us more freedom to move around!" Hayate finished as Yu came up and nodded his head in response to what Hayate said about him.

"All right then everyone. As you may know that the primary purpose of Riot Force 6 is to reclaim and seal away Lost Logia so they may not run loose or be used by people who have malicious intent." Hayate explained as everyone listened now. "But we also have another purpose as well." She said more seriously this time as everyone was taken aback by her seriousness now.

"We are also to act as a Rapid Response Deployment Force to any threat that any of the planets may face and it may be our more common duty in fact." Hayate finished as some of the people started to look confused save for Yu, who was already of the updated Priority Rankings as ordered by the Grand Marshal himself.

"Everyone please listen!" Hayate ordered the people before her who were muttering to themselves about what was going on. "We are here to mainly prevent Lost Logia from going out of control but by the same merit we are here to protect the civilians of all TSAB allied planets. As no doubt that Shocker has been reported to be interested in Lost Logia and we have to stop them." Hayate then took a pause. "I'm sure that we all desire to avoid a repeat on Paradiso."

At that everyone went silent, it was the worst attack that Shocker has ever committed on any single planet. There was nothing of worth besides the fact that it was a planet basically dedicated to just being a vacation for everyone. But Shocker launched an assault there and it was by far one of the worst attacks to have happened in centuries as the TSAB were fully caught off guard with their pants down when they heard what happened. It was a disaster, the entire planet was in flames, more than at least ten million lives were killed, and it became a graveyard after that incident. No more did people went there for fun and joy, they went there to pay their respects or grieve for the ones that were lost during the attack. It was when that all of Shocker finally earned something that was thought to have been impossible for centuries. They placed a Kill on Sight Wanted List on Shocker and warning to only take prisoners when it was optional. The TSAB had finally had enough of Shocker's terror and they started treating them like a ruthless rogue nation that needs to be destroyed forever.

In other words, the TSAB had all but declared war on Shocker and they were sending out requests to any Riders from Earth to assist them in stopping Shocker in its tracks. A good chunk of the Riders accepted the request and started to head towards space to help deal with Shocker. Everyone from the Showa Generation of Riders had appeared to assist them in dealing with Shocker considering the majority of them had personal issues to deal with them.

Then just as the crew remembered Paradiso, Hayate pulled their attention back again. "As I said our primary purpose is to collect Lost Logia but for the most part we will be deploying as a Rapid Response Unit towards Shocker." Hayate announced firmly. "Until further notice you are all dismissed save for those that have receive assignments already, please make your way to Briefing Room D." She ordered as everyone started to scatter about and were getting ready.

Save for four young kids who had received their assignment and immediately started heading towards the Briefing Room mentioned in their assignments. Teana and Subaru were discussing the possibilities of what the Commanding Officer wanted to speak to them about. Whereas Erio and Caro were discussing the possibility of what they might do once assigned to their Forward Units.

Soon they entered Briefing Room D and already Commanding Officer Hayate was there Forward Captains Nanoha and Fate, and Sub Commanders Signum and Vita, and finally Commander Yu all waiting for them there.

Then Hayate spoke up. "Hello Cadets, today we are here to discuss the teams that you will be assigned to work with." She said as the cadets all started to pay attention now as she went through her report now. "Teana and Subaru will be assigned to Forward Stars Squad under command of Nanoha." She first said as the two girls looked at Nanoha and she nodded as they nodded back. "Cadets Erio and Caro will be assigned to Forward Lightning Squad under command of Fate." She said as both kids looked at her and bowed a bit as Fate nodded to them.

Then Hayate pointed to the screen where the reports have come streaming in now. "Now you're here for our first mission." As everyone started to pay attention now. "Our intelligence has reported that a Lost Logia is being smuggled onto Mid-Childa." As she pulled out several images of the Relic in question being delivered by what appears to be men and women in white. "These people you see before you are from the Foundation X, an underground research organization that has backed many illegal researches on Earth like the Gaia Memory Incident and the Cosmic Switch Research as well." Hayate said before pulling up images of the group in question.

Then the screen showed multiple men and women pressing a button on a USB Device of sorts before injecting it into their necks before shifting into monsters and started rampaging.

To the researchers holding up a seemingly innocent coin before putting before a man's head before a slot appeared and injecting it before a monster came out of the man moaning heavily.

To a woman holding up some kind of switch before pressing the red button and then surrounded by dark energy before dispersing revealing a monster.

To a man wearing leather clothing and had a blue tint in his hair and being gunned down and struck in fatal spots before cells mutated a bit and the man smirking and then killing said attackers in question before laughing insanely.

Then the screen ended with two Foundation X members shifting into monsters before roaring loudly.

As soon as Hayate finished her preview she noticed that the four of the cadets were sweating in anxiety but all of them were determined judging from the fires from their eyes. They made her happy on the inside for they were prepared to do what needs to be done.

"Foundation X has been expanding into the wider know galaxy funding many of Shocker's endeavors before focusing mainly on the selling of weapons to various nations and escalating conflicts. For that very reason alone they are known best as the Merchants of Death." She said gravely.

"They have also been turning their attention on Lost Logia due to their destructive capabilities and a Terrorist Organization we have infiltrated reported finding a Lost Logia and they intend to sell it to Foundation X for both funding and weapons of war." She finished.

Then a set of reports came in. "Our mission is to retrieve the Lost Logia before it falls into Foundation X's hands and capture any of the high-ranking members of the Foundation X that might be attending the meeting and defeat the enemy." Hayate said with conviction. "Is your first mission clear?" Hayate asked the group.

"Clear Ma'am!" Everyone reported to Hayate making her smile a bit.

"Good! Our first mission takes place in about three days, so prepare by then and you are dismissed." Hayate ordered as the group dispersed before her as Nanoha and Fate followed her as they exited the briefing room.

* * *

"So, are you anxious about our first mission as Riot Force 6?" Nanoha asked Hayate after walking for a bit as Hayate just looked thoughtful before shaking her head in disagreement surprising her. "Why are you not nervous about our first mission?" She asked. "This mission is rather important and if don't do good here then the critics who opposed Riot Force 6 will have more leverage to disband us." She said.

"I know that." Hayate replied simply but still confusing Nanoha. "But I don't need to worry about suffering any criticism for that at all." She said calmly shocking her as Hayate turned to her and Fate with a big smile on her face. "It's because I have such reliable friends such as you, Fate, and Yu to help me through this that I don't need to worry about the mission possibly failing." She said.

Both her and Fate were left speechless at what Hayate just said. "You're saying that you have that much faith in us to not fail the mission?" Fate all but croaked out at her as Hayate nodded at what she said. Fate then blushed a bit at the sheer amount of faith that Hayate was showing them. "We won't fail you then." Fate quietly said with steel beneath her words.

Nanoha nodded as well. "We won't fail you at our first mission." She said strongly as well, as Hayate nodded at their determination.

"My thanks for the bravery that you two are doing now." Hayate said calmly, before her calm face became a smirk. And whatever courage that Nanoha was feeling at the time was replaced with nothing but pure unadulterated fear now. She knew that smirk from anywhere and the smirk was nothing but bad news for those involved.

"So, tell me have you two girls advanced on your relationship with Yu after I gave you guys that bottle of rather expensive Japanese sake?" She asked coyly and then she grinned widely upon seeing our red faces. "So, you three did do the deed!" She cheered before calming down. "Got to ask, who went first then?" She asked lecherously at the two girls before getting silence for the time being causing her to huff.

"Fine then, I guess I will just have to ask Yu and pressure him." She said as the two girls widened their eyes at what she planned to do. "I must say that this is the perfect time to use sexy maids, Reinforce, Signum, and Shamal for this." She said with a smirk as she saw that both their eyes were widening further in horror. "Well now got a Rider to pressure, bye." She said.

"Stop!" Fate shouted causing Hayate to stop moving as she looked back at her before she whispered the answer out, causing Hayate to smirk.

"Oh, what was that you said Fate?" Hayate asked mockingly.

"Oh, lay off her!" I soon intervened and gave her my best glare despite the fact my face completely red. "We both slept with Yu after drinking that sake that you modified." I said firmly as Hayate then had an expression of surprise as I started to smirk a bit. "Never knew that Yu was a stud now, did you?" I asked somewhat mockingly.

"…I…did…not know." Hayate admitted.

I nodded at that. "You know it's certainly a shame." I said causing Hayate to look at me in confusion. "Yu's not going to be happy about that and he's certainly going to be a bit furious with you." I said as Hayate started to pale, remembering the last time she faced Yu's wraith in the form of an astral projection of Valkyrie. "And we're joining in as well." I added as whatever color Hayate had left her face soon after. Then she started begging for mercy as me and Fate started walking back to our dorm.

* * *

'Just who am I?' A voice thought to itself as it started to become more and more curious. 'For what purpose was I born? Why am I here in this cold lonely place I am in right now?' It thought to itself as a life was born with awareness behind the Jail's very back as he continued working still.

* * *

In a dark room that was barely lit, there were three brains in a jar filled with liquid and seem to be kept alive by what appears to be life support systems as they watched the news of the recent attacks by Shocker and the number of casualties that were shown as the news updated them on the latest of attacks and where Shocker has been shown to have had been stopped by the TSAB

To make things even creepier was the fact that all three brains were actually still alive and they had a hand in various illegal and inhumane projects around the galaxy. But unknown to most, they were the High Council of the TSAB. While it is true that the TSAB were founded by the two Grand Marshals of the TSAB and had the Three Legendary Admirals as their apprentices.

The High Council could be considered to be the drop-outs that greatly disagreed with the Grand Marshal's wishes to protect the known galaxy through their own powers and intervention. What they desired was power, power to become the absolute rulers of the known galaxy and after their "official" retirement, they still existed to cause trouble for the TSAB and influencing many events throughout the galaxy.

As soon as the news finished one of the brains spoke up. "This is getting out of hand." It snarled furiously. "We were supposed to be the rulers of the galaxy and now this group called Shocker appeared out of nowhere and starts wreaking havoc on everything and thus instead of expanding our power base we now have to deal with their fact and now have to contend with them for ruling the galaxy." It finished.

"I agree." Another brain rumbled. "To think that planet we tried to keep hidden from the rest of the galaxy now managed to spread their filth and bring nothing with them but war and death is sickening." If the brain had a face it would have sneered quite cruelly. "If only we had decided to use one of the Lost Logia we have in storage and "accidentally" let it go off on that planet we could never had to deal with the annoyances we face before us now." The brain grumbled.

"It can't be helped." The third one chimed in. "The Grand Marshal would have figured out that the destruction of that world was not natural and the other one would have inquired into the Lost Logia we had sealed up here and then he would have found us no matter what and would have had us in a begging for death situation." The third one finished before shivering in fear as did the other two brains when they remembered the other Grand Marshal of the TSAB.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg or the Old Man of the Jewels as he was better known by, is by far and most arguably the most dangerous Magus or "Magician" as he preferred to be called by, in the whole known galaxy. The man turned vampire originally hailed from another world in which there were a secret population of Mages but at the same time they could be still considered primitive due to their disregard for morals and their desire at the expense of people. In a way, Jail would have fared much better as a researcher over there on that world due to be being the same as well.

But the point is, the vampire had control of some of the most powerful magic known to man and the ability to move through various incarnations of reality and at the same time calling upon the power of the endless incarnations of him allowed him to defeat a foe so horrible that the TSAB could only hope to remain unnoticed by in order to survive an encounter with a monster like that.

"Bah, it wouldn't have mattered anyways." The first one spat out if it could. "That world had been nothing but trouble and they have apex predators that would have torn apart any member of the TSAB if we had gone in with our usual plan like they had done to that research team we had sent many years ago," They all grumbled in assent to that remembering the loss and annihilation of their research teams at the hands of some of the monsters known as Fangires, which complicated things.

"Things would have gone off without a wrench in our plans if it wasn't for the fact that damned woman just had to lose the Jewel Seeds over the one planet that has some of the most dangerous beings and annoying filth in this world." The second brain snarled viciously as they remembered exactly the repercussions of Presea's actions annoyingly.

Because of her the organization known as Shocker soon became aware of the what the galaxy had to offer and so they began their own plans for conquest of space and because of her they spread like vermin over the many years since then.

"I do have a concern though." The third brain spoke up. "Why is it, that we had not heard anything about Jail on the progress for the search on the Saint's Cradle? The man was programmed with unlimited desire after all." He questioned.

The second brain spoke up. "That is because from what some of our investigators have noted is that the man may have been picked up by Shocker and is now one of their high-ranking members as the Chief Scientist of their organization." He reported causing the other two brains to curse violently.

"Perfect." The first brain muttered. "Just another dammed complication in our way." As the Brains muttered in assent. "But what should we do about Yu?" The brain asked. "That boy is digging deeper into incidents that we have been trying to cover up."

"Eliminate him." The third brain said coldly. "He's a direct subordinate for the Grand Marshal, so he would most likely be in our way. But we must prepare to make him a scapegoat." He said calmly.

They nodded and continued to argue, failing to realize that they were no longer players on the board but rather pieces to be tossed away to be replaced by something better.

* * *

'Well, best talk to Uncle Nitoh and Auntie Lindy for their opinions first.' Yu thought to himself as he calmly waited for the signal to be received. Then soon enough, both Nitoh and Lindy were there waiting for him with big smiles on their faces. 'Well, time to face the muse.' He thought.

"Hey there kiddo!" Nitoh greeted cheerfully. "How have you and the girls been so far? It's been a while since you last contacted us and we were wondering why." Nitoh stated as Lindy nodded.

"Yes, it has been a while since we have last heard anything from you. Tell me Yu, are you doing okay or is there something that you needed to talk to us about or anything like that?" Lindy questioned.

"Well first off, it is great to see you two again." I said with a smile on my face. "I know it must be difficult to be raising twins after having children a long time ago, Auntie Lindy." As Lindy smiled gratefully at that. "And no doubt Uncle Nitoh has been a handful, what with trying to feed Clyde and Gertrude with baby food filled with mayo." I teased as Nitoh got a strained smile on his face.

Lindy nodded and in mock exasperation just sighed. "Oh, you have no idea Yu!" She moaned dramatically. "Nitoh keeps on insisting that poor Clyde and Gertrude need to have mayo in their tummies despite how it is not good for them, not to mention during the first couple of years he keeps trying to hog me away from our precious babies!" She finished with a flair of drama.

I chuckled relentlessly as Nitoh looked embarrassed by how we were both enjoying the fact that we were demonizing Nitoh like there was no tomorrow as he started to pout at the treatment he was being given. Which Auntie Lindy quickly rectify as she gave him what I think was a tongue kiss.

Now you see, most kids would have found that disgusting or just obnoxious. But for the life of me, I really couldn't care less, not to mention that I have seen worst out of those two. Such as the time I slept over at their house when mom and dad dropped me off to go on another mission and they forgot that they didn't soundproof the walls which woke me up and they forgot to close the door as well. Yeah…mom blamed them for my head's up on sex education for that.

"At any rate." Quickly cutting any more shots firing at Nitoh. "There's…something that I…wanted to tell you guys." I said rather nervously as he looked down on the floor a bit.

Lindy and Nitoh quickly noticed my nervous look and for some reason Nitoh and Lindy gained coy smiles that made me very worried about what they were going to say. Which was soon proven when Lindy spoke up. "You got into bed with either Nanoha, or Fate, or maybe even both somehow; didn't you Yu!" Lindy cheered ecstatically as I started choking on whatever I was about to say.

Nitoh then grinned widely as I started pumping my chest to regain my composure. "Hit the mark on that one didn't we Yu?" He teasingly asked as I glared at him.

"Yes, you did." I said rather flatly. "Now back to my question, I am officially in a relationship with Nanoha and Fate." I declared and soon both Lindy and Nitoh went bug eyed and both cursed as my eyes narrowed as Lindy mention something about a bet. "Auntie Lindy, please explain what you two were talking about when you mentioned a bet." I asked calmly.

Lindy soon gained a nervous look as Nitoh let out a sheepish chuckle. "Well Yu, the thing is we have a bet involving the three of you and what time when you guys would have gotten together." She said nervously as my eyes started twitching. "And there were a lot of betters on when you would have gotten in your relationship and…yeah. You know how that story goes." She finished lamely.

There was nothing but silence, nothing but absolute silence and a very strong urge to smash something or anything into pieces right about now. "I…see." I said after some time. "At least I know what to do when I see Earth again." I stated very calmly.

"So, what do you intend to do once you get back?" Nitoh questioned only for him and Lindy to flinch back when I showed the scary smile I haven't used in a long time and I narrowed my eyes furiously.

"Oh, that's simple Uncle Nitoh." I chuckled out. "First, I am going to find everyone who was involved with the bet. Second, I am going to beat them all to a pulp. Third, I am going to take the money from the bet. And lastly, I am going to make each and every one of you suffer beautifully." I declared.

"Now, now Yu. Don't you think that's going a bit too far?" Lindy asked quite nervously with Nitoh quickly nodding his head in agreement.

"I think I'm being rather merciful here." I stated and gave them an angelical smile that made them cringe. "Hope to see you guys soon." I cheerfully said. "Oh, and next time please put on some clothes and not just stay naked in your bed under covers." I deadpanned as Nitoh and Lindy just shrugged.

* * *

After some time preparing for the meeting, Yu then went back to his room and then got into a meditative stance. Then he started to calm down and soon he appeared in a whole other place all of a sudden and Yu could only see trees and grass as far as his eye could take him. This was in fact not another world or continent but in fact the Underworld in which his Phantom, otherwise known as Valkyrie resided in.

Then he started floating to where Valkyrie would typically be and what he saw made him look as flat as possible. Valkyrie has basically redesigned her entire living quarters to be that of a giant rainbow castle with searchlights and that theme from Skyrim playing all over the castle without a care in the world. Basically, it was something that only Valkyrie and possibly Hayate could appreciate without stabbing out their eyes at how gaudy it hurt to look at.

Yu quickly ignored the gaudiness of the entire place around him and started entering the gaudy castle and what he saw inside made him twitch his eyebrows. What the hallway used to be filled with what used to be pictures of every last one of Yu's embarrassing moments were now filled with pictures of when Yu got in bed with Nanoha and Fate and through the main room was a giant banner that said.

MY HOST SOMA YU HAS FINALLY GOTTEN LAID AND SHOWED HIMSELF TO NOT ONLY BE A PASSIONATE LOVER BUT ALSO MAN ENOUGH TO TAKE TWO WOMEN AS WELL!

Yu could feel his eyes twitching at what Valkyrie did and swore to tear that down once he was done talking to Valkyrie about an important subject. It was also something that he was rapidly reconsidering talking about the subject with as well. But nevertheless, he made it this far and he was not going to back down now as he found the "Throne" room of Valkyrie and knocked on it.

"Valkyrie, we need to talk." Yu said and calmly waited for a response but received none in return as he was started to get exasperated by Valkyrie's actions. "Valkyrie, just respond so we can talk about a subject I need your opinion on." He said and waited once again for the response but alas, there was no response coming from the throne room as well.

Yu just groaned and then decided to enter it and when he entered the throne room just made him really annoyed as it was just Valkyrie who was doing some kind of yoga…in her birthday suit and soon she turned around as she did a ballerina pose for him while smiling at him in glee. _'Yu!'_ She chirped. _'What brings my handsome host to visit your sexy and beautiful lady Phantom?_ ' She questioned innocently.

Yu was unamused. "Cut the route I need your advice for how to tell my parents and Nanoha's parents without both of our moms shouting for grandbabies, dad congratulating me for taking my relationship to the next step and without Nanoha's father trying to tear me a new hole." He deadpanned as Valkyrie started to hum in thoughtfulness as she quickly made a couch for Yu to sit on, which he did, and soon Valkyrie got her bodysuit on and sat on Yu's lap.

She then leaned back on him as she gave out her answer. _'In all honesty, it would be better if you were upfront and honest about it with your families and not to hide anything from them. While it would be painful at least Nanoha's dad won't have an excuse to kill you and make your life as miserable as he could, knowing you deflowered his sweet innocent daughter.'_ Valkyrie said after some time.

Yu looked at Valkyrie and sighed. "Guess I have to face the muse either way huh?" He then looked as Valkyrie who twisted her body to look at him straight in the face. "Well Thanks for your advice Valkyrie." He said with a smile. "Sometimes it's better to be completely honest about some things and just face whatever consequences there are."

Valkyrie smiled at him kindly. _'Of course, Yu, you know for all my joking and perversion aside. I always had your best interest first and foremost.'_ Then she gently got up and sat down properly and pulled Yu into her laps. 'Now sleep, you need your rest and let this Valkyrie sooth your soul.' She whispered.

Yu complied and slowly fell asleep as Valkyrie sang a gentle song that relaxed him and her smooth hands rubbing his head as he fell asleep soon enough.

 _'Yu, your life is about to get more complicated…I hope you can handle the pressure.'_ Valkyrie thought in concern for her young and worried host.


End file.
